Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !
by Frudule
Summary: Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s’ils ne s’étripent pas mutuellement avant d’y arriver…
1. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**Cette histoire est la suite de Quand Godric rencontre Salazar ( 16 chapitres et évidemment je vous invite à la lire… « Viendez tous! » ) _MAIS _peut se lire séparément ! Afin de bien situer le contexte dans lequel se trouvent les deux zigotos, il y a quelques explications sur leur monde au début de ce chapitre. Si vous trouvez cela un peu lourd, pas de panique, des explications vont régulièrement revenir tout au long de l'histoire pour vous éclairer au fur et à mesure. Et puis de toutes façons, c'est une fic humoristique, lisez, il n'y a pas besoin d'intellectualisé de trop !

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_Je suis sur d'avoir déjà vu cette racine._

Salazar Serpentard suivait la démarche décidée de l'homme aux cheveux clairs marchant devant lui. Ils allaient, sous la chaleur d'un jour d'été, au travers d'une forêt calme. Le bois devait se trouver dans une cuvette naturelle car, de tous les côtés que ce fut-ce, la vue ne portait que sur de nouveaux arbres blanchis par le soleil. L'homme le devançant était de haute stature et enfilait les aisément les lieux sous ses pieds malgré sa posture courbée. Il se tenait fébrilement la poitrine des deux bras : quelques côtes cassées l'empêchaient de se redresser complètement. Il ne se plaignait cependant pas et sifflait même un petit air enjoué pour rythmer ses pas.

_Ce rocher ne m'est pas inconnu non plus._

Il aurait été bien difficile de deviner la condition de chevalier du blond au vu de son aspect actuel. Il avait du se résoudre à abandonner aussi bien sa cape que son armure tellement les déchirures et les entailles y abondaient.. Il avait tenu à conserver son petit chapeau plat mais son cas n'était guère plus reluisant. Même sa tunique portait des traces de déchirures et, à sa ceinture, pendait une épée dont la lame était brisée.

Un œil averti aurait noté le pommeau incrusté de pierre précieuse, synonyme de richesse et de noblesse certaine du porteur. Mais, en vérité, son apparence était maintenant celle d'un vagabond. Cette constatation qu'il avait lui-même émise à son sujet ne semblait pourtant point le déprimer. Le beau temps et le but vers lequel il se dirigeait semblaient suffire à son contentement. Il sifflotait de plus belle.

_Cet arbre m'est par trop familier aussi._

Salazar pouvait se vanter d'être bien plus présentable : il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure grave et sa tunique noire tenait en un morceau. Pourtant, le pauvre tissu de sa tenue, l'absence de cape et de coiffe, son ballot sur l'épaule faisait plus ressortir sa condition de pauvre que celle de sang-pur. En cela, l'austérité de son vêtement reflétait bien les conditions de la vie qu'il avait vécue jusqu'à présent. Ses parents morts dans sa jeunesse, il avait fui à l'intérieur des marais, vivotant dans une grotte. Privé de toute compagnie humaine, il avait vécu ces années en compagnie des serpents dont il parlait la langue.

Refusant de se laisser abattre, il avait entrepris un apprentissage sévère de la magie, se spécialisant avec acharnement dans les potions mais aussi les arts obscurs. Il avait monté un commerce de poisons, trouvant tous les ingrédients nécessaires à cette activité dans ces marécages. A défaut de trouver nombre de clients prêts à venir jusqu'à lui d'ailleurs.

_N'est-ce point là les mêmes buissons d'épines qu'avant ? Mmmm…_

Talentueux, il avait de ses propres mains créer quelques abominations à but lucratif. Les châtiments terribles que Salazar avait emprisonnés en fiole de verre n'échappèrent toutefois pas à la vigilance de la Confrérie des Chevaliers, bras armé de l'Oligarchie Sorcière d'Angleterre. Une prime pour éliminer la menace noire des marais avait été instaurée, et le chevalier devant lui était venu le défier en ses propres terres.

Les seize printemps du jeune mage ainsi que son allure pâle et frêle contrastant trop violemment avec ses capacités et ses ambitions démesurées, il avait été, à son grand damne, prit pour l'apprenti du mage noir. Ce fut la première note d'une série de malentendus aux dimensions abyssales entre les deux hommes et celle-ci d'ailleurs perdurait encore. Le chevalier se trompa si bien qu'il voyait en Salazar, non pas un empoisonneur mais le gardien des marécages après la mort de son maître.

Une autre erreur fut pour le chevalier d'assassiner Gwendoline, favorite de taille parmi les serpents du fourchelangue. Les protestations pour cet acte furent d'une telle violence que les marais s'en retrouvèrent rasés et leur propriétaire, amnésique du déroulement de leur destruction.

_Est-ce qu'il regarde où il va au moins ?_

Les talents de manipulateur de Salazar ainsi que la grande bonté du sorcier menèrent après la bataille à l'étrange résultat d'une association entre les deux. Le mage aux cheveux noirs avait accepté d'accompagner le chevalier sur la route. Par leurs deux forces réunies, ils accompliraient des Quêtes Glorieuses, chassant les maléfices gangrenant l'Angleterre et recueilleraient les primes et les honneurs donnés par l'état en récompense.

Et lorsqu'ils arriveraient jusqu'à la capitale, c'est aussi ensemble qu'ils demanderaient, pour le lord Serpentard, la reconnaissance en tant que véritable chevalier en dépit de son jeune âge. C'était là une quémande bien difficile à obtenir étant donné la lourdeur de l'administration. C'est pourquoi son nouveau compère lui avait promis que si, malgré leurs efforts, la nation lui refusait ce droit, il lui donnerait une compensation lui-même : l'intégralité des cents pièces d'or de la prime pour l'élimination de la menace des marais…

_« Je me souviens d'un raccourci »… Mon œil, oui ! On tourne en rond !_

Salazar avait au cours de sa vie perdu successivement ses parents puis ses marécages, son lieu de refuge, et son commerce de potions dans le même temps et enfin sa fierté de mage noir en s'engageant dans la chevalerie… Mais, à cet instant précis, ce n'était ni ses anciennes blessures, ni sa nouvelle condition de défendeur du bien qui agaçait autant Salazar.

« Godric, par Merlin, sais-tu où nous nous dirigeons ? Le premier village est supposé être direction ouest et nous marchons plein nord ! De plus, je suis persuadé que nous revenons sur nos pas !

- Mais non ! C'est bon ! Je suis passé par-là en venant. On va tourner à droite bientôt ! »

Godric Gryffondor reprit instantanément sa partition musicale à l'endroit où il avait été coupé et dodelinait de la tête en suivant le rythme. Il incorporant parfois deux ou trois mouvements de danse à sa marche au gré des racines des arbres ou des bosquets envahissants. Il était vraiment d'une humeur rayonnante, appréciant le décor de la forêt paisible : elle offrait un contraste bien venu avec les ruines des marécages d'où ils venaient...

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs, a contrario, ne resplendissait pas du tout. Il pestait largement contre son acolyte, contre la musique, contre le chemin, contre la nature et contre presque tout en fait. Il tentait désespérément de se boucher les oreilles tout en maintenant le bâton de son baluchon.

_Il ne peut vraiment jamais rester silencieux, le biniou bondissant ! Quand je pense que je vais devoir supporter sa présence pesante jusqu'à l'arrivée à la capitale ! J'ai vraiment besoin du piston que peut m'apporter son père, l'un des Douze Commissaires de la Table Ronde…Mais après je me débarrasse de lui vite fait ! … Un beau ravin bien profond, un petit coup de coude et hop ! Je l'envoie réaliser la plus noble tâche qu'il ne pourra jamais accomplir : servir d'engrais par sa décomposition ! KssKss ! Je suis tellement méchant que je m'adore !_

Salazar s'imaginait parfaitement la scène, lui, fièrement debout sur le bord de la falaise assassine et lança pour dernier sacrement un grave éclat de rire diabolique.

_KssKss ! Méfiez-vous de mon infernale personne ! Oh, ma destinée va enfin s'éclairer, je le sens ! Evidemment, a priori je ne me serais jamais imaginé en tant que chevalier… Ces crétins pleins d'héroïsme vain et à la fonction cérébrale tout aussi inutile… Mais pour de l'or, pour de la gloire, et pour une introduction vers les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir ! Oui, pour cela je peux même servir mon pays un moment ! KssKss ! Et bientôt, je ne servirais plus que mes propres ambitions… je gravirais les marches vers la domination totale… Je deviendrais le commandant unique de ce pays… Je les dirigerais tous, entre mes deux mains ! A moi le pouvoir ! KssKss ! Je suis le plus fort, bandes de vermisseau, vous ramperez bientôt devant ma prestance !_

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait été aussi décidé dans sa volonté de réussir. Avec la destruction de ses marais, il n'avait plus aucun endroit où revenir. Il se devait d'avancer, plus loin, plus haut. L'anneau de sa famille disparue pendait autour de son cou, rappel permanent de son farouche appétit de grandeur. Il s'était promis de ne le porter à son doigt que le jour où il aurait ramené à la lignée des Serpentard tout le respect qu'il lui était dû. Cette chevalière était le seul témoignage de sa pureté de sang, de toute sa noblesse qui le distinguait du commun des gens. Ses doigts agrippèrent la bague au travers de son habit. Jamais il ne renoncerait, quelles qu'en fut les extrémités auquel il devrait arriver.

_Et si par malheur, je n'étais pas accepté en tant que chevalier… Si l'Oligarchie Sorcière me refuse et les primes et les honneurs car je suis en dessous de l'âge légal de la pratique de la chevalerie… Alors ce serait un plus grand malheur pour tous mes opposants que pour moi !… Godric a promis de me donner l'or de la prime autrefois pesant sur ma tête… Quelle ironie…Enfin lui ne peut pas la saisir, vu qu'il ne sait et ne saura jamais que j'étais le vrai empoisonneur… KssKss…De plus, il est tellement désespérément droit que je sais qu'il le fera sans la moindre hésitation…Et avec cent pièces d'or…Cent pièces d'or… Oh avec cette somme, je pourrais créer tant de poisons terribles que tous les membres du gouvernement seront six pieds sous terre avant que l'on pense à mon éventuelle culpabilité ! KssKss ! Je prendrais le pouvoir de force s'il le faut, mais je l'aurai, foi de Serpentard !_

A ces glorieuses pensées, l'amertume du jeune garçon s'effaça entièrement. Il pardonna même pour la musique. Mais pas vraiment pour le drôle de raccourci.

« C'est à peu prés par-là qu'on tourne. » Dit le chevalier en s'exécutant, coupant chemin à travers la broussaille.

Et il tourna à gauche.

« La droite, c'est l'autre côté je me permets de te signaler ! Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un peu plus attention ? » Interpella le jeune homme de son ton le moins charmant. Godric stoppa net.

Puis, dans un ricanement, il ajouta :

« A moins que tu sois inculte au point de ne pas savoir faire la différence ! ».

Salazar était encore de meilleure humeur après cela. Retournant un regard où ses iris clairs ne cachaient pas leur vexation, son interlocuteur lui répondit :

« Merci du renseignement, mais c'est à gauche que nous devons aller. Et si tu doutes encore, je serais fort aise de te convaincre d'aller à belle allure ! »

Il mima un magnifique coup de pied destiné à un fessier imaginaire et se retourna dans sa direction en grognant.

Salazar n'avança plus d'un pouce, observa avec admiration ses ongles dans une mimique méprisante.Il lâcha négligemment :

« Je te laisse le soin de deviner le fond de ma pensée à propos d'un type qui change d'avis sur la direction tous les cent pas ! Je vais t'aider : malgré les basses menaces, je ne le trouve pas très convaincant… pas crédible du tout…

- Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Débouches-toi les esgourdes ! » Râla Godric une nouvelle fois arrêté, pointant son doigt sur son oreille de manière très explicative.

« Et puis franchement, au vu de ton caractère… »

Il fit une grimace douloureuse

« Agréable ? »

Une nouvelle grimace

« Enjoué ? »

Puis chassant ses efforts ironiques d'un geste de la main

« Pff, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir deviner tes pensées de tordu ! »

Le chevalier repartit aussi sec entre deux arbres, laissant un Salazar relativement désappointé par la critique.

« Tu as pris à gauche alors que tu avais dis que nous tournerions à droite ! J'appelle cela changer d'avis ! Et si par « tordu », tu appelles un être humain possédant assez d'intelligence pour se souvenir de ce qu'il vient juste de dire, alors à part les gastéropodes de ton espèce, tu risques de rencontrer beaucoup de « tordus » !

- Je n'ai jamais dis à droite ! Tu comprends rien ! Et je suis pas un gastérapote !

- Crétin de Gryffondor ! Toi, tu ne connais vraiment rien à rien ! Ni le vocabulaire de base, ni ta droite ni ta gauche ! Et surtout pas le chemin que l'on doit prendre ! Tu avais dis à droite ! Cette main là ! »

Salazar fit une jolie marionnette particulièrement pédagogique avec sa main droite. Le ton avait plus que légèrement monté entre les deux hommes et c'est en criant que Godric répliqua :

« C'est toi le taré ! T'es resté trop longtemps avec tes serpents, tu entends plus les humains ! Fourchelangue, toi ? Sourdingue, oui ! Dis-moi, que je sache pour la prochaine fois, gauche, ça se dit Grmmphiiiigulllrrreffsss ou Ffrrriisssuminnggguueeerrrr ! »

L'imitation salivaire du parler serpentin par Godric fit reculer d'un bond Salazar. Cette langue qui lui était totalement incompréhensible lui paraissait comme une suite de borborygmes, particulièrement baveuse dans sa caricature. Le jeune homme, ayant échappé de justesse à une ondée de postillons, riposta aussi sec :

« Mes serpents, quand ils disent qu'ils vont à droite, ils le font, eux !

- J'ai pas dis droite à la fin !

- Tu as exactement dis cela !

- Certainement pas !

- Certainement que oui !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Cela l'est !

- Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si ! »

Face à face, ils se hurlèrent dessus un bon moment, aucun des deux ne voulant céder le dernier mot. La colère commençait à submerger le chevalier, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe. Le mage, pour sa part, était déjà entrain de réfléchir à quelques crocs-en-jambe et autres ruses qui pourraient l'aider à triompher de son ennemi bien trop grand pour lui.

Mais c'est une autre voix qui explosa auparavant, par delà une petite colline envahie d'arbres cachant la vue, située tout droit devant eux.

« VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUAIS ? IL Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE MANGER EN PAIX ! »

Une multitude d'approbations viriles fit écho à l'impressionnante vocifération :

« OUAIS ! »

Godric et Salazar furent gelés dans leurs emportements. Un moment interdit, les deux hommes se regardèrent, pantois, puis, sans rien dire, parvinrent à la conclusion que la bonne direction devait finalement être ni à gauche, ni à droite…

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs partit en premier, attaquant vivement la montée. Au passage, il tordit une branche souple mais épaisse qui barrait la route, la retint un instant avec son bras en passant et prit bien soin de la lâcher quand l'autre arrivait. Le petit fouet végétal atteint Godric en plein dans ses côtes brisées. Un petit cri de douleur suivi d'un juron confirma que la cible avait été bien atteinte à un Salazar se réjouissant en silence.

_KssKss… Bien fait pour toi et ton sens de l'orientation défaillant…_

Ils gravirent rapidement la petite colline, zigzaguant entre fourrés, bosquets et arbres tout feuillus gonflés d'été. Ce n'est que lors de leur descente qu'ils purent apprécier combien ils étaient prêts d'une auberge rangée entre l'orée de la forêt et une route de terre. Ils avaient du marcher longtemps dans la forêt en parallèle de celle-ci…

Des dizaines d'yeux inquisiteurs de clients assis en extérieur les observait arriver. Assis autour de table de pierre, les habitués grognaient encore pour le dérangement sonore que leurs avaient occasionné ces deux étrangers en haillon. Ils furent donc accueillis par moult regards méprisants, par des grincements de mâchoire de mines patibulaires et quelques impolitesses murmurées entre les dents.

« Fantastique… » Souffla le jeune garçon devant tant de bienvenue chaleureuse.

« N'es-t-il pas ? Quelle chance ! On arrive juste sur une auberge ! » Répondit Godric, heureux jusque dans le tremolo de sa voix, les yeux brillants à la contemplation de la taverne et par ailleurs parfaitement inconscient de l'accueil mitigé.

Le chevalier, sourire aux lèvres, franchit d'un pas allègre l'entrée du pub, suivi par Salazar se renfrognant déjà. L'intérieur était assez sombre, tout en bois, et vide de monde. Au sol de la paille avait été épandue. Quelques tables bordées de banc remplissaient les espaces entre les piliers. Des énormes tonneaux couchés, qui atteignaient presque le plafond par leurs tailles, se trouvaient alignés au fond de la pièce, provoquant un soupir voluptueux chez Godric. Un homme, qui était assis dehors, leva son ventre imposant de sa place au milieu d'un banc et rentra à leur suite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda le type en croisant les bras, l'air revêche. Le mage ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une bedaine pareille était à coup sûr un atout pour bien croiser les bras.

De plus en plus rayonnant, presque brillant d'un halo surnaturel de gaieté, le sorcier blond répondit :

« Et bien, patron, pour commencer un tonnelet de bièreaubeurre, puis quelques poulets à grignoter, et pour finir l'adresse d'un bon médicomage ! »

Salazar déglutit. Il dût faire appel à toute la puissance de son contrôle sur ses émotions pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Godric et de serrer ses mains autour de son cou… _serrer jusqu'à ce que le sang reflue un peu dans l'éponge de ton cerveau et te fasse comprendre qu'un tel luxe est inaccessible ! Abruti ! Tu es plus vide qu'un potiron épépiné!_

Le gérant, de plus en plus acrimonieux, toisa les deux hommes de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous avez de quoi payer ? »

Sans se vexer du ton âpre, sans quitter son sourire, le chevalier ouvrit une petite poche intégrée dans sa ceinture, y plongea deux doigts. Il fouilla un moment puis fit une grimace.

« Mmmm… je pensais qu'il y avait plus que ça… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa recherche, sous les regards dubitatifs aussi bien du patron que de Salazar. Il finit par attraper une pièce, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs un miracle vu la taille de la pochette, et la lança à l'homme ventripotent d'un jet de pouce.

« Ca devrait aller quand même, non ? » Conclut Godric, dans un sourire espiègle. Sans attendre la réponse il prit place sur un banc. Le jeune mage blêmit en voyant que la pièce lancée était du plus bel argent mais il se reprit et s'assit le plus naturellement possible en face de son compagnon.

_Une pièce d'argent ! Il lui lance une pièce d'argent ! Pour juste manger et boire ! Quand je pense que je n'ai pu économiser qu'une pièce d'argent et deux pièces de cuivre durant toutes ces années de commerce de potions…Mais…Je veux être riche aussi…_

Le visage impénétrable à son habitude, il dévisagea avec écœurement le gérant et sa bouche lippue ouverte en ahurissement total. Le regard du bien pansu passait de l'homme blond à la tunique déchirée, errait sur la pièce d'argent dans sa main, repartait en arrière et recommençait encore et encore. Il semblait s'enfoncer peu à peu dans une incompréhension noire, ses synapses n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer les deux visions paradoxales. Puis le commerçant en lui se réveilla brusquement : ses yeux devinrent humides, sa main trembla un peu et il dit d'une voix aiguë de surexcitation :

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, monsieur ! »

Puis il se retourna si vivement vers la porte que la masse de son ventre clapota. Il hurla :

« Matthiole ! Ramène-toi, tout de suite ! »

Le ci-nommé, plus petit et portant une barbe sale clairsemée, entra nonchalamment mais se fixa instantanément quand il aperçut le reflet métallique de la pièce que le patron tenait entre son pouce et son index.

« Sers un tonnelet de bièreaubeurre aux messieurs! Vite ! Et de la meilleure ! Et poliment ! Et va faire cuire des poulardes après ! »

Le petit barbu s'affola aussitôt vers les tonneaux, remplit un tonnelet de belle taille, le posa humblement sur leur table, courut attraper des godets de terre cuite, les remplit à ras bord puis les posa devant les eux hommes dans une pathétique tentative de révérence et enfin s'enfuit à nouveau pour s'occuper du repas.

_C'est fou comme l'argent rend les gens immédiatement moins amorphe…C'est pathétique cette transformation en elfe de château !_

Godric était au comble de l'enthousiasme, des étoiles dans les yeux. On eut dit qu'il avait attendu cet instant de retrouvaille avec le liquide ambré des siècles durant. Il tendit bien haut sa choppe, s'éclaircit la voix et discourut dignement :

« A notre nouvelle association, Salazar ! J'espère que les quêtes que nous allons poursuivre nous seront toujours victorieuses ! Et qu'ensemble, chevaliers combattant côte à côte, notre bravoure mènera à sauver notre nation des dangers qui la menace ! A l'Angleterre, pour toujours ! »

Le sorcier s'attendait à une réplique, une acclamation déterminée de patriote chérissant son pays. Rien ne vint. Désolé, il intervint tout de même pour inciter l'autre.

« Euh… Salazar ? Hum !

- Ouais…A l'Angleterre… » Fut la seule verve que put apporter le mage. Dans un bouge infâme aux acres odeurs de virilité acquises à la bière, le chauvinisme apparaissait certes plus difficile mais c'est un autre problème qui le taraudait.

_Moi… Chevalier… Mazette, cela me cause toujours un choc… Il va falloir que je m'habitue à beaucoup de choses futiles comme ce genre de discours avant de paraître crédible, moi…_

Ils allèrent porter les coupes à ses lèvres quand ils furent interrompus par le patron ondulant d'avoir couru.

« Voilà votre médicomage, monsieur ! » Dit-il en présentant un vieux ressemblant à une tortue, la tête cachée dans son cou. L'histoire de la pièce d'argent avait du faire le tour des habitués installés dehors car le petit groupe venait d'entrer, les dévisageant férocement

« Fort bien… » Répondit Godric éloignant le verre de sa bouche, dépité de devoir repousser la dégustation.

Sans plus de manière, il défit les liens du devant de sa tunique, et après quelques gymnastiques douloureuses pour sortir ses bras, se mit torse nu.

Salazar prêta toute son attention à la scène de guérison afin d'apprendre les techniques de soin. Armé d'une baguette de bois vert à bout étrangement carré, l'homme-tortue suivit doucement le dessin de chaque côte, et s'arrêtait à certains endroit pour réciter la formule « Collos ». Quand il eut fini de brosser chaque partie de la poitrine, il avait du prononcer huit fois les paroles apaisantes.

Sans plus relever la tête, il marmonna dans ses rides:

« Joli score, chevalier… »

Dans sa lancée il soigna le poignet ainsi que sa cheville au travers même de la botte, puis deux entailles et une ecchymose à Salazar, qui n'avait rien demandé d'ailleurs. Bien que plutôt lent et vieux, l'homme était sûr dans ses mouvements. L'air soulagé de Godric qui s'étira longuement après s'être rhabiller confirmait la qualité du médicomage.

Mais quand sa face ridée se crispa vers la tête du mage, se concentrant pleinement en faisant tournoyer sa baguette, ce dernier ne se sentit pas vraiment rassuré. L'incantation, extrêmement longue, semblait lui demander un effort de concentration aux limites de ces possibilités. Aussi bien Godric que tous les rustres groupés au fond de la salle regardaient avidement le tour de force magique que le vieillard était sur le point de réaliser.

_Merlin, mais à quoi sert cette formule interminable ? Je n'ai pas mal à la tête ! Ah ! Il veut me tuer et il y a tout le monde qui trouve le spectacle intéressant !_

Salazar se saisit de sa baguette logée dans sa ceinture mais avant qu'il n'ait put la prendre, il sentit comme un courant d'eau violent lui parcourir le dessus du crâne et tirer ces cheveux vers l'arrière. Il tenta d'agripper son cuir chevelu mais la sensation liquide le repoussa.

Le médicomage à l'air de tortue se leva sans attendre la fin du sort, et sans bruit, avec lenteur, et toujours sans relever la tête, partit en souhaitant « Bonne chance les chevaliers ».

Quand l'effet mouillé disparut de sa tête, il tapota avec angoisse son crâne et découvrit que ses cheveux étaient étrangement façonnés. Il releva le regard vers Godric dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose.

Celui-ci le contempla intensément la crinière noire de son camarade. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et ses lèvres tremblèrent comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Salazar sentit une boule d'angoisse nouer sa gorge et frotta de plus belle sa tête.

Tout à coup, Godric explosa de rire, la tête en arrière. Il s'esclaffa toujours plus fort, frappant du poing la table. Il fut suivi par un léger brouhaha de ricanement de la part des clients regroupés. Le mage leur lança en retour son plus beau regard de haine, ce qui n'était pas rien, et les lazzi moururent en un concert de toussotements.

Seul le chevalier continuait dans son hilarité, plié en deux, se tenant les côtesmais pas de douleurcette fois.

_Rhaaaa ! Arrête de rire ! Je vais te massacrer dés que j'aurais enlevé cetteimpression bizarreautour demon crâne !_

Heureusement pour la vie de l'autre, sa friction n'était pas finie quand le fou rire se tarit enfin en un petit hoquet. Godric continuait de pouffer par intermittence en s'essuyant quelques larmes. Le jeune garçon le dévisagea de toute sa profonde antipathie mais sans oser enlever ses doigts de ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, tu peux arrêter, tu te décoiffes là ! » Pouffa le chevalier en saisissant les mains de Salazar.

« C'est bon, t'as rien sur le crâne, c'est qu'un sort pour plaquer les cheveux ! » Rajouta-t-il devant la grimace de l'autre.

« Tu sais » Conclut Godric en cachant son hilarité renaissante derrière son godet, « Je crois que le médicomage a trouvé que ta coupe de cheveux était le cas le plus grave d'entre tous ! »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin de l'auteur qui laisse toujours un mot de la fin car elle ne rêve que de reviews, même tout éveillée : **

Oh oui ! Chers lecteurs ! Bienvenue dans le monde fantastique de l'Angleterre au Xe siècle ! Il est beau mon Salazar ! Il est frais monRicquet (ou presque) ! Qui n'en veut ! Bon, je sais, l'aventure n'est pas vraiment présente à ce chapitre… Mais c'est pour vous préparer psychologiquement on va dire ! Déjà, c'était rude quand même, Sally prêt à faire une pub pour du gel ! Intense, non ? Moi, ça m'a épuisé émotionnellement parlant ! Bon, ben, je vais me coucher et avec un peu de chance, demain sous mon oreiller, j'aurais des petits commentaires ! ( Quoi, je ne vous avais jamais dis que je dormais sur mon ordinateur ? )

* * *

**Godric** : Ah ! On est enfin de retour ! Pour plein de nouvelles d'aventures ! 

**Salazar** : Youpi… On n'a même pas changé d'auteur entre temps malheureusement…

**Godric** : Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si mal ?

**Salazar **: Je dirais une imagination si fertile ! T'as vu le titre, il est nul, et ce n'est pas un point d'exclamation qui arrange les choses, au contraire ! Et puis le sort pour réparer les os s'appelle « collos »… Pff…

**Godric** : C'est vrai qu'on a vu mieux comme jeu de mots… Enfin, moi, tant que c'est de toi dont on se fout de la gueule, je suis content ! Sympa la mèche au fait ! Hahahaha !

**Salazar **: Mais... C'est sensé être moi le héros…


	2. Malheur à la bièreaubeurre 1

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment_

**_Petite note de l'auteur : _**Cette histoire est la suite de Quand Godric rencontre Salazar ( 16 chapitres et évidemment je vous invite à la lire… «s'il vous plaîîîtt !» ) _MAIS _peut se lire séparément !

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :** Hé ouais, je suis une folle, moi ! J'en fait alors que je ne sais même pas si on y a droit ou pas, au final !_

**Tsuunami : **la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Salazar est certes un choc pour tous. Mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est qu'un sort coiffant et que bientôt, il retrouva son style en entier. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le mieux par contre !

**Vert :**Tu ne veux pas voir le contenu du cerveau de Godric ? Pourtant c'est tout beau, ça n'a jamais été utilisé lol ! J'ai visité ton C2 ( Je fais partie d'un C2, gloire à moi !) Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas prête à lire trop de fics sur les fondateurs, surtout si je commence à bloquer ! Enfin, on verra !

**Atalanta de Tebas** : Prometteur ? Merci merci ! Ne t'emballe pas trop pour la coiffure, tu vas voir les commentaires de Godric dessus, c'est…disons… original !

**Yuki Koshiba** : Hihi ! Contente que cela te plaise ! En fait, dormir sur son ordinateur est tout un art, je dirais toute une progression fantastique du maquillage classique avec aplats de couleur vers la remodélisation 3Ddu visage grace aux touches au bout d'une nuit. Un style très particulier donc, rouge, bouffie, et tatouage azerty.A réserver pour les grandes occasions (très efficace pour séduire les geeks).

**Ellyana **: Salazarissime ? Mais c'est l'adjectif qui manquait au français ! Lol ! Le gel Kicolpadutoumaikifaitriretoutelataverneetsurtoutgodric, bientôt en vente près de chez vous ! Allez boudes pas tout de suite, attends au moins que je fasse une jolie crasse d'auteur sadique avant ! Comme couper un chapitre en deux parce qu'il est trop long ! Oups…

**La Folleuh :** Toujours là et j'en suis bien contente ! J'espère que ton Sally chéri va te plaire dans ce chapitre !

**Eskarine** : Oui, le coup de la branche, pur Salazar ! Tu vas voir, il se déchaîne vers la fin du chapitre, dans le genre agréable ! Je ne suis pas sure que Godric ressemble à Draco, à part pour la blondeur ! Un peu trop grand et bien bâti !Et lui son truc, c'est son béret, pas le gel ! « Un hibou dans une cuvette de wc ? » Mais quelle est diantre cette expression ! Remarque, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'Hedwige ressemble un peu à un balai wc, non ? Lol !

**Maeglin **: Merci, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop pressée pour l'action, il se passe plus de choses dans la tête de Salazar qu'en vrai dans ce chapitre ! Faut attendre le prochain ! Tu te demandes si Salazar va réussir son rêve de porter la bague de ses ancêtres ? Je te demande en retour : tu crois que c'est le genre de personnes à ne pas atteindre ses objectifs ? héhé… Tu as eu raison de critiquer mon titre, il était nul et les critiques ça fait progresser ! N'hésites pas à l'avenir, ça ne me rend pas triste du tout, ça m'oblige à cogiter ! ( Et ça fait pas de mal !)

**Elisabeth Moonstone** : Merci ! Si tu ne laisses qu'un mot pour la review ça ne me dérange pas, surtout si c'est pour dire « magnifique, extraordinaire, une merveille, la perfection » ou autres extraits de _Les bons mots pour flatter le futur maître du monde que je suis, Salazar Serpentard, 489 p., ed. vipère-au-poing… _Sinon pour la coupe de Sally, je crois que tu as un début de réponse sur l'état d'avant le sort, dans les pensées en italiques. J'y reviendrais peut_-_être dessus, plus tard, vu que le sort est momentané.

**Ann'o Nyme** : Ah le chauvinisme… Impossible que Sally comprenne un sentiment où ilest question delouer autre chose que lui_-_même !

**Chimgrid **: Pour toi, voilà un demi_-_vif du sujet ! Hum… J'espère que la coiffure de Sally fera patienter !

**A2po** : Sally, il a la tête dure, même sans gel ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Un énorme merci pour avoir lu ( et reviewé!) tous mes chapitres de _Quand Godric rencontre Salazar_... Tu as le bonjourde la part du saucisson de sanglier au fait! Sinon, oui la fin, on s'y attendait un peu mais je n'avais pas trop le choix : je ne pouvais pas non plus les faire s'entretuer! Et la vérité historique, alors! Lol!

**Et enfin une mise en garde de grande importance : **_Hum, vous l'aurez peut-être compris, c'est un chapitre trop long, j'ai du le séparer en deux. Donc la fin est horrible. Condoléances.

* * *

_

Dans l'intérieur de la taverne devenue sombre et bruyante, Godric terminait d'essuyer quelques larmes de rire. Il évitait de regarder le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. A chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, il reperdait aussitôt le peu de sang_-_froid qu'il avait réussi à gagner.

L'étrange vague que formaient les cheveux noirs de Salazar était purement et simplement désopilante. Le chevalier sentit ses lèvres se tordent malgré lui à cette vue. Il ravala son début d'hilarité dans un toussotement fort peu discret.

Ilessayait de résister à la tentation de regarder une nouvelle fois, derrière le rempart qu'était sa choppe de bière. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des petits coups d'œil, discrètement, entre l'anse et le godet. Il se régalait à dévisager son compagnon.

Certes, la mise en plis si spéciale avait des qualités bien plus humoristiques qu'esthétiques, et à elle seule cette coiffure était un spectacle. Mais en vérité, ce qui le faisait plus rire encore, c'était l'exaspération que Salazar tentait de cacher derrière un masque d'indifférence. Le mage donnait bien le change : toute la taverne devait le penser d'un stoïcisme parfait.

Pourtant, le sorcier blond savait, lui, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour le faire éclater de fureur. Une nouvelle petite remarque ou bien un geste ironique. Encore mieux, une imitation. Oui, un tout petit rien. Juste pour le titiller. Et voir ce que cela donne. Pour Godric Gryffondor, chevalier intrépide et exaspérant s'il en est, c'était plus qu'attirant de le provoquer, ce rien.

Mais, heureusement pour le calme relatif du pub, le sorcier aux cheveux blonds sous son béret avait soif. Comble de la chance, il tenait une bière entre ses mains. Alors, ne balançant pas plus longtemps entre deux activités si amusantes, il conclut toute hilarité par un « Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, c'était une blague ! » et il se lança à corps perdu dans la dégustation de son alcool.

_Comment oses-tu appeler cela une blague, chevalier ? Ce n'est pas amusant du tout ! On ne se moque pas de mon auguste personne !_

Salazar se mortifiait en silence. Il avait l'envie démentielle de se frotter le crâne jusqu'à ce que sa chevelure soit débarrassée du sort coiffant. En réalité, il avait aussi la tentation de trucider tous les êtres humains présents dans ce bouge après les avoir torturer atrocement. Mais il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Ni l'un ni l'autre de ces deux désirs ne coïncidaient avec une attitude qu'il jugeait digne de lui et de son nouveau rôle dans la société : chevalier. Il réalisa avec une horreur renouvelée ce qu'allait être sa vie et ses devoirs de défenseur du bien. Son dépit ne diminua pas quand il examina l'attitude de celui qui allait être son compagnon de voyage.

Godric semblait au comble de la félicité. Entre deux grandes lampées assoiffées, il lâchait un petit soupir satisfait. Il regardait tout autour de lui, admirant les lieux pourtant sordides de la taverne, le sourire aux lèvres. Ensuite, sûrement de nouveau assoiffé, il repartait, plein d'entrain, dans l'ampleur de sa délectation.

_Quel soiffard celui-là ! Je suis sûr que, comme chevalier, il est plus dangereux pour les tonneaux de bièreaubeurre que pour les délinquants ! Et moi, je vais devoir épauler cette éponge-là ! Autant dire que je vais devoir tout faire tout seul !_

Envisageant son avenir de façon maussade, ne pouvant ni satisfaire ni son désir de friction, ni sa passion pour les bains de sang, l'humeur de Salazar se dégradait toujours plus. Lorsqu'il aperçut brièvement, dans le reflet du liquide ambré de sa coupelle, l'ombre de sa nouvelle coiffure, sa rage intérieure décupla.

_Par tous les venins, mais qu'est donc le problème avec mes cheveux ! Le vieux médicomage fripé a quelque chose à redire au sujet de ma coupe ? Il estime que j'ai besoin d'un sort coiffant ? Je vais le désintégrer, lui ! Je vais tous les étriper ! Oui, elle est parfaitement bien au naturel, ma coiffure ! J'en suis sûr ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne sais pas trop à quoi elle ressemble, vu que je ne me suis pas vu dans un vrai miroir depuis des années, que je puis être mal coiffé ! Puisque je les coupe moi-même, c'est forcément bien ! Non mais ! Et s'il y en a un qui trouve cela « comique », je vais l'écorcher vif !_

Salazar pesta quelques malédictions à l'intérieur de son gobelet. Tout en avalant rapidement son contenu, il dévisageait avec haine le petit groupe d'habitués qui avait maintenant pris place à l'intérieur de l'auberge, non loin d'eux. Le mépris le submergea.

_De toutes façons, peu me chaut ! Quand je serais maître du monde, tout le monde m'adulera et voudra la même ! Et ce n'est pas un pauvre sénile qui va m'apprendre à être classe ! C'est les autres, les paysans ! D'ailleurs, pour me venger, quand je régnerais en seigneur absolu, je décimerais tous ceux qui oseront s'appliquer un sort coiffant ! Et si je retrouve cette vieille tortue qui m'a fait ce tour… Gare à tes entrailles, l'ami, moi aussi je connais des sorts originaux ! KssKsss !_

Godric, ayant eu son compte de dégustation silencieuse, posa lourdement sa choppe déjà vide sur la table. Puis, il s'étira de tout son long sur sa chaise tout en baillant bruyamment. Après quoi, il se tapota longuement ses côtes soignées avec moulte satisfaction. Enfin, il lança un grand sourire au jeune mage, qui se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de contrer, il lui arracha vivement son godet des mains.

L'esprit reptilien de Salazar lui ordonna de condamner cet odieux vol par une mort immédiate. Constatant que l'autre comptait simplement remplir à nouveau le verre avec la bièredu tonnelet qu'ils avaient commandé, il décida, dans sa grande bonté, de l'épargner momentanément.

Le fourchelangue récupéra son bien aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait perdue. La coupe était un peu mousseuse et dégoulinante mais si divinement pleine qu'il ne songea pas à râler de ces manières frustres.

Le grand sorcier, après s'être consciencieusement resservi de la même manière, but quelques gorgées avides. Il se cala confortablement sur sa chaise, suçota le bout de ses doigts trempés d'alcool et recala une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Etirant un autre sourire, il s'exclama joyeusement :

« Alors, on est pas bien ici ? C'est quand même mieux que marcher dans la forêt et ne pas se comprendre sur les directions, hein ? Ahahahaha ! »

_Dans ton cas, étymologiquement parlant, « ne pas se comprendre sur les directions », c'est plutôt errer au hasard en prétextant reconnaître le chemin! Voir se tromper sur sa droite et sa gauche, espèce de coefficient intellectuel de palourde dyslexique!_

« En plus franchement, la bièreaubeurre est meilleure que dans mes souvenirs ! Elle est bien corsée, hein ? J'adore l'arrière_-_goût légèrement amer, synonyme qu'elle a été brassée longtemps ! Franchement, tu ne trouves pas quelle est particulièrement bonne comme ça ? »

Salazar ne répondit pas. Il préféra boire une autre lampée.

Godric n'eut pas le temps de se vexer de ce silence, car on l'interpella de l'autre bout de la salle.

« Messire le Chevaliiieeer ! Venez donc un instant à ma tablée ! »

Le patron du bar, dont la voix semblait avoir perdue un demi_-_ton depuis la vision de la pièce d'argent, l'invitait à venir etsa main se mouvaiten de multiples gestes hystériques sensées renforcer l'impact de son annonce. Mouvements qui se répercutaient d'ailleurs dans une ondulation frénétique de son énorme bedaine.

_Hypnotique_…

Le concerné, car il ne s'agissait bien d'une invitation que pour Gryffondor, sourit à la proposition et fit un grandsigne d'accord de la main. Il se leva rejoindre le ventru tavernier à sa table, laissant Salazar seul.

_Pfff… Vas donc avec des types de ton espèce où tu pourras débattre de tes convictions alcooliques tout ton saoul…_

Le mage était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été invité mais se consola vite dans son verre. De toutes façons, il n'était pas enclin ni à participer à la conversation d'un pathétique gargotier obèse, ni même à celle initiée par Godric. En vérité, il aurait été bien incapable de répondre à la question sur ses préférences en matière de bièreaubeurre. C'était la première fois qu'il en buvait.

Et c'était, de surcroît, la première fois qu'il rentrait dans une taverne.

Bien sûr il était déjà sorti quelques fois de ces marais, pour acheter en ville les ingrédients et ustensiles qu'il ne pouvait fabriquer lui_-_même. Il aurait pu, à ces moments_-_là, en profiter pour boire un coup. Mais, cela ne convenait pas vraiment avec ses maigres finances de pauvre petit vendeur de poisons. L'argent, il préférait le garder pour servir ses sombres desseins plutôt que pour son plaisir personnel.

_Et puis un être de ma qualité ne se mêle pas à la fange humaine ! Je suis un noble, je préfère l'exil plutôt qu'une telle compagnie ! KssKss !_

Mais le fait était donc que sa haute personne n'avait jamais rencontré autant de monde. Le soir venant, la lueur des chandelles magiques avait attiré une faune encore plus bigarrée que ne l'était celle des habitués. Aux faciès patibulaires rougeâtres étaient venus s'ajouter ceux de jeunes hommes, venus rôder en bandes pour exhiber leurs dagues, mais aussi quelques visages féminins que Salazar jugea trop fardées pour être honnêtes. Enfin le tableau se complétait tout à fait par la présence de quelques créatures que le jeune homme qualifia dédaigneusement de « non_-_identifiable ».

Ce n'était pas là une foule des plus rassurantes et l'on put sans exagérer qualifier le pub de bouge mal fréquenté.

Face à cette situation, Salazar ne pouvait certes pas tenir compte des leçons de courtoisie apprises dans sa prime jeunesse pour s'adapter. Il ne perdait certes rien de son faciès méprisant et hautain mais en son for intérieur, se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise de la situation. Il était entouré par beaucoup de gens. Se planquant derrière son gobelet de terre cuite, et aussi beaucoup dedans, il observait de tous les côtés avec méfiance.

_Non mais tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me dévisager, toi, le maigre à moustache ? Ne poses pas tes vilains yeux sur la perfection incarnée que je suis! Et vous trois, là ! Arrêtez de parler ! C'est un ordre ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se moquent de moi ! Vous n'êtes que des parasites intestinaux dans le système digestif de la vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à glousser les courtisanes comme cela ? Elles veulent mon portrait ? Ah, non ce n'est pas moi qu'elles observent, c'est Godric… Hé ! Pourquoi le regardent-elles, lui, au lieu de moi ?_

Salazar tourna ses yeux noirs vers le chevalier. Godric était parfaitement dans son élément dans ce pub, il était à la fête et souriait toutes dents dehors entre deux gorgées. Quand il ne buvait pas, il semblait être en train de raconter une véritable épopée. Fronçant les sourcils et le nez, puis soudainement prenant un air surpris ou décidé, il s'incarnait véritablement dans son récit. Aux diverses émotions de son visage s'ajoutaient des mimes très convaincants, réalisés avec d'amples, très amples mouvements de bras. Ces gesticulations devaient, à coup sûr, décrire autant de terribles et épiques actions de bravoure spectaculaire.

Le mage en avait presque envie de bailler.

A l'opposé, l'attroupement qui lui servait d'auditoire était fasciné. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement, la bouche bêtement ouverte ou bien hochant la tête en guise d'accord. Ils tremblaient aux passages sensés être effrayants puis riaient tous ensemble, aux même moments, quand Godric décidait d'ajouter un peu d'humour. C'était assez fascinant de voir cette foule se faire manipuler si facilement.

_Peut-être que je devrais aussi m'entraîner à devenir un bon orateur…Rendre ces êtres vulgaires obéissants comme de sages hiboux…Je crois que cela servirait mes desseins…_

Il observa alors avec attention la scène, ne saisissant que quelques bribes de paroles mais apprenant tout de même un peu les façons de gérer le bas peuple. A bien y regarder, seul le ventripotent patron avait l'air désolé, parmi l'auditoire du blond. Peut_-_être cela était_-_ce car le chevalier conteur se servait allègrement sur l'alcool de son tonneau personnel.

Tout à coup, celui qui s'appelait Matthiole, chargé de la préparation de leurs victuailles, s'approcha hâtivement de Salazar. Malgré les quelques plumes qui s'accrochaient à sa barbe, il avait l'air très satisfait de lui_-_même. Dans une révérence extrêmement maladroite, il annonça tout haut :

« Le repas des messires chevaliers estfin prêt ! »

Trois serviteurs arrivèrent, portant chacun un plateau rempli à ras bord de volailles fumantes. Toute l'attention de la taverne se tourna vers ses plats au fumet alléchant.

_KssKss… Vous pouvez baver, vous n'en aurez pas ! Tout pour moi ! Et dans ma bonté, j'en laisse un peu à l'autre crétin qui se prend pour un orateur! Mais c'est bien parce qu'il paye ! Ksss ! Enfin quand même, c'est une sacrée quantité, même pour deux affamés…_

« Hep toi ! » Argua_-_t_-_il vivement en désignant du menton le dénommé Matthiole.

« Moi ? Oui monsieur le chevalier ?

_-_ Le troisième plateau, tu le remportes et tu me le prépares immédiatement en ration pour le voyage.

_-_ Mais… Mais… »

Salazar lui jeta un regard qui excluait toute considération non seulement pour les paroles qui allaient suivre mais aussi pour la vie de celui qui les prononçait. Le maigre barbu déglutit avec difficulté, s'inclina en bégayant des excuses et s'enfuit le troisième plateau à la main.

Le mage se saisit d'une cuisse à la peau bien croustillante et la dévora plein d'une allégresse nouvelle.

_Quand je pense à la vitesse à laquelle il a détalé ! Un simple regard de haine et le voilà revenu au stade de proie effrayée ! KssKss ! Inclinez-vous devant ma prestance ! KssKssKss…Finalement toutes ces immondes créatures sont plus dociles qu'elles n'ont en l'air ! Même pas besoin de parler, elles reconnaissent d'instinct le puissant maître que je suis…_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approuva lui_-_même et bût une gorgée en son honneur. Il eut la surprise en reposant sa choppe de découvrir Godric à nouveau à sa place devant lui, et déjà en train de déchiqueter la viande entre ses dents.

« Ch'est trop bon » commenta le chevalier, oubliant par_-_là qu'il est préférable de ne pas parler en mangeant, afin de ne pas infliger à son voisin d'en face le spectacle de sa mastication.

« Tu chais, d'hab'tude on fait les rachions de voyache avec les rechtes du repas, pas dés le début, glump... » poursuivit_-_il tout en réussissant à avaler un demi_-_poulet.

Salazar, évidemment dégoûté par tant de gloutonnerie, s'irrita à cette remarque dite avec une telle discrétion que la moitié du bar l'avait entendue. Maintenant, tout le monde devait se douter qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans ce genre d'endroit. Il invectiva crânement en retour :

« Et s'il me plaît de faire ainsi, messire LE chevalier ? »

La rancune n'était pas le moindre des défauts du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire lâcher et le soulignait dans sa répartie.

Le sorcier, en train de resservir les coupes en urgence car il était sur le point de s'étouffer avec la viande, ne réagit pas à la remarque. Devenu tout rouge, il frappait avec force sa poitrine pour libérer son œsophage du poulet assassin. Il porta le godet a sa bouche et en vida tout le contenu, en un coup.

Godric, sauvé de justesse par la grâce de la bièreaubeurre, toussa un peu et se secoua la tête de contentement. Pas plus complexé que cela par cet épisode pathétique, il poursuivit la conversation, le ton fier et le menton orgueilleux :

« J'ai parlé de nos exploits tout à l'heure ! J'ai tout raconté dans quel état on a laissé les marais, ils étaient trop impressionnés ! Bon, j'ai du un peu broder aussi sur certains passages mais ça leur a trop plu ! Sinon, ils ont eu un peu de mal à croire que t'étais chevalier, ils trouvaient que tu ressemblais à un gamin et que t'avais l'air d'être mon écuyer mais je crois que j'ai réussi à les convaincre. »

_Moi ? Ecuyer de Gryffondor ? Je vais tous les occire !_

Salazar dégaina discrètement sa baguette sous la table, prêt a lancer par surprise des sorts vicieux et cruels pour châtier le peuple de cette infamie. Mais étant d'une nature impitoyable mais pas vraiment téméraire, il dût se raviser devant le nombre de personnes présentes dans l'auberge.

_Attendez que je prenne un chaudron, vous allez voir abjectes moisissures!_

« Ca va vite faire le tour de la région, j'en suis sûr ! » Continua Godric avec enthousiasme « Tout le monde va vouloir visiter la dépouille des marais ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut_-_être pas très prudent, vu l'état… »

Pendant que le chevalier se tapotait la bouche de l'index dans une mine de réflexion, le mage distribuait des sentences mentales terribles.

_Pour tous les jeunes coqs là-bas, ce sera du Détruit-boyaux, en version concentrée bien évidemment ! Quel effet cela peut bien faire de digérer ses propres entrailles ? Kssss ! Pour le tavernier à l'énorme bide, je propose un nouveau régime de soupe : il te restera plus que cela à avaler après avoir bu de mon Tombe-dent ! KssKsss !Tu souriras moins, tiens !_

Balayant ses interrogations bien rapidement d'un geste de la main, Godric retrouva sa verve, « Enfin ce qui compte, c'est que nos noms vont être connus et ce sera plus facile pour la suite : on va se voir confier des missions importantes ! C'est pas génial ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, complètement ignoré par le lord Serpentard, coupable de délire psychique de mutilations et meurtrissures sur autrui.

_Pour toutes les demoiselles, un accélérateur de vieillesse ! Mirez les outrages du temps délabrant votre visage en à peine quelques heures ! J'entends déjà leurs cris de désespoir ! Toutes les gammes de la douleur ! KssKssKsss !_

L'enchanteur fit la moue devant le désintéressement de son compagnon. Il se consola en criant :

« Hé patron, je veux un tonnelet de votre réserve spéciale ! Celui-là est vide ! »

L'autre expérimentait une forme toute personnelle de consolation.

_En parlant de vieilles peaux, qui veut de mon Desquamant Total Nouvelle Génération ?Des heures de souffrances infernales et aucun moyen de soulager votre sort… Non pas de peau pour vous de m'avoir insulter ! Kssss ! Quel jeu de mots ! Je suis si spirituel ! Oh oui… La prochaine fois que je reviens ici, je mettrais un poison différent dans chaque grand tonneau et je resterais tranquille observer le spectacle de vos agonies ! KssKsss !_

Le garçon ricana dans son gobelet à ses plans parfaitement sataniques. Si un mage noir aux ambitions démesurées se doit de rire froidement à l'annonce de ses propres mesquineries, Salazar comprit trop tard que ce n'était pas forcément une grande idée que de le faire dans une bière. Il se renversa de la mousse dessus. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Surtout quand Godric lui lança une serviette dans un sourire, tout en commentant l'arrivée du nouvel alcool.

« Tu vas sentir la différence, petit ! La réserve du patron est aromatisée au whisky pur-feu, selon la recette écossaise ! Bon c'est vrai, c'est assez fort, mais quel arôme ! Ca reste dans la gorge, je te jure ! Bon, c'est vrai, l'idéal, ce serait que nous allions en Ecosse, car là-bas, il paraît qu'elle est vraiment impeccablement dosée… »

Le chevalier Gryffondor prit son plus bel air rêveur à la pensée de la biture exotique du nord du pays.

Salazar s'était figé à l'appellation de « petit ». Surnom profondément ridiculisant et donc hautement interdit d'usage sous peine de…

_VENGEANCE !_

Brillant de fureur, le fourchelangue décida de faire retomber toutes les responsabilités de sa mauvaise humeur sur le chevalier. Paré à l'attaque verbale, il prit une inspiration profonde et vida sa choppe.

Puis, le visage se lovant tranquillement dans sa main, il fit un petit soupir ironique qui attira l'attention de son interlocuteur. De son ton le plus pédagogique, il répondit doucement :

« Mais Godric, il faut que tu te rendes compte qu'il n'y a pas et qu'il n'y aura jamais de « nous ». »

Il fronça ses sourcils blonds dans une incompréhension un peu angoissée tandis que le jeune garçon faisait courir ses doigts sur les veines du bois de la table, mimant le comble de l'ennui.

« Je t'accompagne faire quelques quêtes sur le chemin de la capitale, où je suis confirmé chevalier. Après nous nous séparons et je serais enfin débarrasser de ta compagnie… à jamais… »

Au même rythme que les lentes paroles blessantes, le teint du chevalier devint presque aussi clair que l'étaient ses cheveux. Le regard noir méprisant lui glaçait le cœur.

« Oui, je serais enfin libre d'accomplir la grande destinée qui m'attend. »

La voix était toujours légère mais chargée d'une assurance si grande que le chevalier ne réussit pas à répondre. Il se contenta de serrer ses poings si fort que les jointures en devinrent blanches.

« …

- Et toi, Gryffondor » Acheva le mage, doucereux jusqu'au bout « Toi aussi, tu seras libre… »

Salazar étira un sourire mauvais.

« Libre d'aller faire tous les bars d'Ecosse… Tout seul… Puisque tu ne sais faire que cela…»

Ilsouffladans un riremoqueur :

« Quelsort prometteur… »

Toujours dans une lenteur aux accents de provocations, il ne servit que lui au robinet du nouveau tonnelet. Puis, bien haut, il leva son verre et porta un toast aux visions d'avenir qu'il venait d'évoquer.

« Pour monfutur! Pour ta déchéance ! »

Ainsi furent déclenchées les hostilités qui allaient ravager la taverne.

* * *

****

**_Mot de la fin (très cruelle la fin, je sais)_**

**Salazar** : Mais qu'est-ce que cette mascarade ? Non mais je vais aller piétiner la tête de l'auteur, pour lui apprendre à updater après autant de temps! En plus de faire un chapitre à suite !

**Auteur** : Et alors au Japon, les passages piétons, ils font le bruit des oiseaux, piou piou, tu vois quand tu peux traverser, c'est trop mignon !

**Godric, chuchotant** : Par Merlin, viens me tirer de là Salazar, j'en peux plus !

**Auteur **: Et tu vois au Japon, il faisait trop chaud alors j'utilisais tout le temps un éventail comme une vraie japonaise ! Mais j'en achetais pas, j'utilisais ceux qu'on distribue dans la rue !

**Salazar, chuchotant** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Godric chuchotant** : Ca fait deux heures qu'elle me raconte son voyage d'un mois au Japon, elle me saoule !

**Auteur** : Et les toilettes, c'est le plus drôle ! Il y a un siège chauffant, ça doit être trop bien en hiver et dés fois, la chasse se tire toute seule ! Je te jure !

**Godric chuchotant** : Non mais tu crois qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est exaspérante avec ses souvenirs ?

**Salazar chuchotant** : Pour être honnête, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle le sache…Sadique quand elle veut...

**Auteur **: Mais quand même, ça m'a manqué ffnet ! Mais quand je reviens en France! Bim ! Plus d'inspiration ! Mais c'est revenu ! Mais du coup c'est trop long et je dois couper en deux ! Il me tarde d'avoir les avis des lecteurs sur ce chapitre au travers de nombreuses reviews !

**Godric chuchotant** : Cet espoir !

**Salazar ricanant en silence** : La seule façon de leur donner envie de commenter, ce serait de les menacer d'un rapport complet sur les toilettes japonaises pour le prochain chapitre en cas de silence !

**Godric ricanant à son tour**: Clair ! Mais le pire, c'était le récit détaillé de tout ce qu'elle avait mangé au cours du mois, presque jour par jour, on dirait qu'elle a fait que ça ! Ca, ce serait bien comme menace ! T'as compris, lecteur ? Si tu veux vite le nouveau chapitre…

**Salazar **: Et qu'il raconte bien la suite de celui-ci…

**Les deux ensemble** : Laisse une review !

**Auteur** : Non mais vous m'écoutez, là ? Parce que la politesse à table, c'est vachement important ! Il faut jamais planter ses baguettes dans son riz, compris?


	3. Malheur à la bièreaubeurre 2

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Ce ne sont pas mes personnages mais ceux de Miss J.K Rowling. _Evidemment

* * *

_

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :** _

**Ellyana** : L'auteuze merveilleuse que je suis te salue, pauvre être dépérissable en mon absence ! Héhé ! Le japon c'est beau ? En tous cas c'est propre mais quand on regarde en l'air on voit partout des dizaines de fils électriques qui feraient passer l'arrière de votre ordinateur pour quelque chose d'ordonné et de charmant. Effrayant. (Oui, je me spécialise dans le détail nul, je sais) Bon, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi drôle que le précédent, remarque si tu aimes les sadiques tu vas être doublement servi !

**La folleuh** : Mais ne me boude pas ! Pleeaaase ! Douceur, fais risette ! Joie de vivre, regarde_-_moi ! (Quoique, te tournes pas trop vers moi finalement…) Tu es la seule à avoir dit que tu aimais la fin. J'en conclue que tu aimes souffrir. Je te dédierais donc toutes mes fins atroces à venir. Non en fait, je dirais que c'est pour te faire plaisir que j'ai choisi un suspens cruel. Et tout le monde t'en voudra à toi, au lieu de moi ! Ahahaha ! Je suis diabolique ! Sinon sache qu'au Japon, on bénit les voitures au temple pour qu'elles n'aient pas d'accidents. C'est pas logique, vaudrait mieux bénir les conducteurs, non ? HouHou j'arrive à ma saouler moi_-_même avec des détails comme ça !

**Eskarine** : oh oui Sally est mesquin… et puis d'un courage dans ce chapitre ! Impressionnant, tu vas voir ! Ce n'est pas que Sally n'aime pas les courtisanes… Disons qu'il est pas d'humeur ! Ca l'empêche pas de râler quand il remarque que ces demoiselles préfèrent Riquet à lui ! lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas si le balafré vient t'ennuyer, je lui envoie de la famille a Sally : il s'appelle Tom, il est super handsome et il adore le vert. Ca l'occupera un moment je crois. Au pire je lui enverrais mes rapports sur les petits boulots au Japon qui consistent à dire « au revoir merci d'être venu dans notre magasin » toute la journée. Ca devrait l'achever.

**Maeglin** : Mais voyons chère lectrice, je ne peux pas mourir car les méchants reviennent toujours. Et en lançant des supers éclats de rire froid. Sally m'a montré mais je ne suis pas encore au point. Bon, il va falloir attendre ma rentrée pour que j'attrape un rythme d'écriture moins chaotique mais je ferais de mon mieux pour te distraire de ton vilain méchant boulot ! Savais_-_tu que comme distraction les Japonais adorent le pachinko, sorte de bandit_-_manchot où l'on gagne des petites billes de métal échangeables contre de l'argent ? Pff, vaut mieux mille fois me lire !

**Ann'o** **Nyme** : Quelle âme pure et généreuse ! (Que fait une poufsouffle ici ?) Tu t'inquiètes du sort des clients ! (Personnages pourtant très interchangeables s'il en est !) C'est adorable ! ( « C'est trop moignon » commente Peter le rat…) Euh, je te préviens, ce chapitre est d'une rare violence. La preuve : les volailles mangées ont d'abord était tuées ! Et puis plumées et vidées ! Et enfin rôties ! Ah non trop cruel… Remarque si c'est pour faire des yakitori (brochettes succulentes au poulet) miam, vive la violence !

**A2po** : Qui m'a envoyé un petit mail où elle me dit : _Salazar est un poivrot dans ce chapitre, il arrête pas de boire_ ! Héhé…T'as l'œil… _« Il n'y aura jamais de nous » : c'est une fille qui éconduit son amoureux ou quoi ?_ Ecoute miss, l'auteur s'amuse comme elle peut… et enfinA2po me menace de transformer mes cheveux en vipères si je postais pas la suite rapidement. J'ai hésité. Je suis sure qu'avec une telle coiffure, je plairais au si handsssoooome Tom Jedusor. Tant pis, je trouverais bien autre chose pour le séduire… Tu sais qu'au Japon mon teint blanc était considéré comme très classe ? On ne me demandait pas tout le temps si j'étais pas malade. C'était reposant…

**Et enfin une mise en garde de grande importance** Ce chapitre n'est pas coupé en deux ! Il a une fin ! Ohhh ! Alors que j'aurais très bien pu vous le mettre en deux fois ! Mais où est passé mon sadisme ? Merci qui ?

* * *

Salazar était plus que satisfait de lui-même. Il voulait faire mal au travers de ses mots et il avait réussi : il avait visé juste et fort en critiquant le chevalier sur sa fréquentation assidue des bars.

_Regardez-moi cette mine courroucée KssKss…_

Godric ne savait pas dissimuler son énervement. Le tracé sinueux des veines ressortait sous la peau de ses avant-bras tellement ses poings se contractaient. La mâchoire crispée, il menaça :

« N'oublies pas, Salazar, que c'est grâce à moi que tu vas devenir chevalier… Ca devrait t'encourager à un peu plus de « sympathie »… »

Les pupilles de ses yeux clairs rétrécirent dangereusement.

« Si tu veux arriver entier jusqu'à Londres, évidemment… »

Dans ses colères, Godric était toujours extrêmement excessif : effrayant au possible, expéditif et violent. Ces mises en garde devaient être prises aux sérieux : ses actes étaient toujours pires que ses paroles… Pourtant le jeune homme en face de lui ne trembla point à l'écoute des paroles. Il se permit même un petit sourire moqueur.

D'abord, le mage n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par des intimidations. Il savait trop bien les formuler lui-même. Ensuite, ce n'était pas dans ses intentions que de laisser la situation dégénérer en bagarre : il savait jusqu'où aller trop loin… Laisser l'autre s'égosiller tandis qu'il garderait son ton doux et détaché lui semblait une bonne limite à atteindre.

Enfin, Salazar avait déjà eu à subir par le passé la fureur de Gryffondor et en était sorti presque indemne. En conséquence de quoi il avait parfaitement confiance en son habilité à vaincre.

_Le prochain coup va te blesser, petit fauve…KssKsss…_

Sans quitter ses airs supérieurs, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se rapprocha lentement de son adversaire en se penchant au-dessus de la table. Lorsqu'il fut assez prés de Godric pour voir la veine de ses tempes battre furieusement, il susurra :

« D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre… Si je vais devenir chevalier, ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à toi… Mais plutôt grâce à ton père… »

Le blond s'empourpra aussitôt.. Si cela était possible, ses poings se resserrèrent encore plus. Prudemment, Le lord Serpentard revint se poser dans son siège, moins à portée des dangereuses mains.

_KssKss… Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle à quel point ton père est un homme important, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais remarqué cela… Tu complexes devant lui, membre des douze confrères de la Table Ronde… Tu as bien raison, toi, tu n'es rien !_

Le changement d'attitude de Godric commençait à se faire remarquer dans la taverne. Tout autour d'eux des murmures se mettaient à glisser. De plus en plus de gens prenaient garde à la scène insolite où un homme en colère faisait face à un frêle garçon à l'air très amusé.

Salazar ne se réjouissait que davantage des bruissements autour d'eux.

_Vas-y, énerves-toi en public… Montres à tout le monde qu'un hippogriffe en rut à plus de sang-froid que toi !… Ksss… Un déshonneur rendu public est forcément plus douloureux ! KssKss… Gryffondor, je me régale de te voir dans cet état !_

Le sorcier avait le souffle rauque tellement sa rage était grande. Il était prêt à exploser et pourtant le fourchelangue, fort de ses succès, ne voulait s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il décida de donner à sa campagne d'antipathie un nouveau tournant. Il allait l'insulter, tout simplement. Et il allait l'amener le plus naturellement du monde.

Par mesure de précaution, sous la table il se saisit de sa baguette, logée dans son ceinturon. Discrètement, il la plaça sous sa paume, posée sur sa cuisse, ce qui la rendait invisible de tous. Il la pointa sans hésiter vers son ennemi.

_Essaye de m'attaquer et tu rendras encore plus ridicule…Ksss…_

Le jeune mage reprit son verbiage sur un ton un peu plus détendu mais aussi un peu plus fort, afin de faire profiter les spectateurs alentours.

« De toutes façons, nous avons un marché, n'est-ce pas ? Mon aide, ton piston… »

Un tic déforma le visage du chevalier à ce mot. Salazar poursuivit, toujours plus ravi :

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche… Mais dans cet accord… »

Il s'accorda un silence dramatique

« Rien, non absolument rien ne m'oblige à te montrer de la « sympathie »… »

Il se cala confortablement sur sa chaise et offrit un sourire radieux à l'autre. Puis il conclut sa phrase ainsi :

« et rien ne me contraint à partager des discussions sans intérêt avec un alcoolique en puissance… »

Aussitôt Godric frappa violemment la table du poing en rugissant :

« Espèce de sale vipère ! Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! »

Toute la taverne s'était retournée à cet éclat. Des dizaines de yeux ronds scrutèrent le chevalier.

_J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Ouh la honte ! Tout le monde te regarde ! T'es une bulle alors que moi, je suis si merveilleux ! Rien ne me résiste ! Je suis formidaaaable ! Longue vie à moi ! Gryffondor est mort, vive Serpentard !_

Mais la victoire de Salazar ne fut pas aussi éclatante qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il aurait souhaité voir des quolibets fuser de tous les côtés, ouïr quelques commentaires insultants sur l'attitude indécente de son compagnon et pouvoir ainsi rire encore plus de lui. Autre chose se passa.

La foule commença à reculer tout autour de Godric. Par une sorte d'instinct animal, les clients comprirent d'emblée qu'il ne valait mieux pas titiller un tel gabarit, surtout pétri d'une telle colère. Même ceux qui étaient assis se rétrécirent dans leurs sièges. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bar. On pouvait même entendre les petits sifflements apeurés d'une drôle de créature ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un doxy géant. Le suspens était si monumental que, à cet instant, personne ne touchait à son verre.

_Bande de lâches ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à jouer aux pauvres petits herbivores terrorisés ! Allez moquez-vous ! Il ne fait pas si peur que cela !_

Le mage regarda plus attentivement le blond. Il semblait être sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour le déchiqueter avec ses dents.

_D'accord, il est plutôt grand et costaud et il est un tout petit peu effrayant avec cet air de vampire anémié contemplant un gigot ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le montrer ! Moi, je reste stoïque devant l'adversité! Allez, pas une seule petite moquerie de la part du public ? Pfff ! Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même !_

Ne quittant pas son faciès méprisant, Salazar attrapa sa coupe et la porta à ses lèvres. Sans quitter le chevalier du regard, il but une belle gorgée. Puis il s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

« Mmmm ! C'est vraiment délicieux ! Quel arôme !… Comme tu avais raison !… On peut vraiment te faire confiance… Sur ce point-là…»

La réplique, censée lui démontrer clairement que les accusations sur son penchant pour les boissons étaient fondées, aurait du le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aurait du exploser en vociférations et éventuellement, se prendre un sortilège dans les jambes. Salazar aurait alors lançait un rire moqueur et toute la salle aurait suivi. Telles étaient les conséquences que le mage avait envisagées pour cette répartie. Mais une fois de plus, autre chose arriva.

Les yeux de Godric passèrent du jeune homme à son godet et tout à coup, il se mit à rire. Très fort et très longtemps.

_Mais ! Mon plan diabolique !_

Le sorcier blond se resservit tout en rigolant et leva son verre comme pour trinquer. Il ne s'arrêta plus de dévisager Salazar dans son hilarité et dut même attendre avant de boire, histoire de ne pas avoir recracher malencontreusement la délicieuse boisson.

Toute la foule du pub sembla se détendre à cette réaction et chacun trouva prudent de retourner à sa conversation. Un grand espace vide demeura tout de même autour des deux hommes.

Godric avait fini de rire mais il regardait avec amusement celui qui lui faisait face. Il attaqua de nouveau le plateau de volailles, dévorant avidement la viande sans jamais lâcher du regard l'autre. Il semblait le trouver du plus grand cocasse.

_Non mais il se moque de moi là ! Je t'interdis !_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs entreprit aussi de se remettre à manger, non par faim mais juste pour le plaisir de priver l'autre d'un peu de nourriture.

Après un bon moment où s'échangèrent des regards assassins contre des regards amusés, Godric finit par avouer :

« Tu peux me traiter d'alcoolique, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis bourré fini à ne dire que des méchancetés… »

Salazar accusa le coup sous son visage de marbre. Deux, trois personnes se retournèrent sur lui à l'annonce si peu discrète. Il réfuta le plus calmement possible :

« Je n'en pense pas moins à jeun si c'est ce que tu insinues… Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas assez bu pour brouiller mon jugement sur toi. »

Le sorcier rigola en guise de réponse.

« Clair, toi ? Salazar, laisse-moi rigoler ! Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte du nombre de coup que tu as bu !

- Si cela peut te démontrer l'ampleur de la stupidité de ton raisonnement, sache que j'ai bu six verres, et que ce n'est pas du tout suffisant pour te trouver intéressant ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le mage continua de boire.

_Arrêter, ce serait prouver qu'il a marqué un point. Non mais !_

Godricfronça le nezà la remarque. Il s'essuya rapidement ses mains luisantes d'huile sur un torchon et prit un air d'inspiration comique. Il fit un rapide décompte sur ses doigts.

« Je crois que le compte est un peu trop juste, compagnon ! Vu que je t'ai resservi au moins cinq fois et que tu as picolé tout seul pendant que je bavardais… Non, certainement pas six verres ! Ahahaha !»

Le mage n'avait pas du tout envie de suivre cette hilarité. Il commençait à perdre sérieusement patience.

« Ce qui est un peu trop juste, c'est la taille de ton cerveau, Godric ! Tu m'as resservi trois fois au plus!

- Tu rêves ! Cinq fois je te dis ! » Répondit vivement le chevalier, énervé de se faire insulter « Tu te rends plus compte ! Pas étonnant que tu sois complètement gris ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

Salazar avait toujours sa baguette cachée sous sa main, en dessous de la table et brûlait toujours plus de s'en servir. Sa façade d'indifférence s'effritait peu à peu et c'est avec hargne qu'il contrecarra :

« Trois fois ! Je pensais que tu avais assez de cervelle pour compter correctement jusqu'à cinq ! »

Le blond souffla d'exaspération entre ses dents et menaça son interlocuteur de l'index. Puis il articula, retenant visiblement des paroles plus insultantes :

« Cinq fois ! Je t'ai resservi cinq fois !

- Trois fois ! Comme dans triple buse ! Tu devrais te reconnaître !

- Cinq ! Tu veux que je te l'imprime sur le visage ! » Menaça-t-il de sa main tendue parée à distribuer du soufflet.

Salazar exécrait par-dessus tout perdre, et ne pas avoir le dernier mot entrait pour lui dans la catégorie de défaite. Il renchérit d'une voix grave et agressive :

« Trois !

- Cinq !

- Trois !

- Cinq !

- Trois ! »

Le ton montant entre les deux hommes, l'espace autour d'eux se creusa encore. Le volume sonore des conversations s'amenuisait face aux exhortations énervées. De nombreux regards inquiets surveillaient l'état de contrariété du grand blond.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs le premier à exploser, lassé de ce jeu puéril. Il tonna de rage :

« Cinq ou trois, c'est le même résultat, t'es bourré ! Et franchement c'est compréhensible que tu tiennes pas bien l'alcool, au vu de ton physique de poulet rachitique ! »

Salazar pâlit à vue d'œil suite à l'outrage. Jamais personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce qu'employer un mot péjoratif à son encontre sans subir de terribles représailles. Alors un tel affront…

_Poulet rachitique… Il me traite de poulet rachitique…_

Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement tout le vrai de la scène. Mais quand Godric se saisit d'un morceau de volaille et mordit férocement dedans comme pour appuyer ses dires, les ricanements dans la salle eurent tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité.

_Tu vas le payer très cher…_

« C'est vrai que toi, Godric, tu es tellement grand…. » Dit_-_il d'une voix blanche.

Le ci_-_nommé chercha suspicieusement la méchanceté cachée dans la phrase mais ne trouva pas. Décidé, il se leva de son siège et clama bien fort :

« Exact ! Et alors ? »

Il dépassait effectivement de taille tous ceux présents dans le pub.

« Et puis tu es fort comme un lion…

- Tout à fait ! Ca, toi t'as pas ! Ahahaha ! » Ditavec arrogancele chevalier en faisant rouler ses muscles.

La démonstration fut reçue par les vivats des courtisanes. Leurs acclamations enjouées furent compléter par les feulements de jalousie des jeunes hommes présents, créant un concert désaccordé sur lequel dansa Godric,crâneur.

« C'est vrai… Mais que veux-tu, Gryffondor… » La voix toujours plus claire s'était faite traînante « Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des TROLLS DANS SA FAMILLE ! »

La seule personne dans la salle a ne pas avoir frémi à cet éclat de voix était la seule qui était déjà tombée en coma éthylique.

Des dizaines d'yeux inquisiteurs se tournèrent vers le blond. Suspendu la bouche ouverte, Godric mit quelques secondes à réagir tant l'offense était grande. Puis il lança brusquement son bras par-dessus la table et agrippa brutalement Salazar par le col. Celui-ci ne quitta pas son sourire satisfait, parfaitement préparé à répondre à tout problème. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main gauche, visant les jambes du blond.

« SALAZAR TU N'ES QU'UN MOINS QUE RIEN ! COMMENT OSES-TU PROFERER DES MENSONGES SUR MA FAMILLE ? JE VAIS T'ECRABOUILLER LE CRANE ! »

Si quelqu'un dans la salle avait, à juste titre, pensé que le mage avait menti, cette rage phénoménale chassa tous les doutes. Tous parurent s'offusquer de cette éclatante révélation et de nombreuses protestations s'élevaient maintenant aux quatre coins du bar. Les plus choquées étaient évidemment les demoiselles présentes ; on entendit même quelques pleurs de déception. Le garçon ricana.

« RETIRES IMMEDIATEMENT TES PAROLES, LA COULEUVRE ! OU TU VAS AVALER TES DENTS ! »

La foule eut comme un élan de panique immobile devant l'apparence terrifiante de Godric en colère. Tous se turent. Salazar tint encore plus fermement sa baguette.Il excluait le fait de montrer le moindre trouble et cela malgré le poing fermé qui le menaçait. Pétri de dédain, il souffla, ironique :

« Je meurs de peur, si tu savais, Gryffondor issu de troll ! »

Bien des clients firent à ce moment là, une courte prière mentale pour le salut de son âme.

Soudainement le chevalier tira avec force sur le col de Salazar pour le faire passer au-dessus de la table. Celui-ci jeta vivement un sort mais comme Godric poussait la table en même temps qu'il le hissait, le tir fut dévié et n'atteint que la chaise. Pire encore, la baguette de bois dans sa main cogna le rebord et le mage la lâcha sous le choc. Son unique arme roula par terre.

_Oups._

Maintenu en l'air par le grand blond, les pieds du jeune homme flottaient bien au-dessus du sol. Il s'agrippait aux mains de son ennemi pour éviter de se retrouver la gorge compressée par le tissu. C'était très, vraiment très déshonorant de se faire soulever comme un simple fétu de paille. L'air barbare de Godric lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses peines.

_Oh Merlin…_

Le chevalier commença par le secouer un moment en scandant qu'il avait intérêt à retirer ses paroles sur-le-champ. Malgré la honte et la sensation plus que désagréable que lui procurait cette agitation, Salazar resta muet. Son orgueil lui interdisait une telle humiliation.

Sir Gryffondor, toujours plus en colère, trimballa son paquet humain à travers la salle à la recherche de quelque chose. Puis lorsqu'un éclair alluma ses pupilles comprimées par la fureur, le mage déglutit en pensant au sort qui l'attendait.

_Je le sens mal, là…_

Godric avait décidé de l'accrocher, par l'arrière du col, à un porte-manteau fixé bien haut sur un des piliers. Pour éviter la morsure de l'étoffe sur sa peau ; le jeune homme agrippa la pièce de métal au niveau de sa nuque. Il essaya de se soulever sur ses bras pour se décrocher. Il n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de s'aider de ses jambes contre le poteau mais le crochet était trop courbe pour s'en dégager facilement. Il essaya et essaya encore, sans succès. Il était pendu comme un pauvre pantin.

Le sorcier s'égaya beaucoup au spectacle de ses gesticulations. Le son de son rire moqueur soulagea grandement toutes les personnes clientes de la taverne. Ils n'assisteraient pas à un meurtre ce soir. Ce n'était qu'un règlement de compte ou plutôt une correction méritée vue l'âge de la victime. De plus la punition était, somme toute, assez amusante, surtout au vu de ce que la colère laisser présager. Tant que les compères ne salissaient pas les murs de l'auberge avec du sang, même le patron ne trouvait rien à redire à cette scène.

« Ahahaha ! T'y arriveras pas Salazar ! Allez, demande-moi pardon et je t'enlève de là !

- Tu crois que je vais implorer une espèce de brute dans ton genre ? Tu fais même honte à ta famille ! » Lui répondit une voix un peu étranglée.

« A ta guise… » Lâcha finalement le chevalier, l'air sombre.

Puis retournant à sa place, il lui souhaita : « Amuses-toi bien mon poulet… »

« Ah ? » Godric s'arrêta net, proprement ébahi à ses propres mots « Je viens juste de réaliser ! C'est pour ça que tu as une crête pour coiffure ! Ahahaha ! »

Cette fois la blague fit rire la salle entière sauf l'enchanteur, évidemment, qui tentait vainement de se libérer.

Posé sur sa chaise, Godric entrain de boire ne détachait pas ses yeux du mage qui s'agitait encore et encore. Les minutes étaient passées, il aurait du déjà se résigner mais ne le faisait pas. Cela faisait tout autant de temps que le chevalieravait envie de l'aider, de le sortir de cette position inconfortable. Il ne bougea cependant point, estimant que l'offense était trop grande et espérant que, après une telle correction, il ne recommencerait plus.

Il avait beau essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était que justice, il se sentait plutôt coupable. Il se détestait quand il s'énervait et regrettait perpétuellement ses actes. Voir l'autre batailler avec acharnement pour se sortir de ce pétrin ne soulageait pas du tout sa conscience. Il attendit encore plusieurs minutes, rongeant ses ongles, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de l'obstination du mage à se libérer par lui-même.

Lorsque le désespoir gagna finalement le jeune homme et qu'il ne bougea plus, suspendu comme un mobile, Godric se leva précipitamment. Il avait soudainement décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter la vengeance, même s'il n'avait pas obtenu d'excuses. Le chevalier avait trop bon cœur sur ce coup.

Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et en guise d'accueil, reçu un énorme coup de pied.

SKLAM !

Le blond le reçu en pleine mâchoire. En une fraction de seconde, Salazar se libéra du porte-manteau en déchirant le tissu de sa tunique qu'il avait volontairement élimé pendant les minutes où il se débattait.

Poursuivant son plan avec minutie, il attrapa une chaise de bois posée prés du pilier et de toutes ses forces, frappa Godric à plusieurs reprises.

_KssKss ! Voilà ton châtiment ! C'est qui le plus fort maintenant !_

La foule du troquet fut tout bonnement en état de choc à la vision de cette rosse spectaculaire. Plus que la méthode employée, certes peu orthodoxe, ce qui les choquèrent fut de voir qu'un frêle et pâle garçon pouvait avoir le dessus sur cet homme si grand et terrible.

Lorsque le chevalier se retrouva à terre dans un concert de poignants « Mais aieuh ! », Salazar se dépêcha d'avancer vers la table sous laquelle avait du rouler sa baguette.

Il avait tout prévu : de la manière de lacérer sa chemise pour bien retomber, à l'angle d'attaque de la chaise sur le corps de l'autre en passant par la liste des sorts qu'il allait prochainement tester sur lui. Il n'avait pas chômé intellectuellement durant la terrible période de lévitation.

Par contreil n'avait pas du tout imaginé que cela pourrait être si difficile de marcher droit vers son but. Assis sur sa chaise, il avait vivement réfuté être atteint par l'alcool. Crocheté en l'air, il avait mis sur le compte de la hauteur le fait que la tête lui tournait. Mais maintenant, debout, ses jambes flageolaient sous lui et il avait du mal à se repérer dans ce monde qui bougeait trop vite. En fait, il zigzaguait comme un vulgaire ivrogne.

_Hum… C'était peut-être cinq finalement… Euh… ou dix fois que je me suis fait resservir…_

Le plushonorablement possible, il s'approcha de son but en s'accrochant discrètement aux autres meubles.

Mais quand il entendit les cris de ressentiment de Godric se relevant, il n'eut plus rien à faire de la dignité et se précipita en dessous d'une table.

Le chevalier, blessé à l'arcade, saignait abondamment. Il était dans une fureur noire et ordonnait à Salazar de se montrer immédiatement.

« VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! »

A la recherche de son ennemi, il commença à virer tous les meubles qui bouchaient son avancée et même les gens qui se trouvaient dessus… Ses hurlements effrayèrent la plupart des personnes, et un élan de foule s'amorça vers la sortie. Cependant quelques-uns avaient repris courage en admirant la dérouillée que Godric avait subie et bientôt descontestations commencèrent à s'élever en groupe contre lui.

Le mage priait pour que ces clameurs lui donnent le temps de récupérer sa baguette magique. Il avait atteint, allant de table en table, ce qu'il savait être l'endroit de sa chute et s'était mis à palper tout autour de lui à même le sol, pour la trouver. Il ne voyait rien, tout lui apparaissant trouble.

Le sorcier blond ne fit cure des menaces qu'on lui envoya et continua rageusement sa traque.

« JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA, SALAZAR ! MONTRE-TOI ! »

Meubles et gens volèrent sur son passage. Au bruit du fracas et des cris bestiaux s'ajoutaient des lamentations pithiatiques et des vociférations déchaînées. Attaques et ripostes démarrèrent de manière généralisée, combats dévastateurs que ce soit par magie ou par simple force des bras. La soirée s'animait drôlement.

Lorsque, au bout d'une éternité de tâtonnement, Salazar mit enfin la main sur sa baguette, il jeta un œil discrètement à la situation. Il découvrit avec stupeur la taverne transformée en champ de bataille, avec fortes dépouilles de mobiliers jonchées sur le sol. Des groupes de personnes hystériques tentaient de fuir. D'autres plus combatifs se tiraient des sorts entre les pattes sans autre motif particulier que celui de l'état de guerre déclarée. Il repéra facilement Godric, le plus grand et blond de tous, en train de dérouiller sévèrement trois types en même temps, par la seule vigueur de ses poings.

La fourchelangue, n'étant pas particulièrement tenté par un franc assaut dans ce chaos biblique, se rabaissa sous sa table. Le coin de la pièce où il s'était réfugié était le plus calme, et quelques braves cœurs y avaient donc entrepris de poser là les victimes comateuses. Sa planque devenait parfaite, protégée par un rempart de blessés aux coquards superbement bigarrés.

Il se releva un instant et attrapa au passage le tonnelet qui restait encore sur sa tablée. Histoire de patienter agréablement.

_Je ne risque pas de me saouler encore plus la gueule, je suis déjà complètement fini ! Et puis, on l'a payé, faut en profiter !_

C'est ainsi que, durant sa toute première bataille de bar, Salazar Serpentard ne fit pour seule victime que son tonnelet. Et il lutta bravement pour l'achever.

Le temps qu'il termine son combat personnel, la salle était presque silencieuse. Seuls demeuraient les cadavres des tables et des chaises de bois, parfois recouvertes de quelques combattants vaillamment terrassés.

Cette fois, il estima qu'il pouvait se montrer. Une fois debout, il pointa sa baguette en direction de Godric, enfin autant que sa vision déformée lui permettait. Ce dernier était encore debout et peu amoché. Il était en train de s'amuser aux dépens du tavernier au large bide. Il esquivait les pathétiques coups du gargotier trop gras en réalisant des mouvements de danse comique. Hop, un petit entrechat pour éviter un uppercut trop lent. Hop, une cabriole pour le faire courir un peu. Hop, un élégant mouvement de va-et vient du bout des doigts en guise de claque.

Salazar pouffa à la scène. Après coup, il regretta, son image de marque souffrirait d'une hilarité incongrue. Le chevalier, l'ayant entendu, se débarrassa de son jouet en l'assommant prestement contre un poteau. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent et Gryffondor en rigola sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le mage noir chercha àle faire taire parune réplique bien cinglante digne d'un génie du mal tel que lui mais rien ne vint à son esprit. D'ailleurs, il était même plus sûr d'avoir un esprit. Alors il resta juste à le menacer de sa baguette, en se disant que son silence passerait peut-être pour une marque de cruauté très élaborée.

Le moment aurait pu être fatidique, le lord menaçant Godric de terribles sortilèges, deux seuls survivants au milieu du massacre de la taverne. En vérité, la scène était plus pathétique qu'autre chose, le premier vacillait tandis que l'autre était pris de rire et de hoquet. Le suspens misérable était à son comble : lequel des deux allait vomir le premier ?

A cet instant arriva le Matthiole, l'air enjoué. Il portait entre ses mains un paquet recouvert d'un mouchoir coloré. L'ouvrage était admirablement plié, une perfection de délicatesse en fronces et rabats dans le seul but de faciliter la préhension pour le transport. Il ramenait le troisième plateau de volailles, sous formes de provisions pour la route, ainsi que l'avait demandé Salazar

Son air se figea devant la vision d'horreur du bistrot sans dessus-dessous. Ses membres se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Pourtant il ne s'évanouit pas, comma aurait pensé Godric, ni ne fondit en larmes, comma aurait aimé Salazar.

Sa mâchoire se serra sous sa barbe sale et tout à coup, de sa gorge jaillit la puissante clameur que les deux chevaliers avaient tout d'abord entendu à l'approche de la taverne.

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON PUB ? BANDE DE MALOTRUS ! DEHORS ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Le mage se boucha les oreilles pour préserver ses tympans et avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il reçut en pleine poitrine un puissant sort magique qui le balaya par la porte ouverte du bar. Il vola à travers la pièce et plana encore dehors au-dessus de la route de terre pour finir sa course, écrasé dans l'herbe humide. Il avait atterri dans la pente faisant face à l'auberge, à l'orée du bois dont ils avaient eu tant de mal à sortir.

La tête dans la rosée, il n'appréhendait plus rien à rien au monde matériel. Au bout d'une minute, ce fut au tour de Godric de prendre son envol. Il retomba un peu plus haut et roula dans la descente jusqu'à percuter le mage en un grognement sourd.

Le blond se retourna péniblement et regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Il étira un grand sourire ensanglanté.

« J'ai réussi à récupérer les provisions ! » Dit-il en montrant fièrement le dit paquet.

Salazar eut un instant de retenue puis explosa d'un rire libérateur.

« Ben rigoles pas ! J'ai perdu une fesse pour l'avoir ! » Contesta l'autre en se frottant son douloureux postérieur.

L'hilarité de Salazar redoubla de force. Il se pliait littéralement en deux, secoué jusqu'aux larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais…Ahahaha…Eu…Ahahaha…Une soirée aussi ridicule ! Ahahaha !

- Ouais ! C'était trop fort ! Dommage que tu sois pas venu après, on aurait pu dérouiller ensemble les villageois !»

Le chevalier frappa l'air, encore ardent de la bagarre.

« Je ne pouvais pas… Ahaha… »

Le jeune homme se calma tant bien que mal. Accrochant le regard de Godric, il poursuivit aussi sérieusement que possible :

« Tu comprends, il fallait que je boive encore deux verres pour arriver jusqu'aux cinq que tu m'avais servi! »

Les deux ne purent contenir longtemps le fou rire qui les prit face à l'argument déplorable. Ils restèrent longtemps, tous les deux, à s'esclaffer ensemble dans la nuit fraîche.

S'il n'avait été obligé de se lever précipitamment pour se vider les entrailles dans un buisson, et cela sous les rires effrénés de son camarade, Salazar se serait presque autorisé à penser que, cette soirée, c'était aussi la plus drôle de sa vie.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin laissé par le charmant Matthiole :**

BANDE DE GOUGNAFIERS ! VOUS PENSEZ PAS QU'UN CHAPITRE LONG COMME CELUI-CI CA MERITE PAS UNE PETITE REVIEW D'ENCOURAGEMENT ! VOUS PENSIEZ LIRE, PEINARD, SANS PRENDRE LE TEMPS D'UN PETIT COMMENTAIRE ! CA SE PASSE COMME CA AVEC MOI !

* * *

**Note de la direction ( Frudule : C'est moi ! C'est moi !) :**

Matthiole, ayant été jugé trop dangereux comme ennemi pour Sally et Riquet, sera définitivement écarté de la série. Il rejoint ainsi le rang de star déchue qui compte déjà parmi ses rangs Gwendoline le gros serpent et Saucisson, le charismatique saucisson. Amen. Rewiewez pour son âme s'il vous-plaît.


	4. Montres la tienne

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson, Gwendoline et Matthiole, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit-il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :** _

**Annaoz** : Chère consœur, me voilà bien enthousiasmée par toutes tes reviews ! Surtout que, peut_-_être l'as_-_tu remarqué, j'apprécie ta prose ! Bon alors je vais tenter de répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit : Owen Wilson pour jouer Godric ? Ma foi, c'est pas mal du tout, il a petit côté héroïque débile qui sied fort bien au personnage même si Godric n'a définitivement pas un nez bizarre (Sinon Sally aurait déjà critiqué !) Par contre pour Ben Stiller en Salazar, je ne suis pas d'accord, trop vieux, trop carré malgré tout et il ne possède pas un regard qui tue ! Allez, je propose Johnny Depp, euh, en moins beau quand même…J'ai bien noté la remarque de « le » Serpentard au lieu de « un » Serpentard, merci pour la précision ! Sinon en effet, je me suis bien inspirée de la marque des ténèbres pour le sceau magique des chevaliers flottant dans les airs : Rappelons que Tommy_-_chou est « un » serpentard et donc qu'il est rusé, pas intelligent… Alors déterrer une idée vieille et la remettre au goût du jour à sa sauce, ça lui ressemble non, à ce petit chenapan ? ( J'aime l'appeler comme ça ! ) Oh, Slythy et Griffy, ça sonne trop bien ! Plus « Dumb et Dumber » qu' « Au nom de la rose » mais bon, ça suit le style de la fic… Au fait, ta remarque est notée pour le coup des beaux yeux ! Alors, ne t'inquiètes pas pour les paysannes girondes, elles sont effectivement au programme ! Héhéhé ! Bon, tu verras, j'ai très discrètement rappelé l'âge de Riquet au cours du chapitre… Et c'est une belle bête en effet ! Tu as bien vu, jalousie, incompréhension et bouffée d'orgueil, les deux ont encore du chemin à faire avant de devenir amis ( et moi des chapitres à écrire). Sinon tu me dis que mon style n'est pas ampoulé…Ouhouh, des heures de lutte acharnée pour ne pas faire des phrases de trois kilomètres et de la retenue cruelle pour éviter de rajouter encore trente_-_six adverbes et soixante_-_douze adjectifs. Snif, je m'améliore, je m'améliore mais c'est difficile de décrocher ! Pour conclure cette Rar envahissante (comment ça, vengeance ?) je te rappellerais que dans un mail tu disais me faire confiance pour ne pas écrire quelque chose qui vole trop bas. Hum. Pourvu que ça dure.

**Yuki Koshiba** : Ah oui je t'ai eu sur le sort de Sally ? contente, contente Bon, désolé ce chapitre est un peu plus court et en plus, il se passe pas grand chose mais ça arrive bientôt, juré ! Gwendoline est au paradis des serpents maintenant. Je suis sure que c'est un endroit qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un gigantesque plat de spaghettis… divague dans son coin aussi

**La folleuh** : Qui n'arrive pas à me faire la gueule, c'est trop mignon, on dirait Riquet ! Si effectivement tu lui ressembles, je comprends mieux les penchants pour la ripaille de D et JdV dans ce cas ! Bon, ton raisonnement sur les voitures m'a convaincue. Peut_-_être devrait_-_on alors faire bénir ffnet au temple, histoire d'éviter la fameuse « Error 53 » ? En tremble encore Sinon pour les cheveux de serpents, vraiment j'hésite. Sûr, c'est classe mais pour les démêler, hum ! Et puis j'en connais qui seraient pas d'accord ! ( Voir l'étrange mot de la fin…)

**Ellyana** : Ah, quel esthète, tu arrives à apprécier si pleinement toutes les actions spectaculaires du fourchelangue, cascades réalisées par lui_-_même attention ! Saut depuis porte_-_manteau, sans aucun harnais de sécurité ! Lever de coude prodigieux sans besoin d'assistance ! Et je ne parle même pas de la scène de régurgitation ! Mwawa, t'as raison, il vaudrait mieux monter une association de défense du Sally, parce que je te dis, il a pas fini d'en baver ! Je suis contente de réussir à te faire rire, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour continuer !

**Ann'o nyme** : Frudule lit ta review, et s'écarte d'une dizaine de mètre. Puis encore deux ou trois douzaines. Finalement elle finit par te crier : « Même pas peur ! » Et s'enfuit en courant, mais c'est juste pour attraper son bus, hein, évidemment, et puis quoi encore !

**Maeglin** : Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la bataille épique que l'on aurait pu imaginer ! Beaucoup de perdants mais aucun gagnant en somme ! Surtout pas la santé du pauvre Salazar, tu vas voir, tu as bien imaginé ! Sinon, méfies_-_toi de croire que Sally a toujours raison. Tu vas finir par laisser courir un basilic dans une école sinon, lol ! Au fait, il n'est pas coupé en deux, le chapitre!

**A2po **: Tout d'abord merci milles fois pour le nouveau disclaimer. Je l'ai un peu re_-_masterisé mais vraiment j'adore, c'est une trop bonne idée ! ( Même si je vais me faire insulter par les croyants facilement vexés mais bon) Cette coiffure en serpents fait des émules, tu sais. J'hésite, j'hésite. Mais au moment de couper les fourches, ça risque de tourner au massacre ! Je suis sadique avec Sally ? Rhooo si peu. Mais avoues, ça défoule ! Sinon, c'est pas bien d'éclater de rire sur son ordinateur : il y a plein de postillons partout après et on arrive plus à lire la suite ! Il faut utiliser un petit bavoir, du genre mouchoir coloré qui a plein d'utilités ( voir chapitre !). Et oui, je confirme, la perte d'une fesse au pauvre Godric t'était entièrement dédié !

**Eskarine **: Oui, un hippogriffe en rut, c'est super distrayant ! Il y a qu'à demander à Sirius ! Il s'ennuyait pas le coquin, à Square Grimmauld ! Mwawa, désolée, résurgence incongrue d'une partie de moi qui ferait mieux de se taire avant de parler ! Voir encore et toujours le mot de la fin pour des explications ! Franchement les coups de chaise, j'ai eu un peu d'appréhension en les écrivant : en vérité c'est assez atroce mais j'ai essayé de faire passer le côté comique en premier… Mouais, ça va pas être facile quand on va passer à une vraie bagarre… Sinon en parlant de cela, je fais un gros coup de pied au derrière de Regulus pour lui dire de se presser dans un nouveau chapitre. Non mais !

**Malhicia **: Alors la prophétesse, on bloque et on me demande de faire des révélations ? Mais non mais non, faudra te contenter de ce que j'écris… ou de faire fonctionner ton imagination… Moi je vais bien, mes fics rament un peu mais maintenant que je suis installé dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouveau caveau ( Non, non, je plaisante pas, j'habite bien la Frud_-_cave mais je ne me travestis pas encore la nuit avec un collant moulant et une grosse ceinture jaune) je vais pouvoir m'y consacrer plus. En fait, je me ronge juste les sangs pour savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre… Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu mais c'était juste histoire d'apitoyer, pour avoir plus de reviews !

* * *

**Note préliminaire : **La direction ( Frudule dit : « c'est toujours moi ! ») vous fait savoir qu'elle n'assume aucune responsabilité quant à la qualité de l'humour du chapitre qui suit. Mais alors, vraiment aucune. Pour de plus amples explications, veuillez vous référer à la note en bas de page intitulée « le mot de la fin ».

* * *

En ce jour nouveau, tout dans l'air sentait la grisante vigueur de l'été, chaque être et chaque plante se repaissant de l'or d'un radieux soleil. La nature entière vibrait à l'unisson, emportant les cœurs vers une tendre inclinaison qui susurrait à chacun: l'extrême douceur du temps présent se déguste. Et tout, oui tout était plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Le sol se faisait élastique, les herbes caressantes au toucher, les fleurs enivrantes. Le chant même des oiseaux jouait à la clarté fugace de cette journée. 

Pourtant, dans cette forêt si délicieuse, exaltante verdure, bienfaisante chlorophylle, une seule âme n'arrivait à se réjouir. Ce n'était évidemment pas le timide ruisseau qui bougonnait, ni même un quelconque écureuil râleur ou bien un pétale qui se serait vexé d'avoir perdu sa superbe. Cette fausse note ne venait pas d'un de ces insectes mugissant en concert leur plaisir de vivre. Ce n'était certes nul arbre qui se serait plaint : pouvoir ainsi réchauffer sa sève en une belle saison, c'était suffisant pour ces vielles branches. Même cette tête blonde et son béret troué, créature pourtant inhabituelle de la forêt, participait à la synergie de bonheur régnant en ce bois en offrant son beau sourire à tous vents.

Mais alors qui ? Qui donc pouvait bien y trouver à redire, quand tout approchait la perfection ?

Salazar Serpentard. Evidemment.

_Je hais les arbres. Je hais le ciel bleu. J'ai horreur quand il fait chaud. A mort l'été !_

Et oui, en ce jour nouveau, le mage était de mauvaise humeur. Encore. Et ce n'était sûrement pas l'euphorie générale qui allait l'adoucir.

_Je vais arracher les ailes de ce papillon s'il s'approche ! Loin de moi, affreuse créature outrageusement bigarrée !_

Dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu, il avait essayé de défouler son mécontentement sur tout et n'importe quoi, notamment les pierres du sol : par de violents coups de pieds il les balançait en prenant bien soin de viser quelques paisibles et innocents habitants de la forêt. Il avait aussi, un temps, briser rageusement toutes les branches barrant son passage, les faisant claquer dans ses mains comme autant de nuques d'ennemis. Mais le jeune garçon avait vite abandonné l'une et l'autre de ces activités. Non qu'elles ne fussent pas distrayantes mais elles étaient bien trop fatigantes pour lui.

En effet, conséquence inévitable de la petite sauterie de la veille, Salazar ne se sentait pas vraiment frais. Pour ne pas dire lessivé ou épuisé. Le rythme soutenu de la marche à pied l'accablait, il avait du mal à suivre, les jambes en coton, le crâne lourd. Evidemment, comme il s'interdisait de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'une pause, il poursuivait sans mot dire.

Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait tout de même la possibilité d'insulter mentalement et de menacer tout ce sur quoi ses yeux se posaient.

_Au bûcher, saleté de grillons criards ! Le bruit de votre combustion me serait plus agréable que cette cacophonie ! Et toi, sale plante, tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin ! Mécréante !_

Il serait peut-être inutile de le préciser mais la grande majorité de ces griefs mentaux se tournaient résolument vers son compagnon de chevalerie.

Godric Gryffondor, était parfaitement heureux, lui, et cela en dépit du fait même qu'il n'était plus du tout, mais alors du tout, présentable : sa tenue déjà peu seyante avait atteint les limites de l'indécence à force de déchirures. De part et d'autres sa chemise de corps blanche dépassait des lambeaux de son habit. Mais le pire était sûrement le mouchoir coloré, autrefois servant à porter les victuailles, qui maintenant ornait son postérieur. Le tissu chamarré dénotait particulièrement mal à cet endroit mais s'avérait nécessaire : il fallait bien masquer l'accroc du vêtement dévoilant sa fesse meurtrie, digne blessure de la bataille du pub.

_En un mot, c'est pitoyable…quel déshonneur …_

Que l'on ne condamne pas trop vite l'attitude de Salazar : si le jeune homme se focalisait à ce point sur toutes les choses qui lui déplaisait dans ce monde, c'était pour éclipser un instant son propre malaise.

Malheureusement il n'y arrivait pas, l'air lourd et chaud de l'été qu'il abhorrait ne lui laissait aucun répit. Les gouttes de sueur coulant le long de sa nuque sillonnaient sans entrave tout le long de son dos. Pour se décrocher du porte_-_manteau où son compagnon furieux l'avait accroché lors de la dispute de la veille, il avait du déchirer sa tunique. Comme il ne possédait pas de cape, il se baladait le dos à moitié nu et s'en sentait profondément ridicule.

Mais le pire de tout était qu'une matinée de frottements énergiques n'avait qu'à moitié entamée le sort coiffant. Quelques mèches de cheveux restaient désespérément fixé en hauteur pendant que d'autres lui retombaient sur le visage. Sa coiffure atteignait là des sommets de modernité qui ne seraient pas explorées avant au moins mille ans, et encore, seulement par d'extravagants troubadours.

_Rha ! Infâme lézard ! Tu ne pouvais pas courir moins vite pour que je puisse t'écraser ? La terre entière est contre moi ! Le monde m'en veut ! Pourtant je suis un tel miracle de la nature, un génie spontané, un dominateur inné, alors pourquoi dois-je subir tout cela? Mmm… Je suis sur que c'est la jalousie qui pousse les cieux à me réserver un sort si funeste… Le pire, c'est encore l'autre énergumène pouilleux et navrant qui m'accompagne… D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas de me lancer des regards louches depuis tout à l'heure…_

Au moment où Salazar commençait réellement à s'interroger, Godric se rapprocha de lui dans sa marche, et le plus discrètement possible, c'est_-_à_-_dire assez peu pour sa personne, tenta un regard en biais. Le jeune homme fit semblant de rien mais prêta toute son attention à ce manège. Lorsque l'autre s'approcha un peu plus, de moins en moins discret dans son examen oculaire, il décida d'agir.

« Godric ? »

Le chevalier s'arrêta, tout ouie.

« Quoi ?

_-_ La réponse est non.

_-_ Eh ! Mais attends ! J'ai encore rien demandé ! » Protesta avec indignation le blond, les paumes tournées vers le ciel en gage d'innocence.

Le mage soupira devant tant de facilité :

« Donc tu avais bien quelque chose à me solliciter… »

Le sorcier fit une grimace de confirmation et sans plus attendre, se ficha devant son interlocuteur. Pointant du doigt une partie certaine de l'anatomie de son compagnon, il demanda dans un grand sourire adorable :

« Dis, tu me montres ? »

Salazar était complètement atterré et encore le mot était faible. Les yeux écarquillés de consternation et la bouche plissée en la plus profonde aversion, il fut incapable de formuler toute sa morgue en une phrase. Tant d'antipathie ne suffit cependant pas à décourager Gryffondor. Celui_-_ci insista, d'un air mutin :

« Allez, montres ! »

Il se permit même d'ajouter un petit coup de coude complice.

« Vas_-_y ! »

S'écartant dans une mine de dégoût, le fourchelangue lui souffla :

« Franchement quel âge as_-_tu donc ?

_-_ Vingt et un ans ! » Répondit l'autre fièrement, ne saisissant visiblement pas le sarcasme dans la demande.

« Et bien cela correspond à au moins dix années de trop pour… poser ce type de requête ! C'est absolument puéril ! Ne meurs_-_tu pas de honte d'un tel comportement ?

_-_ Rhoo ! T'exagères là ! On croirait entendre ma mère ! C'est juste que je veux voir, moi ! »

Cette fois le maître de potions se figea. Ce n'est tant pas la comparaison avec la génitrice du chevalier qui le choquait mais il se glaça devant le poids des regards de ce dernier. Une suspicion le saisit soudainement.

_Je lui ai peut-être prêté un peu vite des intentions de gamin, genre comparaison de la dimension, blabla… Mais peut-être est-ce bien plus vicieux…_

D'un ton faussement détaché dans le but de ne pas laisser voir sa méfiance aiguisée, Salazar questionna :

« Et pourquoi m'enjoins_-_tu à te la montrer au fait ?

_-_ Ben… » Eluda le chevalier en se grattant la nuque « C'est que je voudrais vérifier quelque chose…»

Cette réaction toute penaude n'éteignit pas pour autant la défiance du mage.

« Et que cherches_-_tu donc à vérifier ? Par pitié, ne m'avoues pas que tu désires authentifier la théorie impliquant une certaine corrélation avec la taille du nez ? » Se moqua_-_t_-_il, souhaitant mettre à nu les véritables intentions de l'autre.

Godric parut parfaitement interloqué, la bouche grande ouverte d'incompréhension :

« Eh ? Quoi ? Ce serait en fonction du nez ? Mais c'est complètement débile comme idée! »

_Ah, quand même ! Je commençais à désespérer du sort de son spongieux cerveau ! Mais il a au moins assez de bon sens pour ne pas croire la dernière des âneries !_

Le blond, toujours très étonné,réfuta un peu plus :

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Le nez ! Alors que tout le monde sait bien que c'est en fonction de la taille de la paume ! »

_Oh Merlin c'est à pleurer de désespoir ! Je me balade en compagnie d'une moisissure cérébrale !_

Salazar ne sachant plus qu'ajouter, se réengagea sur la route, toujours plus las de fatigue mais aussi de désolation mentale face à cette brillante discussion. Cette dernière ne sembla d'ailleurs pas s'achever avec la reprise de la marche, pas plus que ne cessèrent les coups d'œil appuyés fixant le sujet de la requête...

« Tu me montres alors ?

_-_ Non.

_-_ Mais si !

_-_ Certainement pas.

_-_ Un petit effort !

_-_ Point du tout.

_-_ Moooonnntres !

_-_ Je n'ai pas changé d'avis en une seconde. Non.

_-_ Salazar ! Pour me faire plaisir !

_-_ Je n'en rien à faire de ta personne. Va te faire plaisir ailleurs.

_-_ Allez !

_-_ Hors de question ! Es_-_tu complètement sourd ou juste déficient du cervelet pour ne pas comprendre?

_-_ Sois sympa, quoi…

_-_ Que nenni à la fin !

_-_ Juste une fois ! Et je te le demanderais plus !

_-_ Bon sang Godric, tu commences à m'importuner, et sache que je reste poli en utilisant ce verbe ! Je refuse ! »

Le chevalier accusa le coup et fit la moue. D'une voix râleuse il demanda :

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu veux pas ?

_-_ Parce que… » Hésita le garçon aux cheveux noirs, désarçonné la difficulté de donner une réponse à cette question incongrue « Mais c'est personnel ! »

L'argument parut ne pas convenir car aussitôt vint la pompeuse opposition :

« Pour moi ça compte pas alors, alors ! Je suis ton compagnon de chevalerie alors c'est pas grave ! Puisqu'on va tout partager ! »

_Il sait trouver les mots justes pour me donner envie de m'enfuir de cette profession avant même d'avoir commencé._

Satisfait de son raisonnement, Godric attendit son triomphe, toutes dents dehors et ne relevant toujours pas la figure vers les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Ben alors ?

_-_ Va mourir. »

Gryffondor perdit immédiatement son sourire à la dure réplique. Il se détourna brusquement. Il s'engagea dans une direction quelconque, enchaînant les grands pas et ne releva plus la tête de ses épaules. Il grogna quelques phrases dans un drôle de patois et fit son possible pour éviter de regarder l'autre. C'était sa manière à lui de bouder.

Salazar, pas plus ému que cela par ce comportement, profita du fait que le chevalier ne cessa de détourner les yeux pour s'accorder une petite faiblesse : il se massa l'arête du nez pour essayer de calmer un tant soit peu sa migraine. Elle avait atteint un stade insoutenable à cause du petit jeu. Il dut cependant vite abandonner toute idée de soulagement pour se consacrer à avancer plus vite : la colère faisant accélérer Godric, il se faisait peu à peu distancer.

Le mage suivit et suivit encore, tant bien que mal, entre les branches basses parfois surprenantes, les racines farceuses et les buissons à épines particulièrement joueurs. Malgré tous ses efforts, il finit par se retrouver vite à bout de souffle face au rythme plus que soutenu de la marche. Evidemment, il se refusait à décrocher mot à ce sujet, décidant de continuer même jusqu'à l'apoplexie, même jusqu'à être écorché vif par les traîtres aiguillons des plantes. Salazar avait tendance à traiter n'importe quelle difficulté comme un défi ultime pour sa personne.

Le sorcier au béret se rendit vite compte que l'autre ne suivait plus vraiment mais il ne ralentit pas, vexé au point de ne plus être vraiment soucieux de l'état de son camarade. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'irritation éteinte, c'est à dire au bout d'un bien long moment, qu'il revint doucement vers ses bonnes humeurs habituelles : il décida alors d'accorder généreusement une pause.

Il s'installa à l'ombre, s'adossant confortablement contre un arbre. Pour patienter le temps que le traînard le rattrape, il se mit à chantonner un petit air et s'amusa à épiler le carré d'herbe situé à côté de lui. Quand enfin arriva Serpentard, il s'était de nouveau fait séduire par la douceur du jour et rien ne subsistait de son exaspération passée. En vérité, Godric ne savait pas faire correctement la tête.

Salazar, finalement parvenu à son but, les joues rougies et essoufflé comme jamais, renonça à toute cérémonie superflue et se posa au sol de tout son poids. Il s'assit non loin de l'autre mais lui tourna carrément le dos. Lui, il savait l'art de sa fâcher longuement avec quelqu'un.

A peine installé, il entrepris de se frotter le crâne presque compulsivement, harassé par ce sort qui refusait de libérer ses cheveux et qui maintenant lui grattait la peau du crâne.

« Ca va ? » Demanda gentiment le blond.

« Oui. » Mentit_-_il, trop fier et agacé, et surtout tentant de ne pas paraître hors d'haleine.

« Ca partirait peut_-_être mieux avec de l'eau, ta coiffure, non ? J'ai vu un ruisseau tout à l'heure… »

C'était une bonne idée mais le jeune garçon se sentait bien incapable de se relever et de repartir pour aller la chercher.

_Vite, une solution, je suis au bord de l'arrachage capillaire…_

« Tiens, je n'y ai pas prêté attention… Je ne saurais guère y retourner… »

Le chevalier, qui continuait à tondre tout le périmètre autour de lui, ne réagit pas. Le mage continua sa stratégie.

« Mais peut_-_être serais_-_tu disposer à aller m'en procurer… »

Godric tendit l'oreille pour montrer qu'il attendait la suite de la phrase, un sourire aérien sur les lèvres.

_Grr ! On n'obtient rien sans rien dans ce monde pourri ! Même ce crétin me force au chantage !_

Il termina d'un ton rogue :

« …si je te montre en échange…

_-_ Et comment ! Trop fort ! » Applaudit le chevalier pour honorer sa victoire inattendue.

_Bon j'ai certes cédé mais j'ai obtenu de me reposer en toute tranquillité loin de ce trublion bruyant… Et surtout j'aurais le moyen de retrouver une coiffure honorable… Plutôt bon comme calcul finalement… En fait, je suis doué ! KssKss !_

Dans les raisonnements du garçon était oublié le fait que le sorcier n'attendait en réalité rien d'autre qu'un « s'il te plaît » comme monnaie d'échange…

« J'y vais mais d'abord je veux voir ! » Dit avec excitation le blond en s'approchant à quatre pattes.

Salazar s'exécuta : il défit d'abord sa ceinture. Puis, bon gré mal gré, se convainquant en repensant à ses pauvres cheveux en train d'étouffer, il exposa sa propriété.

Son compagnon loucha clairement dessus et, pour mieux voir, s'approcha encore. C'était un peu trop au goût de Salazar : il lui donna un coup de coude pour le mettre en garde de continuer. L'autre protesta directement :

« Oh ! C'est bon, pas la peine de frapper, je compte pas te la prendre !

_-_ Mais j'espère bien ! »

_Il ne manquerait plus que cela !_

La tête penchée sur le côté, Godric recula finalement et, l'air dépité, commenta :

« Et ben…Je m'attendais pas à ça…

_-_ Pardon ! » S'indigna vivement le fourchelangue « Peut_-_on savoir ce que tu lui reproches ! »

Les sourcils haut levés, prenant pour témoin sa main tendue vers l'objet de toutes les attentions, il déclara solennellement :

« Elle est complètement tordue !

_-_Je ne permets pas de dire cela ! Comment oses_-_tu! »

Le mage regarda une nouvelle fois, suivant des yeux le tracé et, malgré lui, inclina aussi la tête.

« Elle dévie à peine ! » Concéda-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

« Tu parles ! Un peu plus et tu peux t'en servir comme tire_-_bouchon ! »

L'enchanteur ricana seul à sa blague en imitant le bruit d'une bouteille débouchée. Le jeune garçon, furieux, l'invectiva :

« Et bien montres_-_nous donc la tienne puisque c'est ainsi !

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire…

_-_ Tu n'oserais pas te défiler ! Lâche ! »

A aucun moment dans leur drôle de contrat il n'avait été question que Gryffondor l'expose en retour… Mais cette insulte_-_là lui faisait perdre jusqu'à la plus simple évidence…

« Voilà ! T'es content ? » Argua_-_t_-_il en la sortant à son tour.

_Merlin qu'est-on censé dire dans un cas comme celui-ci ? _

« Quand est_-_ce arrivé ? » Fut la seule phrase que l'autre sembla correcte de formuler.

« Pff… C'était la nuit où… enfin tu sais… où les marais ont été détruits quoi… Je suis dégoûté… sectionné en deux ! Peux plus rien en faire, moi ! »

Le chevalier conclut par un grand soupir et s'écroula dans l'herbe, tout morose. Le mage, après avoir remis en ordre ses affaires, suivit l'initiative et s'étendit de tout son long.

_Hé bien, il est peu de dire que je n'aurais pas aimé que cela m'arrive ! Ce n'est pas beau à voir, vraiment ! Et quel handicap ! Enfin, à quelque chose malheur est bon : il n'est donc plus en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi…_

Cette petite histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi, sur ces même pensées.

Mais, bien que la pitié n'étouffasse vraiment pas Salazar, il n'arrivait pas à se reposer tout son saoul. Merlin sait qu'il était soulagé d'être enfin allongé mais une pensée le tracassait sans répit ; il se décida à demander, voulant en finir avec la suspicion :

« Pourquoi voulais_-_tu voir ma baguette au juste ?

_-_ Je voulais vérifier que c'était pas une baguette en spirale, tu sais, celle qu'on utilise pour réparer les baguettes normales… Histoire d'essayer de sauver la mienne…Mais non, c'est raté ! Tant pis… C'est comme ça et pas autrement… »

_Je m'étais donc trompé… Il n'est décidément pas assez vicieux pour avoir pensé à me priver de mon moyen d'attaquer… _

Le blond coupa un brin d'herbe et en mâchouilla longuement le bout. Le mage, bien fatigué de toutes ses agitations si absentes de son ancienne vie dans les marais, bascula doucement vers le sommeil. C'est d'une voix déjà lointaine qu'il demanda: « Es-tu vraiment sûr de notre chemin au fait?

_-_ Ben oui, c'est dans cette forêt qu'on doit accomplir notre quête… »

Salazar tourna paresseusement sa tête et dit à voix basse :

« Mais entre ta baguette brisée et la mienne un peu… déviée, comment allons_-_nous faire… »

Godric mit longtemps à répondre.

« Sûr, ça va pas être de la tarte… »

Et il conclut, tendant la main vers le soleil pour jouer avec les rayons qui en tombaient :

« Enfin, on y arrivera quand même. »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Bienvenue dans le monde intérieur de Frudule, votre dévouée auteur.

Pour faciliter la compréhension première de cet univers alambiqué, en particulier si vous vous êtes endormis en cour de philo (ô les bienheureux) ou que vous n'en avez jamais eu encore (allons, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer), voici quelques explications : sachez que, en gros, le « je » est le siège de la morale, le « moi » celui de l'émotion (on dit aussi ego dans le cas des futurs maîtres du monde) et le « ça »… hum… ce qui nous pousse vers le rating M, quoi ! Bon il est possible que je me trompe un peu dans mes définitions mais c'est seulement parce que moi aussi, je ronflais en cours.

Mais comme vous êtes des petits chanceux, vous pouvez assister, en toute exclusivité, à une querelle inconsciente de grande importance.

**Le Je de Frudule :** « C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux publier cela ! Ce serait me rabaisser ! »

**Le Moi de Frudule :** « Quelle honte ! Un humour si bas ! Mais que vont penser les lecteurs ! »

**Le Ca de Frudule :** « OuarK Ouark… Les chevaliers, on dirait qu'ils parlent de leurs… »

**Le Je et le Moi, de concert :** « Oui, on a compris ! »

**Le Ca :** « Et puis en fait c'est leurs baguettes ! »

**Le Je :** « Désolant. »

**Le Moi :** « Pathétique, snif… »

**Le Ca :** « Bon, c'aurait été encore mieux si c'était pour de vrai… »

**Le Je :** « Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'un slash ! »

**Le Moi :** « Et surtout pas comme cela ! Du romantisme, de l'amour, que diable! »

**Le Je :** « Non mais attends là, cela est aussi hors de question ! »

**Le Ca :** « Ouais ! Pas un truc de chochotte ! Il faut du bien gras ! »

**Le Moi :** « Non ! »

**Le Je :** « Ah, ben là, même si c'est que de l'humour, c'est déjà réussi dans le genre lourd ! »

**Le Moi :** « De toutes façons, il y a aucun de vous deux qui me comprennent ! Personne ne m'aime ! Bouhouhou… »

**L'estomac de Frudule :** « Tant d'émotion, j'en suis tout retourné… »

**La glotte de Frudule :** « Il y a belle luette qu'on n'avait pas vu une telle dispute ! »

**L'oreille de Frudule :** « Vous avez fini votre tapage, oui ? Mettez là en sourdine !

**Le Je :** « Ah non, vous allez pas vous y mettre vous autres ! C'est privé ! »

**Le Ca :** « Alors on le publie ce chapitre ? »

**La boite crânienne de Frudule :** « Il s'est mis martel en tête celui-là ! »

**La mâchoire de Frudule** : « Il n'en décrochera pas, pour sûr. »

**Le coude de Frudule :** « Moi je me lève pour le soutenir ! »

**Le Je :** « On le sait tiens, que t'es toujours prêt à te lever, toi ! Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter tant qu'on y est ? »

**La hanche de Frudule : **« Moi je m'en balance ! »

**L'anémie chronique de Frudule :** « Je n'en ai rien à faire non plus. »

**Le Moi :** « Bouhou… Tout le monde me déteste ! Vous êtes tous méchants ! »

**L'un des cils de Frudule :** « Non mais attends, toi, euh non… Moi, et ben je suis prêt à me battre si tu m'insultes ! »

**Le Je :** « Je parlais de commentaire sur ce chapitre débile uniquement ! Pas de vos petites histoires insignifiantes! »

**Le nez de Frudule :** « Ben, en ce qui me concerne, je ne le sens pas, cette histoire… Combien vous pariez que ça se passera mal ? »

**Le cœur de Frudule :** « Cent balles ! »

**La vésicule de Frudule :** « Moi je parierais bien aussi mais en ce moment j'ai zéro bille…»

**L'épiderme de Frudule :** « Pas de pot ! »

**L'aorte de Frudule :** « Je dirais même plus : pas de veine ! »

**Le Je :** « Pitié, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose de censé… »

**Les cheveux de Frudule :** « Nous, on adore l'après shampooing au sérum d'aloé véracrasse car il nous laisse beaux, brillants comme jamais et avec au moins 30 de lissage en plus ! »

**L'émail dentaire de Frudule :** « Houa, ils sont vraiment toujours à côté de la plaque, ceux-là ! »

**Le Je :** « Je me tire pour de bon, ce corps n'a visiblement pas besoin d'une conscience ! »

**Le Ca :** « Il abandonne ? Ouais, on peut publier alors! »

J'espère que l'exploration vous a plu... Sachez pour votre gouverne que, certes,c'est une consolation, lorsqu'on est atteint de schizophrénie au dernier degré, que d'avoir des voix intérieures aimant les jeux de mots. Mais avoir des reviews, c'est encore mieux…


	5. Gobelins pour tous

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson, Gwendoline et Matthiole, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :** _

**Ann'o nyme** : Meuh non, même pas vrai, je ne suis pas une poufsouffle, je déteste travailler ! Une vraie feignasse, pure et dure, cent pour cent hamac ! Et puis/ mode mauvaise foi on/ il est pas du tout puéril mon chapitre ! Juste/ mode mauvaise foi off/ complètement débilou ! Bon c'était une sorte de parenthèse humoristique dans leurs pérégrinations, même si ce genre d'humour limite risque de revenir ! J'y peux rien ! Mais avoue, c'est tellement bête que ça met de bonne humeur, non ? Bon, en tous cas ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit Sally, il était très fatigué de sa soirée, il va mieux dans ce chapitre ! Il cogite à fond ! Ca ksss ! Et je parle même pas du prochain !

**La folleuh** : Je suis contente, je ne m'étais pas trop loupé dans mes définitions sur l'inconscient alors… Et puis, vraiment, tu as su mettre les mots justes sur les motivations qui m'habitaient pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre : parfois on a besoin d'humour lourd ! A bas le détail subtil, la finesse éloquente ! Nan, du gros, du vrai malentendu énorme, voilà ce qu'il nous faut ! On se sent plus intelligent après, en comparaison ! Sinon j'ai encore réfléchi sur l'idée d'une coupe de cheveux en serpents… Et j'ai trouvé ce qui me chagrinait : mon animal totem, ce serait plutôt la pieuvre. (C'est si beau ! Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que j'étais jalouse quand j'ai lu que Poudlard en avait un énorme spécimen dans son lac ! ) Alors évidemment, mes cheveux, je vais plutôt les métamorphoser en tentacules, non ? Mais reste une question subsidiaire : ne vais_-_je pas avoir l'air complètement tarée comme une fille qui danse le jerk dans le métro ? Parce que si c'est pour taper dans l'œil de Luna plutôt que dans celui de Tooom, je vais réfléchir un peu…

**Maeglin** : J'espère que tu seras téra_-_contente de voir ce chapitre alors ! Oui ! Enfin de l'action ! Pas que du bla_-_bla ! Des trucs de chevaliers, des vrais, du viril et tout ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Et je parle même pas du chapitre qui suit ! L'apothéose ! De la perfidie à foison, de l'exploit musculaire, mademoiselle ! Rien que pour vos yeux ! (Je fais bien le bonimenteur, hein ?) Non, sans rire, je souhaite très fort que ça plaise, je me suis appliquée ! Et ma schizophrénie se porte bien, elle te fait un remerciement général pour ton appréciation !

**Annaoz** : Oh miss Oz ! Que votre review me touche le fond de l'âme ! Ainsi je ne suis plus seule face à la tentation de l'humour triple_-_tonne ? Je ne saurais exprimer toute la gratitude qui me submerge face à cette proposition d'une épaule amicale où pleurer toutes les larmes de mon Moi. Par contre, Ca est vraiment très heureux à l'idée d'une main charitable (Ouark Ouark…) Hé oui, qui ou quoi que vous soyez, une certitude : Sally vous déteste. Forcément. A part peut_-_être si vous êtes un serpent. C'est beau les choses évidentes dans ce monde, non ? Et Hugues Aufray vous le confirmera bien sur, les seules perverses qui imaginent mal les choses, ce sont les lectrices de fanfiction ! Bouh, le vilain esprit M ! Les personnages, eux, sont absolument adorables et chastes de corps et d'esprit ! ( Quoique… Euh… Ben en fait attendez les chapitres prochains, avant de vous faire une idée !) Donc c'est normal que Sally et Riquet se comprennent, non ? Ils n'ont jamais lu de slash Hp ! Ils peuvent pas avoir l'esprit mal placé ! Ben oui, ce serait un anachronisme fulgurant ! Sinon, pour tout mettre dans une coquille de noix (quelle maîtrise de l'anglais, n'est_-_ce pas !) Je dirais : T'es tro sympa, je fais de mon mieux pour la suite, kiss kiss, ougla ougla, vive moi ! Et là, on communie vraiment ensemble comme ça !

**Ellyana** : C'est moi la grande Frudule ! Ahaha ! Vénérez_-_moi ! ( Une heure de mégalomanie plus tard) Franchement si tu as compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre tout en comprenant aussi ce que l'autre a compris et si tu as aussi compris que ce que tu as compris et ce qu'il a compris ne comprennent pas les même choses, alors c'est compréhensible que tu aimes ! (Cette pensée était offerte par Godric Gryffondor). Je vois que tu apprécies aussi toutes les qualités d'élégance sans pareille que Sally nous offre, ondulant sans peine parmi la nature, chatoyant dans la brise d'été, retrouvant tout son instinct d'animal gracieux quand il tombe dans un buisson d'épines… Tu vas voir, c'est pas le seul à avoir du mal, remarque… Mais pour l'esprit d'antipathie, je le jure, il est le meilleur ! Voilà le chapitre suivant et il suit très bien !

**A2po **: Ben ma fic a un rating T, déconseillé au moins de treize ans… Un peu limite pour les gosses ? Et puis je suis pas d'accord, moi je dis rien, c'est votre imagination qui fait tout le reste ! J'ai bien noté pour les fautes mais c'est trop difficile de corriger un chapitre sur ce site je trouve ! Il faut effacer le chapitre et le remettre, bouhou, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise ! Ffnet me terrorise, c'est bien connu ! Sinon je voudrais te remercier de prendre toujours le temps de lire petite A2po, c'est un bonheur d'avoir ton avis ! Et pour ce chapitre, dont tu as un bout en exclusivité d'ailleurs, et bien je croise les doigts pour qu'il te fasse rire ! Même s'il y a pas de jeux de mots !

* * *

« Salazar, debout ! » 

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, Godric Gryffondor possédait réellement toutes les qualités que l'on puisse imaginer pour un chevalier : sa vertu première était un courage sans faille mais il était aussi noble de sang et de cœur. Bien entendu, il avait l'esprit loyal et il était de plus un fort beau jeune homme ; sa carrure impressionnante en faisait un ennemi redouté. Pour couronner le tout, il était d'une grande générosité. Ne venait_-_il pas de ramener de l'eau, dans le seul but d'aider son compagnon à lutter contre l'abominable sortilège coiffant ? Et quand bien même se serait_-_il perdu sur le trajet, aurait errer des heures durant sur ce chemin de forêt, aurait trébuché sur douze racines, se serait assommé contre trois branches et aurait mis le pied sur un hérisson, que, égal à lui_-_même, il serait revenu le sourire aux lèvres, fier d'avoir pu se rendre utile.

Cependant, malgré tout ce concentré de pieuse chevalerie, il avait un minuscule défaut, un tout petit rien, une broutille en somme, presque la seule imperfection que l'on aurait pu lui reprocher : il manquait de patience.

Environ trois secondes après sa première interjection, il réitéra plus fort :

« Debout ! C'est pas la saison d'hiberner là ! »

Puis décidant d'ajouter de la bonne humeur, il improvisa une petite chanson :

« Debout ! Deboooouuut ! On se lèèève ! On dort plus ! Lalala ! Réveilles_-_toooiiii ! »

Il avait eu beau jouer sur les trémolos, battre des mains en rythme et même offrir trois pas d'une entraînante gigue, le seul effet qu'il obtint du mage au sommeil contrarié fut un grognement inhumain.

Comme la tempérance ne faisait pas non plus partie des atouts du chevalier, celui_-_ci se réjouit en envisageant d'employer une méthode beaucoup plus radicale. Lentement il dévissa la gourde qu'il était allé remplir. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, retourna comme une crêpe le dormeur, face contre terre. Avant toute répartie contre cette action, il s'assit lourdement sur le dos de l'autre et versa l'eau froide sur sa tête.

« Debooout Salaaazzaaar ! V'la de l'eau pooouur tooooiii ! »

Il accompagna son chant lyrique d'un frottage intensif du crâne du brun.

_Au secours ! Je suis assailli ! Je suis attaqué ! On m'agresse ! On me shampooine !_

Aussi bien les tentatives d'évasion que les cris de protestations du fourchelangue furent bloqués sous le poids de Godric, toujours plus virulent dans son nettoyage au vu du résultat probant.

« Ouah ! Ca marche ! Le sort coiffant s'enlève ! Tu vois, fallait de l'eau, je te l'avais dit ! J'l'avais diiiitt ! »

Quand le blond estima qu'il avait tout à fait vaincu la crête de cheveux, il se releva brusquement. Laissant là sa victime toussotant d'avoir manqué de s'étouffer et de se noyer à la fois, il se dirigea, guilleret, vers la boîte à provision.

Le jeune homme se redressa finalement et dévisagea son compagnon avec fureur.

_Comment as-tu l'arrogance d'oser toucher à ma noble unité ? Personne ne me réveille ! Et surtout, personne ne s'approche plus de mes cheveux !_

Peu sensible aux sentences mentales, Gryffondor, déjà assis et appliqué à faire disparaître le poulet dans sa bouche, dit en désignant la chevelure du menton :

« Ch'est pas terrible même chans le chort. Cha fait paychan. »

« Plaît-il ? » Demanda le lord, interdit face à la phrase incompréhensible.

« Oh ouais ch'est chuper bon ! »

Nonobstant le fait que cette réponse n'avait rien à voir avec la question posée, elle eut en outre pour conséquence d'écœurer totalement Salazar de la volaille : maintenant qu'il l'avait vue faire son dernier voyage dans les molaires du blond, il avait bien moins envie d'y toucher.

_ Mais pourquoi je me fatigue à essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui ? Il faut que je renonce de suite à le considérer comme un humain…Non, c'est plutôt une sorte de primate… La preuve en est qu'il a cherché à m'épouiller le crâne! Cela doit être une espèce rare de singe dont l'apparence est celle d'un humain. En tous cas, l'espèce comptera un spécimen de moins dés que j'aurais touché ma prime… Ksss…Mon honneur finira toujours par être vengé!_

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au moyen d'accomplir envers son camarade un assassinat tout à la fois grandiose et discret, le mage vérifia compulsivement son état capillaire. Surpris, il constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait désormais faire librement courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Kss Ksss! Enfin! Me voilà à nouveau moi-même! Le grand futur maître du monde que je suis, et ce dans toute son intégrité! Craignez mon apparition car cette fois-ci je ne laisserais plus aucun maléfice de coiffage s'interposer entre moi et la conquête de l'Angleterre! Kss!_

Si lui se permit un petit sourire ambitieux en même temps qu'il continuait de caresser sa chevelure, pensant à la couronne qui bientôt l'ornerait, à l'opposé, Godric secoua la tête, visiblement peu convaincu. Se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié la moindre des politesses, non pas celle de fermer la bouche en mangeant mais celle de partager, il proposa :

« T'veux pas un morcheau ? »

Salazar ne comprenait pas très bien le langage de la mastication mais la cuisse que le chevalier était en train d'agiter ne laissait pas vraiment de doute. Il n'avait beau rien avoir avalé depuis la veille, même après une agréable sieste, il ne voulait rien avaler.

« Non. Par contre je voudrais boire, s'il reste de l'eau.

_-_ Ouais, attrape! »

La gourde lancée fut évitée avec épouvante. Le garçon fit au moins trois pas de recul devant l'informe sac de peau gigotant.

« Par Merlin! Mais qu'est_-_ce donc cette horreur! »

Le sorcier au béret haussa les épaules et fit la moue, vexé :

« Bon on avait pas de gourde alors j'ai métamorphosé un truc… C'est pas terrible, je sais » Puis il rajouta à la vitesse de l'éclair :

« Mais au moins ça marche ! »

Serpentard osa doucement se rapprocher de la tremblante besace qui roulait sur elle_-_même. Elle possédait un œil rond et humide, des serres minuscules et de petits appendices vibrant sur les côtés. L'attrapant par un bout, il demanda :

« Laisses_-_moi deviner… C'était un moineau à la base, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Ouais ! D'ailleurs il piaille encore quand on le remplit, c'est trop drôle ! »

Tout excité par le fait d'être soulevé du sol, ce qui fut un oiseau se mit à onduler comme un tapis volant, faisant glouglouter son intérieur. Un peu consterné par ce qu'il tenait entre les doigts, le mage critiqua :

« Tu aurais mieux fait de transformer autre chose… La gourde essaye de s'envoler, là…

_-_ Mais les pattes, c'était bien pratique pour accrocher à la ceinture !… Par contre, c'est vrai, faut surtout pas essayer d'arracher les plumes, ça perce la nourrice… » Admit le chevalier en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Salazar finit par boire un peu mais en tenant le rebord aussi éloigné que possible de ses lèvres. Une fois désaltéré, il avoua :

« Honnêtement, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressé à la métamorphose mais si j'avais su qu'on pouvait élaborer de tels monstres avec… »

_Mazette, je suis en train de dévoiler ma nature diabolique, là! Vite une parade !_

« Euh… Alors… Je n'aurais pas du tout commencé, en fait. » Termina_-_t_-_il brièvement.

_Quelle méprise de ma part, j'espère qu'il ne va pas y être sensible !_

Mais Godric réagit de manière très pédagogique à cette fin de phrase, agitant la cuisse à moitié entamée pour scander son discours.

« Meuh non, faut pas dire ça, faut essayer et puis à la fin on réussit parce que si on n'essaye pas et ben on peut pas y arriver du tout alors même si c'est raté faut se dire que c'est pas grave car la prochaine fois on y arrivera et puis, si on arrive pas, et ben ce sera pour l'autre fois et en même temps c'est vrai que si on essaye plein de fois et qu'on y arrive pas on peut se dire que ça sert à rien de le faire encore mais si, en fait, ça sert quand même parce qu'à la fin se sera toujours mieux qu'au début et puis ce qu'il faut dire aussi c'est que même Merlin l'a du faire des erreurs avant donc si on en fait aussi, c'est pas grave et que si on bosse aussi, on peut peut_-_être devenir comme lui enfin, pas pour tout, c'est vrai, ahahaha ! »

_Je reste sans voix… Qui eut cru que l'on puisse autant rallonger une phrase pour finalement ne rien dire du tout ?_

Pendant que, suite à la démonstration, le mage tentait d'assimiler cet emploi original des conjonctions des coordinations, le blond se pencha pour saisir son œuvre de gourde.

Ce faisant, se dévoila tout à coup aux yeux de Salazar la forme d'un ennemi se rapprochant rapidement d'eux.

« Attention, derrière toi ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son compagnon : en un éclair, Godric se retrouva assommé en un bruit mat.

PPOMK !

_Par tous les venins !_

Salazar fit un bond de recul pour éviter que ne se rapproche de lui la dangereuse massue de métal. Ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire, il bougeait en arrière dés que l'autre faisait mine d'avancer. L'autre semblait prendre un grand plaisir dans cette domination, ricanant affreusement. D'une voix éraillée, il se moqua :

« Approche, petit enfant… Mon gourdin veut te dire bonjour… »

Evidemment l'invitation ne fut pas acceptée et le mage maintenait toujours une distance de cinq pas entre eux, les deux opposants tournant autour de l'inanimé.

« Chérubin, tu ne pourras t'enfuir bien longtemps ! Je me rapproche déjà de toi… »

_Bien… Continue d'être aussi docile… Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de s'en prendre à ma personne…_

Le combattant, sans s'en rendre compte, suivait les manigances du jeune homme : ses pieds se rapprochaient de la trajectoire de la peau de moineau mouvante. S'il marchait dessus, il serait déséquilibré, donnant à l'ensorceleur les secondes nécessaires pour qu'il attrape sa baguette logée dans son ceinturon : avant même que l'autre ne réalise ce qui lui arrive, sa destinée serait scellée par un enchantement bien vicieux.

_Encore un pas de plus… Maintenant !_

Dés que son assaillant commença à chuter, Salazar glissa prestement la main dans sa ceinture. Mais il n'en sortit rien. Il chercha encore et encore sur lui sans pouvoir trouver. Il courut tout autour pour voir s'elle n'était point tombée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_Rha ! Ma baguette !_

Quand l'agresseur put se relever, il n'y avait toujours nulle trace de baguette ni sur lui, ni ailleurs. La matraque à nouveau dressée devant lui ne laissait plus de temps pour la retrouver. Il fallait fuir, et tant pis pour Godric…

Il était sur le point de se mettre à courir mais un concert de ricanements le figea avant tout élan. Il était entouré d'ennemis. De derrière chaque arbre en sortit un, l'air railleur sous l'ombre de leurs armes érigées. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était pris au piège.

_Oh non…_

Le vaillant lion terrassé, le rusé serpent cerné, les deux chevaliers venaient de perdre, en quelques minutes à peine.

_Quelle honte…Je viens de me faire avoir par des gobelins…_

Ces créatures avaient beau être minuscules par la taille, moins d'un mètre au garrot, elles n'en étaient pas moins redoutées par les sorciers. Non pas qu'elles étaient particulièrement puissantes ou fortes, d'un point de vue strictement physique, les hommes les surpassaient et c'était aussi bien souvent le cas en ce qui concerne la puissance magique.

Par contre on les tenait pour particulièrement intelligentes et leurs talents de forgeron et d'artisan n'avaient pas d'égal. Bien armées, usant de fins stratagèmes, elles paraissaient bien moins insignifiantes. Mais malheureusement les gobelins détenaient de plus un autre atout formidable : ils maîtrisaient la magie spontanée, sans baguette. Ajoutez en outre un esprit farouche et querelleur, et l'on peut aisément comprendre que les conflits ne cessaient jamais avec eux. Ces êtres avaient des velléités de pouvoir très mal perçu par le gouvernement des sorciers, qui de ce fait ne cherchait nullement le compromis. Ils n'avaient guère le choix en fait : soit ils devenaient commerçants et étaient régulièrement contrôlés par l'état, soit ils étaient réduits en esclavage, soit, et c'était souvent le cas, ils se transformaient en brigands agissant en milice…

Car leur pire défaut n'était pas d'être frondeur ou ergoteur, non, leur plus basse vilenie était bien évidemment leur soif inextinguible d'or et de richesses… Qu'ils estiment ne pas pouvoir en entasser assez par le commerce et les plus rebelles d'entre eux poussent jusqu'au larcin, jusqu'au crime pour leur seul plaisir de manipuler le précieux métal...

Se débarrasser de la bande de gobelins sévissant dans cette forêt, tel était l'intitulé de la Quête Glorieuse que les deux braves étaient venus accomplir. En vain, donc.

Le jeune garçon fut mis à terre en un claquement de doigts et, bien entendu, fouillé par les avides mains. Il serra les dents. Il ne lança pas toutes les insultes qui lui brûlaient la langue. Il décida de demeurer impassible : il ne voulait pas leur offrir la joie de le voir défait. Pas une émotion ne traversa son visage quand on lui prit la bourse contenant les maigres économies qu'il avait faites en des années avec son commerce de poisons. Mais quand on lui ôta la chaîne où pendait l'anneau d'argent de sa famille, il trembla malgré lui de rage.

_Je ne mourrai pas avant de vous avoir fait payer cela, je le jure !_

Salazar observa tous le groupe : ils étaient si laids, leurs grosses têtes sur les corps maigrelets, leur teint grisâtre qui se colorait violemment au niveau des plis de peau et leurs oreilles démesurées rendait affreux par contraste la proximité de leurs deux yeux, rond et noirs comme des billes. Le plus âgé de tous, dont le nez si crochu semblait vouloir rentrer dans sa bouche, celui qui semblait diriger, s'approcha de Salazar et lui souffla d'une voix nasillarde :

« Debout, le gros bébé ! Maintenant tu vas gentiment porter ton copain et nous suivre… Une fois à notre repaire on décidera de votre sort… »

Puis il ajouta, dévoilant un sourire aux dents pointues :

« Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines… »

Il feula de plaisir à sa propre phrase.

Un particulièrement famélique aux longs doigts décharnés s'approcha. Il tenait précautionneusement entre ses deux index la gourde métamorphosée. Les plumes redressés vers l'extérieur et son globe oculaire toujours plus humide, il était difficile de reconnaître ce que ça avait pu être par le passé aussi bien que ce à quoi cela pouvait bien servir maintenant. Il demanda au patriarche, baissant humblement la tête :

« Responsable Bis, on fait quoi de ça ?

- Ca ? » Le vieux plissa les yeux d'ignorance « Tu l'emportes, Préposé Secondaire ! On demandera ce que c'est au Garant. »

_Visiblement le chef est appelé Garant… C'est avec lui que je devrais négocier…_

Salazar, escorté par la naine armée, fut amené à travers la forêt. Le chevalier à ses côtés voyait trente-six chandelles magiques tournaient au-dessus de lui et il devait l'aider à marcher, si ce n'est carrément le porter. Comme il croulait sous le poids de l'autre, il devait sans arrêt se débattre pour avancer assez vite et avait du mal à repérer correctement le chemin par où ils passaient.

Au bout d'une heure assez épuisante ils arrivèrent enfin en contrebas d'une petite falaise surmontée d'un arbre qu'un éboulement de terrain avait laissé à moitié enraciné seulement. Ces racines hors de glèbe, sinueuse et emmêlées, se déversaient jusqu'au sol en nattes rêches. A leurs pieds se tenait l'ensemble des vermines de gobelins grippant les bois.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs calcula qu'ils devaient être une quarantaine au total. Bien trop nombreux pour s'en sortir à l'aide d'un plan grossier. Il devrait élaborer une stratégie subtile ou du moins, compter sur la chance.

Lui et son compagnon furent ligotés les mains dans le dos et balancés dans un profond trou creusé dans la terre. Ils étaient de plus mis sous bonne garde.

_Pff… Ce n'est pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit…_

Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il décida de s'intéresser un peu à l'état du blond.

« Godric ? Tu m'entends ? »

Ce dernier releva des yeux incertains vers lui. Il avait du mal à lever la tête, étourdi mais bel et bien conscient.

« Ouais… Vaguement…

-Répète-moi ce que t'as dit le tavernier sur cette maudite quête ou sur quoi que ce soit à propos de ces horribles créatures. »

Le chevalier se frotta les yeux contre sa propre épaule pour tenter de se remettre tout à fait. Il dit à voix basse :

« Je t'ai déjà tout dit… Il m'a parlé de ces gobelins… Ils rançonnent les gens qui passent dans la forêt… Qu'y avait une Quête Glorieuse pour les arrêter…

- Et ta merveilleuse source de renseignement, t'avait-elle précisée qu'ils seraient si nombreux ?

- Non… Et même si je l'avais su, jamais j'aurais pensé qu'on se serait fait avoir comme ça… Je suis dégoûté… C'est que des gobelins, quoi… »

Le mage partageait ce dépit mais la colère surpassait de loin son déshonneur. Baissant encore plus le ton, il intima :

« Figures-toi que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser avoir aussi facilement… Le retour de bâton est pour bientôt ! Et tu as tout intérêt à m'aider !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais abandonner ou quoi ? Pour qui tu me prends ! J'en mangerais farci ce soir, de ces pouilleux rats ! Je vais en faire une bouillie, ouais ! Ils ont osé me prendre ma chevalière ! Et mon épée ! Je les laisserais pas faire ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Salazar dut l'obliger à se calmer et à se taire, maintenant qu'il était tout à fait réveillé par la rage de se venger.

_Bien… Je pourrais compter sur sa coopération volontaire au moins… Quitte à l'envoyer à la charpie pendant que je me sauve… Ksss…_

« D'abord, dis-moi si tu leur connais des points faibles. »

Godric rejeta la tête en arrière pour réfléchir.

« Ben… Principalement leurs petites tailles… Ils ont une allonge ridicule mais compensent par leur vitesse d'attaque. Par contre, ils courent lentement. Et aussi, ils ont pas le cuir aussi résistant qu'ils en ont l'air : je t'en écrabouille un d'une main, moi ! »

Le fourchelangue haussa les sourcils, douteux. Non pas qu'il remettait en cause cette dernière affirmation mais plutôt la capacité à la mettre en pratique, vu qu'ils étaient privés de leurs bras.

« Qu'en est-il de leurs pouvoirs ?

- Alors là, c'est pas gagné… On est dans la mélasse, ouais ! D'un geste de leur main tu te retrouves par terre ! »

_J'ai bien senti tout à l'heure, oui…_

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas une dose illimitée de pouvoir mais sans baguette et sans épée, je vois pas comment on va les contrer ! Il y en aurait moins et on serait pas attaché, on pourrait les avoir au corps à corps mais là ! »

Le chevalier pesta deux trois insultes entre ses dents contre leur malchance.

« Qu'attendent-ils de nous ?

- Ce que veulent encore et toujours tous les gobelins, Salazar… » Il soupira « De l'or… »

Comme si ce mot avait tous les pouvoirs, à cet instant une échelle fut descendue jusqu'au fond de leur prison de terre. Une petite tête renfrognée apparut au-dessus d'eux et menaça :

« Si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement, je vous pisse dessus ! »

_Quelle classe incomparable !_

Les créatures semblaient trouver particulièrement comiques les difficultés que causèrent aux deux chevaliers le fait de grimper une échelle, les mains nouées dans le dos…

Quand Salazar arriva enfin en haut, à moitié rampant sur le sol comme une limace anthropophage d'ailleurs, il constata que tout avait été préparé à l'occasion d'une fête. Couronne de branches, pétales répandus sur le sol, le temps était aux célébrations. Il déglutit avec difficulté : il avait le pressentiment que lui et son camarade participeraient à la sauterie dans le rôle des bouffons ou pire, dans celui d'exutoires.

Les gobelins étaient tous assis, la plupart à même les sols, les autres grimpés sur les racines, comme les spectateurs d'un amphithéâtre. Eux se trouvaient à la place de la scène, accompagné par leurs geôliers armés et la bande de ceux qui les avaient d'abord attrapés.

Le vieux au nez cintré, le chef de ces mêmes crapules, s'avança vers les spectateurs et de sa voix enrouée, annonça :

« Moi, Responsable Bis, vient vous présenter à vous, Garant, notre butin du jour. »

Celui à qui il s'adressait, installé en hauteur, opina du chef et, se tournant vers le haut, dit à un autre, au teint incroyablement vert :

« Moi, Garant, vous informe vous, Gestionnaire, que Responsable Bis va montrer son butin du jour. »

Le dénommé Gestionnaire acquiesça noblement. Alors lui aussi se tourna et s'adressa au plus haut placé que lui :

« Moi, Gestionnaire, vous informe vous, Gérant, que Responsable Bis, sous les ordres de Garant, va montrer son butin du jour. »

Gérant, puisque tel était son nom ou son titre, était un gobelin qui avait tant de joues que ses yeux en disparaissaient, coincés entre les bourrelets. Selon le même schéma, il parla à son supérieur direct, un peu plus haut placé sur les racines :

« Moi, Gérant, vous informe vous, Administrateur, que Responsable Bis, sous les ordres de Garant, sous les ordres de Gestionnaire, va montrer son butin du jour. »

_Non mais cela va-t-il durer encore longtemps ?_

Au-dessus d'Administrateur, il y avait deux gobelins. L'un était roux, à en juger par ces poils de nez frisés et celui tout en haut était vénérablement ridé jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Moi, Administrateur, vous informe vous, Directeur, que Responsable Bis, sous les ordres de Garant, sous les ordres de Gestionnaire, sous les ordres de Gérant, va montrer son butin du jour. »

Godric soupira bruyamment, ennuyé à mourir par le protocole. Il reçut en retour un coup d'avertissement de la part du geôlier à sa droite.

« Moi, Directeur, vous informe vous, Grand Régisseur, que Responsable Bis, sous les ordres de Garant, sous les ordres de Gestionnaire, sous les ordres de Gérant, sous les ordres d'Administrateur et sous les miens, va montrer son butin du jour. »

_Ouf…Je peux donc affirmer sans me tromper que le véritable chef est nommé Grand Régisseur… La question est de savoir s'il faut s'adresser directement à lui ou pas… La hiérarchie a l'air de taille, chez les gobelins…_

Celui qui les avait attrapé se mit à caresser amoureusement son nez crochu quand son commandant suprême accepta en ces termes :

« Moi, Grand Régisseur, ordonnateur incontesté de la destinée du groupe, vous consacre mon attention. »

Alors le présentateur s'éclaircit la voix, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, et reprit solennellement :

« Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter l'or… »

Un feulement général d'excitation se fit entendre. Leurs mains placées en griffe sur leurs poitrines, la convoitise brillant dans leurs regards, les spectateurs ressemblaient à un troupeau de chauves-souris exacerbées. Un des gobelins de la scène montra à tous un coussin violet sur lequel était exposée la monnaie.

« La récolte a été meilleure : seulement treize pièces d'argent et sept de cuivre… »

_Comment ? Nous avions autant ? Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une d'argent et deux petites !_

Salazar écrasa une larme intérieure sur ses inaccomplis désirs de fortune avant que ne reprenne la démonstration.

« Mais attendez ! » Responsable Bis joua au dramaturge, bras écartés pour saisir l'importance de l'instant « Car nous avons récolté de précieux bijoux ! »

Le mage retint sa respiration. Sa bague et celle de Godric reposaient sur un autre coussin et s'offraient ainsi à tous les regards avides.

« Nous avons là deux sceaux magiques ! En parfait état de marche, avec sorts de protection intégrés. Les pierres, rubis pour l'une et émeraude pour l'autre, sont de qualités. Les métaux sont précieux et peuvent être refondus ! »

A entendre les sifflements d'approbation du public sur ce dernier mot, le jeune homme sentit un frisson le parcourir en entier. Cette sensation, ce n'était pas le froid, ni la peur ou encore le dégoût : ce qui courait sous son épiderme, c'était le désir de meurtre.

L'orateur poursuivit son office, toujours plus excité :

« Et exceptionnellement, nous avons une pièce de haute qualité aujourd'hui ! Admirez donc, certes la lame est brisée mais quelle beauté, ce manche de glaive ! Les pierres précieuses y abondent ! »

Un gobelin vraiment minuscule approcha avec forces couinements. Il faisait sauter le pommeau de l'épée du chevalier d'une main à l'autre. Elle lui brûlait la peau et une odeur de roussi vint jusqu'à chatouiller le nez des prisonniers. Cela amena une légère flamme de joie sadique dans la pupille rétrécie du propriétaire de l'objet en question.

Le vieux grogna car les petits cris de douleur perturbaient la clarté de son énonciation. Agacé, il claqua des doigts et à ce seul geste se mit à léviter le pommeau enchanté. Au grand soulagement du très petit, dont les paumes ressemblaient à du steak trop grillé. Mais même la pitié a un prix, dans le monde de ces êtres rapaces.

« Edouard le Baveux, Agent Tertiaire de Patrouille !

- Oui, Responsable Bis ! » Le nabot serra ses mains brûlées devant sa bouche, pétri d'appréhension face à l'interjection publique de son supérieur.

« Tu ne sais même pas que les possessions des sorciers ont souvent des sorts de protection ? Il ne faut pas les toucher directement ! Tu es stupide ! Tellement stupide que tu ne passeras jamais le stade d'Agent Secondaire ! »

Environ la moitié des gobelins, ceux placés le plus prés ou sur les racines se gaussèrent grassement. Salazar en déduit que seuls riaient ceux qui commandaient les Agents Secondaires. La douloureuse échéance, c'est-à-dire quand les éclats gutturaux les viseraient eux arriva de suite après ce lynchage public.

« Et voilà nos deux prisonniers ! » Clama le héros du jour, dévoilant ses dents élimées « Vous avez bien vu, ils avaient de la richesse, leur air de pauvres n'était qu'un leurre ! Ces tuniques sont bien trop élimés pour être naturelles ! Un déguisement ne nous trompe pas, nous les gobelins ! »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour que la foule déverse toute sa liesse à ce compliment collectif et reprit, en désignant le fourchelangue du doigt :

« L'un est encore petit… »

_Non mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de faciès en décomposition ! Si je lève le pied, je t'écrase !_

« Mais il est noble ! Il avait la bague d'argent sur lui ! Avec un peu de chance on arrivera à apitoyer sa maman pour toucher une rançon ! »

La remarque blessa le garçon plus cruellement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il crispa ses mâchoires pour contenir et ravaler la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge. C'était toujours comme cela quand il était question de ses parents. Il était faible face à leur évocation. Si l'hilarité des affreux redoubla quand le vieux gobelin imita le bercement d'un bébé, le garçon lui, sentit son cœur se rétrécir comme jamais.

Godric perdit son sang-froid et se mit à insulter l'animateur de service. Bien évidemment il fut réprimandé et un claquement de doigt le força à mettre genoux à terre.

Le timbre roulant de la joie de voir son ennemi à terre, la créature enchaîna sans plus attendre :

« Et regardez cet autre ! Quelle hauteur ! Quel colosse ! Grand, même pour les autres humains ! Il pourrait servir de pilier pour une maison, non ? Et puis, d'une gentillesse ! »

Salazar dressa l'oreille à cette dernière phrase qui fit naître une vague de sourires moqueurs dans le public.

« Ce fut si aimable à lui de passer juste devant notre repaire sans nous remarquer et de laisser ensuite tant de traces de passages jusqu'à son campement, pour que nous le rattrapions aisément ! »

_Merlin…_

Godric, pourtant si fort et brave, succomba momentanément à cette révélation, abattu par le souffle glacé d'un grand vent de solitude… Et plus que tous les doigts pointés sur lui, plus que tous les postillons des esclaffes, plus que toutes les larmes de rire que cette ironie provoqua, ce qui l'affecta durement fut l'ardeur sans pareille qui naquit dans les yeux de son compagnon.

_Tu es passé devant eux sans les voir… Tu les as ramenés jusqu'à moi… Je te hais, Gryffondor ! Tu es l'individu le plus caduc de la création ! Une boule de chair sans intelligence aucune ! Même un troll attire plus de respect ! Je n'ai même pas assez de mépris pour te détester tout ce que je devrais !_

Le sorcier, la tête rentrée dans les épaules comme pour esquiver les traits du regard assassin, marmonna quelque chose comme « y aller toi-même si t'es pas content »

A côté de lui et de son tourbillon personnel de désolation, se trouvait le squelettique gobelin qui tenait toujours l'oiseau métamorphosé en gourde entre ses grêles index. Ce dernier toussota pour attirer l'attention de son supérieur sur lui. Responsable Bis fit une grimace et conclut son spectacle par :

« Je t'ai présenté notre butin du jour, ô Garant, mais il est une dernière chose que nous venons te confier : nous ignorons de quoi il peut s'agir. Eclaire-nous de ta science. »

La bête fut levée devant les yeux de tous et se remit à gondoler d'excitation.

Celui nommé Garant tordit ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas. Il se retourna vers son chef direct :

« Gestionnaire, quelle est cette chose ? Eclaire-nous de ta science ! »

Lui aussi prit une mine dubitative, sa sagacité ne suffisait visiblement pas. Le manège de la hiérarchie reprit son cours. Mais toute cette vaine agitation ne laissa pas le mage indifférent.

_J'ai une idée… Je vais me servir de cette nourrice pour bluffer… Leur faire croire que c'est une expérience magique de grande valeur… Que si on la sait disparue, ou nous les porteurs, toute la chevalerie leur tombera sur le dos ! Ils auront peur… Alors je leur intimerais de nous libérer afin que nous menions à bien notre mission, celle pour laquelle nous sommes « déguisés »… Oui, c'est cela, nous avons pour but de ramener cette chose au gouvernement… KssKss… Mais ils refuseront, à n'en pas douter, voulant garder le « précieux » bien pour eux…Kss…Ils sont si cupides ! C'est à ce moment qu'il faudra jouer serré : je leur ferais comprendre qu'ils ne doivent nous tuer, l'objet s'autodétruisant avec notre mort… ni nous rançonner tous les deux, car nous dévoilerions leur planque, tôt ou tard…Que faire pour qu'ils me libèrent ? Oui, je sais, je sous-entendrais que par contre s'ils libèrent l'un d'entre nous, et le moins dangereux, c'est à dire apparemment moi, aucun soupçon réel ne porterait sur eux : tout le monde accuserait le chevalier manquant ! Personne ne les croirait assez stupides pour libérer la moitié des otages contre rien ! Et quand bien même je vendrais la mèche et qu'une ou deux vaillantes âmes iraient pour vérifier, ils n'auraient qu'à les rançonner à leurs tours ! Oh oui, c'est un plan alambiqué mais cela peut marcher ! Et au passage, je me débarrasse de Gryffondor le boulet…KssKss…Evidemment je reviendrais peu après les empoisonner tous, histoire de m'amuser un peu et de récupérer mon bien…Et un peu plus au passage, leur réserve d'or et leurs armes bien sûr, en guise de compensation morale pour la douloureuse perte de mon compagnon de chevalerie ! KssKss ! J'ai beaucoup d'humour quand je m'y mets !_

Le temps que Salazar élabore sa stratégie, la chaîne de question était remontée tout en haut, jusqu'au Grand Régisseur. Le patriarche paraissait avoir sombrer dans une intense réflexion, à moins qu'il ne se soit endormi.

Le brun fit un discret clin d'œil à son camarade pour le mettre dans la confidence d'un plan en cours d'élaboration. Ce dernier sembla comprendre car il acquiesça du menton. Alors le fourchelangue interpella le chef des gobelins le plus poliment possible :

« O Grand Régisseur, l'objet dont il est question ne saurait être mis en de mauvaises mains… Il vaudrait mieux nous le redonner. »

_Si je n'ai pas attisé leur convoitise, là ! Sûr que dans moins d'une minute, ils vont m'assaillir de questions ! Je suis si perfide, un vrai bonheur !_

Il voulait attirer l'attention et il fit plus que réussir.

Des dizaines d'yeux horrifiés et de mines contrites lui répondirent en même temps. Puis L'ensemble des nabots personnages se mit à gueuler tout à coup, brandissant poings et dents. La cacophonie d'insultes et de protestations féroces se liguait contre cet affront sans pareil. Il était en autre question de l'empaler vivant, de le livrer aux fourmis recouvert de résine, de le peler et de faire des crêpes avec sa peau…

_Oups... Je crois avoir commis une légère erreur... _

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Petit mot de la fin de votre auteur Frudule :**

Ne pleurez pas ! Il y a une suite qui arrive dans quelques jours, je promets ! Il était bien trop long, ce chapitre, je devais le saucissonner, désolée !

Pour vous faire attendre, une petite remarque intelligente sur le monde des sorciers, que j'ai lu soit sur le site de la pensine, soit sur le lexicon français de Hp ( je me souviens plus…) :

Avez-vous déjà remarqué que dans le monde des sorciers, quand on chute de six mètres depuis un balai, au pire on se casse le poignet ? ( Voir Neville, tome 1) Si on se prend un cognard, balle de fer en pleine poire, on tombe inconscient mais on a aucune séquelle ? ( Olivier Dubois) Ou on se pète seulement un bras ? ( Harry Potter) Et je parle même pas du transplanage où une partie du corps peut rester à un autre endroit ! Vous souvenez-vous de l'incrédulité de Hagrid quand Harry lui dit qu'on lui a fait croire que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ? Mmm… En fait ça a l'air beaucoup plus difficile de mourir dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des moldus. Comme s'ils avaient une barrière de protection qui empêchait un peu du pire, qui les protégeaient au moment critique ! C'est vrai, ils dégustent quand même mais ils s'en tirent mieux !

Tout ça pour vous dire que vous ferait bien d'envoyer une petite review pour Salazar et Godric, avant qu'ils en bavent à mort !


	6. Gobelins partout

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson, Gwendoline et Matthiole, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :** _

**Tsuunami : **Alors, on est d'accord avec « Ca » ? Hé hé, il arrive à renouer avec les plus vils instincts de prédatrice de slash le vilain ! (Ou d'humour gras, au choix !) Bon, sache que ta demande de fan art est en passe d'être réalisée. J'ai pas mal dessiné ces deux petits monsieur mais jamais sérieusement. Là, je m'y mets mais il faut déjà que j'y arrive proprement (Je préviens, je ne suis pas douée ! C'est juste pour l'idée, hein ?) que je le scanne, que je le mette en ligne quelque part( Je pense ouvrir un compte deviantart)… Voilà voilà, bref, c'est pas gagné ! Mais tu l'auras tôt ou tard ! C'est pas gentil tout ça ? Sinon pour patienter je te conseille de regarder des fan art de Tom Jedusor (comme ceux du site de la_-_pensine_-_d_-_harry_-_potter, talentueuse dessinatrice qui mérite d'être connue) ou d'autres dessinateurs d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que Tom est méchant, et très handsooome ! Plus que Salazar ! hé oui, il faut l'avouer… Mais lui, il est qu'un descendant lointain, le notre est plus brut de pomme !

**La folleuh** : Pour une fois que mon « quémandage de review » incitait à la réflexion sur le monde d'Harry Potter et pas seulement sur ma propre (mais certes magnifique) personne ! Il fallait bien mettre un peu d'intellectuel parce que dans ce chapitre, c'est l'action qui déborde ! Ouhouh ! Ca décoiffe les tentacules les amis, je vous préviens ! Bon sinon, oui, les gobelins j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils soient désagréables. Ils ont de bons côtés aussi mais là, ils sont très cachés ! Ils sont moches, ils sont grossiers, bagarreurs et un peu bornés sur la hiérarchie ! Mais n'oublions pas que si on se réfère au point de vue de Salazar, tout ce qui n'est pas un serpent ou lui_-_même ne mérite pas de vivre ! Avec une philosophie comme celle_-_là, on n'apprécie pas grand_-_chose non plus !

**Ellyana** : Frudule lit ta review et a soudain envie de faire enfiler des jolies capes pointues à ses lecteurs, de s'installer sur un trône et de les regarder embrasser le sol que ses pas ont foulés… En clair, rhaaa vénère encore, c'est bien, tu augmentes dans la hiérarchie ! Salazar ne peut être autrement que Salazarissime et il développe au fur et à mesure son esprit magnifique tu vas voir ! Plan alambiqué et perfidie comme s'il en pleuvait, je m'applique à faire de lui le dictateur incontesté qu'il rêve d'être ! Il se débrouille pas trop mal dans ce chapitre ! Mais ? Qu'en est_-_il de la baguette ? Hooo… Ben, il faut lire pour savoir ! Et puis franchement, mon chapitre, vu comme il est long, et ben tes yeux rougis par l'Internet aurait rendu grâce si je n'avais pas coupé en deux ! ( Extrait de « La mauvaise foi est en vous » par Salazar Serpentard, 864 p. éd _: leboaboitdanslebois_)

**May_-_yam :** Ouh ! Salut nouvelle lectrice ! Quel bonheur de t'accueillir ! Que la joie me revigore de savoir que tu m'as tout lu et que tu es encore là ! Ouais ! Gloire à moi ! Et hourra pour Sally et Riquet ! Bon, passé ce moment de joie et de célébration, je continue à lire ta review et je me rends compte que j'ai réussi à t'avoir avec le coup de la baguette ! Ouais ! Gloire à moi ! Ca a marché ! ( Je ne tiens pas en compte la demande de remboursement !) Après quelques heures d'auto vénération ( c'est bon les reviews) je peux le dire : Héhé, voilà, je suis super contente, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire pour les chapitres suivants, que tu partageras encore mon délire comme tu dis si justement !

**Maeglin : **Rha, c'est décidé, « frette » je l'utiliserais c'est adorable, m'enfin va falloir attendre l'hiver dans la fan fic ! Vu que ça progresse pas très vite, snif, un peu de patience avant de le voir apparaître. Oulala, c'est super traître une poussière dans l'œil qui fait rigoler ! J'ai demandé à ma glande lacrymale, elle dit que ça ne lui ai pas encore arrivé ( Frudule ne rit que de son humour, voyons… Même si c'est pas classe) m'enfin si tu le dis ! Ah ! Le problème, c'est qu'il l'avait remarqué, qu'il ne fallait peut_-_être pas parler directement au chef… Mais il s'est bien gouré, ouais ! M'enfin, il va réussir à s'en sortir, c'est le Serpentard après tout ! Et comment ? Non, il ne va pas nous refaire une petite crise… A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu le temps pour en parler mais Gwendoline était vraiment spéciale pour Salazar… ( Snif… J'écrase une petite larme pour la défunte) Peut_-_être, lorsque j'aurais appris à maîtriser les flash_-_back (lol !), je vous ferais part de cela. Enfin si Sally se décide à se souvenir. Parce que là, il a tout oublié. Bref, pas de crise, non. Heureusement que tu as la réponse juste en dessous car je ne dirais rien de plus ! Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! bzzzz !

* * *

**Note importante à lire :**

Chères lectrices si fidèles ! Force est de constater que le règlement de ffnet a changé et que malheureusement, nous devons nous y plier…Même s'il est parfaitement ridicule et très pénalisant ! Bref, ceci est la dernière Ràr publiée que je fais. Les prochaines fois, je vous enverrais un « reply » pour votre review. En fait je ferais plutôt un mail collectif qui répondra à toutes vos interrogations et je l'enverrais donc à chacune d'entre vous. Vous pourrez ainsi y lire votre réponse et, si ça vous intéresse, la réponse des autres. Je l'enverrais non pas à la réception de votre commentaire mais juste avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, comme ça vous serez prévenues en même temps. Si vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir de « reply » ( je comprends, on peut se retrouver saturé de mail avec ce système) dites_-_le_-_moi expressément. Pour les reviews non signées, Maeglin ou A2po par exemple, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller que de vous inscrire à ce site minable histoire d'avoir un compte ou bien évidemment de me marquer votre mail au moment de me donner du commentaire.

Vous l'avez compris, ce nouveau système m'énerve. Un moment agréable d'entente entre écrivains et lecteurs de moins maintenant ! Ce site me met au martyre ! Je vais devoir faire un autre sacrifice rituel, ouais ! Bon, mais que cette nouvelle donne ne vous empêche pas de mettre des commentaires ! Vous allez m'achever sinon !

* * *

Les deux chevaliers étaient déjà dans une situation plutôt critique, capturés par les gobelins, ne possédant aucun moyen de défense et les mains liées dans le dos. Autant dire que leur chance de bien s'en sortir était mince. Mais là, Salazar, par une seule petite phrase, venait carrément de déclencher une vague de pulsions meurtrières chez l'ensemble des créatures. A en juger par leurs vociférations et leurs griffes déchirant l'air en attente de pouvoir s'offrir ses entrailles, et bien c'était comme si dés à présent, il avait déjà les deux pieds dans la tombe. 

_Oh oh… Maintenant que j'y songe, dans ma stratégie très subtile, je n'aurais pas dû m'adresser directement à leur chef mais jouer le jeu de la hiérarchie…Peut-être ai-je été un peu trop pressé ?_

Il eut le premier coup de gourdin pour confirmation de ses doutes et les suivants ne lui laissèrent plus aucune ombre sur le sujet. Molesté à terre, roué par les gardes, torturé sous le vivat général, l'ampleur de l'erreur causée par son impatience était parfaitement nette.

« Salazar ! »

Godric réagit aussitôt et d'un bond, réussit à percuter un des surveillants. Ce dernier s'emmêla les pattes et tomba le nez par terre. Puis il en télescopa rudement un autre, l'éjectant vers d'autres cieux d'un brutal coup de pied. Vu la vitesse du vol, force était de constater que les gobelins avaient un profil aérodynamique.

D'un habile saut, le chevalier aplatit littéralement le troisième qui venait tout à coup de lever son arme en sa direction. Le bruit de fruit écrasé qui accompagna cet écrabouillage convainquit les autres gardes d'abandonner le tabassage du mage pour régler cette mutinerie. Le blond se retrouva vite en surnombre d'ennemis. Cela se gâtait pour lui.

Deux trois fois il réussit à éviter les ondes magiques qu'on lui envoyait, usant d'habiles vrilles, de pas chassés rapides et des autres acrobaties qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire, sans l'usage de ses bras. Il put même encore dégager de nouveaux opposants par la voie des airs mais il ne sut esquiver éternellement les massues ornées fouettant de toute part. Le heurt eut lieu juste au-dessus de son genou. Il rebondit un peu sur une seule jambe mais finit par s'écrouler au côté de celui qu'il avait défendu, comprimé sous l'effet de deux enchantements conjugués.

Plaqué au sol, Godric n'eut pas grand espoir d'échapper aux cinglants gourdins à son tour. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, on le frapperait encore et encore, on le réduirait en bouillie de chair et ce dans la plus grande délectation. Il se crispa dans l'attente du mal qui l'irradierait bientôt, serrant les dents avec courage. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir lutté. Tant pis si cela finissait si vite.

Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, quelque chose se passa.

« Il a eu le Grand Régisseur ! Il est mort ! » Cria une voix aiguë en une terrible lamentation.

Les gobelins levèrent tous immédiatement la tête vers le trône culminant. Là, non pas une, mais deux créatures imbriquées l'une dans l'autre gisaient. Une de celle que le sorcier avait fait voler venait de terminer sa course sur le patriarche du troupeau. Il venait d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'une : la chance offrait là son plus beau sourire.

Une ruée d'hystérie s'empara de la foule en un éclair. Elle se mit à hurler en communion, s'époumonant sur leur désespoir et sur à l'annihilation certaine de leur avenir avec cette perte, pleurant à leur destinée sans issue désormais. Beaucoup martelèrent étrangement le sol de leurs quatre pattes ou s'arrachèrent leurs trop rares cheveux. Certains tanguaient, la langue pendant au dehors et d'autres s'évanouirent tout simplement. En tous cas personne, ni même les geôliers, n'était en reste pour démontrer l'étendu de sa tristesse.

Le blond, ne sentant pas la douleur venir, se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Il vit son camarade prés de lui qui n'avait pas l'air franchement en forme.

« Hé ! Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il, compatissant.

« Merveilleusement… » Répondit l'autre, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Les prisonniers se redressèrent tant bien que mal, d'abord pour observer la débâcle et éventuellement pour essayer d'en profiter.

A présent les larmes coulaient à flots de toutes parts, sanglots bruyants et abondants qui étaient plutôt réjouissant à regarder. Pourtant, malgré l'ampleur de cette peine collective, impossible pour les deux de s'enfuir : les gardes tenaient toujours leurs rôles, les menaçant entre deux gémissements.

Directeur, chef en second, se leva à cet instant et, dans un reniflement pathétique qui fit frémir ses poils de nez roux, dit à ses ouailles:

« Moi, Directeur, je suis accablé de chagrin mais afin de servir mon peuple je prendrais les rênes du pouvoir en devenant Grand Régisseur, ainsi que notre loi le décrit. »

Des acclamations modérées et des mouchages accueillirent cette décision.

Salazar grimaça, présageant le pire :

« J'aurais aimé qu'ils fussent plus longs à le remplacer…

- Surtout qu'il est même pas mort l'ancêtre ! Regarde, il bouge encore ! »

Le chevalier n'avait point tort : une minuscule patte ridée s'agitait encore de la mêlée de corps, tout en haut des racines.

_Là, il y a une faille à exploiter…_

Précipitamment, le mage cria bien fort :

« Vous les gobelins, vous enterrez votre chef alors qu'il n'est pas encore décédé ! Mais tant mieux si Directeur devient le dirigeant ! Il est si incompétent, ce ne sera pas long avant que tout votre groupe en périsse ! »

Il avait inventé, bien sûr, il ne savait rien au sujet de cette créature. A peine arrivait-il à les distinguer les unes des autres. Mais ce qu'il n'ignorait pas, c'est qu'il est toujours de bon goût de remettre en cause les qualités de ceux qui ne sont pas encore bien installés…

Ce plan fonctionna bien mieux que le précédent, ce qui n'était pas difficile. A la culpabilité des uns d'avoir remplacé trop vite leur maître bien aimé s'ajoutaient les suspicions des autres et, doucement, des chuchotements commencèrent à émerger de la foule. Les conversations, illicites car elles traitaient du plus haut placé, se firent pourtant de plus en plus nombreuses et, rapidement, devinrent virulentes. Ceux pour qui le protocole était plus important que tout le reste ne supportèrent pas les remises en question, ils haussèrent le ton.

_Oui… J'ai semé les graines de la zizanie, il semblerait ! KssKss !_

Les révolutionnaires, tout caractériels qu'ils étaient, ne se laissèrent pas impressionner par les voix de colère et redoublèrent en retour leurs critiques. Obstinés, complètement bornés de nature, les gobelins n'envisagèrent pas une seule seconde l'idée d'une concorde. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'ils s'organisaient en une hiérarchie si forte qu'elle ne laissait de libres jugements… Mais à présent, à qui crierait le plus fort pour faire entendre son opinion, tel semblait être leur nouvelle ligne politique. Leur nouveau dirigeant était incapable de ré-instaurer l'ordre malgré ses battements de mains désapprobateurs et ses toussotements noblement gênés. Il répétait d'une voix agacée : « Mais je ne peux pas faire mon discours d'intronisation de destinée, ils ne m'écoutent pas ! »

Alors, sentant le vent souffler, Administrateur laissa parler son ambition et déclara à forte voix:

« Gobelins, Gobelines, je vous ai compris ! J'accepte de prendre la place de Grand Régisseur puisque vous me le demandez ! »

L a technique était un peu trop audacieuse et ne paya pas. Il manquait de charisme : personne ne s'associa à lui et il fut culbuter hors des racines par le joufflu Gérant, pourtant son subalterne.

« C'est l'anarchie ! C'est l'anarchie! » Cria Salazar, de plus en plus joyeux au fur et à mesure que les bêtes s'excitaient de peur et de rage.

Aussitôt dit que les gobelins sur les racines commencèrent à s'écharper mutuellement. Quand, en bas, un gros jaune craqua et donna un soufflet à son voisin aux dents proéminentes, la bagarre se propagea instantanément. Une guerre civile impromptue, conflit violent et parfaitement idiot venait de se déclarer, tout cela par la faute du garçon.

_Oh, je suis brillant ! Quel génie ! Quel talent !Quelle prédisposition pour créer le chaos! Ksss ! Je suis l'anti-dieu de la création ! L'apocalypse est à mes ordres ! KssKss !_

Effectivement, à peu de choses prés, c'était cela. Ca s'était mis à se battre de tous les côtés, griffures, sorts répulsifs, morsures et lévitations, tout était bon pour expulser un rival et se hisser à sa place vers les hauteurs convoitées du pouvoir. L'amour et le respect pour ses supérieurs ne faisaient pas long feu quand il était question de les remplacer.

Les gardes n'étaient certes pas en reste, vu qu'ils étaient plutôt forts, ils avaient tout à gagner à participer à l'affrontement. Ils dérouillaient vaillamment tout un chacun avec leurs masses de fer, élaborant un joyeux concert d'os brisés et de tôle choquée dans l'amphithéâtre sous l'arbre. Les duels au claquement de doigts, eux aussi, valaient le détour pour l'amateur de barbaries mais rien n'équivalait en amusement les assauts donnés crâne contre crâne, réplique ridicule des béliers en rut.

Godric était explosé de rire, faisant les commentaires des combats :

« Ahaha ! Regarde celui-là Salazar, il se fait étouffer par son propre caleçon ! Ahaha ! Et l'autre qui fait vibrer ses oreilles pour faire peur! Ahaha ! Non mais t'as vu le gros entrain de mordre les fesses du bleu là-bas! Ahaha !

- Allez, assez ri, partons vite maintenant, tant que l'on peut ! »

Le fourchelangue blessé avait bien conscience qu'abîmé comme il l'était, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, même en pareille circonstance. Il voulait saisir l'opportunité que personne ne les regardait. Son compagnon lui répondit, scandalisé :

« Mais je pars pas sans avoir réussi à les éliminer, moi ! Faut qu'on accomplisse la quête !

- Ils ne se battront pas éternellement ! Et nous n'avons aucun plan ! »

A ses mots, le chevalier agit en interceptant d'un croche-pied une créature en train de courir.

« Toi, détache-nous ! »

Il l'avait bien choisie : malingre, les pattes arquées et dégoûtante de crasse, elle était faible parmi sa race. Elle semblait de plus totalement effrayée et portait des traces douloureuses de coups. Mais un gobelin ne se laisse pas si facilement commander, qu'il soit ou non le dernier des minables. Il restait à trembler dans sa morve, terrorisé par les humains. Cependant il n'agissait pas.

_Godric a raison, il est impérieux que nous soyons libres de nos mouvements… Comment convaincre…_

« Ton véritable maître l'a ordonné » Rajouta avec force malice le brun, désignant vaguement les racine-trônes du menton. Vu que c'était à présent bien impossible de savoir s'il y avait un dirigeant ou non, c'était tout aussi impossible de savoir s'il mentait ou pas.

« Voudrais-tu lui désobéir ? » Persifla-t-il encore « Es-tu si incompétent que tu ne l'entendes point ? »

Alors, soudain, le lilliputien fronça tout son visage et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il se jeta à terre et roula en boule en gémissant sur son désespoir.

« Sois gentil, fais-le. » Incita à son tour le blond.

Désespéré, il accepta sans rien de plus. Après un simple claquement de doigt, les liens des deux hommes se délacèrent. Gryffondor caressa affectueusement la petite tête en guise de remerciement et Salazar crut lire dans les petites billes noires de ses yeux une gratitude infinie pour ce geste.

_Quelle horreur… Je croyais que les gobelins étaient moins serviles que les elfes de château… C'est vrai qu'ils sont aussi souvent utilisés pour le service mais…_

Une affreuse idée saisit là l'enchanteur. D'une fourberie telle qu'il en savoura une seconde toute la texture en fermant les yeux.

_Kssss…_

Puis se reprenant, il ordonna tout à coup à son camarade :

« Godric, j'ai un plan ! Va récupérer nos bagues et ton épée ! Essaye aussi de collecter le plus d'armes possibles mais surtout, ne touche pas au moindre gobelin ! Tu m'entends ? Ils se ligueront tous contre nous si tu les descends ! Alors, pas d'erreur, compris ?

- J'y vais ! » Répondit-il, s'élançant déjà avec témérité dans le champ de bataille, bien heureux d'entrer en action.

Serpentard attrapa la créature qui les avait libérés et enchaîna ses deux poignets d'une main, la contraignant ainsi à ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques.

« Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui lança un regard ambigu, mi-complice mi-bourreau, qui fit trembler le pauvre petit de tout son corps.

« C'est si dangereux par ici… Tu pourrais encore te faire blesser… Ou pire… Tuer ! »

Maintenant un hoquet d'angoisse avait pris l'être pitoyable. Le mage vérifia un instant que personne ne les remarquait et s'assura aussi du regard que le chevalier était toujours vivant. Ce dernier courait allègrement un peu partout, récoltant les armes comme on cueille les champignons, zigzagant pour éviter les attaques. Satisfait, le fourchelangue se remit à sa manœuvre.

Il posa sa main libre sur le crâne dégarni et le tapota en imitant le plus possible la sympathie. A vrai dire il était complètement dégoûté par le fait de toucher cette peau grisâtre mais trouva la force de prendre un ton mielleux pour demander :

« Ne voudrais-tu pas être protégé ? Si jamais tu voulais être en sécurité… »

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction, l'espoir brillant au fond du renfoncement de ses yeux.

« Oui… J'empêcherais que l'on te fasse du mal… Si je devenais ton maître… »

La créature horrifiée esquiva les papouilles de la tête et le toisa de haut en bas. Considérant ses blessures avec dédain, elle dit du coin de la bouche :

« Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour être un bon chef ! Je veux pas de vous ! Je quitterais pas les miens pour ça ! »

_Espèce de__ sale petit arrogant ! Pas assez fort ? Nous verrons bien si effectivement ton cuir n'est pas très résistant…_

La main sur son crâne se fit menaçante, imprimant la marque de chaque doigt rudement sur les os, provoquant d'affreux couinements chez la victime. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le reste de la bande, il retrouva son calme et relâcha sa poigne. Il tenta une nouvelle tactique :

«Ne vois-tu donc pas ? Le grand blond est sous mes ordres ! Crois-tu qu'il m'obéirait si je n'étais pas un bon chef ?

- Alors je veux bien être sous les ordres du grand blond ! Lui, il sera un chef juste et bon ! Il me protègera ! »

A l'écoute des tremolos du gobelin, on voyait bien qu'il admirait éperdument Godric. Peut-être à cause du geste affectueux qu'il lui avait prodigué. Peut-être parce qu'il faisait au moins deux fois sa taille. Peut-être parce qu'il avait su se défendre contre les plus forts de sa bande.

_Peut-être parce qu'il lui trouve un air de famille, KssKss…_

Salazar, pressé par des combats qui semblaient se rapprocher de lui, intima :

« Dis-moi ton nom.

- Manuel Draps Mouillés. »

_Tout un programme !_

« Répète après moi : Moi, Manuel Draps Mouillés, dans ce contrat magique, jure de lier ma personne, ma vie, mes services et ma descendance à la faveur de Salazar Serpentard. »

La créature resta muette. Dans un soupir le mage corrigea :

« Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor »

_Tant pis, j'aurais essayé…_

« Moi, Manuel Draps Mouillés dans ce contrat magique, jure de lier ma personne, ma vie, mes services et ma descendance à Godric Gryffondor… »

Le mage compressa de nouveau avec rage la petite tête de l'obstiné.

« Et à Salazar Serpentard. » Gémit-t-elle.

Une fumée mince et violette sortit de dessous l'oripeau de la créature et, quand elle se retourna et souleva un pan pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer au niveau de ses fesses, son nouveau maître eut toute la surprise malaisée de découvrir, sur ce même postérieur, la gravure de son nom et de celui de son compagnon.

Pour les créatures fantastiques nul besoin d'autres procédures que celles d'un serment et d'un tatouage magique pour les réduire à tout jamais en esclavage total, aussi bien physique que magique et mentale. Certains y voyaient là une preuve que les magiciens leur étaient supérieurs…

Maintenant qu'il avait gagné un serviteur, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne comptait s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

_Je veux le troupeau en entier…_

Il vit le grand chevalier se rapprochait de lui, évitant tous les coups et les flux magiques par d'élégants petits sauts enjoués. Il n'avait pas trop de difficultés, rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas trop occupés à massacrer leurs semblables pour lui en vouloir. A voir tout ce qu'il transportait dans les mains, nul doute qu'il avait fait bonne récolte d'armes diverses.

« Salazar regarde, j'ai pu tout ramener !

- Pour ma part, je nous ai acceptés un valet… Je te présente Manuel Draps Mouillés…

- Maître Gryffondor, je vous servirais de mon mieux ! Vous me protègerez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, ouais, t'as qu'à rester prés de moi ! Ah, et toi, j'ai ta chevalière ! » Dit-il en tendant l'objet.

Elle fut arrachée littéralement, le lord chérissant son retour au creux de sa paume.

_Quel bonheur de la retrouver ! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre la seule chose qui me reste de ma famille…_

Souriant, son compagnon lui demanda :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Je suis pas contre aller utiliser toutes ces petites merveilles contre leurs proprios… T'as vu, ils sont résistants en fait ! Il en reste au moins trente, debout à se battre !

- J'ai une meilleure idée, accompagne-moi… On va s'imposer dans la hiérarchie…»

Les deux, suivis par leur domestique, se dirigèrent vers les racines et se mirent à grimper. Il devenait difficile de ne pas se mêler aux combats qui faisaient rage à cet endroit mais une fois de plus l'habileté et la force de Godric les tira tous vers le sommet sans le moindre ennui. Arrivés tout en haut, le mage demanda à ce que Manuel soit lever le plus possible et le blond réussit à la poser presque au pied du tronc. Le petit serviteur hésitait entre l'illumination parfaite d'être à la place du chef et une trouille totale.

_Cette fois il ne faut pas échouer…_

Puis, ayant pris une grande inspiration pour ce moment crucial, Salazar défia le sort en lâchant un vagissement sonore:

« Voici le nouveau Grand régisseur ! »

Bien que n'atteignant pas la profondeur vocalique d'un Matthiole, ce cri respectable imposa l'attention parmi les guerriers.

Puis, à l'opposé de la puissance de ses dernières paroles, il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible :

« Manuel, dis-leur que tu es le nouveau Grand Régisseur »

Celui-ci tirait fort sur ses oreilles, angoissé comme jamais. Mais comme il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre direct, il s'exécuta :

« Je suis le nouveau Grand Régisseur. »

Puis il poussa une longue plainte contrite. Tous les gobelins avaient cessé de s'entretuer maintenant qu'ils avaient un ennemi commun : cet usurpateur minable, qui voulait prendre la place de chef, et les deux humains qui l'accompagnaient reçurent de longs regards prometteurs en haine et mutilations.

Prenant le parti d'agir lui-aussi en capitaine, le vieux au nez crochu hurla en retour :

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Gobelins ! Il est à la solde des..

GARRFFF !

Ce bruit étrange, c'était le choc sonore d'une massue lancée avec force par Godric et rencontrant le laid visage de l'opposant. Il était inutile de préciser qu'après cela, la créature était totalement hors service.

Salazar dévisagea son compagnon de ses yeux noirs. En retour, il reçut comme question :

« Ben quoi, c'est pas ça qui fallait faire ?

- Si… Exactement… »

_Il a compris à quoi servaient les armes collectées avant même que je lui dise… Pour une fois…_

Malgré la violence de cet acte, l'ethnie entière était loin d'être prête à se soumettre. Un autre gobelin leva le poing et s'opposa avec virulence en ces termes :

« Jamais nous ne t'obéirons ! »

BUURRTZ !

Histoire de varier les plaisirs, c'était à un bouclier lancé atterrissant dans un ventre qu'on devait ce son.

Si les créatures avaient été contrariées par le manège ridicule provoqué par l'un des leurs, maintenant ils étaient complètement dans la fureur au vu de ce que leur réservaient les humains. Simultanément deux sorts magiques furent lancés à leur encontre mais, Manuel, bien placé, les contra. Il devait protéger ses maîtres au péril de sa vie. Le contrat magique l'obligeait, quand bien même il se mettait à détester ses maîtres qui le mettaient dans l'embarras.

Le grand sorcier corrigea immédiatement ceux qui avaient frappé par de terribles lancers.

Mais bientôt certaines créatures se mirent à grimper les racines pour se battre face à face.

« Crie-leur que s'ils ne t'obéissent pas, nous, les humains à ta solde, nous les abattrons jusqu'au dernier. » Chuchota à nouveau Salazar à son valet.

Les deux chevaliers, stratégiquement dominants, se mirent en demeure de donner forces coups de pied à quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop prés. De nouveaux gobelins expérimentèrent alors le vol plané.

Manuel répéta, la morve au nez, la peur au ventre. Il commençait à saisir intuitivement où le mage voulait en venir.

Finalement le groupe d'attaquant se replia mais ne s'enfuit pas. L'honneur chez les gobelins interdisait de lâcher son groupe face à la mort ou la douleur. C'est dire si le serviteur aux pattes arquées que les sorciers avait gagné était noble…

Lorsqu'un dernier être ouvrit la bouche, on n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire car Godric le corrigea avant, d'une matraque atteignant les gencives. Ce dernier semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, impatient de tester toute l'étrange gamme de sons de la ferraille sur ses ennemis. Mais après cela, plus aucun ne se rebella. En vérité ils ne savaient plus trop que faire, refusant de s'enfuir, plus de tout motivés par une attaque et somme toute, ils commençaient par être impressionnés de l'exploit réalisé de mettre deux humains à son service. Visiblement celui qui s'appelait Manuel Draps Mouillés devait avoir de drôles de qualités de commandeur pour les avoir ainsi en son pouvoir et pour démonter à son peuple par la violence à quel point il leur était supérieur.

« Alors il y en a plus d'autres qui veulent parler ? »Demanda le blond, passablement déçu de devoir arrêter son jeu.

Salazar se dit que s'il devait apprécier Gryffondor, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas bien entendu, ce serait certainement parce qu'il n'avait aucune sorte de condescendance ou pitié mal placée envers les petites créatures, moineaux ou gobelins en l'occurrence.

Les grisâtres créatures capitulèrent à ce moment.

« Moi j'accepte !

- Moi aussi !

- On accepte tous !

- Oui, Manuel Draps Mouillés est le nouveau Grand Régisseur ! Gloire à lui !

- Gloire à lui !»

Les encouragements étaient plus pressés que joyeux mais tout se passait exactement comme le garçon désirait. Il sourit férocement et souffla au-dessus de lui:

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends Manuel ? Lie donc ta destinée à la leur… C'est bien cela que font les chefs de gobelins, non ? Ils te réclament ! Allez ! »

Le serf comprit à cet instant précis l'ampleur du stratagème auquel on l'avait poussé. Non content d'avoir quitté pour les siens et renoncer à la liberté pour survivre, ce qui était un crime odieux en soi, il s'apprêtait à punir la troupe entière. Ses deux billes noires se remplirent de larmes quand il prononça la sentence :

« Moi… Bouhou… Manuel Draps Mouillés… devient Grand régisseur… le grand ordonnateur de la destinée de tout le groupe… Bouhou…Vous suivrez mon destin… Ainsi soit-moi ! »

Le mage attendit les yeux grand ouvert que viennent apparaître les signes de son succès : et de dessous toutes les pelisses de toute la vermine de gobelins, des vainqueurs comme des vaincus, des faibles, des forts, des vieux, des jeunes, des laids et des pires encore, oui de tous ses postérieurs déplaisants jaillit une fumée violette bien significative.

Le blond fit la grimace et interrogea, largué par les évènements.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette fumée là ?

- Godric, je t'annonce que tous ces gobelins sont désormais les nôtres… Tous sont nos esclaves désormais…

« Mais comment ? Je comprends pas ! On n'en avait qu'un !

- Parce qu'il est devenu le chef et que la destinée du chef, est la destinée de tous ! Ils l'ont dit et répété…Et vu que Manuel est nôtre, ils le sont tous également ! » Salazar poussa un soupir langoureux et repris, la voix forte pour bien être entendu « Ces gobelins sont nos esclaves pour leur vie entière… Et pour celle de leurs descendants aussi… Une vie de servitude sous notre bon vouloir d'humains… Où nous pourrons les tuer, les torturer, les punir selon notre gré… Une vie misérable où ils n'auront plus la liberté ni d'agir ni de penser… Une vie sans le droit de s'auto supprimer pour en finir avec cette honte… Une condamnation pour les générations futures qui maudiront leurs noms… Et pire que tout, ils ne pourront même pas nous détester ! Ils éprouveront de l'amour et de la reconnaissance pour nous ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Si les gobelins pensaient avoir été tristes en perdant la première fois leur dirigeant ou en subissant un conflit civil ou pour toute autre chose dans leur vie, ils comprirent là que le vrai sens du désespoir venait de se révéler sous les paroles du mage. Celui-ci se nourrissait avec un ravissement non caché de l'anéantissement de ses ennemis. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans les petits yeux de billes noires, non, juste l'envie de mourir.

_Oui ! Il aurait mieux valu pour vous que je vous empoisonne ! Rien ni personne ne me résiste ! Ksss ! Je vaincs toujours ! Quel qu'en soit le prix…_

Godric fit la moue et se gratta le crâne. Il dit, penaud :

« Ooooh… Mais quand même c'est pas un peu trop de les mettre en esclavage ?

- Allons, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne comme cela ! Inoffensifs et toujours serviables! Sauf si tu leur demandes… »

_KsssKsss… Excellent ! Mes premiers sujets dévoués !_

Le blond acquiesça en argumentant :

« Mmm, c'est vrai la forêt sera plus sûre comme ça et puis, ils seront pas trop mal avec nous, ils auront la vie de château ! » Et il reprit de plus belle, étalant un sourire victorieux sur son visage « Et surtout, nous avons rempli la quête ! Une de plus ! Ouais ! Il faut fêter cela ! Apportez à boire ! »

Son camarade aussi jubila en réalisant cela. Après tout, c'était la première mission qu'ils accomplissaient réellement. Il avait gagné ! Et Merlin sait qu'il aimait tellement gagner ! Il s'écria, ravi :

« Montrez-nous votre fortune qui est désormais la nôtre !

- Et je veux à manger !

- Que le plus doué vienne me soigner ! Et vite !

- Et il y en a pas un qui saurait faire de la musique ? »

Ainsi quand la nuit tomba, ils étaient les spectateurs privilégiés d'une farandole particulièrement ridicule de la vingtaine rescapée de gobelins. Ils dansaient sur les sons des tambours de guerre, tournant autour de leurs blessés dans la clairière sous l'arbre. A l'aide de leurs anneaux de famille, les deux chevaliers avaient lancé leurs sceaux magiques respectifs dans les cieux, un serpent et un lion, synonyme de réussite d'une Quête Glorieuse. Les lumières rouges et vertes qu'émettaient les deux sorts flottant en l'air donnaient à cette soirée un air plus prononcé de fête. Cette impression était en outre accentuée par le fait qu'ils s'empiffraient largement des réserves de nourriture et de boissons de leurs nouveaux valets en les faisant faire les bouffons.

Guéris de leurs blessures, leurs tuniques rafistolées par les petites mains de couseuses des créatures, chacun, heureux, se complaisait dans son activité favorite. Salazar recomptait sans cesse les richesses acquises tout en dispensant de discrets coups de pieds à ceux qui s'approchaient trop prés.

_9 pièces d'or, 17 d'argent, 18 de cuivre ! Je suis riche ! Riche ! Riche ! Riche ! Riche !_

Godric lui, examinait avec soin les armes. Il interrogea un gobelin :

« Où est-ce que vous les faites faire ? Elles sont de qualités !

- Chez Flegmon le trublion ! Un gobelin libre, commerçant dans le canton ouest, à cinq kilomètres d'ici. Il est très doué mais il prend cher !

- Salazar, faudrait qu'on y aille, je veux faire reforger mon épée !

- Si tu le désires, nous pouvons nous accorder ce détour… Surtout qu'il nous faut aussi trouver une boutique où se procurer de nouvelles baguettes… Quand même, j'aurais bien aimé retrouver la mienne ! »

A ce moment là, un gobelin crut à un ordre et sortit de la ronde de danseurs. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en désignant ce qui ornait son oreille.

Le mage crut défaillir : en guise d'ornement tribal sur cette esgourde en feuille de choux se trouvait sa baguette.

Evidemment il l'arracha sans plus tarder de la peau où elle pendait. Il examina avec dépit que sa légère déviation naturelle avait augmenté : elle formait un arc de cercle très prononcé maintenant. Son arme s'avérait désormais très pratique pour s'auto mutiler mais certes pas pour attaquer un ennemi...

_Mais comment diantre?_

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » Argua-t-il avec véhémence au pauvre gobelin demi-oreille, la mâchoire déjà crispée.

« Le maître l'avait sur lui ! » Dit-il en désignant Godric du doigt : la délation valait mieux qu'un rajustement symétrique sur son pavillon restant.

La lenteur avec laquelle Salazar tourna son regard vers son compagnon ne dénotait pas un esprit enclin à un enthousiasme particulier ou à de généreuses intentions.

« Godric ? »Prononça-t-il d'une voix pas très naturelle

« Euh… Ben fallait que je métamorphose la gourde et euh… ma baguette étant pas très en forme… et puis tu dormais déjà… alors je me suis dis que ça te dérangerait pas… La gourde ? La gourde ? Où est-tu ? » Appela-t-il en s'éloignant prestement chercher l'objet du côté opposé de la clairière.

Sous les yeux obscurcis de haine de l'autre, le chevalier trouva le moment parfaitement adapté pour effectuer la recherche de la nourrice issue de la métamorphose d'un oiseau… Aussi hélait-il à tout va, démontrant l'urgence de cette quête :

« Nono ? Petit moineau ! Chip Chip ! Viens là ! Nonoooo ! »

Malheureusement il en fallait un peu plus pour dévier les foudres du mage. Ce dernier, le souffle court, tonna d'un ton grave :

« Que tu passes ton temps à faire de ma vie un enfer bruyant et remuant, passe encore, je peux le supporter…Que tu passes devant les ennemis sans les voir, soit, j'ai bien saisi que tu es un incapable… Que tu te fasses assommer par de vulgaires gobelins et que je dois te traîner comme un poids pendant des kilomètres, là, c'est déjà trop… Mais que tu oses toucher à mes affaires ! » Il se mit à hurler « A ce qui est à moi ! Alors là, je ne pardonne pas ! Gobelins, je vous ordonne de le rosser de ma part ! »

_Maintenant que j'ai des domestiques, hors de question de me fatiguer ! Et puis cela me fera un beau spectacle !_

Les créatures toutes ensembles se dirigèrent vers Godric, le sourire aux lèvres devant cette mission qui ne leur déplaisait pas tant que ça. Battre un des humains qui les avaient asservies, c'était même une véritable jubilation !

Le blond se retrouva acculé contre un arbre, une quinzaine de félons serviteurs désirant joyeusement accomplir leur devoir.

« Mais arrêtez ! » Cria-t-il.

Les petits êtres stoppèrent net. Il lâcha un soupir soulagé.

« Descendez-le, c'est un ordre ! » Invectiva le fourchelangue et sous l'impérieux de son ton autoritaire, des coups de pied commencèrent à fuser.

Le chevalier se dégagea rapidement en rugissant :

« Et moi je vous ordonne de lui foutre des beignes à lui ! » Il brandit un point rageur vers Salazar « Ce minus qui peut même pas aller chercher son eau tout seul ! Ni même sa propre bague de famille! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs fulmina à cette attaque verbale.

_Comment oses-tu, misérable ! Je vais te faire ravaler ton impudence !_

Il dut se reprendre vite car à présent les gobelins couraient véritablement en sa direction. Ils semblaient avoir encore plus d'enthousiasme pour régler son cas que celui de Godric. En bon futur despote, il contrecarra aussi sec la moindre volonté belligérante par le méprisant :

« Je suis votre maître, vous ne pouvez me faire du mal ! »

Les créatures ralentirent, déçues.

« Par contre lui, je vous autorise ! Allez ! Défoulez-vous ! Votre dirigeant suprême vous l'intime ! Abattez ce minable qui ne sait pas réaliser de Quête Glorieuse tout seul ! Qui implore pour j'utilise mon intelligence à sa place afin de vaincre! »

Une fois de plus les gobelins changèrent de cible. Cette fois peut-être auraient-elles le temps de se défouler avant un contre-ordre…

« Non mais moi aussi je suis votre maître, hé oh ! Pas touche ! Je suis pareil que l'autre ! Vous m'obéissez, pigé ! Franchement, Salazar, t'abuses ! Tu pourrais avoir au moins un peu de bon sens ! Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ? J'ai quand même tué le premier chef ! C'est grâce à moi si on a gagné je te rappelle ! Dans le genre nullos, c'est plutôt ta pomme qui a vraiment servi à rien !

- Et je te rappelle que j'ai élaboré le plan ! C'est entièrement mon succès si on dirige les gobelins! Toi, tu aurais foncé la tête la première et tu te serais fait briser en moins de deux ! Sans moi, tu serais leur dessert ce soir ! Une tarte splendide, oui ! Tu as abattu le chef ? Tu as eu de la chance, en tapant au hasard ! Tu n'es qu'un inutile !

- Ton plan ? Ah ouais, c'est vrai, le premier plan était super quand tu t'es fait démolir la tronche ! Si j'étais pas intervenu, tu serais pas bien mieux qu'une compote, toi ! Alors boucle-là avant que l'envie d'avoir encore « de la chance » me reprenne ! Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une, tiens ! Toi, le gobelin à la verrue ! Tape ton voisin, pour qu'il voit ce qu'il devrait recevoir ! »

Le valet s'exécuta sans état d'âme, et donna du soufflet comme on lui avait demandé. Même ce genre de demande il ne pouvait refuser. Serpentard ne digéra pas l'affront à son encontre et répondit en persiflant :

« Si c'est ainsi, je demande au petit rougeâtre là, de piétiner celui à ses côtés… Et fais donc, toi ! Ecrase ! Voilà, saute une fois ou deux ! Bien ! Comme cela Gryffondor peut bien se représenter ce que je ferai à son cadavre ! »

La réponse du grand sorcier ne tarda pas, il s'époumona, pétri de rage :

« Si c'est comme ça j'ordonne au gros là-bas de foutre une fessée au nain jaune, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on éduque les sales gosses dans ton genre !

- Mais le nain il va se défendre et assommer ton gros avec un sort magique ! Ahaha ! Tu as perdu ! Rends-toi ! Tu n'es rien face à ma précellence !

- Attends, tu vas voir ! Les deux gobelins là, à l'attaque ! Toi, tu fais le coup du bélier pendant que toi tu lui sautes dessus !

- Le maigre derrière, fais un croche-patte ! Et toi, utilise la massue qui traîne pour fendre son crâne !

- Evite le gros! Bien ! Pare avec le bras! Fous-y un coup dans le tibia, c'est l'endroit le plus faible !

- Hé ! Puisque c'est comme ça, crachez-leur dans les yeux ! Aveuglez-les avec de la terre et battez-les jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient inutilisables ! Allez, tous ceux de la droite, en avant! Maintenant !

- Ceux de la gauche, vous laissez pas faire ! C'est la guerre ! »

Voilà ce que la légende a oublié de Salazar Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor : bien avant d'avoir inventé l'école de Poudlard, ils avaient crée un jeu de combat en temps réel, bien plus sanglant que les échecs sorciers, bien plus fumant que la bataille explosive et tellement plus drôle que les combats de croup. La lutte suprême de deux volontés par l'intermédiaire de ces créatures grisâtres qui, comme le nom du divertissement l'indique, ont pour particularité étonnante de faire de drôles de bruits sous les agressions physiques. Ce jeu, c'était le « squash-gobelin ». Et même s'ils avaient du bousiller tous leurs gobelins viables pour se mettre d'accord sur les règles, les deux chevaliers étaient quand même très fiers d'eux.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous préciser quelque chose : tous les gobelins utilisés pendant ce tournage ont été maltraités ! Mwawawa ! Vengeance !

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que je mets mon calendrier de l'avant à rude épreuve, chaque jour. J'ai décidé selon le sacrifice rituel pour purifier ffnet (Merlin sait qu'il y en a besoin) de mettre en dévouement mon chocolat du matin. Je le fais fondre complètement et ne le croque pas. Tout ça dans le but d'améliorer notre cher ffnet ! Ne suis-je pas généreuse ! Quel abandon personnel au service de la communauté !

Enfin, si vous avez lu la ràr de Tsuunami, vous savez que je suis sur le point de vous offrir un fan art de Sally chou. Et devant tant de pure bonté de ma part, je me demande soudain en retour si…( esprit serpentard quand tu nous tiens…) Ben vous voudriez pas m'en offrir, des fan-arts, vous… Tout est accepté ! Une proposition de coiffure pour Sally, un Godric au sourire ravageur, une Gwendoline à la broche, un tonneau de bièreaubeurre terrassé ou même un portrait du charismatique Saucisson ! Tout et n'importe quoi ! Si une inspiration vous prend, je suis preneuse !

Voilà, pas plus, vous devez commencer à connaître intuitivement ce petit bouton en bas et qui fait très plaisir à l'auteur !

( Ca : Ouark ouark…

Moi : Ben pourquoi il rigole lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le bouton review?

Je : …)


	7. Une baguette pour une voie

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, Manuel Draps mouillés le lâche gobelin et Nono la gourde moineau, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_** Pas de réponse, donc ! A plus le droit ! 

J'espère que vous avez tous reçus vos petits reply bien comme il faut, envoyés avec amour. Mais malheureusement la miss Dragonna n'a pas laissé de mail alors je prends deux lignes pour lui dire un gros merci pour m'avoir lu en entier, que Godric n'est effectivement pas aussi jeune que son état d'esprit le laisser supposer mais que je trouvais ça un peu bizarre que les quatre fondateurs ait le même âge exactement alors… Et quant au slash… Ahaha… Bonne chance avec le véritasérum parce que vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi sans lui !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur, qui décidément ne peut pas s'en empêcher d'en mettre partout :**_

Oui, je sais, l'update a été longue ! Plus d'un mois ! Mais après les chapitres sur les gobelins, la barre était haute pour faire quelque chose qui me satisfasse autant… Bon, ce chapitre donc, n'est pas dévoué à l'action. Et il va falloir attendre encore, les prochains sûrement pas non plus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous allez vous ennuyer, chères lectrices ( j'espère ! Lol !), vous avez droit à un chapitre consacré à une décision importante et aussi quelques souvenirs de notre Sally préféré…

* * *

_La vie est si vaine en ce bas monde…Des heures de lutte acharnée pour quoi en retour ? Tout ce que l'on peut obtenir finit par être irrémédiablement détruit…_

Même dans la vie des futurs maîtres du monde il y a des moments de doutes. Ce jour nouveau en était un pour Salazar Serpentard. Le teint plus blême qu'à l'habitude, il suivait les pas de son compagnon en ruminant de sombres pensées.

_Qu'en sera-t-il de mon propre sort ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour voir la déliquescence de mes œuvres ? La chute sans fin vers la médiocrité… Peut-être devrais-je m'étendre sur ce rebord de la route… Attendre que la mort, cette faucheuse dans son habit d'ombre vienne à moi… Qu'elle m'accueille de ses grands bras squelettiques ouverts…_

« Ca va Salazar ? Tu dis rien ! »

_-_ Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Gryffondor soupira. Ce confrère qu'il s'était dégoté faisait vraiment tout le temps la tête. Et là, il la faisait encore plus qu'à l'usuel.

_La mort…Quand ses os, ses grands et maigres os m'enserreront, le souffle de mon âme sera aspiré vers un autre univers… Une dimension différente… Un autre départ possible… Des horizons qui n'auront sûrement nulle ressemblance avec cette campagne anglaise affreusement laide, bariolée aux couleurs criardes de l'automne nouveau…_

Le blond se frotta le menton. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Qu'y avait_-_il à redire ? Il faisait beau et bon, même si le soleil commençait à se faire moins fort ces derniers temps. De plus, ils étaient presque devenus présentables dans leurs tenues raccommodées. Ils avaient même de l'argent de côté, donc aucun souci à se faire pour les temps à venir. Et surtout, ils étaient enfin sortis de la forêt. Après tant de jours passer dedans, ils commençaient à se désespérer qu'ils y aient autres choses en Angleterre que des arbres. A présent ils marchaient sur un agréable chemin de terre entourés de champs, leurs pas les menant à coups sûr vers la fameuse boutique d'armes où son épée pourrait être reforgé. Lui considérait comme parfaite leur situation actuelle alors forcément la mine blanche et renfermée de l'autre l'intriguait.

« T'es fatigué peut_-_être ?

_-_ Non. »

_Peut-être cet autre monde serait forgé à mon image…Il y aurait mon royaume… où vivraient mes fidèles sujets… Mes serpents…Beaucoup de serpents…Oui, vraiment beaucoup de serpents…_

Godric ne renonça évidemment pas si facilement, hélas pour la tranquillité du mage.

« Tu veux manger un truc alors ?

_-_Non.

_-_ Je te jure, t'es bizarre, tu parles pas ! Remarque c'est vrai que d'habitude tu parles pas non plus… Mais là, tu parles encore moins ! J'ai l'impression de faire la conversation tout seul ! Tu n'as rien dis quand je t'ai raconté la fois où j'avais fait un concours de boisson avec un demi_-_géant ! Et pourtant c'était drôle comme histoire ! »

Le garçon ne fit que se cacher un peu plus derrière sa frange à cette réflexion.

_Merlin, cet univers, je le construirais sans le moindre son ! Pas de palabres inutiles et harassantes, non… Le silence… Juste troublé par instant par le doux bruit d'un chaudron en ébullition… Ces bulles qui éclateraient sèchement, tintement glorieux pour ce pouvoir en préparation… Toute cette puissance en attente, cristallisée dans une fiole de verre, réalisées par mes propres mains, pour mes propres mains…_

Soudain le chevalier se tourna vers lui et pointant un index révélateur, s'écria :

« Je sais ! Tu es triste parce que l'on a perdu Nono ! »

Salazar lui lança un regard désobligé, contrarié de ce doigt sous son nez.

« Nono ?

_-_ La gourde, quoi !

_-_ Nono… »

Il secoua la tête de pur dépit.

Son camarade fut ému devant la peine qu'il croyait lire dans ce geste. Il proposa gentiment :

« Tu veux qu'on aille la rechercher ? C'est vrai que ça fait sacrément revenir en arrière, vu que ça fait quand même plein de jours qu'on marche mais si ça te rend comme ça…

_-_ Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette…chose… » Répondit_-_il avec morgue « Tant mieux si elle est partie agoniser ailleurs. »

_La bienheureuse… Elle doit déjà avoir fait le grand voyage maintenant ! Son esprit doit reposer dans la plénitude glacée d'une grotte sombre où la seule lumière de l'extérieur donne aux aspérités des murs le même reflet organique que le chaud intérieur d'un estomac…_

Godric retira poliment son béret à cette annonce macabre.

« Ouais, tu dois avoir raison… Elle a du mourir. C'est triste quand même. »

_Une caverne sombre et tranquille. Perdue au milieu de terribles marécages où n'osent s'aventurer les pleutres… J'y règnerais en ces lieux comme un maître absolu, je commanderais ces habitants, je serais le seul à connaître chaque détail de cette nature hostile et pourtant si riche…_

Le blond décida que l'heure était à une oraison funèbre pour ce-qui-fut-un-moineau. Il prononça sentencieusement :

« C'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre cette gourde mais je l'aimais bien. C'était marrant quand elle faisait glou_-_glou en s'agitant ! »

Puis reprenant son optimisme habituel, il s'interrogea ensuite :

« Tu crois que le gobelin s'est pas trompé en disant qu'il avait vu s'envoler ? Peut_-_être qu'elle est retournée à la vie sauvage ! »

Maintenant brillait dans ses yeux clairs tout l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie pour cette peau mouvante et difforme. Un retour aux sources était_-_il possible pour l'œil unique et les serres atrophiées de cette nourrice contre_-_nature qu'il avait crée ?

Le fourchelangue, lui, n'écouta même pas et se le demanda d'autant moins.

_Je serais le mage sombre imposant sa loi… J'aurais droit de vie et de mort sur ceux qui franchiront mes terres… J'imposerais le respect à tous, par mes talents… Ou l'arracherait par la force et la peur !_

Godric remit son chapeau et annonça en guise de conclusion :

« De toutes façons, on est des chevaliers, on peut pas se détourner de notre devoir pour une bestiole… »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait, par cette simple phrase, de sonner le glas des fantasmes mentaux du mage.

_Et surtout, surtout je ne serais pas chevalier ! Non ! Je n'aurais pas de compagnon, je ne me baladerais pas à travers des stupides collines en pavanant l'image de sauveur du monde ! Argh ! Pourquoi moi ! Je veux retourner dans mes marais !_

Ce futur dictateur à n'en pas douter, un vrai maître du monde en devenir, ce génie du mal aux ressources diaboliques sans fin, lui, le mage Serpentard, avait le mal du pays…

Il n'avait pas bougé de son repaire durant des années et désormais il se retrouvait soudainement face à l'étendu de la campagne et aux horizons dégagés des vastes landes. Ce n'était pas seulement le décor qui le troublait mais surtout le fait de croiser en quelques lieues plus de personnes qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie entière. Dont certaines qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu rencontrer.

Le chevalier lui montra d'ailleurs une silhouette au loin :

« Il y a un type là_-_bas ! Tu crois qu'on lui demande si c'est la bonne direction pour la boutique? Ca fait plus de quatre heures qu'on marche, on aurait déjà y arriver… Remarque, vu d'ici je ne sais pas si c'est un magicien ou pas. Mais peut_-_être qu'il saura. »

_Je veux mes marécages…Là où il n'y a pas ces horribles moldus poisseux et dégoûtants qui s'amusent à nous faire faire des détours de plusieurs jours, à nous perdre un peu plus à chaque indication pour que nous soyons sûrs de ne jamais trouver ce maudit commerce d'armes !_

Malgré les grands signes chaleureux que fit Godric pour essayer d'attirer le paysan en question vers eux, le plan échoua.

« Oh, zut, il s'est tiré en nous voyant… Je comprends pas pourquoi !

_-_ Parce que nous ressemblons à des mendiants, cela me semble une hypothèse juste...

_-_ Mais on a plus de trous dans nos habits ! Ils sont difficiles aussi ! Pas besoin d'or et de soierie pour être chevalier quand même ! »

_Retourner à ma vie d'avant… M'adonner aux joies les plus simples comme persécuter les visiteurs égarés… Lire un bon livre de magie noire… Faire manger des champignons toxiques à des rats pour voir ce que cela leur fait…_

Le grand sorcier s'énerva un peu :

« Je le savais ! On aurait du transporter un des gobelins avec nous pour qu'il nous indique le chemin ! Zut ! Le seul qui était encore à peu prés présentable on aurait pas du le laisser pour qu'il puisse guérir les autres finalement… M'enfin… Fallait bien aussi le laisser guider la troupe jusqu'au manoir de ma famille…

_-_ Vu les indications que tu lui as laissées, je doute qu'ils parviennent un jour à destination…

_-_ Ben quoi ! C'était très clair ! »

_-_ Limpide… Aussi limpide que le fait que nous sommes complètement perdus… Que cette journée constitue notre quinzième jour de marche pour parcourir une distance qui ne devait être que de cinq lieues… Que nous avons épuisé nos vivres… Que tout le monde nous méprise comme de véritables vagabonds… »

_Et qu'à ce rythme nous n'atteindrons pas la capitale avant une vingtaine d'années… Que mon avenir est complètement brisé… Que je ferais vraiment mieux de m'allonger sur le sol et patienter jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon excentrique ayant décidé de migrer face une halte juste à l'emplacement de mon corps, m'écrasant de tout son poids, provoquant ma mort instantanée. Vu la chance que j'ai en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà en route… Et à tous les coups il va me rater de peu, me briser seulement les jambes et me laisser agoniser dans un bain de sang… Snif…_

« C'est pas grave ça ! Et on va finir par trouver ! De toutes façons, on a de l'or, on peut toujours aller dans une auberge faire des réserves!

_-_ Hors de question. »

Quinze jours de déambulation et tout autant de temps passé pour Salazar à refuser de mettre le moindre pied dans une taverne. Pour préserver aussi bien son pauvre crâne que ses économies.

« Mais allez ! Pourquoi tu veux pas aller boire un petit verre ! On a plein d'or à dépenser !

_-_ Non. On doit épargner.

_-_ T'es une espèce de rabat_-_joie, toi ! »

_Non pire, en fait je suis déjà mort et mon purgatoire consiste à être éternellement perdu sur un chemin accompagné de Gryffondor ! Si seulement j'étais encore chez moi !_

Godric s'arrêta soudainement pour pousser un grand cri d'exclamation en le montrant à nouveau du doigt :

« Attends ne me dis pas que… »

Il se mit à rire en se tapant sur les cuisses. L'autre continua son chemin sans s'arrêter, mirant ses pieds.

« Rho ! J'y crois pas ! Tu fais encore la tête pour ça !

_-_ Je ne fais pas la tête.

_-_ Incroyable ! Tu tires la gueule tous ces jours_-_ci rien que pour ça ! Ahaha !

_-_ Je ne fais pas la tête et tais_-_toi, tu m'ennuies.

_-_ Oh quel gamin ! T'as l'air mature comme ça mais en fait… T'as bien la tête de ton âge ! »

Le chevalier le rattrapa et lui frotta le dessus du crâne en rigolant un peu plus.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Il vira brutalement le bras de l'autre « Et avant que tu me rappelles à ma jeunesse, je me permets de te signaler que je ne me sens pas obligé de chanter des chansons paillardes en marchant, moi !

_-_ Quand même, se mettre dans des états pareils… »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs répondit, la voix crispée :

« Je ne suis dans aucun état à la fin ! »

Son camarade ne fit cure de sa remarque et continua dans un soupir amusé :

« Tout ça parce que t'as perdu au squash_-_gobelin !

_-_ JE N'AI PAS PERDU ! »

_Je ne perds pas ! Jamais ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_

« Si t'as perdu ! » Godric se mit à chantonner « Tas perdu, t'as perdu, t'as perdu ! Et pas mooooiii ! »

Salazar sentit se réveiller quelque chose en lui qui n'avait rien de dépressif. De la haine. De la rage. De l'envie de faire mal.

Il se contrôla la plus possible et dans une phrase un peu hachée, réfuta :

« Si tu avais compris les règles du jeu, tu saurais que j'ai gagné avec deux points d'avance. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu que tu saches faire une addition des points de scores et je doute que ton pauvre petit cerveau, cher compagnon troll, soit à la mesure d'un tel acte. »

Le visage du blond tourna instantanément au rouge vermillon.

« Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi, Salazar, tu mériterais que je te remontre en vrai comment MON gobelin a détruit le TIEN d'un plaquage bien senti ! Peut_-_être que le nez dans la poussière, tu avouerais plus facilement combien ta défaite a été lamentable !

_-_ Si tu imagines seulement pouvoir m'impressionner avec tes menaces, je ne saurais alors décrire la profondeur de ta méprise ! Un perdant reste un perdant et ce n'est pas le gouffre entre tes deux oreilles qui me donnera assez de pitié pour te faire croire que tu as vaincu à ce jeu ! Deux points, deux ! »

Le chevalier revissa son béret et d'un air féroce, répliqua :

« T'inquiète pas, moi j'ai assez de pitié pour te laisser gentiment gagner la prochaine fois, mon petit ! Histoire d'éviter de gâcher ta joie pour les quinze jours suivants ! »

Il vexa franchement son interlocuteur, lequel détestait qu'on puisse avoir une quelconque idée de ses humeurs.

« Comment pourrais_-_je seulement avoir quelques allégresses avec une telle… » Le fourchelangue fit une grimace de dégoût profond « Une telle compagnie que la tienne ! »

Godric fut blessé par la remarque et il s'irrita d'autant plus.

« Non mais dis_-_le si je t'énerve !

_-_ TU M'ENERVES !

_-_ AH T'ES ENERVE MAINTENANT ! BEN FAUDRAIT SAVOIR CE QUE TU VEUX ! AVANT T'ES DEPRIME ET LA, T'ES ENERVE ! ET C'EST QUOI LE MIEUX ? »

Salazar ne dit rien.

« REPONDS ! T'AURAIS PREFERE QUE JE TE LAISSE MOISIR COMME CA OU QUOI ! »

_Je sais bien qu'il ne parle pas des marais mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser… Etait-ce une bonne idée de le suivre pour devenir chevalier après tout ? Maintenant que j'ai un peu d'or en avance, ce serait sûrement mieux de partir sur-le-champ chacun de son côté._

La colère du chevalier désenfla devant le manque de réaction de l'autre.

« Salazar… Fais pas cette tête… Dis quelque chose…»

Le mage regarda son camarade qui avait l'air à présent peiné.

_Il vaut mieux arrêter dés à présent je crois._

Il allait se décider à parler mais tout à coup une voix s'éleva derrière eux :

« Ca me rappelle notre jeunesse dis donc ! Moi aussi je pouvais pas rester en colère quand tu faisais la moue ! Tu te souviens, hein ?

_-_ Grmmphh. »

Deux sorciers assez âgés, hissés sur une carriole remplie à ras bord et tirée par un âne bizarrement frisé, les regardaient. Celui qui avait parlé, le conducteur, était un homme entièrement chauve, si l'on exceptait une mèche de cheveux qui faisait le pourtour de son crâne en partant de la tempe. Cette absence capillaire le vieillissait prématurément mais il avait tout de même bonne allure par rapport à celui qui avait grogné sa réponse.

Ce dernier était marqué par deux plis d'amertume qui sillonnaient de chaque côté de sa bouche, lui creusant deux bajoues impressionnantes. Mais le plus remarquable était encore ses lobes d'oreille démesurément grands qui affirmaient franchement le côté canin de son visage.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Alors qu'est_-_ce que vous faites à vous disputez en plein milieu du chemin ? Vous gênez ! »

Lord Serpentard aurait bien envoyé paître ces deux inquisiteurs de première mais ce fut Godric qui répondit :

« Ben on cherche la boutique d'arme de Flegmon le trublion. C'est un gobelin. Et on trouve pas du tout.

_-_ Ah ben vous en êtes drôlement loin, là ! »

_Avant de quitter définitivement cet horglup exaspérant qu'est Gryffondor, penser à le « remercier » pour son sens de l'orientation hors pair…_

« Grmmpff »

Le vilain compère fit un signe de la tête pour leur dire de grimper avec eux sur la charrette.

« Ahhh, t'es vraiment trop gentil Polydore… Mais je suppose qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins de poids va pas beaucoup nous changer… Allez, venez, c'est notre direction. »

Le blond lâcha un petit cri de joie, se retourna vers le brun en disant « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on y arriverait » et grimpa sans plus attendre. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Salazar de tergiverser, il l'attrapa brusquement et le souleva jusqu'à l'intérieur.

_Mais !_

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude de protestation mais ne chercha pas à descendre de l'attelage. De toutes façons, il avait déjà assez de mal à tenir en équilibre entre toutes les malles et les coffres pour se risquer à des acrobaties.

« Grmmm ? »

Ne parlant visiblement qu'en onomatopée, le dénommé Polydore scruta de l'œil le pommeau d'épée pendant à la ceinture de Godric. Ce dernier répondit avec verve :

« Ouais, j'aimerais faire réparer ma lame en fait et j'ai pu voir que ce gobelin_-_là faisait du bon boulot alors mon compagnon et moi, on voulait trouver son commerce ! Mais je crois qu'on s'est un peu perdu en route en fait ! »

_Un peu ? Un peu ? Merlin, quinze jours de marche !_

« Vous êtes chevaliers ? »

Leur chauffeur et son unique mèche sembla soudainement intéressé.

« Oui, monsieur ! Lui c'est Salazar Serpentard et moi c'est Godric Gryffondor ! »

_Comme si je n'étais point capable de me présenter tout seul !_

« Gryffondor ?

_-_Grrrmmph ? »

Le garçon vit le visage de son acolyte se décomposer à grande vitesse.

« Gryffondor ? Comme Le Gryffon, le haut commissaire de la Table Ronde ? »

Le blond tenta un sourire mais il ne réussit qu'à faire naître une vague contorsion amère sur sa bouche.

_KsssKsss… L'évocation de ton brillant paternel te donne toujours mauvais teint, pauvre petit lion…_

« Ouais, comme lui… Je suis son fils… »

Les deux vieux parurent soudainement beaucoup plus enthousiastes.

« Ah ben ça alors t'entends ça, Poly ? On est avec le fils du grand Gryffon !

_-_ Grmmphh !

_-_ On admire beaucoup votre père, jeune Godric !

_-_ Grmmphh !

_-_ C'est un véritable exemple pour tous les chevaliers !

_-_ Grmmph ! »

_Ksss… La tête qu'il fait… Un régal… Oh oui, il a vraiment l'air d'apprécier les compliments qui ne lui sont pas dédiés ! KsssKsss…_

« Que je nous présente quand même ! Je suis Hildevert Ollivander et lui c'est Polydore Ollivander aussi. C'est mon cousin. Nous aussi on est, enfin plutôt on était, des chevaliers !

_-_ Non, c'est vrai ?

_-_ Et comment ! Les Baguettas qu'on nous appelait ! On a eu notre petit succès un temps, ah pas comme votre père, c'est sûr, mais on a bien lutté, hein, Poly ?

_-_ Grrmmph… »

Le mage remarque à l'instant qu'il manquait trois doigts d'une main au grognard et déglutissant, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu toute sa tête lorsqu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans la chevalerie.

« Dites voir… » Godric tapota la bouche de son index « Vous seriez pas de la famille de ceux qui tiennent la boutique de baguettes à la capitale, là ?

_-_ Grmpphh !

_-_ Oui… On s'est reconverti… Pfff, on devient vieux. On est retourné au commerce de famille du coup…Là on part installer une nouvelle succursale Ollivander en fait. »

Salazar trouva le moment importun pour sortir sa baguette en arc de cercle et demander conseil. Les deux magiciens le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités, choqués au plus haut point par la forme inhabituelle qu'elle avait adoptée et l'un des deux sortit même un « Grrmff ! » particulièrement hargneux.

« Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous y avez fait ?

_-_ Léger incident, dira_-_t_-_on.

_-_ La mienne, c'est pas mieux ! Vous sauriez réparer ça ? »

Le blond montra la moitié brisée de sa baguette et le garçon recula, pensant que le sorcier aux gros lobes allait se mettre à aboyer.

« Ben vous êtes une sacrée bande tous les deux ! Vous vous baladez sans baguette et sans armes et vous vous dites chevaliers ! Ha ! Vous feriez quoi en cas de danger ? La farandole pour distraire vos ennemis ? »

Les deux concernés froncèrent les sourcils au même moment. Le fourchelangue parla le premier, de son ton le plus antipathique :

« Sachez pour votre gouverne que notre manque de matériel n'a en rien handicapé notre dernière Quête Glorieuse…

_-_ Ouais, c'est bien vrai ! Tous les gobelins des bois, hop ! Hors d'état de nuire !

_-_ Alors je ne saurais trop vous conseiller que de ne plus nous sous_-_estimer à l'avenir...

_-_ C'est clair ! » Conclut Godric en croisant dignement les bras.

Les deux Ollivander se regardèrent, un peu ahuris et se mirent à rire au même moment.

« Et ben mes aïeuls ! Vous êtes vraiment pareils que nous dans notre jeunesse ! Fiers comme des coqs ! »

Polydore renifla un coup et indiqua à son cousin la cargaison du menton.

« D'accord, prends les rênes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour eux ! Vous avez de quoi payer au moins ?

_-_ Ouais, largement. »

_Quel imbécile ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous obtiendrons de bon prix !_

Hildevert, satisfait du commentaire qui laissait présager une bonne affaire pour lui, passa le commandement de l'âne et grimpa à l'arrière.

« Montrez_-_moi votre baguette, chevalier Godric ! Ah… Non, je peux plus rien faire pour elle ! Il va vous en falloir une nouvelle ! Voyons voir… Bois de Houx… Bien pour la force, ça…. Et apparemment… Un ventricule de dragon ! Noir des Hébrides même ! Féroces ces bêtes là… »

En soupirant, il tapota son pied qui résonna étrangement. Il était fait de bois.

_Je ne veux pas être chevalier, je ne veux pas être chevalier, je ne veux pas être chevalier_

« Ouah ! Vous êtes trop fort, vous avez bien deviné ! C'est tout à fait ça !

_-_ C'était la vôtre ou celle de votre aîné ?

_-_ La mienne. »

Le magicien remit en place le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu manipuler l'arme du Gryffon en personne.

« Je dois avoir la même chose dans ces malles… »

Il se mit à ouvrir et fouiller profondément dans un des coffres, rempli à ras bord de baguettes jetées en tas.

« Essayez celle_-_là. »

Le blond fit deux trois arabesques mais rien ne se produisit d'autres que quelques faibles lueurs.

« Alors… Là ! La voilà ! Celle_-_ci est la bonne, j'en suis sûr ! »

Godric se saisit d'une nouvelle baguette assez longue et un flot d'étincelles rouges s'échappa aussitôt de la pointe. Un sourire se vissa à ses lèvres et, ne cessant d'admirer les éclats de lumière vives, il commenta :

« Impeccable ! Même mieux que l'ancienne, je crois ! J'en ai des fourmis dans les doigts !

_-_ Evidemment ! On ne tient pas une boutique depuis 382 avant J.C en étant incapable !

_-_ Grmmphh ! »

_La fierté des Ollivander ne s'est pas vraiment estompée avec le temps il semblerait…_

« Bon passons à vous, jeune… Salazar, c'est ça ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Alors votre baguette… A changer aussi. Impossible de la remettre droite sans abîmer l'élément magique ! Vous l'aviez aussi acheté en magasin ? »

Le lord se concentra pour rester parfaitement de marbre.

« Non. Elle n'était point à moi au départ. »

_Mais j'en ai pris possession…Je l'ai fait mienne… Quel vieux souvenir…_

« Voilà qui ne va pas faciliter la tâche… C'était une baguette classique, bois de hêtre et crin de licorne… Bon, on va commencer par la même alors ! Tenez. »

Il la prit dans ses mains et ne sentit pas le moindre flux magique se répandre en lui.

« Non.

_-_ C'est étrange… Vous vous en serviez au moins ?

_-_ Evidemment.

_-_ Si c'était une baguette de famille, il aurait du se passer quelques chose avec un tel équivalent… Enfin… Je vais chercher autre chose… »

Pendant qu'Hildevert fouillait toutes ces affaires et récupérait diverses baguettes, que Polydore conduisait l'âne et que Godric s'extasiait devant les gerbes colorées qu'il arrivait à produire avec son nouvel achat, Salazar se pencha sur le morceau de bois courbe posé dans ses mains.

_Je me souviens… Cela fait des années… Peut-être était-ce la première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant dans les marais… Je l'ai épié, longtemps… Des jours et des jours… Ce vieil ermite qui se prenait pour un mage noir… Je l'ai fait suivre par mes fidèles serpents partout où il allait sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien… Maintenant, je me souviens bien, la première fois que j'ai aperçu sa grotte… Si confortable par rapport aux endroits où je me réfugiais pour dormir… Que j'ai vu tous les chaudrons qu'il avait en réserve et toutes ces fioles…Je voulais tout cela…Pour moi…Je savais qu'avec, je ferais bien mieux que lui ! Plus terrible, plus secret ! Je savais que je méritais plus cette place que lui ! Cet espèce d'ours empoté ! Et je l'ai prise, cette place, oh oui ! Ksss… Je me demande quel effet cela a du lui faire, se sentir agoniser par la morsure conjuguée d'une dizaine de serpents sous le regard d'un petit garçon… Combien il a du enrager de me voir prendre sa baguette de ses mains tremblantes de douleur… Et m'observer commencer à réorganiser son atelier avant même que la mort ne lui voile les yeux… KssKss… Les marécages étaient faits pour moi… Je les ai conquis ! Et je me suis battu tant d'années pour pouvoir être le seul à en profiter ! C'était ma propriété ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient disparus ? J'ai tout perdu…Et je n'ai plus nulle part où aller…_

« Alors alors… » Ollivander avait amassé plusieurs sortes de baguettes et s'apprêtait à lui faire toutes essayer « Voici une en chêne et ventricule de dragon. »

Il s'en saisit avec conviction mais le test fut nul.

« Toujours pas

_-_ Licorne et frêne ? »

La nouvelle baguette était bien blanche et assez courte mais tout aussi inefficace dans ses mains.

« Rien.

_-_ Bouleau et plume de phœnix. »

Une étincelle faible daigna se manifester.

« On va rester sur le phœnix alors… Testez ces trois_-_la. »

Le brun s'exécuta, prenant chacune tour à tour avec concentration. Aucune ne convint. Il sentait un peu de découragement le prendre et il n'était pas le seul. Hildevert se gratta la tempe, au grand malheur de son unique atout capillaire devenu rebelle sous l'ongle.

« Grmmphh.

_-_ Tu crois ?

_-_ Ggrmmfff.»

Le magicien suivit les conseils marmonnés et se jeta en entier dans les bagages, disparaissant presque entièrement dans le tas. Il expulsa violemment tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage pour aller chercher au fond une caisse minuscule.

Il revint à la surface s'asseoir de façon un peu précaire et ouvrit avec précaution la boîte. Il dévisagea son client.

« Polydore a l'air de penser qu'il vous faut une baguette un peu rare… M'étonne pas… Vous avez la tête de quelqu'un de pas facile… »

Godric se moqua en confirmant les dires. L'autre envisagea tous les petits sorts charmants à lui faire subir s'il jamais il se trouvait une arme efficace.

D'un ton pincé, on lui tendit une nouvelle baguette en précisant :

« Plume de phœnix et bois d'if. Par respect, je ne préciserais même pas pour quel genre de magie on utilise ces baguettes en général… »

_Quelle discrétion…_

Deux iris bleus le dévisagèrent avec un mélange évident de méfiance et de colère qui ne présageait rien de bon.

La baguette réagit bien plus que toutes les précédentes, au grand dam du mage. Heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par un miraculeux « Grrmphhh ».

« Oui, on peut mieux faire, je suis d'accord. »

Les yeux pâles se firent moins ardent mais l'ombre de la suspicion n'y passa pas tout à fait.

« Sureau et phœnix »

Salazar prit la baguette avec un peu d'appréhension et sentit une drôle de gêne à son contact.

« Là, c'est la plume qui ne va pas… Mais je n'en ai pas d'autres du même genre… Bon, il n'en reste qu'une ! Bois de lierre et plume de phœnix donc ! »

A l'instant même où le garçon s'en saisit, une vague de chaleur se propagea dans sa paume, dans son bras, dans tout son corps. Un frisson le parcoura de la tête au pied et il fut soudainement pris d'une folle envie de s'ébrouer. Comme si toute sa magie intérieure venait de se réveiller d'un coup, il avait l'impression d'être devenu beaucoup plus sensible à tout ce qui l'environnait par le simple fait de la tenir contre lui. Il était soufflé.

_Alors c'est donc cela, la symbiose que l'on ressent avec une baguette à sa mesure ! Quelle sensation !_

« Aha ! Gagné ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un à qui un mélange aussi spécial sied parfaitement ! Vous êtes vraiment pas un cas classique, vous ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs resta de marbre face à la remarque mais intérieurement, il se réjouissait.

_Bonjour ma baguette… Toi et moi, nous allons sûrement faire de grandes choses…Ksss…_

Le magicien Hildevert rangea toute sa marchandise avec l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui va saler une note de frais.

« Ggrrrrmph…

_-_ Hein ? Non, ils seraient pas si stupides de faire ça quand même ! Où est_-_ce que vous rangez vos baguettes d'habitude les jeunes ?

_-_ Dans ma ceinture, monsieur.

_-_ Dans ma botte ou ma ceinture également.

_-_ Rholala, j'ai rien dit, ils sont stupides ! Et inconscients ! Votre ceinture ? Non mais vous voulez finir avec le ventre grillé ? Des bons à rien, ouais !

_-_ Grmmphh…

_-_ Oui, oui, je sais, je leur sors des étuis à ces incapables ! »

Ollivander repartit à la recherche de quelque chose dans ces malles et dénicha deux brassards de cuir. Il les attacha lui_-_même sur les deux hommes.

« A mettre sur les avants_-_bras et nulle part ailleurs ! Idéal pour dégainer rapidement, rangement protecteur pour votre baguette. Ca vous sauvera pas de votre nullité mais bon… »

Le chauve se remit finalement à l'avant en enjambant maladroitement les deux passagers un peu déconfits par les insultes. Puis il tourna un visage souriant vers eux et conclut :

« J'ai très envie d'entendre votre histoire de gobelins, jeunes chevaliers, mais d'abord payez ! »

La note était plutôt élevée ce qui laissa Godric indifférent et Salazar dépité. Surtout quand les vendeurs se permirent d'ajouter :

« Ah ben quand on a besoin d'une baguette aussi spéciale aussi ! Ca coûte cher !

_-_ Grrmmphh ! »

_Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit : toi et moi, la baguette, on va faire de grandes choses, c'est certain ! Au prix auquel tu es !_

Gryffondor se mit ensuite à narrer leurs précédentes aventures avec tout l'entrain qu'il mettait habituellement à raconter, c'est à dire avec force mouvement de bras et mimiques énergiques de l'action décrite. Les magiciens spectateurs apprécièrent. Son compère de bataille se permit quelques remarques ironiques au fil du récit et surtout, il se surprit à rire plusieurs fois en y repensant. La guerre civile qu'il avait provoquée chez les gobelins était encore plus ridicule et amusante avec le recul. Leurs peines sans pareilles quand il les avait finalement réduits en esclavage, cela lui procurait toujours un formidable sentiment de supériorité et ce alors qu'il n'avait plus à présent le spectacle de ses ennemis dominés sous les yeux. Même la façon pitoyable dont ils s'étaient d'abord fait capturés et les coups qu'il avait reçus lors de sa rosse ne l'assombrissait plus, il était désormais guéri et surtout, il avait fini par vaincre. La victoire. C'était là une sensation incomparable à ces yeux.

_C'est vrai, c'était… bien…Cela m'a plu… Mais est-ce que cela veut vraiment dire que je dois poursuivre dans la voie de la chevalerie ? Je ne sais pas… Je suis tellement plus doué pour les potions que pour me battre, ce serait sûrement du temps perdu…_

Quand vint le moment d'exposer en quoi avait consistée leur partie de squash_-_gobelin, le détail des règles et le déroulement de la partie, évidemment, les deux chevaliers finirent par se disputer.

« T'as pas gagné Salazar !

_-_ Si ! De deux points !

_-_ Nan !

_-_ Si !

_-_ Nan !

_-_ Si !

_-_ NON JE TE DIS !

_-_ BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! »

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes au même moment mais ne purent les étrenner. Les vendeurs venaient de les pointer au visage de leurs propres baguettes dans un réflexe surprenant de rapidité.

« Non mais vous voulez faire tous nous exploser ou quoi ! On transporte des centaines d'éléments magiques là !

_-_ Grrmphh ! Grrrmphhh !

_-_ Va falloir apprendre à vous calmer un peu tous les deux ! Vous avez peut_-_être gagné une fois mais vous croyez que vous tiendrez longtemps face aux ennemis en vous disputant sans arrêt ! »

L'aîné s'époumona littéralement en agitant nerveusement sa baguette.

« Vous devez être soudés pour vaincre ! Tout seul vous n'arriverez à rien ! A rien du tout ! »

Sa voix dérailla et se fit subitement amère

« J'aurais aimé le comprendre plus tôt… »

Hildevert regarda son pied avec un dépit sans pareil. Son cousin lui tapota l'épaule des ses doigts restants et le consola d'un « Grrmphh » amical.

_Mais moi je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je m'en suis toujours sorti tout seul ! J'avais à peine onze ans quand je me suis retrouvé dans les marais et pourtant, j'ai survécu ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me reposer sur quelqu'un ! J'arriverais à combler toutes mes ambitions, seul !_

Malgré la haute considération qu'il avait de lui_-_même et la certitude sur ses capacités sans pareilles, quand l'éclopé marmonna entre ses dents « foutu orgueil », Salazar se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se renferma dans une attitude glacée et ne parla plus.

Le temps passa, long, dans un silence collectif dérangeant. Puis le voyage prit fin en ses termes :

« Ah ! On est arrivé ! Stop bourricot ! »

Une échoppe vide, de bois vermoulu, situé dans un petit village composé d'une dizaine de maisons les attendait.

Godric sauta hors de la carriole et s'étira longuement. Il proposa :

« On vous aide à sortir les malles ? »

_Toujours à jouer les bons samaritains, n'est-ce pas ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !_

« Grrmphh !

_-_ C'est pas de refus !»

Les déménageurs improvisés se virent proposer en retour de leur assistance le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit. De quoi faire taire même la plus petite voix râleuse du Serpentard au sujet de la trop grande bonté de son camarade.

Lors du repas ce fut au tour des anciens chevaliers de narrer leurs aventures, enfin surtout pour l'un des deux, l'autre grognassant par moment pour rappeler un détail.

Une fois de plus le mage participa à l'échange avec intérêt.

_Il est vrai qu'une vie à parcourir les routes et affronter les dangers semble passionnante mais mon but n'est pas de finir boutiquier ! Je veux le pouvoir ! L'obtiendrais-je plus en retournant à mes activités de potion que je maîtrise si bien, à l'écart de tous ou en combattant ceux qui auront choisi, eux, la voie de la magie noire ? Que faire…_

Cette interrogation resta lourdement ancrée dans son esprit des heures durant et, absorbé, il se ferma aux autres pour le reste de la soirée. Il y pensait encore au moment de dormir. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, harassé de ne pouvoir prendre une décision ferme quant au chemin à prendre pour accomplir sa destinée.

Alors que tout était déjà sombre dans la pièce où les deux avaient été invités à se reposer, une lueur surgit soudainement dans le noir.

« Lumos ! Salazar, tu dors ?

- Non. »

Des ombres gigantesques s'étalèrent sur tout le pourtour de la chambre et le jeune homme sentit la nostalgie de sa grotte le reprendre.

« Tu sais pour tout à l'heure… Je me suis un peu énervé… Enfin… Je voulais pas t'embêter quoi… Tu fais plus la tête, hein ?

- Je ne faisais pas la tête, Godric. C'est juste que… » Il soupira, décidant de lâcher un demi-aveu « C'est juste que je n'aime pas quand je ne sais pas où je vais. »

Le blond émit un « oh » de compréhension et commença à se frotter le menton dans une réflexion intense. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, juste à s'amuser à remuer sa baguette pour faire s'agiter les silhouettes obscures sur les murs.

« Ben… Si tu veux, on peut se trouver une carte de la région ! On demandera au gobelin demain ! Comme ça, on ira plus vite pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, comme ça on fera plus de Quêtes Glorieuses et on fera plus de victoires du coup ! Ce serait chouette, non ? »

Le garçon se retourna sous son drap et ne dit rien, imitant le sommeil.

Avec le lendemain arriva le temps des adieux avec la famille Ollivander. Hildevert et Godric étaient déjà dehors à s'échanger les meilleurs vœux et au moment où Salazar allait les rejoindre, il fut attrapé par le bras par Polydore. Celui-ci le scruta au fond des yeux et, à sa grande surprise, se mit à lui à parler d'une voix grave et parfaitement intelligible.

« Quand j'étais jeune et que j'en ai eu marre d'aider mes parents dans leur commerce, je me suis mis à tester un peu de tout. J'ai fait de la recherche sur la métamorphose, j'ai écrit de la poésie, je suis entré au gouvernement et j'ai même touché à la magie noire… » Il sourit et ses deux bajoues recouvrirent le coin de ses lèvres « Je regrette aucune des choses que j'ai faites. Tout était intéressant, même si s'en avait pas l'air au premier abord. En tous cas il ne faut jamais abandonner avant d'avoir essayé… »

Les yeux noirs s'agrandirent.

« Et si tu veux l'avis d'un homme qui prend de l'âge, la chevalerie, c'est ce qui m'a le plus servi. J'ai rencontré tellement de gens, vu et vécu tellement de choses, je n'étais plus le même après. J'en suis ressorti… grandi. C'est le mot. »

Hildevert passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte et un sourcil haut levé, dit :

« Encore en train de discuter, Poly ? Quel bavard celui-là ! » Il s'éloigna de nouveau vers le dehors en levant les bras au ciel « Non mais je vous jure, il abuse avec ses grandes sentences ! Jamais on a vu plus beau parleur sur cette terre ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais toutes les filles lui tombent dans les bras ! Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec lui, il me fait de l'ombre !

- Grmpphhhhphhh…

- Ah non, ne rigole pas maintenant ! Allez au revoir, les jeunes ! Puissiez-vous devenir des chevaliers célèbres et nous faire de la publicité par l'exploit de vos baguettes !»

Les deux jeunes chevaliers s'éloignèrent en direction du commerce d'armes qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du village. Godric continua à faire des signes de bras vers la boutique pendant un long moment en marchant. Puis il se retourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda :

« Alors, t'as parlé avec messire Poly ? Il t'a donné des conseils de drague ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! Tout de même, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comme un séducteur en le regardant !

- C'est clair ! Alors du coup, il t'a dit quoi ? »

Salazar s'arrêta. Son air devint grave. Le blond, interloqué, le regarda, soucieux.

« C'est important ? »

Le regard du garçon obliqua.

« C'est grave ? »

Seule une expiration lourde et peinée lui répondit.

« Mais parle à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ?

- Il m'a dit… Il a dit…»

Il secoua la tête, comme désemparé devant des mots trop difficiles à prononcer. Il releva finalement le visage et, d'un ton décidé, avoua :

« Grmmphh. »

Godric rit aux éclats à l'imitation. Il décida de se venger de cet abus de sa naïveté et se mit à poursuivre son camarade, un poing haut levé en guise de menace.

« Tu vas voir, toi ! »

Le brun leva les paumes en gage d'innocence et, dans sa course, dit en s'esclaffant :

« Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit ! A peu de choses prés !»

Il courut encore et encore, jouant et riant avec celui qu'il avait désormais fermement résolu de suivre : son compagnon de chevalerie, Godric Gryffondor.

Salazar savait bien qu'il conserverait sa vie entière une nostalgie sans pareille pour ses chers marais qui avait été son refuge durant tant d'années.

Mais il n'ignora pas non plus combien son cœur était soudainement devenu plus léger dans sa poitrine en prenant cette décision-là.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Aujourd'hui, le mot de la fin est d'abord consacré à deux évènements :

Tout d'abord, j'ai finalement réussi à finir mon fanart de Salazar ! Gloire à moi ! Vous pouvez le voir sur mon LJ ( elle se trouve dans mon profil normalement, je vais l'ajouter de ce pas), nom d'utilisateur Frudule

Laissez un petit commentaire, ça me fera plaisir…

Ensuite, si vous avez un peu de temps, allez donc faire un tour sur la merveilleuse communauté rouxattitude, sur Lj aussi, consacré à ce fameux Ronald…

Vous y trouverez plusieurs one-shots de mon crû ( deux sont déjà disponible sur ffnet et je vais peut-être poster les autres si vous le voulez) ainsi que deux fanarts d'ailleurs. Vous pourrez y lire d'autres auteurs talentueux sur ce site, que je ne nommerais pas, manquerait plus qu'elles me fassent de l'ombre !


	8. Par les armes et le latin

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, Manuel Draps mouillés le lâche gobelin, Nono la gourde moineau et les cousins Ollivander maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_** Pas de réponse, donc ! A plus le droit ! 

Je vais garder le système de reply collectif mais mettre quand même les Rar aussi sur mon LJ. Vous pourrez donc faire les Rar des Rars là-bas et ce sera interminable, un vrai cercle vicieux. Mais j'aime ça !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur, décidément une incontinente du commentaire :**_

Alors voici un petit chapitre sur Sally, qui peut aussi être un boulet quand il s'y met ! On t'aime bien au village, Sally ! Mais surtout, vous avez là le début d'une idée concernant le fait qu'un jour, nos héros construiront Poudlard. Mais un jour alors.

* * *

_C'était la pire journée de ma vie…_

Salazar était assis autour d'un feu de camp, les yeux grands ouverts vers les flammes. Mais son regard avait tout le vitreux reflétant l'impuissante de son amertume.

Seul dans le campement de fortune car Godric était parti assouvir quelques besoins, il lançait avec hargne des morceaux de brindilles brisées dans le foyer. Il regardait sans passion les bouts de bois se carboniser instantanément en une ligne noirâtre et ne plus laisser qu'une fumée odorante en souvenir de leur existence.

_Je crois que tout a mal tourné dés que j'ai pris la décision ferme de devenir chevalier… Non, vraiment, j'y verrais presque un avertissement du destin tellement ce fait est troublant ! Pourtant le début de ce jour fut charmant… Ksss…_

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas son air revêche mais renifla tout de même avec ironie en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé juste après qu'ils aient quitté la boutique Ollivander.

Lui et son compagnon s'amusaient à se pourchasser : ils courraient à perdre haleine, chacun poursuivant l'autre pour le toucher et le jeu s'inversait à chaque réussite. Oui mais voilà, dans ce jeu du chat, le blond était bien plus fort que lui. Plus rapide, plus habile à éviter les accroches, il dominait clairement la situation. Il se distrayait à faire des grimaces ou des imitations d'animaux pour taquiner à son acolyte essoufflé.

Le mage, qui abhorre de ne détenir la victoire même dans le plus trivial des amusements, commençait à radicaliser mentalement les règles de ce jeu en observant son incapacité à rivaliser. Lorsque Godric s'était mis à courir en arrière pour le narguer, il avait décidé d'accélérer de ses dernières forces possibles, tentant le tout pour le tout.

A l'instant même où le blond fit un mouvement de déséquilibre, il lui sauta carrément dessus, telle une vipère sur sa proie, enfin, dans l'idée. Mais la scène devait plus sembler à celle d'un enfant voulant faire exploser une vesse-de-loup, le bond étant motivé par une identique satisfaction malsaine.

« Aieuhhh ! »

Salazar entendait encore à ses oreilles la plainte énervée que son compère avait poussé une fois sur le sol.

Il s'en réjouissait pareillement, quand bien même il savait à présent qu'il n'avait pas réellement été le responsable direct de cet effondrement.

En effet, ce qui avait amené le chevalier à s'écraser sur le sol avec si peu de douceur et de classe, ce n'était pas tant le fait de se faire assaillir par son camarade déchaîné que de rencontrer sur le chemin de ses talons une enclume.

Oui, une enclume.

De petite taille, la pièce épaisse de métal vint à se trouver de manière tout à fait incongrue en plein milieu du chemin et s'immisça donc dans leur jeu de façon fort peu discrète.

_KsssKsss… Qu'il a du avoir mal de se prendre ainsi cette ferraille dans les pieds… Ksss… Et je n'évoquerais point ma gaucherie de lui être malencontreusement rentré dedans à pleine vitesse… Ce fut tout aussi fâcheux lorsque mon genou alla s'enfoncer dans son ventre dans ma chute… KsssKssKss… Et Merlin, je me désole encore que, pour m'aider à me relever, je ne trouva nul autre lourd appui pour ma paume que son visage…_

Malgré ses joyeuses pensées, le garçon aux cheveux noirs retrouva vite sa morgue. Il prit une autre branchette sur le tas à ses côtés et se mit à la rompre en petits morceaux et à les jeter un par un en psalmodiant quelques horreurs en fourchelangue.

Car l'hallali commençait de suite après cet événement dans ses souvenirs.

_Saleté de gobelin… Race exécrable au possible… Ce Flegmon le trublion m'aurait sans doute paru plus drôle secoué en une agonie douloureuse !_

« Je vous préviens, j'embauche pas les paillassons ! Mwéhéhéhé ! »

C'était la première réplique de la créature et déjà, elle laissait présager un humour ravageur en tous cas pour le calme olympien de l'enchanteur.

_Il eut fallu que je méfie plus… Il a attiré ma sympathie bien trop vite en avouant avoir attendu des années que quelqu'un se prenne cette enclume qu'il avait posée exprès en plein milieu…_

Ils étaient entrés avec joie dans la forge du Maître gobelin et presque aussitôt le vent de la concorde avait tourné en blizzard. Dés que Godric avait parlé de son envie d'avoir une nouvelle lame et, plus surprenant, de la forger lui-même, le petit être aux grandes oreilles de choux avait perdu toute sa sympathie. Il était vexé comme un pou, il soufflait de colère sous ses petits yeux traîtres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une âpre discussion commence à s'installer entre les deux et, étant donné la tempérance de son collègue, le petit vert avait échappé de peu à un règlement de compte par écrabouillage intempestif.

_Là encore, j'aurais du le laisser agir… Une fois mort, nous aurions pu nous servir allègrement dans son atelier sans rien devoir en retour…_

Mais à cet instant-là il avait usé de sa voix autoritaire pour calmer aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Flegmon avait fini par accepter, sous condition que Salazar se procure, lui, une de ses armes. Il aurait bien voulu protester, il n'avait que faire d'un glaive désormais qu'il possédait une baguette mais le blond lui avait signalé avant toute répartie :

« Ben ouais il t'en faut une ! T'es chevalier ! Tous les chevaliers se battent à l'épée ! »

_Je vais me mettre à régurgiter si je me mets à analyser toutes les inepties propres à la chevalerie… Comme si une baguette ne suffisait point…_

Alors il avait essayé une épée choisie avec soin par Godric, qui « était suffisamment longue pour combler l'allonge, dont les tranchants étirés n'était point trop aiguisés pour pratiquer le pressage plutôt que la découpe et à la pointe bien formée pour percer les cuirasses et les boucliers magiques, bref, le top. »

Il avait acquiescé rapidement, n'ayant pourtant aucune idée des détails dont il venait de parler. Il avait seulement retenu, en travers de sa gorge, qu'avec l'histoire de l'allonge, il venait de le traiter de nain…

C'est au moment de se saisir la dite épée que son malheur avait démarré en trombe. Il sentit à nouveau l'irritation l'envelopper et jeta hargneusement un énorme paquet d'herbe sèche dans le feu au souvenir de ce passage délicat.

_Quelle honte… Mais c'est entièrement de sa faute à ce primate de Gryffondor ! Quelle idée aussi de me jeter un tel poids ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis parfaitement normal ! C'est lui qui est exceptionnellement résistant, cela ne vient pas de moi ! Si je n'ai pas réussi à la soulever et la dresser, c'est juste parce qu'elle était conçue pour les trolls, pas pour les humains !_

Toute la mauvaise foi du monde ne suffisait pas à l'aveugler quant à ces capacités face aux dizaines et dizaines de sabres de plus en plus petits qu'on lui avait fait alors tester. Tout cela sous le regard et les commentaires déplaisants du gobelin qui raillait quant aux épées de son peuple, à la bonne taille mais sûrement encore trop lourde pour ses bras faibles…

Le chevalier avait fini par craquer avant que son masque d'indifférence à lui, pourtant bien entamé, ne cède complètement avec une destruction générale de l'endroit.

« Mais je comprends pas ! Comment tu faisais quand tu prenais des leçons de combat ! Me dis pas que faisais qu'avec des épées de bois ! On dirait que t'as jamais touché une vraie épée de ta vie ! »

Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, au mot prés. Cela avait été une belle plongée dans l'humiliation pour Serpentard, bien profonde, bien glacée. Elle avait bien durée quelques minutes en grognements contrits et en regards furieux, le temps que Godric se souvienne enfin que, bien que de sang noble, il n'avait jamais pu bénéficier des leçons de chevalerie. Il était déjà dans les marais quand était venu l'âge pour lui d'apprendre les bases militaires.

_Merlin, je me demande bien à quoi eut pu me servir le stupide art du combat chevaleresque dans les marécages !_

Sous son béret, l'autre était passé par toutes les couleurs devant sa méprise. Visiblement, il n'avait pas du tout compris que cela faisait si longtemps que Salazar était en exil.

_J'enrage… Qu'avait-il à m'envoyer ces regards de pitié ! Personne n'éprouve de la pitié face à moi ! Du respect ! De la peur ! Pas de l'horrible condescendance avilissante ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne s'est pas excusé, je crois que je l'aurais réduit en petit tas de cendres avec ma baguette !_

Malheureusement Godric se mit alors en charge de lui expliquer pédagogiquement comment on utilise TOUS les différents types d'épées. Une par une, avec l'historique, les fonctionnalités, les spécificités et disparités entre elles, oui, TOUT. Avec bien sûr à chaque fois, forces et forces démonstrations musclées de sa maîtrise tout à fait exemplaire des armes autant de manière traditionnelle que magique.

Si cela avait été intéressant ce n'en était pas moins humiliant. Le blond était, il devait le reconnaître, un professionnel de la lame. Toutes semblaient entre ses mains aussi faciles à manier qu'une plume. Il contrôlait parfaitement les armes, aucun doute là-dessus.

Même s'il avait à un moment manqué de peu de décapiter le forgeron.

Salazar, mort de rire devant la frayeur de la créature, n'avait pas remarqué que ce geste maladroit s'était produit juste à prés que ce dernier est proposé les services d'un ébéniste pour la taille d'un sabre sur mesure…

_KssKss… Un grand moment quand ses grosses oreilles se sont mises à palpiter de peur…_

Toujours est-il que, bien que distrayantes, ces explications sur les armes n'avaient pas beaucoup changé les capacités physiques du jeune garçon. Alors on lui avait proposé autre chose.

De retour au présent de la nuit, il balança une énorme bûche dans le feu juste pour le plaisir de voir des flammèches rouges jaillir de rage. Si quelqu'un avait vu la scène, nul doute qu'il aurait trouvé très esthétique le contraste de son teint blanchissant et des braises ardentes. Mais comme personne n'était avec lui et ne pouvait donc le regardait, il s'autorisa alors une petite faiblesse consistant en un massage de pied. Qu'il accompagna de pensées intérieures révoltées.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me fasse essayer cette chose ! Cela n'a pas de nom, cela ne devrait pas exister !_

Un autre dur moment de solitude dans sa journée. Peut-être le pire.

On lui présenta une arme sorcière réputée destructrice mais qui n'avait pas les faveurs de Godric, ni celle de grand monde à cette époque. Elle avait l'air d'une simple épée mais se révélait bien plus astucieuse : la lame était en fait découpée en plusieurs morceaux et seul un nerf central tendu en acier donnait la consistance à l'ensemble. Là où était la ruse, c'était que d'un bouton on pouvait enclencher le déroulement du fil et que par un simple mouvement de poignet, on se retrouvait avec un fouet bardé d'éclats tranchants.

Il avait trouvé cela parfaitement diabolique au premier abord. Encore plus quand il l'avait essayé.

Il avait engagé la libération du câble et d'un large mouvement de bras, avait lancé le fouet sur le sol de la boutique.

Et il s'entailla son propre pied.

S'il était arrivé à surmonter le cri de sa douleur dans une grimace contrite, rien ne l'avait sauvé de la crise de rire du gobelin affalé par terre en un hoquet. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tester un nouvel essai sur la bête moqueuse, son camarade lui avait prestement ôté la lame des mains et avait dit en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire :

« Non mais c'est pas terrible ces armes, ça se casse si on frappe trop fort… et puis il y a toujours des morceaux qui restent coincés… »

Il avait enlevé un lambeau de chair entre deux jonctions de lames pour prouver ses dires et Flegmon avait ri de plus belle.

_Arme infernale ! Créature de malheur ! Comment osez-vous vous en être pris à ma digne entité ! J'aurais dû le tuer, j'aurais vraiment dû !_

Mais après cet épisode lamentable, anticipant la furie de Serpentard prêt à sauter sur le gobelin pour le torturer atrocement, le chevalier l'avait fermement entraîné par le bras en disant :

« Bon ben on va aller voir du côté des armes d'Hast pour toi alors ! Peut-être ça te sera plus facile, les armes d'estoc !»

Le fourchelangue n'avait alors même pas acquiescé, consumé par son ressentiment et dévisageant toujours le petit être avec milles promesses douloureuses dans le regard.

Ils s'approchèrent alors des lances. Javelots, pilums et autres sagaies s'entassaient bien séparées les unes des autres. Certaines culminaient à des hauteurs astronomiques, à réserver pour l'attaque à cheval et d'autres possédaient en plus de leur dard une lame supplémentaire en forme de croissant à utiliser comme une hache ou bien en crochet pour désarçonner un cavalier.

Ces hallebardes possédaient aussi des catégories bien précises : esponton pour les lames en formes de feuilles de sauge, roncone pour les doubles esses entourant la pique et vouge pour les lames recourbées portée par de hautes hampes.

Godric avait fait une démonstration singulièrement acrobatique pour lui expliquer. Toutes ces armes d'Hast améliorées avait un maniement bien différent de celui des épées : loin de devoir utiliser la force des biceps pour dresser la position d'attaque et parer, la prise à deux mains restait au milieu du corps et le combat s'effectuait par à-coups pour planter, par rotation et prise de vitesse pour trancher et surtout, dans la manière de tenir son adversaire à distance.

_Le corps à corps, très peu pour moi, merci…_

Le mage se souvint n'avoir pas du tout eu confiance en ces pieux aux manches de bois, ignorant que tous étaient toujours traités magiquement pour augmenter leur résistance. C'était d'abord pour cela qu'il était allé vers elle. Cette demi-pique possédait une douille de fer qui rattachait se rattachait au manche bien plus longue que toutes les autres. Même le chevalier ne comprenait pourquoi. Et comme Flegmon s'était mit à ricaner cruellement quand il l'avait saisie, il avait d'emblée senti qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial en elle.

_Alors j'ai cherché… Et j'ai trouvé… Ksss…_

Une encoche à la base du métal avait fini par attirer son attention à cet instant et bien que désormais il connaissait sa fonction si spéciale, il brûlait encore de l'explorer à nouveau. Il attrapa sa nouvelle arme et regarda à la lueur des flammes l'intérieur de cette cache.

Il s'était montré prudent dans la boutique et il avait eu raison : un mécanisme interne s'était opéré en pressant un bouton caché à l'intérieur et en un cliquetis métallique, une lame avait surgi soudainement. La pique se transformait en hallebarde en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Merlin, c'est vicieux ! »

Voilà ce que s'était écrié Godric. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il l'adopte définitivement.

Il avait quand même pris le temps de vérifier le dispositif inverse qui était plus long à se réaliser, quand la lame coupante rentrait à l'intérieur du métal. Il testa aussi le bois, souple et solide sous les coups de frappe des glaives. Enfin il se rassura quant à la longueur de l'ensemble qui lui était -miraculeusement- adapté.

_Mais de toutes façons je la désirais rien qu'en entendant le doux chuintement de sa lamelle secrète…Mortelle…_

Accroupi dans le noir à y repenser, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'attrait de l'écouter et appuya avec langueur à la base du manchon froid.

Shliiing !

« Ventrebleu, c'est vraiment un truc de taré, ton machin ! »

Le blond fit son apparition dans le campement par cette exclamation. Il secoua la tête de dépit en observant l'arme couchée sur les genoux de l'autre.

Les deux n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la sortie plutôt mouvementée du commerce. Il faut dire que les problèmes ne s'étaient pas vraiment terminés avec le choix de l'arme de Salazar.

Godric avait commencé à forger sa lame juste après, à la grande irritation du gobelin. Ce dernier grommelait de drôles de phrases dans sa langue particulière. Mais ne trouvant visiblement rien à critiquer en particulier quant à la façon de faire, il avait du coup essayé d'embêter le mage par quelques répliques acerbes. Mais lui était resté muet, retenant les insultes dans sa gorge. Il avait laissé le sifflement de sa hallebarde répondre pour lui. Ce qui avait beaucoup d'effet, assorti à son regard noir.

Le chevalier, en pleine démonstration virile à grands coups de masse sur le fer, lui avait alors crié d'aller trouver les scramasaxes pour qu'ils en aient un chacun.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait rien compris. Il avait tout de même obéi et s'était mit à errer dans une recherche aveugle, ponctuée par les moqueries de Flegmon qui jouait au « chaud-froid » pour le désorienter.

_Je me demande quand même pourquoi on appelle cela des saxs et non des poignards alors que c'est en fait exactement la même chose… L'ego boursouflé des chevaliers qui refusent d'avouer qu'ils portent des dagues, oui…_

Il en avait choisi deux semblables, aux manches de cornes et ouvragés de gravure sur la longueur. Le sien se trouvait dés à présent dans sa botte, prêt à sauter à la gorge d'un futur ennemi. Le blond préférait le porter au creux de son dos, à la manière des vikings. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'observer les dessins de la lame quand il releva les yeux vers lui.

« T'as regardé la carte Salazar ?

- Non, pas encore. »

L'ambiance autour du feu n'avait jamais été aussi paradoxalement froide. Aucun des deux ne semblait se décider à entamer une conversation. Surtout pas le mage qui gardait encore rancune de ce qui s'était passé juste après avoir sélectionné les poignards et obtenu une carte de la région.

Oui, le gobelin avait été trop loin dans son humour. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres ressentait encore la colère palpiter dans ses veines. Un frisson remonta le long de son épine dorsale quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait osé dire.

« Alors jeune chevalier ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites à ce grand garçon qui se prend pour un forgeron ? Pour qu'il vous accepte comme compagnon alors que vous êtes inapte à vous battre ? »

Salazar avait alors utilisé son arme pour la première fois. Et il avait visé extrêmement juste pour quelqu'un de novice.

_J'ai pensé que sortir ma lame serait du gâchis pour un être de son espèce…Mais comme, je regrette…_

Il avait embroché l'habit de la créature dans le dos et l'avait soulevé au bout de sa perche, comme un ver au bout d'un bâton. La créature s'était mise à brayer de terreur et elle avait raison de penser au pire. Car le fourchelangue avait une intention bien certaine à son sujet : le plonger dans le fer rougeoyant de sa propre forge et le mirer hurler de douleur jusqu'à sa mort par combustion...

Mais Godric était intervenu très rapidement : il s'était saisi d'une épée reposant sur le côté, la sienne n'étant point achevée. D'une impulsion magique puissante, il avait sauvé Flegmon en le soufflant si fort depuis sa position que le petit être avait volé à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis l'instant d'après, d'un simple autre coup encore plus vigoureux, il s'en étais pris à son collègue.

Celui-ci n'avait rien pu éviter tant l'autre avait agi vite. Il s'était fait balayer, lui et sa hallebarde, soulevé comme un fétu de paille par une bourrasque, et s'était écrasé lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever, le chevalier pointa à nouveau son épée, et d'un élan sans pareil, l'avait fait rouler par magie jusqu'à l'extérieur à travers la porte d'entrée.

N'ayant raté de peu de se prendre l'enclume sur la tête dans ses culbutes, râpé et meurtri par la terre, le garçon couché dans la rue avait encore longtemps pu entendre les vociférations communes le traitant de criminel, d'assassin, de meurtrier et pire encore, d'incapable.

Salazar posa un regard sur son compagnon désormais couché prés du foyer.

_J'ai hésité à ce moment-là… J'ai manqué de m'en aller…Quelle humiliation… Mais j'ai pris la décision de le suivre et je m'y tiendrai._

Il avait alors attendu interminablement, assis sur la fameuse enclume au dehors, maugréant sur tous les chevaliers trop blonds de la planète et encore plus sur les gobelins juste bons à réduire en esclavage.

Au bout d'un moment les hurlements recommencèrent mais pas envers sa personne. Il se remémora n'avoir jamais entendu d'aussi long chapelet d'insultes de sa vie et pourtant ses clients n'avaient jamais étaient très fréquentables. Il avait été surpris de tant de vocabulaire coloré et assez curieux quant à la cause. Il s'était cependant abstint de rentrer, jugeant cet acte que peu judicieux.

Godric était sorti en trombe, l'air enragé au possible, les pupilles rétrécies comme des fentes et les dents serrés à s'en faire mal. Il lui avait violemment balancé la bourse contenant les économies, le plan et les saxs et il était parti dans une direction sans relever la tête.

Il n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot, ce qui était la preuve de l'exceptionnel de la circonstance.

Après une heure de marche à pas rapides dans les champs, ils avaient fini par croiser quelqu'un. Visiblement cette rencontre avait été satisfaisante, il semblait tout de même de meilleure humeur après son excursion qu'au sortir du commerce.

« T'aurais du venir… » Le chevalier allongé prés des flammes, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, continua paresseusement sa tirade « Je suis sûr que cette demoiselle paysanne avait bien des copines pour toi... »

Seule une onomatopée dubitative lui répondit.

« Mmm… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que son camarade partait s'isoler avec quelques girondes filles de campagne convaincues uniquement par quelques sourires carnassiers... A chaque occasion Serpentard s'était éloigné rapidement sans demander son reste et il n'avait pas agi différemment cette fois-là.

Ils s'étaient donc séparés et lui était parti installer le campement au pied d'une petite colline bien visible, histoire d'être sûr que l'autre et son sens de l'orientation défaillant puisse être capable de le retrouver avant qu'une semaine ne s'écoule.

Une véritable chance qu'il soit laissé seul en réalité : ainsi il avait pu s'égosiller tout son saoul en remarquant l'ampleur de la somme d'argent manquant à l'appel dans la bourse avec ces achats. Ce temps libre lui avait aussi été malheureusement largement suffisant pour qu'il puisse pester milles fois sur cette journée maudite et pour qu'il ressasse encore et encore toutes les mortifications sans égales qu'il avait subi en une course du soleil.

« Salazar ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'as failli balancer Flegmon dans la forge ?

- Et toi, dis-moi, pourquoi lui as-tu hurlé dessus ? »

Godric fit une grimace et ne dit rien.

En alimentant de nouvelles brindilles innocentes le feu qui, du coup, commençait vraiment à être virulent, le brun soupira à haute voix:

« Nous aurions vraiment du jouer au squash avec lui… »

L'autre rigola et eut l'air de se réveiller enfin tout à fait avec cette pensée. Se relevant en position assise, il s'enthousiasma de toute sa verve :

« Si tu l'avais fait flamber, on aurait pu se le balancer avec les baguettes et le premier qui fait la boule de feu tomber dans le camp adversaire a gagné !

- Bonne idée ! On pourrait même décider de le faire voler au-dessus du fouet déroulé en hauteur en guise de ligne de terrain… Evidemment celui qui y accroche un bout de gobelin perd la main !

- Oh… Mais comme c'est cruel… Héhéhé… Excellent… Je propose d'appeler cela la volée-balle !

- Cela me convient. A ne pas manquer de tester la prochaine fois que notre route croisera son chemin !

- Franchement, je n'espère pas le revoir… et j'espère qu'il croisera personne de ma famille… »

Salazar fut interloqué. Il regarda son acolyte qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Parce que… A la fin il commençait à péter les plombs, à dire qu'il allait nous renvoyer de la chevalerie tout ça… Et il m'a demandé mon nom…

- Tu ne lui as pas donné au moins ! »

Godric martyrisa sa lèvre inférieure en une mimique dégoûtée. Il cacha son visage dans ses paumes.

« Si… »

_Mais… O merlin, j'ai compris ! C'est pour cela qu'il semble si contrarié ! Le gobelin a dû s'écraser en entendant le nom de son fameux père !_

Le mage se mit à rire franchement de la gêne de son camarade. Ce dernier lui lança un regard énervé et fit la moue. Il répliqua :

« Mais arrête ! C'est pas drôle !

- Si cela l'est ! Tu ne peux pas admirer ta face mais moi oui ! Alors aurais-tu honte de ta chère ascendance ?

- Hé oh là ! Toi, t'aurais vu ta tête devant les épées ! Tu faisais pas le fier ! » Godric lui tira la langue comme un enfant « Mais au moins t'es fort à la baguette ? »

Salazar quitta son sourire. Il pressentait bien dans cette dernière phrase quel avait pu être le motif de dispute entre Gryffondor et le Trublion. Un malaise le prit mais il décida de rester impassible et mira la voûte étoilée.

« Tu réponds pas ? » Demanda le blond au bout d'une minute.

L'autre tourna un air hautain vers lui.

« Oui je le suis, Godric… et je suis même redoutable. Peut-être un peu moins que dans le domaine des potions, il est vrai, je ne connais pas autant de sorts que je le voudrais. »

_Il serait bien surpris en vérité, oui…Car j'en connais beaucoup, de sorts, un nombre tout à fait suffisant pour un aller simple en enfer de mes ennemis… Mais je ne puis l'avouer, je suis certain que la plupart sont sévèrement punis par la loi d'Angleterre…Ainsi que la loi divine… Si seulement j'avais pu varier un peu plus mes lectures, je saurais aussi les magies plus usuelles… Mais lorsque l'on se fait payer en livre par des crapules comme l'étaient mes acheteurs, il faut pas s'attendre à recevoir de la belle littérature ou le condensé du parfait petit chevalier…_

« Moi c'est pareil ! Mon truc c'est le combat d'épées ! Je suis très fort, tu sais ! » L'enchanteur avait un air de grande satisfaction « Par contre la baguette, c'est pas terrible… J'ai jamais été capable de retenir les formules ! Et même quand je les sais ça marche pas toujours ! »

Il écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance cosmique et émit un « pfff » indigné avant de reprendre sa litanie.

« Tout ce latin… C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de me le faire avaler pourtant ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu m'en farcir ! Des heures et des heures de déclinaisons ! Et au moins autant de punitions ! »

Le brun sourit en imaginant son remuant compère attablé à un pupitre, opprimé par la grammaire d'une langue morte.

_Cela ne m'étonne guère ! Son esprit n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps sur des notions abstraites !_

Celui-ci ne tarissait pas de reproches sur ce qui semblait avoir été la terreur de ses jeunes années :

« Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre comment qu'ils parlaient, ces gens qui sont crevés depuis une éternité ! En plus j'en ai encore les marques ! »

Il se leva et s'approcha, tendant la main. Son condisciple ne vit rien et haussa un sourcil d'interrogation. Alors il tourna le dos à la lumière du feu, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

« Attends là… On va voir comme ça… »

Il appliqua un sort de sa baguette sur le creux de sa paume.

« Lumos ! »

La chair devint rose et lumineuse et sur le revers de sa main, apparurent soudainement des dizaines de petites marques blanches et très fines en un étrange réseau de cicatrices serrées.

« Godric, qu'est-ce donc toutes ces empreintes ?

- Ben des conjugaisons latines ! Un de mes profs pensait que j'en garderais plus mémoire si j'utilisais une plume « à impression »… »

Salazar resta muet un instant puis l'interrogea :

« Une plume « à impression », dis-tu ? Elle grave sur ta peau en même temps que tu copies, c'est cela ?

- Ben ouais ! T'y as jamais eu droit ou quoi ?

- Non… »

Le regard bleu obliqua d'embarras. Le chevalier savait qu'il était malvenu de trop demander de détails sur le passé de son camarde et s'y appliquait autant qu'il pouvait. Mais dans son esprit tant de choses restaient floues quant aux choses normales et anormales qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il ne savait jamais quand il mettrait les pieds dans le plat. Il se contenta d'émettre un « Ah bon. » un peu gêné.

_Pourquoi ai-je toujours l'impression de passer pour le dernier des sauvages ?_

Le jeune homme s'irrita à cette réflexion. Il décida d'avouer un peu de lui-même, gardant cependant un ton détaché.

« Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont tout enseigné quand j'étais enfant. Je ne me souviens pas bien » Il fit une pause bien malgré lui car quoiqu'il essaye de se remémorer de cette époque, il y avait toujours dans son esprit une barrière infranchissable entre sa vie dans les marais et l'avant « Mais je pense qu'ils avaient dû penser que me faire faire des lignes était une sanction inutile.

- T'avais de la chance, toi ! Parce que ma mère, elle m'en a fait faire, elle ! Regarde c'est ma préférée celle-là ! On peut pas la louper aussi faut dire ! »

A présent il dégageait son avant-bras en remontant prestement la manche de son habit rapiécé. Sur toute la longueur, depuis la naissance du coude jusqu'au poignet, se trouvaient aussi des petites marques, mais cette fois bien rouges, très nettes et plutôt emmêlées.

« Je n'arrive point à lire…

- Attends je te montre ! Ca c'est « je » puis « ne »

- Oui, jusque là c'est lisible mais quel est ce mot ?

- « Défenestrerai » ! Elle était vache quand même, c'est super difficile comme mot en plus !

- Comment ! « défenestrerais » !

- Tu vas capter, Salazar ! Alors « je ne défenestrerai plus »…

- « Mon… » Mon quoi ? Je ne puis lire non plus !

- « Précepteur » ! »

Le garçon ouvrit des grands yeux devant l'intitulé de la punition et partit dans un fou rire, bientôt rejoint par la victime elle-même.

« Je ne défenestrerai plus mon précepteur ! Ahaha ! Vraiment, elle te faisait faire de belles lignes, ta mère ! »

Godric finit par calmer son hilarité puis fit un sourire tout innocent en battant des cils. Mimique qui contrastait particulièrement bien avec la révélation qu'il venait de faire. En hochant la tête, il ajouta :

« Je crois bien que je l'avais mérité cette punition ! »

Le maître des potions acquiesça et se fit inquisiteur à son tour.

« Alors, avoue-moi, comment en est-tu venu à jeter ton professeur par la fenêtre ?

- Ben, un peu trop de latin, je crois... Un peu trop de plume à impression aussi… »

L'attitude du chevalier changea brusquement, son ton s'abaissa en même temps que son sa gaieté disparut.

« Je me suis mis en colère et… je ne me suis pas arrêté… »

_Déjà ces fureurs irrépressibles… Et encore des regrets ! Moi je n'en aurais pas à sa place !_

Salazar demanda encore à celui qui s'en allait déjà vers les méandres du mea culpa :

« Mais quel âge avais-tu pour réussir à éjecter un adulte ?

- Je sais pas… Onze ans par là… Mais je te rassure, il n'est pas mort. Et j'ai bien retenu la leçon : le suivant, il n'est pas passé par la fenêtre. »

Il fit une pause et se gratta la tête, à la limite entre l'embarras et l'envie de rire.

« J'ai même tenu un an avec le nouveau… Puis je l'ai tabassé ! »

Cette attitude plus que rebelle d'écolier fit se gausser son camarade.

« Tu avais l'air d'être un élève charmant dis-moi ! Combien en as-tu usé au final ?

-Alors là, bonne question ! Je crois qu'au bout de cinq hors d'usage ma mère a rusé et m'a donné une préceptrice… »

Les lèvres de Godric s'étirèrent autant que possible à ces propres mots.

« Et alors ?

-Héhéhé…

- J'ai compris, ne dis rien ! »

Il n'écouta pas évidemment et, une main sur le cœur, mimant le souffle d'un amour transi, dit d'une voix pleine de soupirs :

« Ahh… Madame Grandbusier… Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, je prenais bien plus de plaisir à venir en cours qu'avant ! »

Ce souvenir pervers de sa jeunesse le fit ricaner un bon moment.

_Son cas est à la limite de la pathologie…Je plains ces géniteurs…_

« Tes parents n'ont pas abandonné à la suite de tous ces désastres ?

- Nan, ma mère elle est tenace, tu sais ! Elle en a fait venir d'autres mais je grandissais et je leur foutais la trouille… Ils se tiraient avant même que je les touche ! Je commençais à me faire une sacrée réputation ! »

Une fois de plus le blond semblait ne pas trop savoir s'il devait tirer une quelconque fierté et un amusement à ces commémorations ou bien une honte irrépressible.

« Puis il y en a un plus futé que les autres, qui me laissait filer sans me donner de cours et surtout sans le dire à ma mère. J'étais plus tranquille ! »

Comme pour illustrer cet état de fait, il se recoucha dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Pourtant il n'eut plus l'air aussi reposé lorsque l'autre conclut :

« Mais tu ne sais pas le latin. »

Godric se retourna vers le feu en grognant et essaya de s'endormir.

Le mage se remit à casser des branchages pour occuper ses mains tandis qu'il réfléchissait à cette dernière conversation.

_Je trouve cela assez désolant en fin de compte. Je suis persuadé qu'un professeur un peu plus rusé aurait pu monnayer son apprentissage en variant les techniques de mémorisation. Après tout s'il sait retenir toutes les particularités des armes, il pourrait aussi bien savoir le minimum latin…_

C'est bien malgré lui que toutes les pensées de Salazar se mirent à errer vers ce qu'il lui aurait fait, lui, pour réussir à lui faire assimiler les classiques.

_Tant de choses à savoir… si peu de temps. Maintenant je vois bien que ce que je considérais comme une priorité, les potions, les langues, les malédictions, tout cela ne me sera-t-il jamais utile ?_

Il expira fortement, rempli d'incertitude.

« Ars longua, vita brevis… »

Le blond sortit une insulte à l'écoute de cette plainte, prouvant par-là qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir.

« Latin de malheur… Je suis vraiment un désespéré de la cause… Heureusement qu'un chevalier n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Tant qu'on sait se battre ! »

Le brun était mortifié par cette remarque, étant donné que lui, justement, ne connaissait rien à l'art des armes. Sa réplique fut acerbe :

« Comment veux-tu te battre si tu ne connais pas les formules latines et leurs sens ! »

Godric se releva avec un air étonné.

« Ben à l'épée ! 

- Cela ne suffit pas toujours ! »

Le magicien se mit en tailleur, croisant les jambes sous ses bras et fit une tête contrariée.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi comprendre les formules aide à savoir faire de la magie ! Ce qui compte c'est la puissance magique ! Comme Merlin qui pouvait déraciner une forêt d'un seul coup de baguette ! »

Il se mit à faire tout un tas d'onomatopées bruyantes et de gestes grandiloquents pour imiter son héros et sa force légendaire.

Salazar était plutôt circonspect quant à ce comportement puéril : il n'y avait que les enfants pour vouer un tel culte au grand Merlin, à grands renforts de « Il pouvait tout détruire quand il le voulait, c'était le meilleur »

Si le mage avait été plus honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu avoir aussi eu sa période d'idolâtrie dans sa jeunesse mais là, il tanguait entre la désolation et l'envie de se moquer.

Une autre imitation d'ennemi explosé en milles morceaux sous le flux dévastateur du célèbre enchanteur finit par avoir raison de son sérieux et s'est en souriant qu'il lâcha un :

« Godric, tu es stupide. »

Ce dernier entendit par là un encouragement à ses pitreries et il se mit à se battre contre des dizaines d'adversaires fictifs, courant autour du feu en s'écriant :

« Montjoie ! Vous ne viendrez à bout du grand Merlin ! Je ramènerais le Saint-Graal ! »

Serpentard se mit à repenser à ces réflexions précédentes concernant l'usage du latin. D'une voix glaciale, remplie de morgue et de mépris, il réitéra son insulte.

« Godric, tu es stupide. »

Le chevalier stoppa net. Il vira au rouge et sa baguette ne visait plus aucun ennemi imaginaire.

Le lord ne cilla pas d'une once et lui demanda :

« As-tu noté la différence ?

- La différence ? Non… J'ai juste noté que tu m'avais injurié par deux fois et que si tu recommences, je vais…

- Du calme. »

Salazar mit le doigt sur la bouche dans une réflexion, de la malice dans le regard.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en colère la deuxième fois et non pas la première ? »

L'autre resta coi. Il avoua finalement, un peu pantois

« Ben… Parce que tu l'as dit méchamment…

- Pourtant la phrase était la même mot pour mot et dans les deux cas le message était identique, n'est-ce pas ? » Son interlocuteur acquiesça et il continua « Mais pas mon intention, ni du coup, ma prononciation. J'ai beaucoup plus appuyé sur la syllabe « stu » dans la seconde, l'as-tu remarqué? Et le temps de pause entre les mots était différent aussi. »

Le blond se gratta la tempe avec sa baguette, il ne comprenait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Voilà à quoi cela sert de comprendre la formule pour utiliser la magie, Godric. Lorsque l'on connaît le sens, on comprend mieux la finalité du sort. Et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il faut le lancer pour être plus efficace dans le résultat. Ma phrase était « méchante », je l'ai dis « méchamment » la deuxième fois et j'ai réussi à t'atteindre. »

Le chevalier revient s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'air toujours pas convaincu.

« Alors si on a l'intention que ça réussisse, ça suffit ?

- Hélas, non ! Tout d'abord il faut maîtriser le mouvement de baguette, je ne t'apprends rien. »

Salazar sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement gracieux et précis pour illustrer.

« Et pour la prononciation… C'est en connaissant le latin, ou les autres langues utilisées pour les formules magiques d'ailleurs, que l'on commence à connaître les habitudes phonétiques de la langue et sa manière naturelle d'accentuer telle ou telle syllabe selon l'intensité que l'on veut donner à la phrase. »

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand pour lui signifier que les explications n'avaient pas du tout été enregistrées.

« Euh… J'ai rien capté là…

- _Stu-_pide dans notre langue à la manière « méchante », comme je viens de te le signaler… Et par exemple, Win-_gar-_dium levi-_o-_sa pour la formule magique de lévitation… Essaye, c'est mille fois plus efficace que wingardium leviosa mal prononcé… »

Lui-même s'appliqua à faire la démonstration de la formule dite avec exactitude, faisant s'envoler une petite bûchette pour alimenter le foyer.

Godric testa l'une et l'autre des propositions et, enflammé par ses réussites, se mit à tout faire voler tour à tour dans le campement. Il essaya même de s'en prendre à son collègue mais celui-ci, plus rapide, le fit décoller du sol de quelques pouce avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

« Ouah ! J'en reviens pas ! Ca marche d'enfer ! »

Le mage cessa son sort et il atterrit un peu brutalement.

« Mais alors c'est pour savoir faire de la magie qu'on nous apprend le latin ! J'avais jamais réalisé pourquoi avant ! Toutes ces déclinaisons et ces textes rasoirs, c'est bien pour quelque chose alors ! Pourquoi personne ne me l'avait expliqué avant ! »

Il sauta sur son compère et le gratifia d'un ébouriffage de cheveux amical, bien que malvenu.

« T'es trop fort !

- Hé ! Arrête cela !

- J'ai compriiiisss !

- Je sais mais cesse donc ! »

Salazar lui donna un coup au visage et le chevalier s'écarta finalement pour frotter sa joue. Il se posa lourdement au sol.

« Alors le latin, c'est presque obligatoire pour être un bon magicien, hein ? » Il avait l'air soudainement abattu « J'y suis jamais arrivé pendant des années… je vois pas comment je deviendrais un pro maintenant…

- On peut aussi devenir un sorcier accompli sans connaître la langue, seulement en retenant par cœur les prononciations des formules… »

Godric le regarda avec plein d'étincelles d'espoir palpitant dans les yeux et il fit une grimace de dégoût. Il rajouta prestement :

« Mais pour déchiffrer les livres de magie, c'est obligatoire. »

Cela calma immédiatement son enthousiasme et Salazar préféra nettement cette mine rabougrie.

_KssKss_…

Maître Gryffondor se frotta un moment le menton de la main, preuve d'une réflexion intense. Puis il prononça sentencieusement, index levé à l'appui :

« Toi, t'as l'air doué alors on fera ça comme ça : tu déchiffreras les bouquins, tu comprendras les formules et puis tu me les apprendras comme il faut! »

_Mais bien sûr… Que d'optimisme…_

Le lord renifla avec dédain.

« Pour quelles raisons ferais-je cela ?

- Ben pour m'aider ! Et moi en retour, je te montrerais comment on se sert d'une épée et de ton arme ! »

_Intéressant… Après l'avoir observer faire dans la forge, il semble évident qu'il pourrait m'être utile dans l'apprentissage du duel traditionnel…_

Godric secoua son index et fit les gros yeux avant qu'il ait pu accepter.

« Mais je te préviens, j'étais pas un gentil élève, je serais pas plus sympa en professeur ! »

Il mima le fait de balancer quelque chose et imita aussi le son de la chute en résultant, avec un bruit salivaire assez approprié.

Salazar, dans une noble attitude dédain, lui répondit en ces termes.

« Cet arrangement me sied. Tu seras mon précepteur pour les armes et moi le tien dans l'art du combat magique. Et contrairement à ce que tu supposes, je doute que tu parviennes un jour à avoir raison de moi, fenêtre ou pas. » Une lueur rouge embrasa la pointe de sa baguette et son ton se fit menaçant « Car, tiens-le toi pour dit, sache que je n'hésite jamais à me servir des points faibles de mes adversaires… Donc si tu ne parviens pas à assimiler ce que je t'enseignerais, je me servirais de tes lacunes contre toi sans hésiter une seule seconde... »

Le chevalier soutint le regard de défi et se permit un sourire féroce. Il aimait combattre, plus que tout, alors l'idée d'une confrontation sans merci lui semblait du plus… prometteur.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le toisa froidement et se permit de rajouter :

« Ah, oui, autre chose… Si comme je le pense, tu n'es réellement qu'un médiocre une baguette dans les mains, muni uniquement d'un cervelet de troll incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit, je me moquerais de toi, au passage. Evidemment. »

Une minute passa sans que rien ne vienne perturber la guerre d'iris que les deux compagnons entamèrent après ces paroles.

Puis Godric Gryffondor, chevalier orgueilleux et remuant, pourfendeur du mal s'il en est, s'élança de tout son poids sur le dragon que représentait son acolyte en hurlant :

« MONTJOIE ! »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Il est toujours là, ce petit mot de la fin, censé vous donner envie d'appuyer sur le bouton review et pas pour vous raconter ma vie. Encore une fois, c'est perdu, je m'en vais vous raconter une de mes dernières expériences moyenâgeuses !

Outre le fait de m'être renseignée sur les armes de l'époque pour ce chapitre, chers lecteurs, ( Qui a dit que les hallebardes, c'est le XV ième siècle ? Point du tout ! Ca existait déjà sur les peintures rupestres ! Bon, c'est vrai, chez les moldus peut-être que c'est plus usité vers cette époque qu'au X-XIième siècle mais là, on est chez les sorciers !), je suis allée voir une expo sur le moyen-âge à Bordeaux. Allez-y si vous pouvez. Ca vaut le coup !

Car, en plus des chansons de l'époque ( jeune pucelette, que j'ai prise en épousette ! ), il y a accroché à un endroit une réplique d'enluminure qui m'a fait hurler de rire. Ce qui n'est pas très classe, dans un musée, admettons-le.

Elle représente Lancelot et Galaad, dans un navire, entrain de se rouler une pelle de la mort vêtus encore de leur armure et… de leurs casques.

Ouhouhou.

Et oui, si l'idéal de l'époque c'est l'amour courtois, se pâmer pour une belle dame (mariée, évidemment) lui offrir sa vie dans l'espoir de recevoir un jour un doux baiser (non, pas plus) entre temps, les chevaliers de l'époque, pour se féliciter de leurs combats, se faisaient tout un tas d'embrassades viriles à qui mieux mieux… Et parfois ils étaient tellement pressés de ses étreintes qu'ils n'enlevaient même pas leurs casques…

Ah, je vois déjà l'air rêveur sur votre visage, imaginant une époque de débauches de slash concupiscent à chaque coin de rue !

Bon, c'était des baisers sur la bouche certes mais pas plus torrides que cela. C'était la bouche bien fermée, c'est pour vous dire.

D'ailleurs le baiser pour sceller les négociations a traversé les époques pour demeurer jusqu'à nos jours, en Russie.

M'enfin, j'avoue que ça m'a assez troublé l'idée de devoir faire s'embrasser Godric et Salazar après chaque victoire ! Hum !

Pour conclure, je vous dirais juste que ce chapitre que vous venez de lire a été difficile à écrire, qu'heureusement le prochain chapitre à venir est largement commencé, et que c'est le retour de l'humour ! ( Pas fin !) Alors sur ce, à votre bon cœur messieurs-dames, le chapeau c'est le bouton review !


	9. Un peu de tenue!

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau et les cousins Ollivander maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Toujours par reply et sur mon LJ…

* * *

_**Note de la chère génitrice de l'auteur **( qui a gentiment lu et corrigé ma première fic-qui sera donc incessamment sous peu débarrassée de ses milliers de fautes et maladresses- ainsi que ce chapitre-ci, normalement sans coquille, public adoré !) :_

Dis donc, c'est paillard !

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Je ne préciserais même pas que l'humour de ce chapitre est à prendre au second degré… Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine de le préciser.

* * *

Quiconque aurait eu sous les yeux les fraîchement réveillés Salazar et Godric en ce jour nouveau, n'eut pas douté un seul instant de se trouver face à de valeureux chevaliers. Leurs baguettes étaient prêtes à dégainer à tout instant, leurs nouvelles armes se pressaient d'impatience, désireuses de se fracasser sur quelques crânes ennemis. 

Mais alors qu'ils n'avaient pu nullement les étrenner, n'ayant point de vilains à châtier sous la main, les combattants portaient tout de même des jolies traces de contusions. Point de lutte épique derrière ces divers hématomes, non. Point de défi ultime remporté au péril de leurs vies, ni de bravoure sans limite, ni d'héroïsme valeureux digne d'un récital de troubadour pour ces bleus sur leurs corps.

Les seules responsables de ces marques étaient les joutes amicales des deux compères, que ce soit leurs poursuites dans des parties de chat-enclume ou une certaine chasse au dragon fantasque de la veille. Ces jeux s'étaient déroulés dans une sympathie totale, à grand renfort de délicats coups de genou dans le ventre, de très plaisantes mandales du revers de la main, de charmants plaquages et autres écrabouillages en règle, de morsures sanguinolentes et raffinées, de trois tentatives d'étranglement bien aimables et enfin d'un essai d'immolation par le feu tout à fait exquis.

Mais l'heure matinale n'était plus à l'amusement : un impératif de la plus grande importance s'imposait aux jeunes chevaliers qu'ils étaient.

Il fallait se vêtir.

C'est que l'on ne défie pas les mages noirs en simples haillons tout de même, un peu de classe s'avère nécessaire. De là à passer pour irrespectueux auprès de ceux que l'on est venu massacrer…

C'est ainsi que, de retour au village, les compagnons chevaliers se décidèrent à rentrer dans une boutique de tailleur. La devanture y était particulièrement soignée. Une énorme pancarte au-dessus de la porte portait l'inscription « Chez Joséphin Toisedouble » en lettres de paillettes.

Même pour quelqu'un d'extrêmement distrait qui aurait pu ne pas remarquer cette voyante enseigne, il aurait été par contre impossible d'ignorer le mannequin de bois à taille humaine installé dans la rue au pourtour de l'échoppe. Cette grande marionnette enchantée, au physique particulièrement viril d'ailleurs, présentait la toute dernière tunique courte à la mode en prenant tour à tour diverses poses.

Salazar renifla dédaigneusement en passant le seuil et son nez fut agressé par un étrange effluve exotique mélangé à celui plus habituel de cuir. Mais la boutique recelait d'autres originalités bien plus flagrantes que ce parfum lourd. Une ornementation florale très écarlate s'épanouissait sur les murs : roses, lys, joncs et pâquerettes psychédéliques y poussaient en chaque recoin en une farandole saturée de teintes éclatantes. En outre, des dizaines de rubans de soie dégoulinaient en replis étudiés depuis le plafond. Les présentoirs de bois quant à eux, parfaitement à leur place dans cet ersatz de végétation luxuriante, exhibaient quelques modèles fort peu discrets, pendant sur des cintres.

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir légèrement nauséeux. Aucune couleur de l'arc-en-ciel n'avait été dédaignée dans la décoration. Les tapis à eux seuls étaient une agression rétinienne surprenante, avec leur représentation de jeunes hommes torse nu à la chasse au cerf, grimpant des licornes dans une nature irréellement verte.

De plus, on devinait, derrière les pans de velours violine des rideaux coupant la pièce, le podium qui servait à prendre les mesures. Et si la vue du Lord ne le trahissait pas, ce qui était fort possible car il clignait sans arrêt des yeux, peu habitué qu'il était à une telle débauche de couleur, ce même podium était en imitation or.

N'aurait été la présentation de tenues masculines à l'extérieur, qu'il aurait juré pénétrer dans une friperie de bonne femme. De bonne femme de mauvais goût en plus, à n'en pas douter.

Godric ne semblait pas plus convaincu, triturant avec une mine dubitative un gigantesque nœud rose décorant un poteau.

Néanmoins ce dernier retrouva le sourire quand il aperçut le rayonnage de chapeaux de l'autre côté de la pièce et il s'en approcha, ravi.

Il ne put l'atteindre, car de suite arriva le maître tailleur.

Et dans quelle tenue !

Si l'on pouvait excuser, étant donné sa profession, l'abondance de fioritures ornant son habit, les diverses fronces aux plis parfaits et les attaches brillantes, rien ne pouvait expliquer le choix pastel des couleurs… Extrêmement pastel…

« BIEN LE BONJOUR, MESSIRES, QUE PUIS-JE POUR VOUS ? »

Aucun des deux ne réussit à répondre à la voix étrangement tonitruante. L'homme avait parlé bien fort pour quelqu'un se situant à deux pas d'eux mais ce n'était point cela qui les retenait.

« VOUS DESIREZ DE NOUVEAUX HABITS, SI JE PUIS ME PERMETTRE ? » Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Le jeune garçon vit son compagnon se retourner pour essayer de cacher un fou rire dans son poing. Heureusement, lui possédait assez de réserve pour demeurer presque stoïque face à cette vision si… spéciale.

_Je ne regarde pas. Je ne regarde pas. Je me concentre sur les yeux. Je fais abstraction. Je dois faire abstraction._

« Effectivement… De nouveaux habits…

- EXCUSEZ MOI MAIS JE VOUS PRIERAIS DE PARLER PLUS FORT ! JE SUIS UN PEU DUR D'OREILLE ! »

_Je ne baisse pas les yeux, je ne regarde pas, je… Oh, Merlin ! Mais c'est quoi la taille de cette tunique !_

Salazar montra vaguement du doigt un présentoir en guise de réponse, le visage crispé. Le blond, de dos, mordait littéralement sa main.

« JE VOUS INVITE A FAIRE VOTRE CHOIX PARMI LES DIVERS VETEMENTS PROPOSES ICI MEME » Hurla le boutiquier qui, de toute évidence, ne devait pas s'entendre parler « ET JE REVIENDRAIS BIEN EVIDEMMENT POUR PRENDRE VOS MESURES AFIN DE LES CONFECTIONNER A VOTRE TAILLE ! J'ARRIVE DE SUITE ! »

Sur ces mots, il fit une révérence polie et se retourna dans un élégant flot de tissu. Il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique.

Une fois hors de vue, Godric tourna une face hilare et dit sans même baisser la voix :

« Non mais t'as vu comme sa robe est courte ! Incroyable ! Quand il s'est retourné, j'ai presque vu ses…

- Oh par pitié ! N'en dis pas plus !

- On peut pas appeler ça une robe ! Il est toute cuisse dehors ! Ahahaha ! »

Sur ces mots le chevalier se mit à imiter la démarche chaloupée du couturier. L'autre grimaça à ce jeu.

« Ne pourrais-tu être plus discret ? Arrête donc de rire tout haut !

- Mais il m'entend pas !

- Qu'est-on venu faire ici, je me le demande… »

Il était fortement tenté par l'idée d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Mais son compagnon haussa les épaules et dit :

« Enfin les modèles sont pas mal… Regarde celui-là ! Il est sympa, non ? »

Il attrapa un bliaud avec une devanture lacée, au col rabattu et qui était piqué de coutures d'or en forme de V sur la longueur du torse.

_Effectivement, c'est assez seyant… Plus que la tenue du tailleur ne laissait supposer en tous cas…_

Salazar fouilla un peu et finit par sortir un exemplaire différent.

« Je préfère celui-ci. »

Il s'empara d'une robe au col lacé sur le côté et assez ample pour faire un drapé. 

Maître Toisedouble réapparut sans plus attendre. Sortant lascivement de derrière son voile pourpre, d'un déhanchement étudié, il s'approcha en déclarant toujours trop fort :

« SI CES MESSIRES ONT CHOISI, JE LES INVITE À VENIR TOUT D'ABORD ESSAYER LES MODELES D'EXPOSITION DANS LA SALLE D'ESSAYAGE POUR AVOIR UN APERCU… QUELLE GENRE DE TISSU VOUS PLAIRAIT-IL ?

Le grand se dévoua, il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« QUELQUE CHOSE DE SOLIDE ! ON EST CHEVALIER !

- OH ! VOUS ETES CHEVALIERS ! JE N'OSAIS VOUS DEMANDER ! »

Sous ses pastels, l'homme s'égaya franchement, battant un peu des mains et faisant des petits bonds d'excitation. Il se tourna vers le garçon et lui demanda, battant les cils d'émotion :

« C'EST VOTRE PREMIERE MISSION ?»

Le mage fit un prudent pas de recul et, dans une mine dégoûtée, articula « Non. »

Cette réaction n'entama pas la gaieté du court vêtu qui, posant une main sur le biceps de son camarade, s'exclama les yeux pleins d'admiration :

« VOUS, JE SUPPOSE QUE VOUS AVEZ DEJA DU BEAUCOUP GUERROYER, N'EST-CE PAS ? VOUS ETES SI BIEN BATI !

- Ouais…

- JE VAIS VOUS CHERCHER LES MEILLEURS TISSUS TOUT DE SUITE, MESSIRES LES CHEVALIERS ! ENTREZ DANS LA SALLE D'ESSAYAGE, JE VOUS PRIE !»

Il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois vers le fond, en sautant allègrement tel un cabri, laissant les deux clients en état de choc.

Godric réagit le premier en commentant, les sourcils haut levés :

« Et ben ! Il y en a qui un voyage en méditerranée ferait pas de mal ! »

_En méditerranée ? Oh ! Evidemment ! Ksss…_

Salazar ricana. La référence était facile mais les mots étaient parfaitement choisis pour qualifier sa propre pensée. Tournant des yeux malicieux, il demanda sur un ton entendu :

« Oh… Ferais-tu référence au climat doux qui justifierait un peu mieux la tenue légère de notre marchand ?…

- Non, pas vraiment ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis ! Ahaha ! »

Le sorcier remonta sa propre tunique bien haut pour l'imiter et fit deux trois pas de gigue.

« Tu vois Salazar, je viens de réaliser que notre tailleur est peut-être un danseur de là-bas ! On est très libre de ses mouvements pour se trémousser quand c'est si court! Mais à la base, je parlais de quelque chose de plutôt… culturel en méditerranée… Héhéhé… Profondément culturel même… »

A l'écoute de cette phrase, le garçon fit semblant de plonger dans une réflexion profonde.

« Franchement, je me demande ce que cela puit être… » Puis il rajouta dans un sourire sardonique « A part une passion inconditionnée pour le raisin et un amour… des belles grappes !

- Ahaha ! Je crois que t'as pigé ! »

Les acolytes ironisèrent un moment sur l'importance tout aussi capitale des olives en ces pays du sud avant de se décider à entreprendre leurs essayages

_Quand il le désire, Godric est même capable d'un humour correct… Etonnant…_

Serpentard, un air moqueur vissé sur les lèvres, passa le premier le rideau muni de son modèle. Mais il s'arrêta instantanément et se vit prendre un air stupéfait.

Un miroir. En face de lui.

Un miroir magique de surcroît, son reflet penchait étrangement la tête comme si lui aussi était désemparé devant son double. Il avança lentement, le plus calmement possible mais les yeux écarquillés de son autre soi trahissaient son trouble.

Il ne s'était pas vu dans une vraie glace depuis de nombreuses années. Et la dernière fois, il ne ressemblait pas à cela. L'eau des marais, quand elle déniait un tant soit peu refléter quelque chose, ne donnait qu'une vision trouble de son visage et jamais de sa silhouette entière.

_J'ai l'air malade… Faible… C'est insupportable…_

Il était maigre. Pas mince, maigre. Sa tunique noire rapiécée accentuait le creux de sa poitrine et le saillant de ses os.

Il est vrai que la nourriture n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous dans les marais mais il avait appris à vivre sans. Ayant réussi à maîtriser mentalement la sensation de faim, il ne pensait donc pas que cela se répercuterait autant sur son corps. Et pourtant… Il aurait dû se douter de la faiblesse certaine de son physique après son humiliation quant au maniement des épées dans la forge du gobelin. Une certaine insulte à propos d'un poulet rachitique lui revint aussi brusquement en mémoire et il grinça des dents.

Bien que les jours derniers aient été plus fastes en repas, il n'avait pas eu le temps de perdre l'aspect chétif de sa personne. Malheureusement la couleur de peau n'y aidait en rien. Il était tellement pâle, on eut pu le confondre avec ces femmes qui se cachent du soleil pour préserver leur teint. Mais son visage, à lui, n'avait rien d'un bijou entretenu.

Il approcha encore, jusqu'à être très près, retenant ses cheveux en arrière pour mieux fixer son faciès. Son reflet l'imitait, tournant la tête en tous sens pour observer chaque angle. Il avait certes les traits fins cependant il dut l'admettre, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on qualifierait de beau. Lèvres sèches et blanches, légers cernes bleutés, il ne ressemblait pas au portrait que l'on se fait des dictateurs triomphants…

Désappointé, il décida de s'attarder un peu sur les détails de son anatomie, dans l'espoir de déceler la particularité physique qui pourrait témoigner de sa nature hors du commun. Mais son nez n'avait rien de notable. Ses sourcils noirs, fins, n'avaient pas une forme diabolique. Ses joues un peu creuses étaient aussi lisses que dans son enfance, tout comme le dessus de sa lèvre où même un simple duvet ne se manifestait pas.

_Quelle virilité, il n'y a pas à dire…_

Seuls ses yeux noirs le consolaient un peu, ils étaient durs et froids comme il le souhaitait. Ils ressortaient intensément à cause de la blancheur de son visage. Tout comme ses cheveux qui, une fois lâchés…

_Par tous les venins ! C'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux !_

Il résista à la forte envie de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure qui, visiblement, était plus longue d'un côté que de l'autre. Beaucoup plus longue. Son double y céda et se frotta le crâne en tous sens, sans jamais améliorer le résultat.

_Oh Merlin, on dirait un vulgaire gueux…Comment n'ai-je pu m'en rendre compte avant !_

Le garçon blêmit de honte et cela ne l'embellit pas davantage.

Il se remémora sa dernière coupe de cheveux, au début de l'été. Il avait taillé à l'aveuglette, utilisant un sort de découpe avec sa baguette et vérifiant de temps en temps en se penchant au-dessus de l'eau. Ce qui ne fut pas très concluant à l'évidence.

En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il s'évertuait plutôt à ne pas laisser traîner ses cheveux. Il ramassait minutieusement, mèche après mèche, tout ce qu'il coupait. Il avait peur qu'un ennemi ne les ramasse et ne s'en serve dans une potion contre lui.

Il avait toujours été très prudent sur d'innombrables petits actes quotidiens apparemment banals. Il ne dormait pas sans activer un sort de protection autour de lui. Il mangeait toujours au même endroit, à l'entrée de sa caverne, dans un recoin qui lui offrait une large vision et un champ de contre-attaque optimal. Il n'allait pas nager sans sa baguette évidemment et se faisait toujours accompagner par ses serpents en tous chemins ; ils étaient bien utiles en guetteurs ou en dernier recours.

Il frôlait la franche paranoïa à cette époque car, outre toutes ces précautions, il pensait sans arrêt aux centaines de scénarii d'attaques possibles et s'appliquait à les déjouer mentalement.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait lui-même agressé le précédent mage noir des marais en profitant de la distraction d'un acte de tous les jours. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'autres à quoi penser... En tous cas, il était toujours sur le qui-vive, attendant que quelque chose se produise, enfin.

_C'est vrai…J'étais bien dans les marais mais… J'étais peut-être un peu…Dans l'ennui…Et en tous cas trop seul. Pour le bien-être de ma coupe de cheveux, je m'entends…_

Il repensa à la manière dont le chevalier Gryffondor avait débarqué dans ses marécages et dans sa vie puis il soupira en réalisant que cela, non, aucun scénario n'avait seulement évoqué un tel agitateur.

C'est à cet instant que ce dernier vint justement derrière lui. Il avait déjà enfilé sa nouvelle tenue et elle lui allait, bien qu'un peu trop juste. Il se regarda dans le miroir, par-dessus la tête de Salazar, qui en fut bien évidemment outré.

_Mais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis, je suis…petit. Vraiment petit. Argh._

Son compagnon balança son béret, secoua ses cheveux blonds et se mira avec appréciation, les poings sur les hanches. Il fit deux trois visages charmeurs à son image. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors il lui lança en retour quelques œillades séductrices, accompagnées de son fameux sourire carnassier. Son reflet fit semblant de se pâmer comme une jeune vierge en s'éventant de la main, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Lui, il était beau, pas de doute pour le miroir en tous cas.

Le Salazar du reflet fit remarquer à quel point il était ridicule face à la carrure de l'autre et celui de chair et d'os, déjà bien refroidi, décida subitement d'en finir avec sa contemplation.

_Bon, soit, je suis bâti comme une brindille, coiffé comme boursoufflet hystérique et effectivement, on ne dirait vraiment pas un adulte MAIS cela ne m'empêchera pas de devenir maître du monde ! Vous tous, vous ramperez bientôt devant moi ! Je serais le démon décidant du sort de l'Angleterre, l'être suprême aux rênes de la destinée de chacun ! Tel les parques, d'un simple geste de la main je pourrais annihiler votre vie ! Non mais !_

Le fourchelangue, revigoré par ses propres sentences mentales, enfila la tenue qu'il avait choisie. Il eut le déplaisir de constater qu'elle était bien trop large pour lui. Il tira de chaque côté le tissu pour former un drapé digne d'un empereur romain mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire fut d'étaler plus le tissu.

« Salazar, tu ressembles à un rideau ! »

_Vivement que je sois parvenu aux sommets de mes ambitions tout de même… Il me tarde de pouvoir punir instantanément les mécréants dans son genre..._

Puis, pouffant, le blond se permit même de rajouter :

« Fais attention, de là à ce que notre cher tailleur ne veuille te tringler ! Hahahaha ! »

L'éclat se fit entendre, seul. Les yeux noirs se firent purement meurtriers et l'autre s'arrêta de rire tant bien que mal.

L'habit chatoyant sous les milles feux de cristal du lustre, revint à point nommé le sujet principal de conversation, jouant des doigts avec un mètre en ruban d'une main et transportant des exemples de tissus de l'autre. Sous son petit chapeau brodé, le couturier fit la moue dès qu'il aperçut l'allure incomparable du jeune homme. Il s'approcha de lui et le toisa de haut en bas.

Il eut un air d'incompréhension face au choix vestimentaire et demanda pour confirmation:

« QUEL EST EXACTEMENT VOTRE DESIR ? TUNIQUE OU PAS ? »

Godric réussit à se retenir deux secondes. Il explosa littéralement de rire, se tenant le ventre comme s'il était pris de spasmes. Son compagnon ne comprit point quel pouvait être la raison de cette jubilation et resta cois.

Il le fut beaucoup moins quand le blond souffla entre deux crises :

« Ahaha…Ca a… hahaa…le mérite d'être clair ! Ahahaa… T'as une touche ! Ahaha !»

Le client écroulé dans son dos, sourd à ne point entendre le chant des carpes, l'élégant excentrique ne remarqua rien de cet éclat. Le mage, lui, perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Il se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement en guise de réponse, de peur de donner une nouvelle raison de s'esclaffer à l'espèce de pervers polymorphe aux pensées déplacées qui l'accompagnait.

« LONGUE OU COURTE ? »

Cette fois encore il répondit silencieusement par un haussement d'épaules incertain. Il avait peur de se faire railler à nouveau et il avait bien raison de le craindre.

« UNE LONGUE EST CERTES MOINS PRATIQUE POUR MARCHER, ON L'A TOUT LE TEMPS DANS LES JAMBES… »

Le blond repartit dans une nouvelle crise, courbé en deux. Son visage virait vers le carmin sous la puissance de son rire. Il trouva tout de même la force de lever un index pour commenter :

« Ahahaa…J'y avais jamais pensé !…Ouhouhou…

- MAIS ON APPROCHE DE L'HIVER ET UNE COURTE NE VOUS RECHAUFFERA PAS LES LONGUES NUITS ! »

Le chevalier rigola encore plus fort si cela était possible. Des petits larmes lui perlaient aux coins des yeux quand il finit par interpréter la phrase à sa manière.

« Ouhouhou… Quelle évidence Salazar ! Ecoute-le donc ! Ahaha ! Il s'y connaît !»

Les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, embarrassé au plus haut point, le jeune garçon suffoquait. Il avait l'envie démentielle de voir son camarade pendu avec un ruban de soie en guise de corde, de lui exploser les dents contre le podium doré ou de le forcer à ingurgiter les poils des tapis trop verts jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais toutes ces tortures savamment bariolées pouvant être mal interprétées au vu de son nouveau statut de défenseur du bien, il se contenta d'imaginer. Il donna la réponse la plus neutre possible dans une mine tentant d'être tout aussi indifférente :

« Moyen.

- PARDON ?

- MOYEN ! »

Le tailleur se mit alors à genoux devant lui.

Godric dut s'appuyer contre un poteau pour ne pas défaillir tout à fait. Il semblait ne plus tenir debout mais trouvait pourtant le moyen de se moquer, en haussant les sourcils de manière très suggestive devant cette position ambiguë.

Le maître des potions résistait tant bien que mal à l'idée de donner un direct bien senti dans le nez de celui qui était en train de relever les pans de sa large tunique en un ourlet. Il regardait avec horreur les doigts remonter le long de sa jambe et sa mine déconfite réjouissait de plus belle son camarade, littéralement suspendu à un nœud écarlate, pleurant tout à fait de rire désormais.

« CA VA LA ! »

Il avait craqué longtemps avant que cela ne devienne simplement incommodant, excédé par les railleries incessantes.

« MAIS MESSIRE… CE N'EST PAS TRES COURANT COMME LONGUEUR ! C'EST PLUTOT AU GENOU D'HABITUDE POUR LES CHEVALIERS !

- ALLONS SALAZAR ! A ROME, FAIS COMME LES ROMAINS ! »

Ce frondeur qu'était son camarade avait réussi, même si ce n'était pas des plus subtils, à se moquer ouvertement avant de replonger dans sa liesse. L'enchanteur tomba dans un désespoir total en voyant le tailleur acquiescer avec véhémence.

« D'accord. »

_Je te jure de te faire payer ce sourire victorieux, Gryffondor…_

Cette résolution lui donna quelque chose à quoi s'agripper quand il dût supporter le prise de toutes les mesures de son corps, le tour de taille, d'épaule, de hanche, de jambe avec à chaque fois les mimiques douteuses d'un certain nouvel ennemi à abattre.

Pour couronner le tout, quand on lui demanda de choisir des braies et que le vendeur lui conseilla l'imprimé « milles raies », il dût vraiment puiser dans tout le froid de son sang pour éviter d'achever Godric, hoquetant déjà à terre.

Finalement son supplice parvint à terme. Même les pires choses ont une fin.

_Vengeance ! Kssksss…Le retour de bâton est pour bientôt ! Il est impératif que je trouve d'autres attaques verbales que celles qu'il a déjà employé… J'y arriverai mais d'abord…_

La première étape de son plan nécessitait une mise en confiance de la cible. C'était simple et évident, il suffisait d'amener une discussion neutre où ils auraient des points de vue semblables. A la base, ce n'était pas facile de trouver un sujet de ce type entre eux mais face à la décoration du magasin, leurs avis se rejoignaient. Ils pouvaient se permettre de critiquer librement, le tailleur n'entendant rien.

Le perfide ne se permit pas une seule remarque ou un seul regard de défi lorsque le chevalier commença à se faire mesurer en tous sens comme il avait été ; il poursuivit nonchalamment la conversation. Il l'orienta subtilement vers le sujet qui lui convenait, c'est-à-dire la description de l'habit qu'il avait choisi. Et Salazar de se réjouir quand son compagnon avoua enfin :

« Non, mais c'est des tuniques sympas, c'est vrai ! J'aime bien la forme des bras, là !

- CE QUE MON COMPAGNON ESSAYE DE VOUS DIRE, C'EST QUE VOUS AVEZ L'AIR DE BIEN MANIER LES MANCHES ! »

Toisedouble eut l'air ravi du compliment et le magicien piégé, les deux yeux en soucoupe, mira avec effroi son interlocuteur.

_Ksss…Gagné… KsssKsss…Comme j'ai réussi à l'avoir, là… Je suis vraiment un génie…Ksss…_

Le fourchelangue fit un sourire cruel de grand gagnant. Le blond plissa le nez et lui tira la langue.

_Ah… Quelle belle victoire… Un peu faible tout de même. Je veux encore lui faire payer ! _

Il guetta alors de nouvelles opportunités, attendant en silence car l'autre ne voulait plus se laisser manipuler dans un dialogue. Toute son attention s'y concentrait, il faisait fonctionner la partie la plus tordue de son esprit pour détourner chaque phrase en son sens comme l'avait fait Godric.

Une réplique attira son intérêt.

« MESSIRE LE CHEVALIER… POUR L'OURLET DE SURPIQURE, CELA VA PRENDRE DU TEMPS… JUSQU'A DEMAIN AU MOINS !

-C'est bon ! »

Salazar sauta sur l'occasion avec ravissement, même si il se devait de faire de l'approximation.

« CE QUE MON COMPAGNON ESSAYE DE VOUS DIRE… »

Ce dernier se crispa à l'écoute de ces mots, dans l'attente du pire.

« C'EST QU'IL ACCEPTE AVEC PLAISIR QUE VOUS LE FASSIEZ OURLET CETTE NUIT ! »

La victime resta une seconde sans comprendre puis lança un cri de protestation :

« Hééé ! »

Sa bouche grande ouverte et son indignation bien sentie firent briller les yeux noirs de moquerie. Le mage serra fort les lèvres pour ne pas rire de cette moue désobligée, plutôt inhabituelle chez son camarade.

_J'ai encore gagné, j'ai encore gagné, j'ai encore gagné ! KssKss !_

Finalement Godric secoua la tête, entre le dépit et l'amusement. Il l'avait bien cherché et cette joute verbale décalée était finalement assez drôle. L'autre était aux combles de l'extase par ce nouveau triomphe.

_Merlin que c'est appréciable, une bonne vengeance !_

Une fois les dernières mesures terminées, celles qui permettraient d'avoir de nouvelles bottes, le grand sorcier se précipita vers l'étalage des chapeaux. Son compagnon soupçonna dans cet élan quelque coquetterie affirmée pour les couvre-chefs mais ne dit rien.

D'abord, on fit essayer à Salazar toutes sortes de coiffes diverses qui ne lui plaisaient guère : chapeaux à rebords ou pointus comme en portaient les vieux sorciers, bérets larges et plats ou couvrant à peine le sommet du crâne. Il n'était pas habitué du tout à porter ce genre de coiffure, il s'en serait volontiers passé mais cela ne se faisait point de sortir tête nue. Il en sélectionna une à la va-vite, petite et noire.

L'autre enchanteur était au contraire, totalement préoccupé par son choix. Il frottait son menton en une réflexion profonde, si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua rien lorsque, en reculant, il écrasa le pied du couturier-chapelier venu l'aider. Le pauvre homme grimaça de douleur et, diaboliquement, Serpentard signala :

« Godric ! Le monsieur voudrait prendre son pied sous toi !

- Hein ! »

_KssKssKsss… Que de badineries…_

Le chevalier tourna la tête vers le malentendant, incrédule. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand ce dernier l'implora sous ses dentelles :

« S'IL VOUS PLAIT… »

Godric fit une mine tellement abasourdie, les yeux écarquillées et la lèvre retroussée, le mage ne sut se retenir : il piqua un fou rire qui ne diminua pas quand son acolyte comprit enfin qu'il devait simplement lever la jambe pour libérer le tailleur.

Le brun le pointait du doigt, en riant encore et encore et l'autre cacha son visage hilare dans ses paumes. Car il était au moins aussi amusé que l'auteur par cette méprise monumentale.

« Alors là, Salazar, tu m'as bien eu ! Pff, j'ai marché à fond ! Franchement, t'es plus marrant que t'en as l'air ! »

Celui-ci n'aurait certainement pas apprécié la remarque en temps normal mais à cet instant la stupeur passée du chevalier le faisait encore renifler de rire.

Pendant que ce dernier se perdait en hésitation devant tous les modèles de chapeaux, le tailleur Joséphin, lassé d'attendre, proposa poliment à Salazar de lui couper les cheveux.

Deux iris bleus se tournèrent vers lui en insistant pour qu'il accepte. Son reflet dans le miroir l'incendiait du regard pour qu'il accepte. La forme dédaigneuse que la bouche du couturier prenait en le regardant lui disait clairement d'accepter.

Alors il accepta. Malgré sa résolution passée de ne plus laisser quiconque s'approcher de sa coiffure.

_Cela pourrait-il être pire que maintenant ? J'en doute…_

Raidi sous les arabesques de la baguette magique de son coiffeur, qui décidément accumulait les fonctions dans sa boutique, il attendait avec appréhension que cela finisse. C'était plutôt angoissant de voir les mèches noires s'effondrer une à une sur le podium doré et sur le carrelage orange irisé. A moins que ce ne fut la simple vision trop colorée devant ses yeux qui le perturbait autant.

A peine la magie eut-elle finit d'agir que Godric s'exclama :

« Oh ! Salazar ! On dirait un petit garçon sage comme ça ! »

Il se mira prestement sans prendre le temps de l'insulter et constata avec soulagement qu'il avait à présent l'air parfaitement normal. Et non, il ne ressemblait pas à un gamin, même s'il avait tenu à garder une frange un peu longue.

_De toutes façons, tant que je ne ressemble plus à un paysan…_

« Regarde, j'ai trouvé le chapeau que je veux ! Il est bien, non ?

- L'autre était plus discret. Là, on jurerait que tu te rends à un mariage.

- Bwaaa… Pfff… »

_KsssKsss… Juste pour le plaisir de taquiner…_

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin tout choisi, du coloris et de la texture des tissus en passant par les ceintures et le cuir des bottes, Maître Toisedouble les salua bien bas. Il les invita à revenir le lendemain soir pour récupérer leurs nouvelles tenues… et leurs notes.

Les deux garçons au sortir du commerce, ne furent pas bien longs à se décider d'aller dormir une nouvelle fois à la belle étoile. Leurs yeux, déréglés par le concentré d'arc-en-ciel qu'était la boutique, réclamaient un peu de repos. En se dirigeant vers une prairie tranquille au large du village, ils achetèrent au passage quelques victuailles à un paysan qui, répondant à la requête de Godric, confirma qu'il avait une fille. Mais qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'approcher de lui.

Cela n'affecta pas trop son humeur et, une fois posé autour d'un feu et grignotant, sa verve enjouée s'exerça sur cette fameuse échoppe et son gérant. C'est qu'il y avait beaucoup à commenter autant sur l'un que sur l'autre.

Fort de son rôle de professeur, son confrère Salazar lui apprit le terme latin « Mare Nostrum » et il avoua être soudainement inspiré pour écrire une chanson en l'honneur du tailleur. Le sorcier brailla aussitôt ses premiers vers, la main sur le cœur :

« Méditerranéééé, le regret des belles annééés !

Mare Nostruuuuummm, j'aime le sud et j'assoouuuume ! »

Les chevaliers, morts de rire, se mirent à composer tout un air et ne laissèrent le sommeil les emporter que lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits de leur œuvre.

Le lendemain, le Lord fut réveillé, un peu trop tôt à son goût, par cette fameuse mélodie qu'ils avaient écrite avec talent :

« Je veux prendre mon pied, s'il vous plaît,

M'en veuillez pas, vous me l'écrasez !

A Rome fait comme les romains,

Et filez-moi donc un coup de main ! »

Salazar se leva tant bien que mal et vit son compère valser avec entrain dans le pâturage, enlaçant une partenaire imaginaire dans les bras.

_Quelle énergie incomparable pour les sottises…_

Godric enchaîna la suite sans cesser de sourire ni de tourbillonner.

« J'ai pourtant mis ma plus belle TUNIQUE !

Et je rêve de m'ébattre… sur la musique !

Mais ça marche pas, c'est pas la peine,

Je passe juste pour un obscène ! »

Ces couplets et quelques entrechats eurent raison de la mauvaise tête du mage. C'est à l'unisson que les deux entamèrent le refrain, hurlant les gammes dans la solitude du pré :

« Méditerranéeéééééééé ! »

Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner à la baguette et l'après-midi à tenter d'avoir plus de renseignements sur un certain mage noir sensé vivre dans la région. Godric se souvenait en avoir entendu parler depuis la capitale mais visiblement c'était un homme d'une discrétion exemplaire, les autochtones ne le connaissaient pas. Pourtant, aucun des chevaliers partis à sa recherche, que les habitants déclaraient avoir déjà croisés plusieurs fois, n'était jamais revenu…

Pas beaucoup plus éclairés quant à ce sujet à la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent finalement à la boutique. Le blond fredonnait toujours quelques gammes en passant le seuil. Mais personne n'était là pour les accueillir.

« MAITRE TOISEDOUBLE ! MAITRE TOISEDOUBLE ! »

Les chevaliers hélèrent un moment avant que l'homme ne débarque, dans une tenue bleu ciel où des tournesols gigantesques s'agitaient comme sous le souffle de la brise. Il était particulièrement débraillé, ses rubans défaits, son chapeau de travers, une chausse mal mise. Devant son air gêné, les deux se demandèrent la raison de cette négligence pour un individu si soucieux du décorum.

Sans plus avoir le temps d'y réfléchir, il apporta les tenues et ils se changèrent illico.

Salazar sous le masque de l'indifférence, éprouva une satisfaction incomparable de pouvoir enfin porter une tenue correcte et même belle. Tout en noir, le tissu tombait parfaitement au niveau de la taille sur une nouvelle ceinture. Il avait évité les « milles raies » des braies, les siennes étaient simplement blanches, tout comme sa chemise de corps. Il trouvait parfaitement luxueux le fait d'avoir des dessous, c'est dire s'il n'était point habitué à de tels effets et quel pouvait être son ravissement.

Les bottes étaient confortables et à sa demande, une encoche double de cuir avait été cousue à l'intérieur pour pouvoir y cacher son poignard. Mais ce qui lui plut le plus fut la cape. Noire également, elle était longue et assez ample. Il se sentait élégant quand, d'un geste sec, il refermait le tissu qui claquait alors en une vague. Heureux, il décida même de sortir sa bague de famille pour la porter en collier et se regarda avoir l'air d'un noble, ainsi qu'il aurait dû y ressembler depuis toujours.

_Adieu la pauvreté des marais… Je m'en vais conquérir l'Angleterre! KssKss!_

Pour une fois son reflet fut satisfait, époussetant une épaule négligemment avec un petit air dédaigneux. Sa hallebarde à la main, sa baguette contre son avant-bras, il était vraiment devenu chevalier à présent. Dans la présentation du moins.

Même Godric, absolument dans le superbe avec sa tenue rouge, son chapeau et son surcot tout aussi sanguins, ne le contraria pas. Le blond testa ses nouvelles chaussures sur les tapis en sautillant dans le moelleux des fibres. Lui aussi était vraiment radieux.

« MA FEMME VA VOUS FAIRE LES COMPTES ! JACQUEMINETTE ! VIENS LA ! »

Une silhouette approcha depuis l'arrière-boutique. Une jeune femme apparut, bien débraillée elle aussi et fort jolie.

Godric lui offrit un beau sourire toutes dents dehors mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Par contre elle lança un regard ardent à son mari qui lui rendit la pareille.

_Diantre…_

Joséphin se dodelina avec une fierté évidente. Il se permit un petit râle sensuel en admirant son épouse.

_Mazette…_

Elle y répondit par un gloussement légèrement coquin. Elle triturait ses mains et se mordait la lèvre, les joues en feu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les chevaliers se sentent soudainement très stupides. Mais alors vraiment stupides.

_Alors là, nous nous sommes lamentablement mystifiés il semblerait…Pas très méditerranéen tout cela…_

Le tailleur ne détacha pas son regard du décolleté délacé pendant toute la durée du calcul des frais que la dame exécutait avec autant de rapidité que possible. Ils semblaient plutôt pressés que les clients s'en aillent.

_Oui bon, d'accord, nous nous sommes trompés, j'admets. Peut-il cesser ce manège maintenant ? _

Mais la main du maître Toisedouble, sortant de sa manche fleurie, attrapa celle de son épouse qui venait juste d'en finir avec le boulier et il déposa de fiévreux baisers sur toute la longueur du bras blanc.

_Argh…_

Salazar paya vite la note élevée, sans presque râler intérieurement. Il était plutôt pressé de sortir, il avait peur d'assister à un débordement amoureux de trop chez les époux. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une nouvelle confirmation de son égarement.

Des dizaines de minutes de marche se passèrent sous un désappointement silencieux commun qui s'accordait parfaitement à la lumière faiblissante du jour. Godric ne cessait d'admirer ses nouveaux souliers, il ne relevait pas la tête et grommelait sans arrêt. Le garçon, lui, se tourmentait quant à sa propre méprise.

_Merlin… Je ferais mieux de me méfier un peu plus des gens que je rencontre. Ce Polydore Ollivander qui en voit plus qu'il ne grogne, ce Flegmon le Trublion, bien plus perfide que n'importe quel autre gobelin et enfin ce tailleur et ses attitudes…Je me suis leurré à chaque fois. En d'autres occasions ces erreurs auraient pu me coûter la vie… Mes premières impressions ou mes préjugés ne doivent pas m'aveugler. Plus question de me laisser avoir à l'avenir. Je n'accorderais plus ma confiance, à personne._

Le blond, s'il ne partageait les mêmes pensées au moins possédait-il la même déconvenue car il finit par râler à haute voix :

« Mais ! Et notre chanson ! C'est tout gâché !»

Il trépigna et balança un caillou de son pied. Se tournant avec un air exaspéré, il souffla :

« Est-ce que des fois les gens pourraient pas être juste ce qu'on a l'impression qu'on dirait qu'ils soient et pas ce qu'on pense pas qu'ils sont ?

- … »

Salazar, dans un effort inimaginable pour oublier ses notions de syntaxe, se dit que s'il devait éprouver de la solidarité envers son compagnon une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était le moment.

« …Certes. »

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Frudule est atteint d'une extinction de voix donc, elle ne peut réaliser le mot de la fin. Tant pis, elle n'aura pas de review, elle errera comme une âme en peine dans le désert glacé de l'indifférence, elle moura seule et abandonnée dans une décharge publique où de vieux bidons de lessives l'écraseront, où de sapins de noël décharnés la perceront de leurs traîtres branches sèches et où les mouettes viendront lui bouffer les yeux.

…

…

…

La vie est cruelle tout de même.

…

« Haut-les-mains ! Dame Frudule, je vous arrête pour tentative d'arrachage de review par larmoiement excessif ! Vous abusez de la bonté des gens ! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous ! »

…

…

Frudule a gardé le silence. En fait, elle était vraiment aphone. Et maintenant elle repose dans une prison où la crasse s'étend partout, noirâtre et collante, où seul un pain trop sec, du genre qu'on utilise pour tuer les canards dans les jardins publics, est sa seule manière de subsister et où des barreaux ne sauraient cacher l'immonde néon rose clignotant d'agonie du bar d'en face. En souhaitant très fort du fond de son petit cœur tout mou que des reviews parviendront jusqu'à elle.

…

…

Sa peine a été rallongé pour avoir encore essayé d'apitoyer ses lecteurs. Mais quand elle sortira, vous aurez droit à un chapitre plein d'actions ! Ah, quand même, c'est pas trop tôt !


	10. Le façonneur de mort

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander et Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Toujours par reply et sur mon LJ… ( Au fait je vous aime mes revieweurs !)

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur, Frudule pour vous servir !**_

Bon, ce chapitre est extrêmement long. Deux fois la taille normale. Qui, je le rappelle, est le double de ce que j'estimais comme normal avant. Bref si vous avez suivi, c'est quatre fois un chapitre pas trop long. Ou alors la racine carrée de ce chapitre est égal à un unique chapitre de l'ancienne norme que je m'étais dévolu il y a désormais plus d'une dizaine de lunes, en considérant l'ancien calendrier grégorien. Enfin tout cela est d'un formel, me direz-vous.

(Quoi ? Qui a crié à mort les Serdaigles ? Je m'en fiche ! De toutes façons je faisais semblant d'être intelligente !)

Bref, juste pour vous dire que je devais le couper en deux mais que je ne l'ai pas fait. Et vous prévenir aussi que c'est assez violent. Je ne pense pas changer de rating mais si ça vous choque, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je m'appliquerais aussitôt !

* * *

Godric Gryffondor était sous le choc de la surprise. Il regardait son compagnon, les bras balans, les yeux hagards et la bouche ronde. Même la pointe de son chapeau s'inclinait de déconvenue.

Il doutait franchement que le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux soit bien réel. Il pencha la tête en tous sens, les sourcils haut levés, cherchant l'indice qui prouverait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une hallucination particulièrement farceuse et non d'une révélation inattendue au sujet de Salazar.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient à présent et ils ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule journée depuis leur rencontre dans les marais. Il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour appréhender un peu le fonctionnement de cet être étrange qu'était son camarade.

C'était un garçon qui ne souriait pas, à part quand il se moquait. Il restait toujours silencieux sauf quand il se permettait quelques remarques acerbes. Il riait parfois mais la plupart du temps il se contentait de ricaner. De toutes façons, le peu d'émotions qu'il consentait à communiquer passait plus à travers son regard que par ses gestes ou ses paroles. C'était déjà bien étrange en soi considérait-il.

« Franchement, je savais qu'il était bizarre mais là… » Murmura le chevalier pour lui-même.

Il finit par fermer sa bouche qui pendait encore, se rappelant que le brun, il est vrai, avait parfois des réactions exagérées.

D'abord il ne valait mieux pas le vexer : il se vengeait à chaque fois et toujours de manière bien cruelle. Il était vraiment des plus rancuniers, il attendait que l'affaire soit oubliée depuis longtemps pour la faire ensuite chèrement payer. Et Merlin sait qu'il était doué pour trouver les insultes qui faisaient mal ; Godric fit la grimace en pensant qu'il l'était un peu moins pour éviter les coups de poings qui en résultaient…

Certes, le mage était bien vindicatif mais ce n'était point là sa seule particularité. Il était désespérément réservé. Le blond ne pouvait point lui raconter sa dernière aventure amoureuse avec une paysanne sans qu'il ne se mette aussitôt à blêmir, à toussoter de gêne, à l'incendier pour sa soi-disant impudeur et à finir par dévier la conversation. Il avait testé plusieurs fois avec diverses histoires mais cela se déroulait exactement dans cet ordre-là, à chaque tentative. Comme en fin de compte Godric trouvait que c'était plutôt une réaction cocasse, il retentait souvent l'expérience.

Mais ce qui lui plaisait plus encore, c'était de le mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas un acte aussi facile qu'il semblait à priori : étant donné que Salazar était soupe au lait comme pas deux, on eut pu penser qu'il voyait rouge après quelques taquineries seulement. Que nenni, il avait un contrôle de lui-même tout à fait remarquable et ses fureurs étaient froides et minutieuses dans leurs accomplissements.

Mais il y avait une lézarde dans le mur de cette indifférence forcée. Une fissure, une faille, un gouffre même. Le Lord détestait perdre. Et cela le blond l'avait bien compris, pour son plus grand amusement.

Chaque soir, après une journée harassante à chercher où pouvait bien se trouver l'adepte de magie noire qu'ils poursuivaient, il donnait à son compère des cours de combat. Dès que le jour déclinait, les deux cherchaient un campement et, à peine avaient-ils élu domicile, ils commençaient à se battre sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne les en empêche. Le chevalier devait reconnaître à son adversaire une pugnacité sans pareille. Mais pour le reste, il y avait vraiment beaucoup à travailler…

Godric arrivait à le défaire sans même utiliser son épée. D'ailleurs il se marrait comme un sagouin, à esquiver toutes les attaques, à se rapprocher progressivement de lui, jusqu'à venir arracher la hallebarde directement des mains de son rival. En lui offrant de grands sourires, évidemment.

Rarement dans ces moments-là Salazar parvenait à se maîtriser. Généralement il se mettait à employer tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le réduire en bouillie, utilisant ses poings et ses pieds en premier. Comme il n'était point de taille à lutter de cette manière, il utilisait parfois des cailloux comme projectiles et il l'avait même une fois gratifié d'un lancer de hérisson. N'ayant point fréquemment d'animal piquant et infortuné à consacrer à son ressentiment, il dégainait alors son poignard qui n'était que trop ravi de sortir de sa botte. Et malheureusement trop souvent, il se servait aussi de sa baguette.

Le sorcier, s'il savait éviter ou parer le reste, avait tout de même manqué de finir carbonisé à plusieurs reprises par les sorts envoyés avec hargne. Il était bien incapable de rivaliser en magie avec le jeune garçon et les leçons qu'il recevait de lui ne compensaient pas encore cet écart.

Malgré la menace certaine que ces réactions virulentes représentaient, Godric recommençait pourtant à chaque fois à l'asticoter autant que possible. Avec un entrain toujours renouvelé qui plus est.

Car, si l'on excepte la possibilité qu'il soit l'individu le plus irritant de la planète et qu'il prenne beaucoup de plaisir à faire de la vie de son camarade un enfer, ainsi que ce dernier le supposait, il y avait une raison à son entêtement.

C'était le fourchelangue.

Oui, quand le mage se mettait à hurler, pétri de rage au dernier degré, éclatant de fureur face à son échec, il le faisait dans cette langue que lui seul maîtrisait. Il soufflait injures sur malédictions, il s'époumonait des minutes entières sans se rendre compte qu'il déblatérait dans un dialecte différent. Et Godric en face de lui, d'être singulièrement enchanté d'entendre et d'imiter tous les chuintements mystérieux…

Mais à l'instant présent, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'énerver. Le brun sifflait ces paroles, l'air absorbé et avec une sorte de douceur inhabituelle, bien éloignée des stridulations crispées de colère dont il avait l'habitude. La langue semblait changer du tout au tout selon le ton employé mais ce n'était pas vraiment cette révélation linguistique qui le perturbait autant. Le chevalier se gratta la tempe et soupira.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Salazar savait sourire avec gentillesse. Ainsi qu'avoir l'air heureux, sans prendre aussitôt un air supérieur. C'était une sacrée nouveauté.

Bon, évidemment, sa fierté de Gryffondor en prenait un coup avec cette découverte. Il était particulièrement vexé de voir qu'une vipère, interceptée lors de sa traversée du chemin, mérite plus ces attentions que lui. Et aussi qu'elle ait apparemment une conversation bien plus intéressante que la sienne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Les yeux noirs ne daignèrent point se relever vers lui, l'autre continua de papouiller son serpent en l'ignorant. L'animal roulait son corps longiligne contre les paumes, passant lascivement d'une main à l'autre. Il jouait à grimper sur les phalanges, à zigzaguer entre les doigts avec agilité et il ne cessait de faire vibrer sa petite langue fourchue. L'enchanteur répondait en caressant tranquillement la petite tête triangulaire du bout de l'ongle.

Il poursuivit sa discussion comme si de rien n'était quand le reptile décida d'aller visiter sa manche et, lorsque la bête s'enroula autour de son poignet et se frotta contre la peau, tout à fait satisfaite de cette place, il eut un petit reniflement ému.

Godric sentit l'irritation le prendre. Que son compagnon soit content de câliner un nouvel animal de compagnie soit une chose mais là, ils avaient un ennemi à pourfendre.

« Bon, on y va ? On doit encore interroger les habitants du coin… Ouais, je sais, c'est pas marrant, ils disent tous qu'ils ne savent rien de rien au sujet de ce mage noir. Mais après tout c'est toi qui as remarqué que c'était louche qu'ils répondent tous exactement la même chose, au mot près ! Alors il faut recommencer ! Ils finiront bien par lâcher quelque chose… »

Salazar fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à cette quête.

Déjà presque plus d'un mois qu'ils tournaient en rond dans la région. Ils avaient quadrillé la zone à plusieurs reprises à l'aide du plan mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la planque de ce scélérat. A finir par en douter de son existence. Pourtant ils avaient intercepté une chouette transportant une livraison des moins honnêtes : pétales d'hellébore noir, un ingrédient pour poisons, interdit à la vente par l'oligarchie sorcière d'Angleterre. Le pernicieux brigand devait donc résidait tout près mais sa cache était une belle réussite, trop difficile à débusquer pour eux.

_J'enrage… Comment un pauvre hère qui pense connaître les arts obscurs peut-il me tenir en échec, moi, le maître incontesté de toutes les perfidies de ce monde ? Je commence à saturer de perdre mon précieux temps à questionner des paysans…En plus sans même pouvoir les torturer pour obtenir les renseignements ! Stupides principes chevaleresques ! Les gens d'ici sont sous son contrôle, c'est évident…Ils suintent la peur par tous les pores dès qu'on les interroge à son sujet… De toutes façons, il y est probable qu'eux-mêmes n'ont aucune idée de l'endroit précis où il se trouve… Que faire ?_

Son partenaire commença à avancer pour l'inciter à le suivre. D'un geste du menton, il insista :

« Allez, viens Salazar. Relâche d'abord ton copain sans patte ! Je pense pas que les gens seront beaucoup plus coopératifs s'il vient à pointer le bout du museau de sous ta chemise ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, contrant toute future répartie à l'avance :

« Et non, t'as pas le droit de t'en servir pour les menacer ! »

_Evidemment, pourquoi mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ? Grrr… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il nous soit utile, cet adorable petit…_

Le maître des potions prit soudainement un air pensif. Il détacha le petit saurien de son avant-bras et lui parla un moment avec le plus grand sérieux Il finit par le poser à terre et la bête s'éloigna doucement en courbes gracieuses.

_KssKssKss…_

Se retournant avec une lenteur étudiée, le sorcier dévisagea son collègue. Il lui offrit un sourire large et féroce.

« Je sais où il est. »

Serpentard suivit les traces du rampant à écailles, accompagné par un Godric complètement abasourdi.

« Attends, le serpent t'a dit où il se trouvait, le mage noir ?

- Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà remarqué des perturbations magiques sur son territoire. Il m'a raconté que justement, en son plein milieu, une étrange barrière faisait que les rats d'un des côtés ne rencontraient jamais ceux de l'autre. Il va nous montrer. »

Le blond stoppa net. Il arracha son chapeau de sa tête et s'écria en fouettant l'air avec :

« Hé ! Je suis pas devenu chevalier pour aider des bestioles à en bouffer d'autres, moi ! J'en ai rien à faire de ses problèmes de mulots ! »

Salazar secoua la tête de dépit sans ralentir.

_Je me demande quelle divinité en son trône a trouvé judicieux de me coller le plus écervelé des chevaliers en guise de partenaire… Pourquoi moi ? Cela aurait-il été trop facile pour ma sensationnelle personne d'atteindre les sommets de la gloire, si je ne m'étais coltiner un tel boulet n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aurait pas eu le suspens de savoir quand vais-je enfin craquer et le trucider une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

« Godric… Si les serpents sont souvent les animaux de compagnies des hors-la-loi, c'est parce qu'ils sont indifférents aux magies maléfiques en général. A l'opposé, les rats y sont sensibles et sont d'ailleurs utilisés dans leurs détections. Ils réagissent encore plus violemment aux effets que tous les autres… grands mammifères. »

Le fourchelangue avait mis toute sa morgue à prononcer les deux derniers mots, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Cela lui causait d'ailleurs un certain dépit.

La vipère glissa rapidement entre les herbes et l'humus recouvrant la terre de la petite colline où ils grimpaient. Quelques arbres aux feuilles roussies par l'automne, se dressaient isolés sur la butte, entourant une roche imposante aux rebords escarpés. Ils avaient souvent vu ce mégalithe depuis qu'ils traînaient dans la région. On pouvait l'apercevoir de loin tellement il était haut. Il jaillissait littéralement du sol, énorme monument grisâtre au milieu de la tendre nature délavée de la campagne. Les deux compères s'en étaient même souvent servis de point de repère pour s'orienter dans la contrée, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser un sort de « Pointaunord ».

Mais la vérité c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais approché le rocher depuis le début. Pourtant ils s'étaient juré de suivre ligne par ligne la carte pour que rien ne leur échappe.

_Comment a-t-on pu passer à côté ?_

Le malaise grandissant que ressentait le garçon aux cheveux noirs en s'avançant vers la froide paroi répondit à toutes ses interrogations quant à ce sujet. Il avait l'envie pressante de déguerpir ou de se détourner vite fait de cette direction. Quand le serpent ne ralentit pas et fonça dans la pierre pour y disparaître, il n'eut plus aucun doute.

« Bon, ton serpent a du se gourer… On file maintenant ? »

Le chevalier se dodelinait d'un pied à l'autre, les bras croisés et son visage se fronçait en un trouble évident. Le mage ne rêvait que de l'écouter et de s'en aller mais, à la place, il se fit violence et tendit la main droit devant lui. Elle traversa la roche.

Godric écarquilla les yeux.

« Une illusion ! »

Salazar fulmina d'une voix grave :

« Oui… assortie à des sortilèges de repousses des plus virulents… C'est rare qu'ils atteignent les sorciers de la même manière que les moldus. Je parierais sur une variante du sort par la magie noire… »

Le chevalier rentra la tête dans les épaules et dit d'une voix étranglée :

« Mouais, sûrement…et ça va se payer, ça, moi je te le dis. En tous cas, c'est pour ça qu'il était si bizarre, ce caillou, à avoir la même forme de tous les côtés qu'on le regarde. C'est parce que c'est pas un vrai. »

_Hum… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas prêté plus d'attention… Pas brillant…_

Les deux braves passèrent le bouclier de cette supercherie en essayant d'oublier leurs estomacs qui se tordaient de contrariété sous l'effet de la magie néfaste.

Une fois la barrière contournée, se révéla à leurs yeux un petit château de pierre grimpé sur le sommet. La base semblait plus ancienne que le reste, creusée dans une roche qui avait prêté son aspect à l'illusion. Les étages étaient un mélange de colonnes de pierres et de colombages de bois et plus on montait en hauteur, plus la construction semblait bancale.

_En tous cas, depuis cette position, pas de doute qu'il ait pu nous apercevoir venir et entrer dans son domaine._

Godric devait aussi avoir ces soupçons-là car il avait dégainé son épée et surveillait tous les côtés avec attention. Il avança à pas décidés, suivi par son compagnon qui serrait sa pique dans ses mains.

« Bordel, Salazar, c'est quoi ces trucs-là ? »

Le temps était gris et des nuages de plus en plus noirs s'amoncelaient peu à peu dans le ciel. L'orage approchait. Le manque de lumière commençait à représenter une gêne mais ils étaient suffisamment capables d'user de leurs yeux pour être horrifiés par le spectacle.

Ils ne l'avaient point vu de prime abord car une grande haie délimitait le jardin. Mais tout l'espace devant la porte d'entrée du manoir étaient envahis par des dizaines et dizaines de statues, disposées en damier serré. Elles étaient en bronze ou en cuivre, verdâtres, couleurs de rouille ou bien inondées des traces blanchâtres de l'écoulement de la pluie sur leurs surfaces. Il y avait quelques représentations d'animaux cabrant, ruant, figés dans toutes leurs rages bestiales mais la plupart étaient bel et bien des hommes hurlant de souffrance. Le réalisme était saisissant : tous ces êtres humains étaient des chevaliers en armures, sans le moindre doute possible.

_Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous soyons les bienvenus… Joli accueil glacial, rien à dire…_

Ils pénétrèrent la propriété avec appréhension, leurs armes dressées. Mais même s'ils essayaient d'être vigilant, il était difficile de détourner l'attention de ces sculptures de mort. Elles semblaient hurler silencieusement une douleur intolérable, décrivant dans leur ensemble tout le panel des mimes de l'agonie.

Untel tombait à genoux et offrait aux regards les muscles crispés de sa nuque. Un autre tournait des yeux exorbités vers les cieux, cherchant la réponse à ses maux. Un dernier tendait la main, implorant son ennemi de faire cesser son martyre.

L'affliction de chacune était déjà insupportable, tellement criante de vérité mais la juxtaposition de toutes ces figures relevaient aussi bien de l'image d'un carnage de champ de bataille que celle d'une farce sadique créée pour les déstabiliser et les perdre. Ils auraient aussi bien pu passer les portes de l'enfer que le paysage ne fut-ce pas si différent.

Il va sans dire que le garçon appréciait réellement.

_Oh, mais il a du goût ce mage à la manque ! Il a vraiment réalisé des statues d'une expressivité rare ! Que de peines dans ces yeux de métal ! J'ai presque l'impression d'en voir pleurer quelques-uns. On jurerait vraiment qu'ils vont se remettre à bouger d'un instant à l'autre ! Et pourtant ! Il ne fait pas de doute qu'ils sont déjà morts et enterrés… Les souvenirs des châtiments terribles qu'il a infligés sont fixés pour l'éternité en œuvres d'art, juste dans son jardin. Non, vraiment, c'est très classe. Tout de même, il n'a pas lésiné sur les détails…_

Salazar avait déjà remarqué que les blasons des chevaliers étaient parfaitement rendus mais il fit une mine de dégoût en s'apercevant que l'homme de bronze à ses côtés avait du poil aux oreilles.

_Etrange de rendre cela dans une statue… Le naturalisme, certes, mais enfin…_

Il porta son attention sur tout ce que ne possédaient habituellement pas les sculptures : un grain de peau trop épais, des vilaines rides ou les cheveux rares, des ongles rongés retranscris dans toutes leurs laideurs. Il fut presque choqué en notant le bec de lièvre d'un des soldats de métal, aussi laid que de nature.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le perturbait. Il ne savait par quel moyen l'artiste avait réussi à tailler l'intérieur de ses bouches entrouvertes afin d'y rendre tout le complexe des molaires et des glottes.

_Ce n'est pas normal… Ce n'est pas normal du tout…_

Le fourchelangue sortit brusquement de sa contemplation quand son partenaire s'écria :

« Hé ! Je le connais celui-là ! Je l'ai déjà rencontré à l'Impériale Cathédrale de Justice ! Justement pour l'histoire de ce mage-ci ! »

La voix de Godric s'érailla :

« Ca veut dire qu'il l'a eu, hein ? Il a fait une décoration en guise de pierre tombale… Je vais le massacrer… »

Le brun rattrapa et retint violemment par le bras celui dont les pupilles étaient déjà rétrécies de colère. Il le força à se rapprocher de lui et dit à voix basse, épiant tous les parages pour vérifier que personne ne les regardaient.

« Attends ! Je crois que notre situation est encore plus périlleuse qu'il ne semblerait... Ce ne sont pas de véritables statues, ni des pierres tombales… Je parierais que ce sont des chevaliers qu'il a transformés en sculptures… Je ne sais pas par quel moyen mais nous devons nous méfier si nous ne voulons pas subir le même sort ! »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et murmura à son tour :

« Il faut agir vite, ne pas lui laisser le temps de nous maudire ou je-ne-sais-quoi. »

Salazar n'était pas particulièrement emballé par une attaque aussi inconsidérée. Mais comme le mage noir devait déjà être au courant de leurs présences en ses terres, il ne valait mieux pas lui donner encore du temps supplémentaire pour un accueil digne de ce nom. La retraite n'était pas plus envisageable car, après leurs interrogatoires du mois dernier, il ne faisait nul doute que le bandit avait assassiné quiconque ayant découvert sa cachette.

_Attaquer de front le manoir est une mauvaise chose… Il y a sûrement des sorts de protection. Il faudrait le forcer à sortir, lui. Ou trouver le moyen de les contourner ou les éliminer le temps que nous rentrions… Comment…_

La petite vipère, qui l'avait docilement suivi à chacun de ses pas montra soudainement une grande agitation. Elle fit un soubresaut de panique et grimpa à toute allure sur son pied pour se réfugier dans sa chausse. Il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle agisse comme cela.

La réponse sifflée depuis sa botte fit courir un frisson de terreur le long de son corps.

« Godric ! Des monstres quadrupèdes arrivent ! »

Le chevalier redressa son épée en position d'attaque et ne cilla plus en attente du danger qui approchait.

Bientôt ils entendirent le bruit sourd de multiples pas courant en tous sens. Aussitôt des grognements excités se firent entendre de derrière les murs. Les bêtes étaient dans le manoir. Nombreuses d'après le bruit. Féroces et tueuses d'après le serpent. Maléfiques d'après ses propres déductions. Ils allaient entrer en action bien plus tôt que prévue.

Le mage déglutit, la peur au ventre. Tant d'hommes avant lui avaient succombé à ce qui étaient sur le point de sortir de derrière ces portes.

_Mais moi, je ne suis pas n'importe qui… Je sais que je peux vaincre !_

Il reprit bonne figure en constatant que son camarade, lui, ne sourcillait guère. Il était prêt à se jeter dans la bataille au moindre signe.

_Si lui n'a aucune appréhension, pourquoi en aurais-je ? Mais que sont donc ces animaux…Peut-être ne faut-il pas les regarder en face ? Peut-être ont-ils un regard aussi puissant qu'un basilic ? Non… Je ne connais aucune bête qui puisse changer quelqu'un en statue de bronze… Pétrifier, oui mais transformer la chair humaine en un métal, cela n'existe pas… Soit ce démon a crée une nouvelle espèce, ce dont je doute étant donné la complexité de la chose, soit il agit avec une autre ruse…Un moyen différent…C'est cela, les bêtes sont une diversion !_

Les battants de bois s'ouvrirent avec fracas : des énormes chiens enragés se précipitèrent dans leur direction, les babines retroussées, la bave dégoulinant sur leurs mâchoires prêtes à arracher leurs membres.

C'était des croups. Impossible de les confondre : ces canidés avaient d'épais bourrelets de muscles qui rattachaient leurs pattes avant à leurs dos, cassant l'harmonie de leurs cous pour les faire ressembler à des taureaux. Leurs queues, finissaient en pointe comme celle des diables et ils étaient bien plus gros et larges que leurs homologues non magiques.

_J'ai raison, ils ne savent utiliser que leurs dents ceux-là ! Ils ne sont qu'une distraction au danger réel !_

Celui-ci apparut sous la forme d'un homme à la barbe démesurément longue, nattée avec des lianes. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, dégageant sa cape d'un geste grandiloquent, il lança d'une voix tonitruante :

« Bienvenue chers invités ! »

Il éclata d'un rire froid et grave qui contraria Salazar par sa qualité tout à fait remarquable.

_Ce type est vraiment le cliché du parfait méchant… Mais moins que moi ! Je n'ai pas semé la terreur pendant des années dans mes marécages pour me faire intimider par le premier imitateur venu !_

Les molosses, au nombre de cinq, arrivèrent à toute allure sur eux. Ils étaient déchaînés et mordaient l'air comme autant de futurs boyaux. La folie qui se lisait dans leurs petits yeux excentrés était vraiment écœurante.

Godric s'élança pourtant sans hésiter contre le groupe, l'épée à la garde. A cause des sculptures, les créatures ne pouvaient se déplacer ensemble et il profita de ce qu'elles fussent séparées pour tenter de les attaquer à revers. Il évita la première créature d'une pirouette et, d'un bond, lança sa lame contre une deuxième. Un gémissement suraigu retentit quand il atteint l'encolure, lacérée d'un trait puissant. Déjà une de moins.

Mais si la première offensive avait été un succès, il allait être plus difficile d'éliminer les autres. Les animaux étaient excités par l'odeur de sang émanant de la fraîche dépouille. Le chevalier évita de justesse les canines d'un croup ayant sauté pour lui mordre la carotide. Mais ce pas de déséquilibre l'avait rendu peu sûr de ses appuis et il était entouré de toutes parts désormais. Il sauta et roula sur une statue qui faisait le dos rond pour se sauver. De nouveau il pouvait assaillir le groupe d'un côté sans se faire agresser par l'arrière. Il leva son arme et l'abattit en un coup fouetté sur le dos du plus petit des féroces canidés.

Mais à cet instant le piège du labyrinthe d'airain démontra une nouvelle facette : le dédale était trop étroit. L'élan de sa lame fut bloqué à mi-parcours par l'un des bras inanimés de métal. Les aciers crissèrent.

La bête ne fut que très légèrement blessée et se remit d'aplomb en peu de temps. L'épée de Godric vibrait encore dans sa main alors que deux des autres croups l'attaquèrent, prêts pour le carnage, toutes dents dehors.

Pour Salazar les choses ne se présentaient pas mieux. Il avait beau être bien en arrière du combat qui opposait son camarade au troupeau, il n'était pourtant pas protégé de tout danger.

Une créature courait à pleine vitesse sur lui et sa hallebarde semblait d'une rageante inutilité au vu de l'encombrement du champ de bataille. Plus longue encore que le glaive du blond, il ne pouvait la manipuler sans risquer de se retrouver coincé par une statue.

_Rhaa, il a pensé à tout ce sale mage noir ! Mais je m'en dédie ! De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si je savais vraiment me servir de cette lance !_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette franchise exceptionnelle envers ses propres capacités de combattant. La bête lui fonça dessus. Il l'évita d'un saut maladroit et, bien malgré lui, sa pique rencontra le chemin des pattes : le croup se cogna contre le bois et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'écroula en un brusque roulé-boulé et finit sa course dans les pieds d'un immobile chevalier pétrifié. L'animal s'y écrasa violemment en un couinement de souffrance.

_Je n'ai rien dis, en fait je suis un demi-dieu ! Ksss…_

Le garçon avait lâché son arme sous la force du choc mais il ne prit pas le temps de la récupérer. Il fallait qu'il agisse rapidement avant que le monstre à poil ne revienne à l'assaut.

_Je ne dois pas oublier que ce ne sont que de vulgaires diversions !_

Il dégaina sa baguette d'un geste sûr et se mit à courir vers son compagnon.

Tout à coup il l'aperçut : comme une ombre, dissimulé entre les bronzes dans son avancée, l'homme à longue barbe se rapprochait de Godric.

« Incendio ! »

Le sort ne toucha que la joue d'une sculpture mais elle eut le mérite de stopper la progression de l'ennemi. Il venait de se faire démasquer. Il dévisagea le jeune visage de son agresseur et se planqua vivement derrière les bois d'un cerf de sa collection quand un nouveau tir le visa.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser agir !_

L'être infâme pesta contre lui-même : il avait agi avec imprudence et il était maintenant la cible des attaques. Il aurait dû attendre que ses chers toutous en aient fini avant de s'approcher… Ou bien être plus discret… En vérité il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que ces nouveaux adversaires puissent représenter un quelconque danger. Des semaines qu'il les observait tourner autour de son domaine et s'entraîner à se battre dans des duels franchement minables. Il leur devait d'ailleurs de superbes liesses moqueuses par leurs batailles pitoyables.

Mais là, dans le traquenard de son propre jardin, dans cette forêt des guerriers inanimés, un duel à la baguette pouvait se révéler des plus aléatoires ; il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Il rebroussa chemin, louvoyant entre les boucliers d'airains, bien décidé à se réfugier dans un endroit plus propice à sa victoire. Et comme c'était son domaine, comme il y avait déjà vaincu milles périls par le passé, il savait parfaitement où aller...

Godric n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de remarquer le duel magique qui se déroulait près de lui. Trois des croups semblaient bien décidés à l'avoir et il devait redoubler de rapidité et de précision pour ne pas les laisser faire.

Seulement il devenait difficile de dompter trois bêtes et de trouver le moyen d'utiliser son épée sans cogner une autre sculpture. Il utilisa bien plus volontiers ses pieds et poings et lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'assaillit, sautant à son visage, il le para en le repoussant de l'avant-bras. L'incision d'une canine le meurtrit légèrement près du coude et il commença à regretter sérieusement le temps où il avait une armure…

Les grognements enragés ne l'aidaient malheureusement pas à repérer intuitivement la position de ses adversaires à fourrures : les sons se répercutaient sur les métaux. Encore une diablerie de ce labyrinthe mortel. Il pouvait cependant profiter aussi de cette disposition particulière pour éviter les crocs et griffes en grimpant, sautant, contournant vivement les statues et parfois surprendre un animal avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Comme celui-ci, au pelage noir, auquel il administra un rude coup de pied. La créature glapit de douleur en se tordant. Mais le tibia resté au sol était bien trop appétissant pour la bête voisine : en un élan elle l'attrapa et, dans un claquement de mâchoire, mordit férocement la chair.

Hérissé par la douleur de cet étau aigu sur sa jambe, le chevalier ne put se retenir de lâcher un cri. Il rabattit son épée de toutes ses forces vers le dos du croup, entaillant profondément le cuir épais dans un bruit de craquement. Le sang jaillit sous la lame et l'animal s'effondra sur ses pattes en un tressautement. Pourtant les maxillaires ne desserrèrent pas leur puissante étreinte et même à moitié morte, la bête restait agrippé.

Incapable de se déplacer par ce poids lourd retenant douloureusement son mollet, Godric se trouvait tout à fait dans le pétrin. Les deux animaux restant s'excitaient encore plus en voyant leur victime immobilisée. Ils recommencèrent leurs assauts, désespérément parés par la lame et les poings du blond.

Un éclat de voix lui parvint tout à coup et il vit filer la silhouette de son camarade vers la porte d'entrée :

« Godric, je dois arrêter le mage noir! Occupes-toi des croups !

- Les croups, ça me connaît ! »

Gryffondor était très fier de sa réplique. Il la trouvait très drôle.

Mais bientôt l'une des créatures s'en prit à sa cape et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Il fut déséquilibré et manqua de s'écrouler. Il dut s'accrocher au nez proéminent d'un des anciens perdants statufiés pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Comble de malchance, c'est à ce moment précis que choisit de réapparaître la dernière bête. Un peu sonnée après la chute que lui avait occasionnée Salazar, elle s'ébroua et se mit à grogner nerveusement en sentant la peur et le sang qui embaumait l'air.

A cet instant précis, une petite partie de l'esprit du valeureux chevalier lui rappela que, malgré tout l'humour sans conteste de cette répartie, il aurait été plus judicieux de demander de l'aide.

_Je dois atteindre la porte avant qu'il ne referme sur lui la forteresse !_

Salazar s'élança à pleine vitesse vers l'entrée. Il savait que c'était risqué de pénétrer seul dans le manoir de son ennemi qui réservait certainement moult funestes surprises. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'en déloger s'il n'arrivait pas à rentrer de suite. Et il ne voulait pas perdre.

Alors il accéléra encore, dépassant le jardin de statues, gravit d'un bond les marches et passa la porte en criant :

« Luculentus candida ! »

Sa baguette émit une lumière blanche et flamboyante, assez puissante pour aveugler son ennemi si jamais il se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois, prêt à l'agresser lors de son entrée.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour le faire sans cette précaution et les deux trois statues qui entouraient le seuil le confirmèrent dans ses défiances.

Un bruissement de robes qui s'enfuyait sur sa droite l'avertit de la réussite de son sortilège et il poursuivit l'ombre noire dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel secret.

L'escalier en colimaçon, étroit, aux hautes marches, l'empêchait d'aller aussi vite aux trousses de son ennemi qu'il aurait voulu.

_S'il avait une cache invisible dans un des pans du mur pour me prendre à revers ?_

Le garçon se plaqua aux remparts dans sa montée, une épaule contre un des murs et sa main libre de baguette sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas du plus rapide mais ainsi il sentirait la moindre supercherie s'il y en avait une. Il ne voulait pas se fier aux bruits d'escalades qui pouvait si bien être déguisé avec une incantation.

Sa paranoïa joua contre lui : il n'y avait aucun piège dans cet escalier et il perdit de l'avance sur son adversaire. Il passa la tête hors de la tapisserie qui masquait la sortie du tunnel. Il la rentra aussitôt brusquement.

Un maléfice de flammes bleues l'avait visé, ce qui prouva que le mage noir avait déjà recouvert la vue et l'attendait de pied ferme dans cette nouvelle salle. Les fils de soie tissée commençaient à brûler en une âcre odeur.

Salazar n'avait guère d'autre choix que de sauter dans la pièce s'il ne voulait choir pied par-dessus tête dans l'escalier. Il s'élança en hurlant un sort de désarmement dans la direction d'où venait le jet précédent :

« Expelliarmus !

- Accio baguette !»

Le vieil homme l'avait contré nonchalamment, d'une voix aux consonances amusées. Le fourchelangue comprit instantanément pourquoi. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une salle remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des dizaines de fioles. C'était le cabinet de recherche et il était assez grand et fourni en horreur emprisonnée en flacons pour exterminer toute une population. Un duel dans un tel lieu était non seulement incroyablement dangereux mais surtout à l'avantage de celui qui savait ce que contenaient les flacons.

La convoitise du jeune mage était bien enflammée par toutes ces merveilles multicolores. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs plutôt du mal à ne pas détacher son regard de l'autre pour aller fureter ce qui pouvait se tramer de beaux dans les trois énormes chaudrons qui mijotaient au fond.

_Des chaudrons en or et en étains ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Tu peux faire une croix la-dessus le croulant, ils sont déjà miens à partir de cet instant !_

Malgré la foi tout orgueilleuse en sa victoire qui se lisaient dans ses pensées, il savait bien que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Son opposant n'était pas le moins du monde nerveux, il se réjouissait de montrer l'étendue de sa perfidie, dans une pièce aux murs couverts de poisons.

Ce dernier lissait d'ailleurs les lianes folles qui piquaient en désordre autour de la tresse de sa barbe de sa main libre, les yeux pétillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Mon jeune, mon très jeune ami… » dit-il en étirant ses lèvres sèches.

Salazar s'irrita de cette remarque mais ne le montra point. Elle avait été dite dans ce but, évidemment. Alors y céder, ce serait perdre un peu cette bataille de nerfs qui allait s'opérer. Chacun pointait l'autre de sa baguette, prêt à intervenir à tout instant pour transformer tout trouble en une tuerie sanguinolente. Ainsi les deux s'efforçaient de conserver un calme parfait et un esprit aiguisé.

L'aîné semblait réellement prendre plaisir dans cette attente et il susurrait ces mots en souriant :

« Je ne sais si je dois vous féliciter… Car malgré ce que laisse à penser la jeunesse de votre visage, vous êtes le premier à venir jusqu'ici… Je saurais débusquer en cela quelques talents précoces remarquables… »

Le garçon sourit méchamment à son tour. Non pas qu'il apprécia le compliment mais la ruse derrière était aussi habile qu'efficace.

_Si tu crois m'avoir comme cela… Je ne marche plus à ce genre d'éloge depuis longtemps ! Si j'avais été un chevalier à l'ego boursouflé, nul doute que cela m'eut décontenancé à la longue, me berçant dans une confiance trop importante… Mais j'ai une expérience sans pareille avec les crapules vois-tu ! Je me suis fait avoir une seule fois à l'âge de douze ans par un habile passeur de pommade… Plus maintenant ! Loue-moi tout ton saoul, ça ne me détournera pas de ton élimination radicale !_

« Jeune homme, vous ne vous êtes pas laissé distraire par mes chers petits chiens… Et votre sort en passant la porte de ma maison était des plus efficace, je dois le dire… »

_Blablabla…_

« C'est pourquoi je ne saurais que trop de me méfier : j'ai longtemps cru que les chevaliers n'étaient point à la hauteur mais vous…

- Mais moi je m'en vais vous désintégrer à l'instant si vous comptez utiliser ce que vous êtes entrain de sortir de votre barbe ! »

Serpentard émit un sifflement ravi en voyant le vieillard se figeait et sa propre voix se fit tout aussi coulante que les mots qu'on lui avait adressés

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur… Monsieur ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble… »

Le mage noir plissa les yeux devant ce retournement de situation. Il avait perdu le monopole de la parole mais c'est avec douceur qu'il dégagea une fiole minuscule de sa barbiche. Il l'agita en un léger mouvement ironique entre ses deux doigts en répondant :

« Peu de gens connaissent mon nom, cher enfant. Et encore moins ose le prononcer…

- Auriez-vous quelques noms aux consonances exotiques imprononçables ? Dites toujours, vous me ferez rire ! »

Salazar fut satisfait de la vexation dans les pupilles de son ennemi. Peut-être allait-il réussir à le faire craquer.

« J'étais autrefois connu sous le nom d'Ouranos… Vous ne vivrez hélas pas assez longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi…

- Je suppose qu'on assimilait votre élevage de bestioles pitoyables, ces croups vulgaires, à la naissance des Titans eux-même… »

_Ksss… Encore un peu plus bas dans l'humiliation… Combien de temps tiendras-tu ?_

Le flacon s'immobilisa dans la grêle main. L'ensorceleur se redressa dans sa cape noire et son ton se fit menaçant :

« Bien vu, jeune garçon, vous connaissez vos classiques. Mais ne soyez donc pas trop satisfait de vous-même… J'ai changé de nom… »

L'homme était froid et dur comme du marbre à présent.

« Je ne suis plus le même… Et cette nouvelle identité m'a été susurré par les statues elles-mêmes… »

Un éclair zébra le ciel qui devenait noir de tempête, éclairant d'une lueur blafarde toute la salle.

« Je suis le façonneur de mort ! »

_Oh sacrebleu ! Il n'a que trop réussi sa présentation là ! Bon sang, dévoiler son nom au moment de l'orage, c'est ce que conseille Viviane la voleuse de secrets dans son livre Comment devenir un mage noir en quarante leçons ! J'enrage ! Il me pique la vedette !_

Salazar eut du mal à cacher son dépit et l'autre qui croyait voir dans cette moue de la peur, se mit à tordre sa bouche en un rire glacial. Parfaitement réalisé, il va de soit et s'en perdre de vue son ennemi.

« Ne tremblez pas cher petit ! J'avais bien l'intention de vous transformer en une nouvelle œuvre de mon jardin, un être aussi frais que vous manque à ma collection… »

_Avais ?_

Le brun sentait là quelques ruses dont il fallait se méfier.

« Mais désormais je me demande si je n'ai pas mieux à faire avec vous… Vos regards fiévreux sur mes potions m'inspire, voyez-vous… »

_Rha ! Mais il faut bien que je m'informe ! Si seulement je savais quoi lui balancer dessus ! Lui, en tous cas, désire me réserver un sort tout particulier avec ses poisons, il semblerait…Ce flacon qu'il tient dans la main, je n'ai jamais vu de liquide ayant pareil reflet de ma vie entière…Serait-ce là le véritable moyen de transformer les soldats en sculptures ? Il y a de fortes chances ! Il ne faut pas que je perde de vue que ce que contient cette fiole est mortel au moindre toucher. A éviter à tout prix._

Son interlocuteur prenait aussi ses silences pour de la crainte et se faisait de plus en plus sentencieux.

« Vous avez du talent, je n'en doute plus ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous laisser sombrer dans la chevalerie ! »

J_'aurais bien aimé le croire !_

« Vous pourriez voir plus grand… Plus terrible… Les chemins obscurs vers la gloire… »

Une parcelle de l'esprit de Salazar commençait à comprendre la fin mot de l'histoire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il sentit une sueur glacée couler dans son dos et, bien malgré lui, il se mit à trembler de colère.

Si le mot honni était dit, si l'autre osait prononcer ce mot qui l'avait mis en une telle fureur quand il avait tout d'abord rencontré Godric dans les marais… Cette supposition si honteuse après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour atteindre seul les sommets de la fourberie… Les heures passées de travail acharné pour y arriver sans l'aide de personne… Déniées en un petit mot… S'il le disait, s'il se hasardait à l'émettre, le fourchelangue allait vraiment perdre le contrôle de lui-même, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé.

« Si vous deveniez mon apprenti…

- Impédimenta ! »

Ouranos avait réussi la première manche en forçant le garçon à tirer. Il brisa le sortilège d'entrave avec un bouclier magique et lança sa fiole droit sur lui. Salazar, qui avait prévu le coup, l'évita sans peine mais il se crispa tout de même d'horreur : le sol de bois prit une couleur métallique sous le flot répandu.

Tous ces soupçons se confirmèrent, la potion permettait de statufier n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Mais la tache brillante ne se contentait d'avoir une couleur étrange, elle continuait de s'étaler, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. Le fourchelangue s'écartait au fur et à mesure en repoussant les attaques de magie noire mais se coller à l'armoire de potions était tout aussi mortel.

« Ecartalate furiosa !

- Protego ! Dismentibula !

- Evanesco ! Accio Breïn ! »

Le ténébreux mage commençait à invoquer les réserves de ses potions contre le jeune chevalier et ce dernier se tortillait en tous sens pour éviter les assauts des liqueurs de Breïn, un puissant poison qui rendait aussi stupide qu'une moule marinière de basse catégorie.

« Ligature spinaela !

- Mors grandia ! »

Salazar avait beau ne plus avoir aucun remord quant à l'utilisation de la magie prohibée, assénant vilenies sur horreur à son adversaire, le vieillard le repoussait et gagnait du terrain à chaque fois qu'il devait esquivait un nouveau venin lancé sur lui.

« Accio doubleacide ! »

Le plancher se recouvrait des débris de verres et devenait glissant. Une âcre odeur de potion embaumait l'air déjà saturé des cris d'attaques. La tension était à son comble et pourtant l'issue de la bataille était déjà jouée.

Le fourchelangue était acculé dans un recoin de la pièce et malgré tous ces boucliers et sorts défensifs, il était trop tard pour lui. Trop de temps déjà que ses attaques se résumaient à des tentatives de stupéfixion de l'autre, entre deux sortilèges de protection. Il tenta une ultime attaque, physique et magique cette fois, sautant brusquement vers son adversaire en hurlant :

«Stupefix !

- Protego ! Stupefix ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'écroula comme une masse. Il tomba inconscient sous le flux puissant.

Son ennemi vint fouler un instant son corps étendu, s'assurant du bout du pied de l'efficacité de son tir. Le hors-la-loi rit dans sa barbe en ramassant la fine baguette d'entre les doigts pâles. Il se retourna pour la déposer sur une étagère et alla chercher une nouvelle petite fiole de son poison statufiant… Mais une fois le produit dans sa main, il hésita.

Une sculpture dans sa salle de recherche, voilà qui n'était pas du plus pratique. De plus, effondré comme cela, le jeune homme ne serait pas du plus esthétique, il faudrait le réveiller pour qu'il souffre de sa pétrification, prenant de lui-même sa pose mortuaire.

Et puis, à dire vrai, sa curiosité était piquée. Un véritable chevalier ne se battait pas avec des sorts si maléfiques. D'ailleurs, un chevalier ne pouvait être aussi jeune… Non, il n'était pas plus chevalier que lui… Pourtant il avait si violemment réagi à la proposition de devenir son apprenti… Alors quoi ? Serait-ce un de ces sombres ennemis jaloux qui lui aurait envoyé son propre élève pour le défaire ? Et sa rage serait due à sa stupide loyauté envers son maître incapable ?

C'était là un mystère assez épais pour mériter un interrogatoire, pensa-t-il. Il vérifia par la fenêtre l'avancée du combat de son second ennemi et fut tout à fait satisfait de ce qu'il aperçut. Ils allaient se régaler, ses amours de toutous.

Il fit alors léviter l'inanimé sur une chaise sans plus attendre et invoqua des cordes magiques à effet cuisant pour le bloquer. Il réveilla le garçon.

« Enervate ! »

Il éprouva une intense jouissance sadique en voyant la mine apeurée et la grimace de douleur de son prisonnier.

« On va parler toi et moi, petit garçon… » Soupira Ouranos, satisfait à l'extrême.

Satisfait, Godric ne l'était pas vraiment de sa position d'équilibriste. Plusieurs minutes qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas tomber à la renverse, tiré du bout de la cape par un croup musclé. Son mollet était toujours enserré par les dents de celui déjà achevé, le faisant atrocement souffrir et l'empêchant de se débattre tout son saoul.

Aussi prodigieusement grand que fut le nez de la statue auquel il se maintenait fébrilement de sa main gauche, il se commençait à se sentir glisser. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il y avait désormais deux autres animaux autour de lui. Si l'un semblait plutôt sonné et se contentait de grogner en oscillant des oreilles, l'autre était prêt à se précipiter sur lui pour l'étriper.

Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à désespérer mais là, il le sentait mal. Il se réconforta en se disant que si sa phrase à Salazar devait être la dernière, c'était chouette de finir sur une aussi bonne blague.

Remarque à bien y penser, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce soit son ultime sentence. S'il s'en sortait et allait raconter dans un pub la fessée qu'il allait mettre aux vilains croups, alors là, ce serait encore plus amusant.

Sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir, il se balança en arrière en poussant sur son appui.

Il tomba en se retournant ; mais son épée suivit et amplifia sa virevolte durant sa chute avec un but précis. La lame s'écroula sur le crâne de la bête qui s'en était férocement pris à son habit, et lacéra sa gueule, l'achevant dans un bruit d'os.

Une de moins mais à quel prix…

Il était à terre, vulnérable, ne pouvant relever ni son arme imbriquée dans la bouillie sanglante du nouveau cadavre, ni même sa personne face au poids douloureux toujours ancré à sa jambe.

Il lâcha le pommeau au-dessus de sa tête avec effroi quand un autre ennemi à quatre pattes lui bondit sur le ventre. Il eut la respiration coupée et se courba en deux. Les crocs manquèrent de lui arracher le visage et il n'avait réussi que d'extrême justesse à repousser la mâchoire par un coup de poing. L'animal glissa un peu de côté sous la force de la frappe, juste assez pour que le chevalier tente de se retourner dessus.

Mais trop lourd était cet amas de muscle et de poil, il n'y parvint pas totalement et se retrouva sur le flanc. Une autre attaque visa sa gorge, cible préférée de ces tueurs d'hommes, et en désespoir de cause, Godric intercala son bras gauche.

Un bel os enrobé de chair présenté à ses dents, voilà qui sembla suffire au goût du chien à queue de démon : un nouvel étau de dents se referma sur le blond dans un bruit bien juteux de bave et de sang.

Le chevalier gémit de douleur mais en vérité, il était bien coriace même pour une telle dentition et une telle fureur bestiale. Car ce que le croup ne pouvait deviner, c'est que la bonne viande qu'il dégustait à cet instant n'était pas qu'une tentative ultime de sa victime pour sauver sa vie.

De sa main droite désormais libre et sans contrainte, Godric attrapa le scramasaxe qui se trouvait au creux de ses reins. En un éclair, la lame courte plongea dans le poitrail velu pour ne plus en ressortir.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul à affronter. Toujours dans le vague, de surcroît.

Cependant l'optimisme immodéré n'était pas de mise ; le chevalier était à terre, cloué au sol par le poids et les crocs de deux anciens ennemis. Il se faisait l'effet d'une proie se débattant pathétiquement dans un piège à loup.

Il avait beau être un lion, par son courage et son audace, par son sang noble et son blason si cher à ses yeux, là, il n'arrivait plus à sortir ses griffes. Le poignard planté dans le thorax de la dernière bête ne voulait se détacher et sa position l'empêchait de réussir à reprendre sa grande épée.

Les naseaux brûlants du dernier croup s'approchaient de lui avec une lenteur angoissante car il était sûr de la saisie de son gibier. Mû non pas par la fureur de la faim mais pas le simple instinct de prédateur, la salive s'écoulait pourtant à flots de ses babines retroussées sur les mortelles canines.

Godric se remuait en tous sens mais rien à faire, il n'avait plus d'arme à sa portée, plus qu'un seul poing et une seule jambe pour lutter. Quand il entraperçut la petite pupille noire animale, maintenant si proche de lui, il se demanda quel genre d'espoir il lui restait.

_J'ai réussi à survivre… Mais maintenant…_

Salazar était meurtri par les attaches enchantées. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, sa peau se mettait à tirer et piquer sous l'effet du sort de brûlure des fibres. Sa figure n'avait plus rien de triomphal et son masque d'indifférence s'effritait.

Il était perdu, l'autre le savait et se délectait du spectacle.

« Mon enfant… Dis-moi donc ton nom ! »

Il s'était mis à le tutoyer pour mieux l'écraser mais le garçon ne répondit rien

« Crois-tu avoir le luxe de te taire ? »

Ouranos lui asséna une violente claque et, comme le coup l'avait fait bouger, les liens enserrèrent un peu plus fort sa poitrine. Partout où la peau touchait directement les cordes, la douleur était à peine supportable.

« Salazar… » Murmura-t-il finalement.

Une nouvelle frappe plus dure l'atteint et de nouveau, les cordes lui laissèrent moins de liberté pour respirer. Il avait mal.

« Je n'ai pas bien compris ! Répète !

- Salazar Serpentard, monsieur… »

Il s'était écrasé. Godric n'allait pas venir le sauver, il le savait bien. Quand bien même arriverait-il à l'instant présent, la seule chose qu'il parviendrait à faire serait de se faire tuer en un temps record. Il ne faisait pas le poids dans un duel magique face aux sorts dévastateurs du sorcier sombre.

« Tu apprends vite mon petit… Alors dis-moi, minable perdant, qui est-tu ? Réfléchis bien à ta réponse car si elle ne me plaît pas… »

Le vieil homme lissa sa barbe avec un sourire tout à fait machiavélique. Il ne finit pas sa phrase : qu'y avait-il à ajouter d'autre, quand il agitait ainsi une nouvelle fiole de poison stupéfiant sous le nez du malheureux ligoté ?

_Du temps… Je dois gagner du temps…_

« Je ne suis pas un chevalier. »

Cette phrase et le ton faiblissant de sa voix sembla plaire à Ouranos. La pâleur mortelle que prit le visage du brun lorsqu'il approcha le flacon le fit même rire.

« Alors dis-moi, es-tu un apprenti de mage noir ? »

Le magicien déglutit en fermant les yeux. Il ne tremblait pas encore et c'était bien heureux étant donné la brûlure des lianes étouffantes. Ouranos attrapa son visage et écrasa fort ses joues entre ses doigts en l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui.

« Parle ! Ou sinon…

- Non ! Non, ne faites pas cela ! »

L'ensorceleur se mit à rire comme un démon devant le regard affolé et la voix désespérée de sa victime. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'ouvrir la fiole et, d'humeur tout à fait joyeuse, fit choir une petite goutte sur le sol près de la chaise du brun. Salazar gémit en voyant la tache du liquide s'approcher de ses pieds en lentes circonvolutions de fluide trop épais.

« Ahaha ! Crie ! Chouine tant que tu peux ! Oh oui, tu siffles de peur mon jeune ami ! Vas-tu te mettre à pleurer ? En tous cas je me demande quel genre de mage à la manque voudrait un apprenti incapable de contrôler ses émotions comme toi ! Réponds ! »

La figure du jeune garçon était celle de quelqu'un de détruit. Envolé la fierté et l'honneur, il n'était plus rien et sa bouche s'agita pathétiquement quand il essaya de parler.

« Je… Je… Vous… »

Sa voix s'interrompit en un faible hoquet.

« Parle ! »

Salazar sembla se caler dans son siège de douleur. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis il dit d'une voix monocorde, sans trace aucune d'hésitation :

« Vous avez une vipère sur le mollet. »

Ouranos regarda vivement sa jambe et le fourchelangue ordonna. Le serpent sauta non pas là où il l'avait averti mais au cou du vieillard. Celui-ci cria de surprise et, reculant et agitant ses mains en tous sens pour protéger son visage et s'abattit en arrière après avoir glissé sur les anciens débris de verre.

La ruse avait marché à la perfection : le reptile avait discrètement remonté jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître suivant ses ordres sifflés comme des gémissements et après avoir bondi sur le mage noir, il planta ses deux petits crocs mortels dans la peau sensible sous l'oreille.

Mieux encore, le façonneur de mort s'était mis à hurler car son propre maléfice était en train de se dérouler sur lui. Le liquide aux reflets étranges s'était renversé dans sa chute. Il s'égosilla en voyant son plexus se transformer en un bronze qui prenait les plis de son habit. Il criait et criait encore en se tordant au sol autant que le nouveau poids de son corps de métal lui permettait.

_Kssksskss… Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me briser ? Je suis un tel comédien ! J'ai réussi à te mener exactement là où je voulais…KssKss…Je connais vraiment trop les crapules dans ton genre ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas me tuer directement et c'est pour cela que je me suis laissé stupéfixer ! Je savais que tu allais me faire un interrogatoire musclé et j'ai fait semblant d'avoir peur ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas te rendre compte que je parlais à mon fidèle serpent au lieu de gémir, tellement tu serais heureux de me voir suppliant ! Et j'avais même deviné qu'il y aurait des chances que tu me menaces avec ton précieux poison, l'orgueil de ta vie ! Et donc autant de chances pour moi de te le renverser dessus ! KssKsss… Pauvre fou…J'avais une longueur d'avance sur toi, du début à la fin…Oui, tu connaissais trop bien tes classiques, mon vieil, mon très vieil ennemi…_

Salazar riait vicieusement de ce spectacle monstrueux et malgré les fils qui se tressaient fort autour de lui, rien ne pouvait éteindre sa joie sadique de voir son ennemi humilié, mourant, vaincu.

_Je gagne toujours à la fin…_

Le poison statufiant se répandait rapidement sur le tissu, grignotant le ventre d'Ouranos, courant littéralement sur ses jambes bientôt immobilisées. Le cuivré remontait plus lentement sur sa gorge, dessinant tous les tendons qui ressortaient rageusement sous les hurlements d'agonie. Le lord Serpentard souriait de plus belle pour donner une dernière image de lui qui vaille la peine d'être emportée en enfer.

Mais le mage noir n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il s'aida de ses bras encore libres pour se tourner sur le sol et avança lentement la main vers la jambe entourée de cordes du garçon.

_Oh non, s'il me touche, peut-être que le poison va se rependre en moi aussi !_

Les vociférations se firent plus rageuses que douloureuses dans cet effort suprême pour atteindre sa cible et l'emporter avec lui dans l'autre monde.

Le brun cria tout à fait de peur en voyant les doigts se rapprocher sans qu'il puisse rien faire et il bougea sur sa chaise, manquant de se faire étouffer. L'espace se restreignait entre les deux hommes et, de la course entre la volonté d'Ouranos et le poison statufiant qui rampait sur son bras dépendait la vie de Salazar. Toujours plus près de sa jambe, toujours plus près de lui donner aussi la mort, la vengeance du vieillard allait s'abattre sur Serpentard qui criait, impuissant.

« Non ! Non ! Nooon ! »

Godric regarda sa baguette avec un air stupéfait et ravi.

« Pratique ce truc-là finalement ! » Commenta-t-il à son bout de bois.

Le croup restant était alors tout proche de lui, il semblait entrain de se décider par quel morceau d'humain commencer son repas, quand le chevalier s'était enfin souvenu qu'il avait une dernière arme en sa possession. Il l'avait alors expulsé avec un sortilège de repousse contre une statue, et ce une bonne dizaine de fois, assommant et blessant la bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se relève plus. C'était assez inhabituel comme technique de lutte mais le fait est qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander beaucoup de raffinement quand il utilisait la baguette. Il avait fini par terrasser tous ses ennemis à poil et il ne cessait de remercier mentalement son compagnon pour les quelques cours de duel magique qui lui avait finalement sauvé la vie.

Mais il lui restait à se libérer des deux mâchoires des animaux morts, l'une à sa jambe et l'autre à son bras. Il essaya d'écarter les dents mais il n'y arriva point.

Quand il entendit un long cri de souffrance en provenance du manoir, il s'affola en pensant à Salazar parti là-bas. Il opta pour une méthode beaucoup plus radicale pour se libérer : il explosa littéralement la tête des chiens avec un sort. C'est donc couvert de sang, de bouts de chair et d'autres morceaux de cadavre qu'il s'élança pour secourir son camarde, claudiquant par sa blessure mais tenant valeureusement son épée à la main.

Il pénétra la demeure aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et tenta de trouver le chemin qui menait à ces bruits d'agonie. Mais bientôt le râle changea et s'accompagna alors d'un autre appel tout aussi désespéré.

« Non ! Non ! Nooon ! »

C'était la voix de Salazar et un drôle de sifflement strident de fourchelangue finit la phrase. Godric le héla avec force et désespoir mais rien ne lui répondit. Il courut encore, partout, il se perdait dans le labyrinthe de la maison, enfin ce qu'il croyait être un labyrinthe. Gryffondor avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

« Salazar ! Salazar !

- Je suis ici. »

Une voix peinée et étranglée lui répondit enfin après des dizaines d'exhortations inquiètes face au silence qui avait fini par s'imposer. Il déboula dans le cabinet de potions. Le garçon était lié sur une chaise et à ses pieds, une statue de celui qui devait être le mage noir reposait en une mimique d'horreur, tout entier tendu vers le mage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La respiration difficile et bruyante lui montra que les cordes étaient entrain de l'étouffer. Le sorcier se dirigea vers lui pour le libérer. Et quelque chose lui dit qu'il faudrait aussi l'aider davantage que cela. Godric voyait bien qu'il était affreusement troublé et que ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la scène morbide. Il se doutait bien que ce qu'il avait du voir, la mort de ce vieil homme, cela devait être quelque chose de difficile à supporter. Quand bien même était-ce un homme maléfique et quand bien même le devoir de chevalier l'y obligeait, il n'était jamais agréable de contempler la sentence exécutée.

Il réussit à détacher son compère après quelques tentatives et réitéra sa question, une main charitable sur l'épaule.

« Hé ! Ca va aller ?

- Oui… Mais il a eu mon serpent… »

Godric regarda la petite vipère d'airain au bout des doigts de la main pétrifiée la plus proche de la chaise. Puis il regarda son camarade qui la fixait aussi, tout chagrin. Il regarda encore une fois l'un et l'autre. Et il se tapa le front de sa main de désolation. De toute évidence, il n'en avait rien à faire du mage noir et c'est à cause de la bestiole rampante qu'il était triste.

Le jeune garçon détourna enfin les yeux de feu son animal de compagnie et reprit contenance.

_Mon saurien s'est sacrifié pour moi… Reconnaissance éternelle mon ami… Si cela est possible, je vais te libérer de cette potion ! Et te donner une quinzaine de rats à manger en guise de remerciement ! Oui, c'est cela, je vais trouver l'antidote parmi tous ces flacons… Et s'il n'existe pas, je l'inventerai… Pas question de laisser une formule aussi précieuse que ce poison se perdre avec cet imbécile ! Quand je saurais tout du maléfice et de son remède, alors plus rien ne m'arrêtera ! KssKss ! Je serais un génie diabolique sans limite ! Tous trembleront devant le suprême mage noir Serpentard ! Ksss ! Hum, ah non, mazette, je suis chevalier maintenant. C'est gênant, je l'oublie à chaque fois. Alors disons que ces formules, c'est juste une manière de prévoir le fait que d'autres hors-la-loi auraient pu avoir la même idée…Je pourrais ainsi les contrer. Voilà. Au cas où, il faut absolument que je le sache… KssKssKss…_

Salazar, parfaitement d'accord avec lui-même au sujet de cette nécessité de fouiller toutes les étagères, se tourna enfin vers son acolyte. Il fit une grimace désobligée devant l'aspect sanguinolent de ce dernier. Il dit avec morgue :

« Oh, Godric ! Tu es… simplement dégoûtant ! Ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais mieux fait de venir m'aider au lieu de jouer au boucher ? Pfff, quel incapable ! »

Le blond se demanda quand exactement il avait ressenti de la gratitude pour cet espèce de sans-cœur qu'était l'autre. Il pleurait un serpent au lieu d'un homme, l'insultait sur sa bravoure et ne s'inquiétait même pas de ses blessures. Il marmonna, un peu haineux :

« J'aurais dû te laisser attacher…

- Et qui t'aurait soigné, crétin ? »

Godric leva les yeux au ciel et lui colla un petit coude. Pas vraiment gentil mais pas complètement méchant en fait… Non, rien n'était jamais facile avec Salazar. Et c'était bien plus amusant ainsi.

« Va d'abord prendre un bain, tu empestes !

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu sais, un « bain », un réservoir d'eau chaude destiné à se laver… »

Oui, amusant. Presque autant que d'appuyer sur les brûlures de cordes pour faire taire son affreux clapet sarcastique…

« Arrête cela ! Ouch ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ! Va prendre un bain que je puisse voir où sont tes blessures parmi tout ce sang et après je pourrais m'occuper de ce laboratoire !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux y faire ?

- Je veux réussir à trouver l'antidote parmi tous les flacons ! Ou le créer s'il le faut ! »

Godric le contredit avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui était assez rare de sa part.

« Tu sais Salazar, il y a des équipes du gouvernement spécialisées dans ça… On leur demande de venir après l'accomplissement d'une Quête Glorieuse et ils vont nettoyer l'endroit de toute magie noire. Et s'occuper de sauver les chevaliers j'espère…

- Avec eux tu peux espérer mais si je m'en occupe, tu peux être sûr que j'y arriverais, s'il existe une solution ! Je n'ai pas de maître dans les potions !

- C'est pas que je te crois pas mais on a pas vraiment le droit… Dès qu'on va mettre nos sceaux magiques pour dire qu'on a gagné, la Ligue Morale va débarquer, tu sais… Pour vérifier et tout… Et s'il te voit trafiquer dans les chaudrons, ça va pas aller… »

Le brun plissa les paupières. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que le système de surveillance des chevaliers pourrait l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise.

« Et si nous ne mettions pas nos sceaux ? Enfin, j'entends par là pas immédiatement… Simplement le temps que je découvre…

- C'est pas super honnête… Je sais que tu veux vraiment aider mais… C'est le boulot des autres je veux dire… »

_Grr… Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin toi non plus…_

Mais Godric se mit soudainement à réfléchir, la main sur le menton en son geste habituel de grand penseur. Il étala du sang partout sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses lumières.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait rester jusqu'à la fin du mois… Ca irait ?

- Toi, tu désires aller faire la fête de Samain au bourg d'à côté ! » Répondit aussitôt son camarade.

« Ah, comme je me suis fait griller là ! »

Le blond fit la grimace d'un enfant surpris en pleine bêtise. Salazar renifla en se frottant un peu ses blessures :

« Le mot est faible ! D'ailleurs je tiens à montrer toute mon admiration pour ta moralité extensible en fonction des dates de sauteries sorcières…

- Bwaaa ! On a bien le droit de célébrer notre victoire, non ! Et puis il faut bien trouver l'antidote ! Et puis regarde-toi t'es tout blessé, il te faut le temps pour que tu récupères ! Et puis ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas bu un coup parce que tu veux pas aller dans les tavernes ! Et puis il y aura toutes les jolies filles de la région réunies ce soir-là ! Et puis elles nous seront éternellement reconnaissantes d'avoir éliminer le mage noir ! Et puis je veux vraiment y aller, c'est tout, zut ! »

Salazar prit une mine contrariée et dit en soufflant :

« Très bien ! Si tu insistes autant, mous allons rester quelques temps alors !

- Ouais ! C'est trop génial ! »

_KssKss…C'était vraiment facile…_

Gryffondor se mit à sautiller de joie sur sa jambe valide et chantonna en s'éloignant pour trouver la salle d'eau :

« On va se saouuuuleeer ! Pour la fête des moooorts ! La fin de l'octooobre ! » Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit un demi-tour en dévisageant le brun « T'as déjà fêté la Samain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien, je peux l'affirmer, je suppose… Vu que c'est également le jour de mon anniversaire…

- Noooon, c'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Godric partit dans un grand éclat de rire en battant des mains.

« Alors là ! Je peux te le jurer, l'anniversaire de tes 17 ans, ça va être quelque chose de mémorable ! »

Son interlocuteur retint difficilement un sourire en secouant la tête.

« On va danser toute la nuit Salazar ! Wouhou ! »

Le chevalier s'en alla pour de bon en dansant, chantant, répandant du sang partout et hélant une baignoire qui, de toute évidence, ne viendrait pourtant pas jusqu'à lui.

Mais Serpentard ne partageait pas cette joie. Après cette journée particulièrement éprouvante durant laquelle il avait enfin couronné de succès cette longue quête d'un mois entier et même gagné le moyen futur de parfaire ses talents en potion, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se réjouir. Il restait immobile, debout et meurtri, dans la pièce où il avait failli mourir.

Dehors l'orage avait enfin éclater et le bruit de la pluie faisait résonner toutes les statues de métal en un étrange concert.

Bien des questions venaient assaillir son esprit à cet instant. L'inquiétude ceignait son front et il regarda fébrilement ses pieds.

« Danser ? »

_Oh Merlin..._

_

* * *

_

**Le mot de la fin : **

…

Alors, heureux ?

…

( Avouez tout de même que la performance était longue !)

Bon, sinon tant que je tiens un peu de votre attention, il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous alliez fouiller mon LiveJournal (l'adresse est dans mon lien d'auteur) car miss Eskarine m'a gracieusement donné des dessins de ces deux trublions… Et aussi un représentant le chapitre 9 « Un peu de tenue » avec un Joséphin en pleine forme, un Godric dubitatif et un Salazar qui fait la conversation à son reflet ! Des petites merveilles, moi je vous dis !

…

Frudule s'arrête un instant pour laisser passer un Salazar plus fantomatique que jamais qui ne cesse de murmurer sur « son destin sombre et cruel qui lui impose des châtiments inhumains qui n'a rien à envier aux terribles limbes », enfin bref il râle parce qu'il ne sait pas danser.

….

De plus, j'ai écris un petit one-shot sur les deux compères… C'était pour le défi 4 de la communauté lechaudronbav et le lien est aussi dans mon LJ… Vous avez le droit de commenter en plus. Car je sais que vous êtes accro à cela, mes fripouilles.

…

N'est-ce pas, que vous êtes accro au commentaire ?


	11. Le tabouret très stratégique

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril et Ouranos le façonneur de mort, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

Toujours par reply et sur mon LJ ( adresse sur lien d'auteur)…

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Oyez oyez brave gens ! Non, je ne suis point morte ! Je ne vous parle pas non plus de derrière le voile ! Mon entité terrestre est tout à fait consistante, je vous prie de me croire.

Mais alors, pourquoi un tel retard dans la mise à jour de cette fiction ? Permettez-moi de répondre par un éloquent : « euh… » . Ma muse avait décidé de s'attaquer à d'autres sujets, notamment de l'art, que vous pourrez admirer sur mon LJ ( et vous répandre en commentaires élogieux, je sais que vous en rêvez !)

Mais sans plus tarder, le chapitre « Le tabouret très stratégique de la Samain » sur un Salazar pris par la fièvre du samedi soir. Ou peut-être pas !

* * *

On eut pu dire vraiment beaucoup de choses sur la fête de la Samain.

De tous temps la fin du mois d'octobre avait été considérée comme une période spéciale, propice aux passages transcendantaux entre la terre et le ciel… C'est pourquoi les druides étaient vite devenus les maîtres de cet intervalle entre la saison claire et la saison sombre de l'ancien calendrier celtique.

Les rites d'initiation avaient donc toujours eu lieu à ce moment de l'année et ils subsistaient encore, malgré tout. Même s'il y avait fort à parier que la majorité de la communauté sorcière n'étaient pas au courant !

Les enfants qui partaient en groupe pour le traditionnel bain au gué de la rivière, ignoraient à coup sûr qu'ils s'agissaient là d'une ablution purificatrice et non d'un joyeux pataugeage collectif… Et il n'y avait pas plus de raisons que les anciens qui les accompagnaient, lorsqu'ils marquaient ensuite les fronts séchés d'une croix au noir de suie comme le voulait la tradition, aient connaissance que cette marque-là était en fait la déformation d'une ancienne rune sensée transmettre la sagesse de leurs vieux os en ces jeunes et ignorantes têtes…

Non, non, tout le monde s'appliquait à respecter les divers rituels, mais sans chercher à en connaître les origines spirituelles... C'est qu'en fait, les croyances archaïques étaient plutôt démodées en cette nouvelle époque du Xème siècle.

Désormais la plupart des sorciers croyaient davantage en une entité unique qu'en un polythéisme foisonnant, une sorte de symbiose parfaite entre la magie et de la vie et dont le plus bel exemple serait bien évidemment Merlin.

Merlin le Grand, Merlin le Seul et l'Unique, Merlin l'exemple à suivre pour les générations des générations sorcières.

Le sort faisant bien les choses, le culte du grand enchanteur avait aussi désigné le jour de Samain comme journée de commémoration envers les personnes disparues. Et le fait est que, les morts, on les fêtait vraiment bien…

Oh bien sûr, certaines pratiques étaient infiniment poétiques, telle la coutume de lâcher une chandelle enchantée dans le noir de la nuit, pour se souvenir des âmes aimées passées dans les ténèbres de l'autre monde… Toutes ces lumières flottantes dansaient au-dessus de la place du village, miroir des rondes que faisaient les villageois autour du traditionnel grand bûcher de joie.

D'autres coutumes étaient plus originales, si ce n'est folkloriques : par exemple quelques personnes se grimaient toujours en affreux monstres pour effrayer les esprits frappeurs. Ces derniers étaient toujours particulièrement intenables pour la Samain. C'est qu'ils étaient temporairement libérés de la surveillance des fantômes, en réunion exceptionnelle ce soir-là. Alors ceux sous les déguisements venaient à penser que de telles parures feraient fuir les ectoplasmes malvenus. Et puis s'ils pouvaient faire trembler de ravissement leurs contemporains au passage…

Mais, chez la plupart des gens, la réalité profonde de cette fête était finalement assez éloignée de ces habitudes-là : on célébrait plutôt la cérémonie par un grand festin, puis l'on mettait ses plus beaux atours pour se montrer en public et l'on dansait tous ensemble autour du feu.

Et évidemment, comme lors de chaque solennité de l'année, on se saoulait en toute impunité.

Un pêle-mêle bien complexe de raisons plus ou moins légitimes pour obtenir un résultat très simple, tout compte fait.

Un peu comme ce qui avait fini par amener Salazar Serpentard, habituellement noble et fier, à tituber et vaciller sur le chemin de retour au manoir d'Ouranos l'ex-façonneur de mort, une ébauche de sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Pourtant il est peu de dire qu'en début de soirée, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment été enclin à participer aux festivités.

_Je hais la Samain… C'est le jour de MON anniversaire, je n'autorise pas les gueux à s'y amuser ! C'est intolérable ! Et puis la fête des personnes décédées… Consacrer seulement une bougie à lâcher dans la nuit au souvenir de mes parents ? J'ai un peu plus d'ambition pour honorer mon sang, merci bien ! Non, vraiment, je commence à regretter mes anniversaires passés avec mes serpents dans les marais… Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de musique, certes… Ni à boire évidemment… Et pas toujours à manger d'ailleurs… Mais il y en avait toujours un de mes chers petits pour me demander si j'allais bientôt muer ! Kssss ! Amusants mes reptiles… Pas comme tous ces paysans pitoyables qui ne méritent pas le nom d'êtres humains…_

Que Salazar parvienne à être mécontent quand tout le monde jubilait, voilà qui n'était pas du plus difficile pour un esprit comme le sien :le mage trouvait de quoi pester mentalement en toutes occasions.

D'ailleurs, fort de sa résolution de boire jusqu'à oublier que c'était son dix-septième anniversaire ce soir-là, on eût pu penser que le mage serait aller profiter des tavernes dressées pour l'occasion de la Samain… Que nenni, il avait décrété qu'il ne s'y rendrait pas, au risque d'être incommodé par les trop nombreux hommes s'y entassant. Le coude sur des tables à tréteaux, l'œil sur les tonneaux d'alcool, tous les villageois et paysans de la région riaient et bavassaient sans mesure dans l'attente de se faire servir. Il régnait dans ces troquets d'extérieur un brouhaha et une joyeuse ivresse populaire bien trop conviviaux à son goût.

_Comment diantre pourrais-je aller, moi, un lord, partager quelques vigoureux coudes à coude avec cette fange humaine de campagne ? Impossible ! Je me dois de tenir mon rang ! Oui, c'est cela ! Je suis pur et lointain ! Parfaitement !_

Il avait adopté ce splendide argument avec engouement, s'évitant ainsi la moindre corvée de socialisation forcée. C'était tellement plus drôle et tellement moins fatigant d'être un misanthrope moqueur…

Remarque, un tel soir de fête, même son envie de se complaire dans la solitude avait demandé d'inhabituels trésors de stratégie.

Il avait élu place avec un soin tout particulier, choisissant un endroit parfaitement tactique. Son tabouret et lui se trouvaient à mi-chemin des deux points névralgiques de la soirée : entre les fameux bistrots de fortune improvisés en bordure de la place du village et le grand feu qui y brûlait en son centre. Personne ne se posait là, il y avait juste un peu de passage pour le perturber dans sa tranquillité.

Ainsi donc, perché sur sa chaise haute au milieu de tous, Salazar était seul et content de l'être. Il ne s'était cependant pas trop éloigné des comptoirs, si jamais le malheur s'abattait sur sa choppe personnelle et qu'elle venait à se tarir.

Mais comme la faune près des tonneaux n'offrait pas une vue des plus agréables, panel de visages rubiconds aux gras éclats de rire, il avait orienté son tabouret dans le sens opposé.

Et c'était là que son emplacement devenait vraiment très bien pensé : de là où il était, il pouvait admirer les danses festives qui se déroulaient autour du feu au milieu de la place.

Toute la jeunesse sorcière de la région était rassemblée autour des flammes pour les réjouissances et s'agitait avec entrain au son de la musique jouée par l'orchestre. Les diverses gigues, les rondes endiablées et autres cavalcades allègres s'enchaînaient sans répit sous les yeux du lord Serpentard qui sirotait son alcool distraitement.

Au début de la soirée il avait bien tenté d'étudier du regard les pas et les chorégraphies de ces danses : il avait cependant très vite arrêté, incapable de se concentrer correctement. Car ce qui n'avait surtout pas échappé à son œil scrutateur, plus que les pointes et les flexions des pieds, c'était la quantité impressionnante de filles tout à fait désirables qui semblaient à la liesse.

Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, leurs cheveux coiffés de fleurs, d'épis de blé ou même de perles et leurs robes aux teintes cramoisies qui tournoyaient autour d'elle à chaque pirouette. Certaines esquissaient des sourires timides en abaissant leurs longs cils sur des pommettes rouges de tant d'amusement… D'autres, plus joviales, riaient à gorges déployées quand leurs doigts entrelaçaient ceux de leurs amies pour une énième farandole...

S'il se mettait à regarder trop longtemps, Salazar oubliait de boire.

Le problème était que s'il se mettait à observer plus longuement, il se mettait à sérieusement grincer des dents.

_Chez les serpents, il suffit de se jeter sur une partenaire et de la bloquer jusqu'à qu'elle ne se débatte plus. C'est quand même plus simple !_

Et oui, après des années à voir toutes sortes de rituels amoureux chez les animaux dans les marais, il s'était intéressé à celui des êtres humains… Avec toutefois un peu plus d'intérêt que le simple naturalisme, il est vrai. Et ce qu'il en avait conclu n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant pour lui.

Certes les délicieuses jeunes filles n'étaient pas intouchables, elles se laissaient parfois approcher, notamment quand elles acceptaient l'invitation d'un damoiseau pour un quelconque quadrille. Et ce malgré qu'elles fussent couvées du regard sévère des mères, toutes rassemblées sur un des côtés de la place en un long rempart de moues de désapprobation et de sourcils plissés de morale.

Mais la partie amoureuse était loin d'être gagnée avec ce seul accord : comme les danses nécessitaient des changements parfois impromptus de cavaliers et cavalières, sur la piste s'opéraient alors des jeux de regards et de désirs, ou parfois de coup de coudes d'ailleurs, pour obtenir le temps de quelques notes, la main de celui ou celle que l'on convoitait.

Plus intéressant encore, les couples se formaient parfois subrepticement et lorsqu'ils souhaitaient s'éclipser pour quelques romances interdites, l'élan généreux de la foule les cachait aux yeux vigilants de leurs chaperons respectifs.

_Godric m'avait dit que c'était bien connu que la pruderie des filles s'envolait le soir de la Samain à cause de la magie ambiante…Les garçons sont naïfs tout de même… Comme si elles n'avaient pas l'air de profiter de cette croyance pour faire tout ce qu'elles veulent…_

Cette constatation était parvenue jusqu'à l'esprit du jeune mage qui était resté assis seul à boire sa cervoise depuis le début de la soirée, l'œil mauvais. Mais la révélation la plus importante de ses observations n'était pas du tout celle-là.

La véritable conclusion de l'histoire était que, certes, de plantureuses damoiselles acceptaient parfois de se faire ravir avec joie, bouclettes échappant de la stricte coiffure et manches remontées sur les ronds bras blancs, par des gueux, des laids ou des minables ne valant même pas le quart du dixième de sa sensationnelle personne… Mais certainement pas par quelqu'un ne sachant pas danser. Comme lui.

_Tsss… Je fais fi de toutes ces bécasses incapables de reconnaître un être exceptionnel comme moi… Si elles sont incapables de s'en apercevoir, c'est qu'elles ne valent pas la peine, c'est tout !_

Salazar faisait donc fi tout seul, vraiment tout seul, ayant perdu d'avance la bataille de la séduction. Il lui restait heureusement son verre, ami fidèle s'il en est. Qu'on ne se moque point trop de cette attitude relativement pitoyable vue de l'extérieur : après tout l'art de la tapisserie était en plein développement à cette époque du Xème siècle!

Mais l'on pourrait se demander où était donc passée l'autre moitié du duo de chevaliers que Godric Gryffondor et lui formaient.

Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin : le blond était évidemment au milieu des autres jeunes gens à exercer son talent pour la danse. Il faisait se pâmer quelques cavalières par son jeu de jambes et ses passes énergiques. Dire qu'il avait son petit succès était un euphémisme. D'un seul clin d'œil charmeur, il faisait glousser tout un tas de groupies. Et dès qu'il pouvait, il leur volait des baisers, cachant le crime dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Sans compter qu'il plaçait toujours parfaitement ses mains là où cela pouvait être intéressant, bien entendu.

Le Walhalla, le paradis des valeureux guerriers viking dont sa mère lui avait déjà parlé dans le passé ne devait pas être bien éloigné d'une telle débauche, pensait-il en offrant des sourires à tous vents.

Dans sa générosité, il fit même plusieurs fois de grands signes de bras fort peu discrets à son compère pour l'inciter à venir le rejoindre dans cette orgie de danse.

_Ma vie est une longue suite de souffrance et d'humiliation sans fin…_

Mais comme à chaque fois le jeune garçon semblait se rétrécir sur son gobelet en l'ignorant royalement et que lui-même était plutôt accaparé par ses admiratrices, il laissa finalement le brun à son exil volontaire.

Salazar restait donc à se morfondre sur son tabouret, déversant son fiel sur tout un chacun passant devant son regard. Peu s'en fallut qu'il ne finisse la soirée comme cela.

Sauf qu'au moment où Godric décida lui aussi qu'il était temps de s'enfuir avec cette jolie fille aux longues nattes, il passa près du fameux tabouret dans sa course, manquant par-là de faire s'étouffer Salazar de rage et de bièreaubeurre. Et pendant que ce dernier pestait et maudissait mentalement son camarade et sa conquête, quelqu'un arriva.

« Rhaaa ! Elle est partie ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné, hop, il y a plus personne ! Non mais quelle péronelle ! Elle va m'entendre une fois rentrée celle-là ! »

Le mage tourna un long regard de haine vers l'intrus qui avait osé s'aventurer près de lui et de sa retraite pourtant très stratégique. C'était une femme aux cheveux frisés, visiblement une mère, essoufflée d'avoir couru après sa progéniture envolée avec Godric.

Le garçon se tut et se fit oublier en espérant qu'elle allait repartir, aussitôt le désolant constat d'échec maternel assimilé. Mais hélas pour lui, d'autres dames arrivèrent bientôt près d'elle en riant.

« Alors Maggy ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir les rattraper !

- Ma pauvre Maggy, y'avait pas assez d'espoir pour te donner des ailes… Même toi tu ne crois plus à la chasteté de ta fille depuis longtemps !

- Hé ! Je te permets pas Jofrette ! On verra quand la tienne aura deux ans de plus ! » Répondit-elle en pointant l'index sous le nez de la moqueuse.

Salazar hésita sur la conduite à tenir : valait-il mieux les chasser de suite par quelques répliques acerbes ou attendre qu'elles se lassent de l'endroit ? Il décida de laisser le temps agir un peu plus.

Mais deux autres chaperonnes vinrent rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'était formé à deux pas de son tabouret et la discussion reprit de plus belle, brisant ses espoirs.

« Maggy ? Tu l'as eu ? Je t'ai vu déguerpir à une vitesse !

- Raté ! Elle a réussi la coquine !

- Comme on dit, telle mère, telle…

- Jofrette !

- Franchement je suis désolée Maggy, mais pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu courais après le damoiseau et non pas après ta fille !

- Oho, Fleurette, tu confonds ton cas avec le mien !

- Ahahaha ! Peut-être bien ! Il était loin d'être déplaisant ! Je dirais même que c'est le plus beau qu'elle s'est dégotée, ta petiote !

- Je savais bien que t'étais là pour mater et non pour chaperonner, Fleurette !

- Dans tous les cas, on a plus grand chose à surveiller, alors buvons ensemble ! Célébrons les morts maintenant, en espérant que dans neuf mois, on n'aura à célébrer aucun nouveaux-né !»

Un éclat de rire général salua la proposition et le mage crut qu'il allait retrouver sa sereine solitude.

_Bandes de pies insupportables, allez, dégagez maintenant !_

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il fait là tout seul le jeune homme ? »

_Oh Merlin ! Je me suis fait repérer ! Alerte !_

Avant que le mage n'ait décidé que faire dans cette situation ô combien périlleuse, une énième femme portant un châle blanc arriva vers le groupe, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.

« Regardez ce que j'ai piqué à nos maris les filles ! Un tonneau d'hypocras entier ! Sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ! Ils sont complètement saouls là-bas !

- Oh Madeleine, tu es une crème ! Tu penses à tout !

- Chérie, tu nous gâtes !

- Ne dis rien, c'est ton époux qui régale ! Mais c'est qui le jeune homme ?

- On sait pas, il est tout seul, là !

- Oh le pauvre ! Ben je vais lui servir un petit coup alors !

- Bonne idée ! »

Avant que Salazar ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, sa coupe fut remplie à ras bord de vin aux épices. Il resta un moment dans l'expectative.

_Bien il semblerait désormais que je n'ai plus guère d'autre choix que de les tolérer… Elles sont douées en corruption, les bougresses. Au moins je n'ai pas eu à me lever pour aller me resservir. Ni à payer d'ailleurs. Ksss…_

Finalement peu mécontent et se souvenant de la politesse autrefois enseignée dans son enfance, il bénit courtoisement sa donatrice en ces termes :

« Je vous remercie de votre générosité, madame. Vous êtes bien aimable. »

Toutes les femmes autour de lui se mirent à faire les yeux ronds puis se mirent à pouffer à l'unisson.

_Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi rient-elles ?_

« Oh lala ! Comme il est poli !

- C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à ça, hein Madeleine ?

- Et comment ! Même le jour de mon mariage, le Robert il a pas été aussi gentil !

- Et je te parle pas du Paul ! »

Elles se mirent à piailler des minutes entières sur l'indélicatesse de leurs maris, puis le sujet bifurqua sur l'histoire du vol de mouton de Pignefelle par Lornain, vint ensuite le débat animé sur la trop rousse progéniture de Mienpaille et les indignations étouffées sur la rouerie de Tristan envers son parrain Marc Lâne et là, Salazar, spectateur malgré lui, eut le temps de réaliser toute l'ampleur de sa situation.

_Par Viviane…_

Tout d'abord, il était bien obligé de constater qu'il était réellement en train de « socialiser », car tel était le terme, même si en l'occurrence il se contentait plutôt de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux commérages en répondant de temps en temps « oui, madame » ou « non, madame ».

La deuxième chose était que finalement ça ne lui coûtait pas beaucoup de le faire, vu que ses tympans avaient fini par s'habituer à un dérangement constant grâce à son camarade Godric et que, surtout, elles lui servaient du vin en contrepartie.

_La socialisation ce n'est pas apprendre la relation aux autres… Non…C'est apprendre à se servir des autres… KssKsss…_

La troisième et dernière chose étant que, placé en haut d'un tabouret entouré d'interlocutrices débitant des salades, il restait malgré tout une source de distraction non négligeable à portée de nez.

_Finalement elles ne sont pas si fanées à la trentaine !_

Car en vérité, l'occasion fait le larron et les décolletés, le voyeur… De quoi rajouter du charme aux babillages incessants.

Il eut donc encore droit aux conversations sur le cours du blé à la hausse, sur la druidesse qui menait son mari à la rude, sur Jacquard l'éternel célibataire qui ne courtisait que des gamines, sur les centaures qu'on ferait mieux de tous mettre en esclavage pour le travail des champs et enfin sur Michou le troubadour mais n'en retint pourtant qu'une analyse mentale pertinente des courbes plantureuses des dames autour de lui.

_KssKssKsss…_

« Ah la revoilà ! Je vais pas te la louper cette fois ! »

Par cette soudaine exclamation, la dénommée Maggy aux cheveux frisés repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle souleva le bas de sa tunique et se mit à courir en direction de sa fille, hurlant à distance. Laquelle hurla en retour. En s'enfuyant tout de même.

Le Lord se fit la réflexion que tout ce spectacle était d'un ridicule confondant, saisissant là tout de même l'opportunité de regarder les chevilles dévoilées de la dame.

« Je ne sais pas qui crie le plus fort mais j'ai bien envie de voir comment ça va se passer !

- Oui, suivons-la !

- Oh, je file aussi ! Regarde, il y a ma fille qui se cache derrière la Lison en pensant que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Au revoir mon seigneur ! »

La mère qui venait de parler s'inclina devant le mage en une rapide révérence avant de s'enfuir elle-aussi. Le brun en fut tellement aise qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'adopter aussitôt un air d'autosatisfaction digne d'un propriétaire terrien. Encore plus lorsque toutes les autres gentes mères l'imitèrent et le saluèrent chacune leur tour. Sa position sur le tabouret n'avait jamais été plus stratégique…

_Ksss ! Je le savais, je suis irrésistible ! Quelques dizaines de minutes seulement passées en ma présence et elles se prosternent devant moi ! Je suis comme un berger pour ses pauvres brebis : elles se rassemblent autour de moi et broutent l'herbe à mes pieds ! KssKssKsss !_

Le fourchelangue avala le contenu de sa choppe tout rond en se bénissant mentalement pour sa prestance inégalable.

_Tout compte fait, cette visite en ville pour la Samain a été riche en enseignement. Quand je dominerai l'Angleterre et que tous m'acclameront comme leur dieu et maître, je prendrai éventuellement le temps de me constituer un harem._

Perdu dans des réflexions techniques sur la gestion de centaines de femmes prêtes à s'arracher ses faveurs, il n'entendit pas qu'on approchait de lui.

C'est par une franche claque dans le dos qu'il fut tiré de ses chimères.

« Ca va Salazar ? »

Godric Gryffondor venait de revenir, sourire aux lèvres et poings sur les hanches, tout à fait prêt à poursuivre la célébration de la Samain.

La soirée était loin d'être terminée…

* * *

Dame Frudule parle …encore

Hé oui, vous l'aurez deviner, c'est un chapitre à suite. Il y avait trop à raconter sur cette soirée, croyez-moi ! D'ailleurs afin de mettre un peu d'interactivité dans cette fiction, si vous voulez que dans le prochain chapitre il y ait :

- De l'action virile, tapez code 1

- De la romance, tapez code 2

- De l'excès de boisson, tapez code 3

- Un tabouret très stratégique, tapez code 4

- Moins de sarcasme, tapez Salazar

- Des lignes un peu déformées et de l'humour même où il n'y en a pas, tapez dans la cave à vin de votre famille

- De la finesse d'esprit et du tact, tapez Godric ( à vos risques et périls )

- De la joie et de la bonne humeur pour votre auteur, tapez le bouton review :)


	12. La samain et ses surprises

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril et Ouranos le façonneur de mort, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Ah je sais, je n'ai qu'un faible retard de deux mois quant à la publication de cette suite TT. Hum. Bon, du coup j'ai décidé d'accélerer un peu le rhythme de l'histoire, parce que, bon, il faut que l'histoire avance!

Mais sans plus attendre, la suite de cette nuit de la samain particulièrement agitée! (Relire le chapitre d'avant peut aider ) Ah Petit Salazar deviendra grand...

* * *

_La nuit de la Samain s'annonce longue… _

Salazar se fit cette réflexion ennuyée en contemplant son camarade planté devant lui. Le chevalier semblait déborder d'énergie, le visage rouge mais la pose fringante. Visiblement son activité physique du début de soirée n'avait pas été suffisant pour le fatiguer… Merlin sait pourtant qu'il avait bien dansé !

Assoiffé, Godric ôta la coupe des mains du garçon sur le tabouret pour se désaltérer. Constatant qu'elle était vide, il proposa aussitôt dans un grand élan d'originalité :

« On va boire un coup ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et poussa avec enthousiasme le mage hors du perchoir de son tabouret en direction des bars.

_Hé ! Je ne briserais pas ma résolution ! Je ne veux pas fréquenter ces lieux de débauche bassement populaires ! Ils sont juste bons pour les esprits aux capacités limités, les gueux aux amusements vulgaires ! C'est ta place Gryffondor, pas la mienne !_

Peu désireux d'expliquer à haute voix les raisons obscures et sûrement nobles qui font qu'il vaut mieux boire tout seul à quelques pas des bars plutôt que là-bas entouré de gens, Salazar s'esquiva rapidement en ces termes :

« Finalement je crois que je vais rentrer au manoir. »

Son interlocuteur sembla singulièrement scandalisé par l'hypothèse.

« Tu rigoles, j'espère ! La soirée vient à peine de commencer, là ! »

_Je sens que la nuit de la Samain va vraiment être très, très longue…_

Du coup, Godric accéléra le pas pour arriver plus vite à destination, le guidant fermement par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. De son autre bras le blond brassait l'air en de grands gestes, tout à son agacement.

« Rentrer ? Et puis quoi encore ! Déjà que ça faisait une éternité que t'étais pas sorti du laboratoire d'Ouranos ! Si en plus tu veux même pas rester pour une fête comme celle-ci ! La meilleure de l'année ! Non mais franchement ! Il y a pas que les potions et les serpents dans la vie ! T'es resté trop longtemps dans les marécages, toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs… »

Il stoppa net dans sa course. Le sourcil relevé dans une mine d'interrogation, il serra sa main plus fort sur l'épaule et se pencha vers son camarade. Ce dernier, impassible dans la limite du possible, faisait un adieu mental à sa clavicule sous la poigne vigoureuse.

« …Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu danser ? Je t'ai appelé plein de fois mais t'as pas répondu ! »

_La subtilité n'est pas ta plus grande qualité, n'est-ce pas…Tu as vraiment la capacité de déduction d'un croups vieillissant… Oh bon sang, il me broie l'os là !_

Le lord retira dédaigneusement la main de l'autre de son épaule puis répondit laconiquement :

« Je n'étais pas d'humeur. »

Godric le regarda comme s'il avait proféré une trollerie championne toutes catégories.

« Comment… Comment on peut pas être d'humeur à danser avec des filles ! Des filles qui sautillent alors qu'elles ont des décolletés ! »

Une image mentale loin d'être désagréable s'incrusta dans l'esprit du mage et, chose extraordinaire, cela lui cloua le clapet. A cours de mots, il se retourna alors dans un ample mouvement de cape et annonça comme sentence :

« Je pars.

- Ah non ! Rien à foutre de tes humeurs, moi ! »

Gryffondor le rattrapa par le col et tira sans ménagement.

« C'est ton anniversaire, on va boire ensemble !

- Rhh, t m'etrrrrangllles !

- Et puis je t'ai même pas encore dit c'est quoi ton cadeau ! »

Le grand chevalier dodelina de la tête et étira un sourire aussi large que possible à ses propres paroles.

« Parce que t'as un cadeau ! Surprise ! »

Salazar ne réagit pas.

« Un cadeau ! Que je t 'offre ! Tadaaam ! Surprise ! »

Le mage réajusta son col froissé puis soupira un « ah » peu convaincant.

« Boudiou ! Tu pourrais avoir l'air étonné au moins! Ou content ! » Râla Godric en le pointant du doigt.

_KssKsss… Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si je n'avais pas deviné que tu préparais quelque chose ! Toujours à partir en ville en prétextant des raisons pitoyables ! En tous cas tu l'as bien caché, bravo, je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver en fouill… réorganisant les affaires du manoir…_

Le blond lui donna une vigoureuse tape dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer de nouveau vers les comptoirs.

« Quand même, t'es vraiment bizarre comme garçon ! J'étais sûr que tu aurais absolument voulu savoir ce que c'était ! Tant pis, je te le donnerais demain ! En attendant… DEUX CERVOISES, TAVERNIER ! » Hurla Godric à distance en agitant les bras.

Un patron de bar lui fit signe en retour à la commande et tous les clients s'étaient retournés dans leurs directions pour trouver origine à ce cri puissant.

Coincé, le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'à suivre son camarade pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre aux yeux de tous s'il venait à s'enfuir à cet instant. Mais il vitupérait intérieurement plus fort que jamais dans sa marche et, qu'on se le dise, il serait absurde de supposer que le délai dans la possession de son cadeau y soit pour quelque chose…

Arrivés à la buvette, Salazar ne put constater que c'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé.

_Sale, puant, bruyant et …populaire…_

Ils durent jouer des coudes pour s'adosser au comptoir et attraper leurs choppes.

_En plus il n'y a même pas de tabouret…_

Il baissa la tête dans son gobelet de terre cuite et ne la ressortit pas beaucoup par la suite. Il but, but, pendant que son compère, lui, narrait à voix haute ses fantastiques exploits de séduction sur la piste de danse. Heureusement le public de Godric ne s'arrêtait pas qu'au jeune garçon assoiffé à ses côtés, les autres clients à moitié beurrés étant particulièrement ravis d'écouter ses descriptions fleuries sur les jeunes demoiselles émoustillées par la Samain.

« Et alors là je te jure Salazar, elle m'a pincé la fesse ! Schplick, comme ça ! » Il emprunta un air douloureux en caressant son pauvre fessier fustigé et plein de paysans se gaussèrent. « Quelles tigresses ! La Samain les rend féroces ! Tu peux être sûr qu'elles vérifient s'il y a bien à manger sur leurs proies ! »

Salazar éructa le plus discrètement possible dans son poing en guise de réponse et profita du fait que Godric s'était retourné pour répéter sa mimique à un sorcier au loin qui n'avait pas bien vu la première fois pour transvaser un peu de la bière de l'autre dans sa propre timbale.

Bien sûr le brun lui aurait bien raconté comment lui, il avait réussi à dompter tout un tas de jeunes mères sauvages et en avait fait son troupeau personnel.

Mais il n'était pas assez saoul pour oublier que les maris de ces dames se trouvaient potentiellement dans l'assistance. Et puis il n'aurait pas aimé se vanter ainsi en public, c'était inconvenant !

Du coup, pour supporter le gros lourdaud à ses côtés qui avait commencé à décrire ses précédents ébats en moult détails qui faisaient rougir l'assistance au teint déjà bien rubicond, il se devait de boire plus. Surtout pour oublier la honte d'être celui qui l'accompagnait, en fait.

Merlin merci, il semblait absent aux yeux du public et en profita pour rapatrier près de lui des choppes qui semblaient délaissées par leurs propriétaires.

_Des rations de survie, parce que je sens que ça va vraiment, vraiment être une longue soirée…_

Evidemment, c'est à cet instant précis qu'un petit élément perturbateur choisit de faire son apparition. En l'occurrence ce fut sous la forme d'un petit caillou, lequel frappa le torse de Godric, puis d'un second qui fit tomber son chapeau.

Ce dernier se redressa de toute sa hauteur, prêt à faire payer cher celui qui osait s'en prendre ainsi à son précieux couvre-chef. Il abandonna cependant bien vite toute mine cruelle pour afficher un sourire béat : c'était une demoiselle depuis sa fenêtre qui l'avait visé et qui l'encourageait de la main à venir la rejoindre.

Godric ramassa sa coiffe, la remit en place avec application.

« Euh… Je reviens ! A tout' Salazar ! » Dit-il en cavalant déjà entre les tables pour rejoindre la maison qui surplombait le bar.

Son compagnon de chevalerie le regarda partir avec un visage qui se voulait indifférent.

_Enfoiré de Gryffondor !_

Ses mains s'agrippèrent dangereusement à sa choppe.

_Espèce de sale traître ! Tu me forces à venir ici, à écouter tes vantardises honteuses et maintenant tu me laisses tomber alors que je suis entouré de gueux pris de boisson ! Tu me le paieras !_

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de penser à toutes les merveilleuses utilisations pratiques qu'il aurait pu faire des potions de feu Ouranos sur son camarade, que déjà un vieil homme aux yeux chassieux se pencha vers lui :

« Ben dites donc votre ami il va pas l'épargner la fille de Marc Lâne ! Héhéhuf Ouark ouark… » Conclut-il en s'étouffant dans un rire gras et malade.

Salazar était choqué, il aurait voulu répondre au gueux qu'un être de son espèce à l'haleine fétide et à l'habit pitoyable n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole, que Godric n'était pas son ami, que c'était se rabaisser que de rester ici et qu'ils les tueraient tous quand il serait dictateur d'Angleterre !

Mais à la place de ça –était-ce à cause de la boisson ?- sa répartie fut bien différente.

« Le père Lâne, comme vous le nommez, a bien d'autres soucis à se faire que sa fille qui se dévergonde à la Samain ! A sa place je m'occuperais plutôt du cas de son filleul ! »

Serpentard, le génie, le magnifique et l'éloquent, eut honte de sa phrase juste après l'avoir dite.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de raconter les commérages de ses vieilles pies qui m'ont accosté tout à l'heure ? Je divague, je défaille même… Il est vraiment temps de rentrer…_

Salazar essaya d'attraper ses gobelets et quelques autres, histoire d'avoir de la compagnie sur le chemin de retour, mais fut stopper par la main aux ongles noircis de terre de son voisin.

« Vous parlez… du petit Tristan ? »

Les yeux jaunâtres brillaient de convoitise et cela retint le mage de lui foutre une bonne droite pour intrusion corporelle inacceptable. Il dégagea cependant son bras fermement et se pencha pour regarder dans la direction qu'indiquait le menton du paysan. Un gringalet à peine plus large que lui s'y trouvait. Salazar renifla alors qu'une idée particulièrement malsaine lui traversait l'esprit.

« Oui, c'est bien lui, je le reconnais » Mentit-il « Mais vous comprenez monsieur que… Mon sieur comment ?

- Jacquard ! Tout le monde m'appelle Jacquard… »

Salazar afficha un simple sourire poli mais jubilait à l'intérieur.

_Oh oh, j'en connais de bien belle à ton sujet aussi, Jacquard ! Ksss… Mais pour l'heure, parlons plutôt de Tristan…_

« Enfin vous comprendrez, sieur Jacquard… Je peux vous appeler Jacquard ?

- Ouais !

- Jacquard, vous comprendrez que c'est une affaire particulièrement délicate… Affreuse… horrible même… Je ne sais si je dois… » Salazar fit mine d'être tourmenté par une crise de conscience aiguë « Je… Aurais-je votre discrétion sur le sujet?

- Pour sûr ! »

Le mage se retint de rire tellement le paysan semblait excité par l'idée de cette révélation terrible sur ses voisins.

« C'est d'une rouerie… sans nom… Alors qu'il est son filleul, c'est inimaginable ! Voyez-vous.. »

Et Salazar répéta, déforma et amplifia tous les persiflages qu'il avait entendus tantôt sur son tabouret. Il fallait avouer que c'était déjà la tentation même, que de salir la réputation de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas… Et puis, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là…

_Regardez ce pauvre bougre captivé par mes mots… Il les boit comme de l'eau pure, il y mettrait sa tête à trancher sur la véracité de ce fait divers de bas quartier… KsssKsss… Godric sait peut être mobiliser les foules avec ses pitreries, mais je doute qu'il sache comme moi aveugler les gens pour mieux les manipuler…_

« Oh mais quelle honte ! Quelle abomination ! » S'écria le Jacquard après le discours murmuré du jeune sorcier.

Oubliant sa promesse, le paysan se leva aussi sec et partit vers un groupe de sorciers de sa connaissance pour s'indigner tout son saoul en leur répétant l'histoire.

Salazar trouva judicieux de s'éclipser, surtout que l'impératif absolu de la bière commençait à décréter sa loi en lui.

Revenu aux bars, il constata que son poison s'était dilué encore plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé : le groupe prévenu par le gueux aux yeux jaunes s'était levé et entourait un homme qui semblait dévasté.

_Je parie que voilà le parrain Marc Lâne… Ksss… Ca va commencer à être amusant bientôt…_

Et il eut raison : le jeune Tristan se fit alpaguer en moins de deux, et avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, reçut une correction brutale de la part d'un de des amis de Jacquard.

Salazar sourit.

Les amis de Tristan ne furent pas longs à réagir : ils agrippèrent le paysan et le battirent en retour sans épargner son visage de leurs poings vigoureux de jeunesse.

Salazar se retint de rire.

Les amis du paysan répondirent aux jeunes hommes, s'élançant vers eux comme les guerriers face aux ennemis et une bagarre violente fut déclenchée. Plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'histoire se jetèrent dans la bataille comme si c'était là une aubaine et le combat se généralisa à une vitesse effrayante.

Cette fois, Salazar explosa.

_C'est …trop facile !_

C'était là une distraction comme une autre et il faut avouer que notre mage avait développé un certain goût pour l'observation des gens qui s'entretuent depuis l'épisode du squash-gobelin. Et puis c'était un hobby typique des empereurs alors, forcément, ça plaisait beaucoup au fourchelangue.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas : il y avait trop de spectateurs et pas assez de participants…

Le jeune garçon glissa donc vers une table où un quatuor imperturbable jouait aux dés en se baissant de temps en temps pour éviter les objets volants plus ou moins identifiés lancés dans la guerre de bar toute proche.

_Si j'arrive à les faire réagir eux, je sens que beaucoup de monde va suivre…_

Les quatre hommes avaient des parures bien plus travaillées que celles des autres clients : pas de doute qu'il s'agissait là des nobles de la ville.

Salazar réajusta sa tenue avec un air contrarié en s'installant près d'eux. S'asseyant dans une droiture toute noble, il commenta ainsi son arrivée :

« Décidément, il est réellement impossible de trouver autre chose que de la pusillanimité chez ce diable de Jacquard ! »

Puis il fit une moue dégoûtée en observant la bagarre, tirant sa baguette pour dévier une chaise qui planait dangereusement vers la table de jeu. Personne ne lui répondit mais comme on le chassa point, il prit cela pour un encouragement.

« Encore tout à l'heure j'essayais de lui faire la morale mais il ne parlait que de la famille Lâne… Si doué pour trouver la paille dans l'œil de son voisin mais il doit ignorer la poutre dans le sien… » Il fit une petite pause le temps que le dé soit lancé « Je ne peux croire qu'il tentait réellement de séduire une enfant de cet âge ! »

Les yeux s'étaient relevés en coin vers lui, l'incitant à continuer.

_Touché, KssKss…_

« Encore dans ses tendres années, qu'espérait-il donc de la Samain ! Ces personnes-là, ce sont de véritables loups… Et elle ne doit même pas avoir dix ans ! »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas seulement les regards mais les visages qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Alors, ravi, il continua et continua dans l'horrible si bien que, quand le dé tomba sans rouler de la main d'un joueur trop choqué, Salazar sut qu'il avait encore gagné.

« Mais qui était la gamine ?

- Aucune idée… Une petite rousse avec des couettes… Mienpaix ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Mienpaille ?

- Mmm, peut-être… »

Les quatre se levèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers une autre taverne en contournant les fracas des combats entre la bande à Tristan et celle de son parrain.

_Ksss…Il est temps de s'éclipser à nouveau…Je sens que ça va barder dans pas longtemps s'ils vont prévenir le père…_

Salazar emporta quelques boissons abandonnées sur la table de jeu et repartit à son semis des graines de la colère, éparpillant de ci de là des ragots de bas quartiers.

Et même c'était facile à s'en écœurer d'attirer l'attention des gens avec ces faits divers parfois tout inventés, il ne rechigna pas à pousser son jeu jusqu'au bout. Il parla à qui voulait l'écouter de Pignefelle et de Lornain et de tous les noms qui lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ce n'est que quand il lui devint impossible de traverser la moindre taverne sans atterrir dans une guerre civile sauvage généralisée qu'il arrêta enfin de persifler à tous vents.

_KsssKsss, je suis un dieu, un génie, regardez-les tous se battre à cause de moi ! Cédez-tous à ma volonté ! Je suis l'esprit surpuissant qui fera céder tous les fondements de ce pays ! Appelez-moi Zizanie ! Je maîtrise les âmes des pauvres gens, KsssKssKss !_

Et c'est vrai que, si on y réfléchissait, bien force était de constater que, pour sa deuxième bataille de bar, Salazar Serpentard fit de nombreuses victimes sans même lever le petit doigt… Les molaires déchaussées gisaient sur des bris de meubles, les victimes comateuses arboraient de somptueuses contusions bleutées, les combattants semblaient se battre rageusement pour leurs vies et lui, le serpent, ne faisait que se balader au travers de tout cela en riant et en récupérant ce qui pouvait encore se boire. Il s'améliorait…

Un peu plus en hauteur du carnage, Godric laissa sa belle endormie sur le lit. Il réajusta ses bardes et commenta avec une classe indéniable :

« Bon sang, c'est la fête à Merlin ce soir ! »

Il y avait peu de chance qu'il fasse référence au culte du célèbre enchanteur par cette phrase-là…

Evidemment tout bagarreur qu'il était, lorsqu'il passa la tête par la fenêtre et constata la discorde ambiante, il se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Il dévala la façade aussi vite que possible et se jeta dans le conflit avec enthousiasme, les poings devant. Une bagarre, voilà qui tombait à point !

Il déblaya le terrain à grands renforts de coups de pied pour tenter de retrouver son camarade parmi la foule, histoire de partager au moins une petite bataille ensemble pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

Mais le blond ne risquait certainement pas de le trouver parmi les belligérants : Salazar était reparti à la recherche de son tabouret. Il ne pouvait penser à meilleure monture pour contempler à son aise son œuvre de destruction.

Il ricanait encore tout seul en avançant vers là où il l'avait abandonné quand il remarqua qu'une fois de plus, des jeunes femmes s'étaient rassemblées à son endroit très stratégique.

_Agaçantes femelles, je veux récupérer mon bien !_

Il s'approcha d'une démarche aussi virilement saoule et décidée que possible mais sa volonté fléchit vite en entendant que, là-bas aussi, les conversations semblaient animées.

« J'en ai marre !

- Du calme Sylvette…

- Ils sont tous complètement idiots !

- On va pas te contredire là-dessus…

- Des crétins finis ! Des trolls !

- Au moins les trolls ça sait se battre… Mon fiancé était déjà à terre quand ça a commencé…

- Les abrutiiis ! Je hais les hommes ! Tous des pauvres types ! »

Salazar envisagea d'opérer une retraite nécessaire bien que peu mâle après avoir ouie les feulements hystériques des damoiselles délaissées.

« Ce soir c'est la Samain ! Le seul soir où on peut s'amuser dans toute l'année et où on nous dira rien ! Rien ! Parce que c'est la Samain et que ça nous rend folles, il paraîtrait ! »

_Je le savais ! Je le savais, elles profitent de l'ignorance des garçons, viles traîtresses !_

« Et eux, eux, ils vont se battre ! Alors qu'on est là à les attendre, toutes d'accord pour une fois ! Ils préfèrent s'en foutre plein la gueule ! Rhaaaaa ! Je les hais ! »

Et à cet instant, Salazar se figea. L'alcool éclipsant de son esprit le danger certain à être aussi proche de ses pseudo-harpies, il ne pouvait plus que rêvasser à l'affirmation « toutes d'accord ».

A force de rester planté comme un imbécile, il finit par se faire repérer.

« Et toi ! » La jeune fille la plus énervée le pointa du doigt en le remarquant « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Pourquoi t'es pas entrain de te battre avec les autres saligauds ! »

Un ruban ceignait son front et le mage déglutit difficilement en constata qu'elle ressemblait à une amazone comme ça.

_Je vais me faire lyncher…_

Une autre fille avec des longues nattes qui ressemblait à la première copine de Godric répondit à sa place.

« Ooh, mais il est plus malin que les autres, voilà tout… »

Elle éclata de rire et poussa son amie au ruban du bout des doigts.

« Allez vas-y Sylvette, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre râler jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! »

Cette dernière grogna à la phrase puis détailla le mage de pied en cap avec une moue désobligée. Puis, sous le rire de ses copines, elle avança rapidement vers Salazar et l'entraîna par le bras loin du centre de la place et des champs de bataille qu'étaient les tavernes vers un petit refuge à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_Par Viviane, Merlin et tout ce qui passe par là…_

Les autres jeunes filles rirent un bon moment en les voyant s'éloigner.

« J'espère qu'elle va pas nous le traumatiser !

- Bah, je pense pas qu'il s'en plaindra… » Conclure les damoiselles en recherchant du regard d'autres mâles égarés.

Encore plus tard dans la soirée, Salazar, finalement sur le chemin de retour au manoir, ne réalisait toujours pas très bien comment le sort s'était retourné en sa faveur.

_En fait, je suis encore plus malin que je ne le pensais… C'était évident que si tous les garçons se battaient, il y aurait plein de filles qui réclamerait mes faveurs !… Ksss… Des fois je suis tellement intelligent que je ne me comprends pas moi-même…_

Il salua ses pensées par un hoquet et un sourire légèrement niais.

Il avait emporté un dernier tonneau d'hypocras, pour la route, et cela n'avait pas été une bonne idée : il était au bord du coma éthylique. Il en oubliait même d'avoir l'air si honorablement supérieur au reste du monde.

D'ailleurs le jeune garçon ne marchait plus droit, s'exclamait parfois tout seul et restait parfois sans bouger à repenser à la grange que la damoiselle Sylvette lui avait fait visiter- et surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé dedans. Il en ricanait puis repartait en se louant à haute voix en zigzaguant.

« Salaaaaazzaaaarrr ! Attends-moi ! »

Le garçon se retourna et manqua de se tomber car déséquilibré par son demi-tour.

« Oh. Godric.

- Ben ouais ! T'attendais qui d'autre ? » Répondit son camarade dans un grand sourire en arrivant près de lui.

Le mage répondit par un geste très vague de la main et Godric rigola.

« Oh ! T'es dans un état, toi ! On dirait que t'as bien fêté la Samain ! De tous les points de vue, héhéhé… »

Il retira plusieurs brins de paille des cheveux noirs de son compagnon en commentant de quelques sifflements admiratifs puis le délesta de son tonnelet.

« Allez, viens, on va s'asseoir le temps que je te raconte la bagarre ! »

Salazar grogna mais ne se fit pas prier pour se poser contre un arbre au bord du chemin. D'ailleurs il s'endormit dés les premières minutes du récit ce qui laissèrent seuls Godric et sa boisson.

« Pfff et ben… Dix-sept ans et complètement bourré… J'ai vraiment une bonne influence sur toi, Salazar ! »

Il prit une gorgée et, saluant Merlin le véritable à qui ils devaient cette fête, souhaita de faire encore pire l'année prochaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ah ben oui, la soirée à été longue! Mais euh, nous dirons riche en enseignement... Ah Salazar, la compagnie des humains a du bon tout de même... Mais au fait, c'est quoi le cadeau:D

Vous avez des idées? Je serais curieuse de les entendre!

En tous cas je vous remercie platement pour la lecture!


	13. En route pour la guerre

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer **:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril et Ouranos le façonneur de mort, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_-_il.

* * *

**_Remarque importante_** : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Attention au zombie! Elle revient d'entre les morts!

Oui, bon, ok, j'avoue, peut-être qu'une update c'est légèrement fait attendre. Mais ej suis revenue, c'est le principal! Et la docteur qui m'a rranimé n'est autre que miss Chow, qui grâce à son offre généreuse, m'a sponsorisé pour écrire une suite (5 chapitres les enfants, 5!!) Les sous ne vont pas à moi mais à l'Unicef ( opération écrirepouraider) . Et tout le monde est content

Attention, le temps s'est écoulé aussi depuis le dernier chapitre : 4 années sont passées pour nos fondateurs! Et oui, Poudlard, ils ne l'ont pas construit à 18 ans hein... Remarque, là non plus, ils sont occupés à autre chose...

Donc, beaucoup de flashbacks au programme, et on rencontre enfin la famille de Godric, notamment son père ( insérer confettis ici )

Je vous dis bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre!

* * *

__Un jour Godric avait déclaré qu'il fallait réformer le calendrier : point besoin de toutes ses appellations trompeuses de lundi, mardi. Fi de tous ces mois dont on ne savait jamais s'il avait trente ou trente et un jours! Non, si l'on voulait classer les journées, deux catégories suffisaient.

« Y'aurait les jours où que tu te lèves du mauvais pied et que t'y restes ronchon tout du long et les autres jours où t'es encore pis qu'infect, Salazar! T'es vraiment donc jamais content, hein? »

Cette nouvelle aube–ci, pourtant bien rose et bien mignonne sur les landes de campagne du sud de l'Angleterre, appartenait définitivement à la seconde espèce. Elle naissait de noire humeur pour le fourchelangue.

_La chevalerie est une bouffonnerie sans nom. Un spectacle de marionnettes où chaque acteur est une poupée de chiffon sans volonté, dépassée par la caricature de son rôle._

Se levant du tapis de joncs frais qui avaient été étendus sur le sol pour lui servir de couche, son premier geste fut d'attraper le pichet de vin aux épices et de se servir. Il vida d'un trait la coupe, dans l'espoir de faire passer le goût d'une nuit sans sommeil sur sa langue.

_Quatre ans sont passés depuis que je suis un chevalier et qu'ai–je accompli qui ne soit une vaste farce? Se jouer de piètres créatures dans leurs forêts, gobelins, centaures, harpies, ô combien grandiose... Et les mages noirs que j'ai combattus? Ils sont du ridicule le plus confondant, tous la même barbiche, tous le même ego démesuré! Leur discours aussi se répètent à l'infini ; combien de fois ai–je entendu « Vous êtes à ma merci! », « Nul ne saurait résister à ma sombre puissance! »? Ils ânonnent, sans réfléchir... Comment ai–je jamais pu les prendre pour modèle? _

Il commença à se vêtir en insultant sans relâche ses idéaux passés. En premier il passa des chausses blanches en fine toile, qu'il enserra d'un cordon à la taille, non sans avoir d'abord coincé sa chemise de corps dedans.

_Remarque, après avoir aussi rencontré moult chevaliers, je n'ai pas à rougir de mes anciennes préférences. Au moins les sorciers maléfiques savent faire de la magie, eux. Quelle honte pour la nation que ces jeunes sang–purs incapables de lancer un sort! Je prenais Godric pour une bille mais, après ce que j'ai pu voir, il passerait presque pour un exemple de réussite... Si pitoyable, l'incompétence primaire de mes concitoyens. J'en dégueulerais de rage... si cela ne me rendait pas tant l'incontestable supérieur de tous ces incapables._

Sur cette belle pensée de domination, il enfila un épais surcot en laine bouillie bleu et fendu à l'entrejambe. Puis il sangla tout du long ses brassards et ses cuissardes en cuir d'ure ailé et enfin il chaussa des bottes dont l'arrondi avant était méchamment ferré.

_Supérieur, à n'en pas douter ; j'ai vu des orties plus dangereux que certains de mes congénères sorciers. Mais de l'avis des tronches de sphincters en armures que sont mes aînés chevaliers? Il n'y a que la taille de l'épée qui compte! Les petites gens ont beau chanté aux quatre coins du pays les exploits « du Serpent et du Lion », des âmes bien attentionnées ont beau nous assurer de notre état de grâce auprès des grandes confréries grâce à la libération des chevaliers pétrifiés d'Ouranos ou des prisonniers des dissidents Pictes ou encore de ceux sous le charme de la sorcière rouge... Non, non, la vérité est telle qu'ils n'ont d'estime que pour les gros bras de forgeron... ou ceux qui portent le même nom de famille qu'eux. En résumé, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour Godric. Foutu Gryffondor. Si tu avais été là, ce matin, je n'aurais manqué de te pourrir sous les remarques acides pour me défouler. _

Salazar revêtit tant bien que mal au dessus de ses habits une lourde côte de maille à manches courtes qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi–cuisse. Il boucla ensuite autour de sa taille une large ceinture d'où pendait à droite, fourreau d'épée, et à gauche, diverses sacoches. Il siffla en fourchelangue et nombres serpents qui erraient entre les joncs du sol rampèrent vers lui. Il se saisit des plus venimeux et tenta de les placer, qui dans sa bourse de ceinture, qui autour de son cou ou dans sa botte, mais les places se faisaient rares à cause de son accoutrement du jour.

La toile de sa tente s'agita tout à coup sous le toc toc d'un poing.

« Debout Serpentard! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

Le brun ne put que rouler des yeux en reconnaissant la voix.

_Garric Gryffondor... Alors c'est finalement lui? Vrai, rien de tel qu'un type au charisme de lichen et qui ne sort que des phrases plates comme des proverbes pour vous motiver un homme! Pfff... Bon sang, j'aurais préféré Gernic à la limite. Pour tout colérique et irrespectueux qu'il soit, au moins il a l'air chevaleresquement moins abruti que son aîné... Ô Godric, comme je comprends pourquoi tu détestes tes grands frères._

Il termina de s'habiller en ajustant les plates d'acier gris couvrant torse et dos. Une fois placée l'épée au fourreau, le scramasaxe dans la botte, la hallebarde à la main et le heaume sur la tête, il était fin prêt, armé jusqu'au dent. Et par deux fois plus lourd que de nature.

Il vérifia la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, l'accessibilité de sa baguette dans l'encoche de son brassard et, satisfait de la voir à portée de doigt, il sortit.

Le flanc Ouest de la colline où il se trouvait, si jamais ce léger renflement de terre pouvait mériter un tel nom, n'était pas l'endroit le plus classieux du moment. La plate campagne du coin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus profonde, avec beaucoup de céréales, de vaches, de veaux, de cochons et pire que tout, beaucoup de paysans. A peine débarqué dans ces vastes plaines de rien, Salazar avait ainsi illustré ses pensées à son camarade :

« Diantre. Quel air pur par ici.

– Clair!

– Pas de doute, un endroit où s'élèvent de vigoureux ploucs.

– Hé! Ca fait partie des fiefs de ma famille là, hein. Même que je suis né dans ce village là–bas avec le moulin, parce que ma mère voulait pas arrêter de faire du cheval même enceinte jusqu'aux dents.

– ...

– ... Tain, en rajoute pas. C'est bon, je viens de comprendre que l'aurait pas fallu que je dise ça à ce moment.

– Oh, je ne dis rien. Mais sache que j'apprécie quand tu te traites toi–même de plouc. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir bien éduqué.»

Le blond était alors parti dans un grand éclat de rire puis n'avait eu cesse de raconter ses diverses escapades dans la région entière lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune cancre amoureux de l'école buissonnière.

Mais ce n'était pas tant la vue de ces même champs et pauvres masures qui troublaient les bonnes dispositions de Serpentard de si bon matin, c'était plutôt la compagnie. Les belles gens s'étaient groupés à l'Ouest, dans le terrain plat idéal pour les chevaux, le laissant lui... Avec la fange.

_J'aurais pu supporter les odieux confrères aînés qui n'ont de cesse de me regarder de haut... ou bien le troupeau de Gryffondor dans son terrible grand complet... et même, soyons modeste, je me serais plié à la compagnie d'un amas des péquenots magiciens du cru local... Mais des moldus? Des foutus moldus? Merlin nous protège, le chemin des sang–purs ne devrait jamais croiser cette engeance, à part pour l'asservir. Alors partager le pain et se battre sous la même bannière? Déshonneur. Infamie. Et aucune « guerre et raison de guerre » ne me convaincront du contraire. Enfoiré de Godric, comment as–tu pu me laisser échoir ici?_

_oOoOo_

A la réception de la lettre adressée au nom « du Lion et du Serpent », Godric avait tout d'abord soupiré. Encore de la paperasse, c'est encore de la lecture. Mais quand il eut fini de déchiffrer les arabesques d'encre (cela prit un temps certain), il bondit de joie : une guerre! Merlin, ça faisait longtemps. C'est que, pourchasser les bestioles magiques ou les mages noirs, c'était bien amusant un temps, mais pour prouver sa valeur, rien ne valait l'épreuve du champ de bataille. Et puis, il mourrait d'envie de se lancer dans une baston digne de ses capacités. C'était devenu trop facile avec l'expérience.

Malgré sa soif de nouveaux défis, le chevalier n'aurait pas pour autant qualifié les quatre dernières années de reposantes. Il avait gagné à la chevalerie quelques cicatrices au corps et à l'âme, et le chapeau noir qui ne quittait plus sa tête était un trophée de guerre, pas un cadeau–souvenir.

Simplement, il le savait, les on–dit de toutes ses aventures ne suffiraient pas pour impressionner son père et les autres de la clique des Douze d'Angleterre, et il comptait pas vraiment leur faire un résumé détaillé de ses exploits. Quoiqu'il acceptait de le faire pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Lui s'en fichait de leur assentiment, c'est même avec grande jouissance qu'il les aurait envoyés se faire paître, tous ces vieux croulants dans leur siège d'autorité. Mais il se devait de penser à Salazar : son camarade, lui, désirait pas qu'un peu sa part de reconnaissance, en gloire et en or. Et il méritait bien tout cela, vu que depuis un petit bout de temps déjà il crapahutait vaillamment sur les terres anglicanes, atomisant tout ce qui n'était pas sage pour le compte de la chevalerie. Vraiment, il était plus que temps de le faire adouber...

Pour être franc, Godric aurait pu reconnaître que le fourchelangue était pas devenu tout à fait le chevalier qu'il avait espéré, lorsqu'ils avaient démarré leur aventure ensemble. Avec les années il avait pris plus de poils au menton que de centimètres et de muscles. Bon. Et puis il avait pas vraiment cessé d'avoir des penchants sadiques de sale gosse, au contraire il les cultivait même pas mal. ...Soit, tant que c'était les méchants qui en faisaient les frais, après tout... A propos de frais, ça aurait pas été mentir que de dire qu'il était plus attiré par les promesses de récompenses que par les actes héroïques en eux–même, hein... C'était pas le seul mais... Mais, ce qu'était vraiment pis grave que le reste, c'est que jamais sa volonté de fer, à qualifier même d'impitoyable, une volonté comme ça, et ben jamais elle s'était transformée en courage.

Mais tout lâche, ambitieux et nabot que Salazar fut, et malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se taper et se pourrir l'un l'autre à longueur de temps, Godric n'aurait pu, n'aurait su rêver d'une plus belle amitié.

N'empêche, il aurait peut–être donné sa vie pour lui sans sourciller dessus une demi–seconde, le fait était qu'affronter son paternel, c'était vachement moins aisé que d'agonir.

C'est que Louis Gryffondor, chevalier au surnom et à l'emblème du Griffon, n'était pas n'importe qui : il était tout bonnement l'un des plus puissants d'Angleterre. Il était un membre honoré de la Table des Douze et de surcroît il était puissamment aimé dans son fief personnel du sud–ouest de la capitale. Rien que ça, hein. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il n'avait pas certainement pas établi sa renommée en partant d'un nom de famille déjà bien connu de tous. Non, il venait de France, et à priori, on leur balançait plutôt des flèches dans la gueule que des roses ou des titres à ces gens–là.

Tout cela, son fils l'avait entendu encore et encore, quoique jamais de la bouche du principal concerné. Si lui ne pouvait blairer son géniteur, contrairement au reste de la planète, c'était principalement par orgueil et par jalousie. Être sous l'aile du grand et merveilleux Griffon, c'était pas trop du goût de Godric, qui aimait quand même drôlement qu'on parle d'abord et avant tout de lui. Pire, vu qu'il avait deux grands frères tout ce qu'il y a de plus exemplaires de l'avis général, il en avait eu vite marre d'être la constante déception de la famille : et cela seulement parce qu'il avait eu tendance à défenestrer ses précepteurs ! Pour couronner le tout, et en dépit du fait qu'il en fut parfaitement capable et totalement prêt à le prouver, son père avait refusé de le faire chevalier avant ses vingt ans. Que ce fut le sadisme ou la rigueur qui conduisirent son père à cette sentence, il n'en savait rien du tout ; il se souvenait juste du nombre de fois où il lui avait rit au nez devant ses insistances.

Alors le jour où l'épée de son père lui avait enfin frôlé le crâne dans un simulacre d'adoubement privé, Godric s'était cassé avec forte joie de son bled pour aller sauver l'Angleterre, tout seul. En ne manquant pas de se choisir un blason de lion, et non de griffon.

Le temps avait coulé depuis ces événements–là et le jeune chevalier n'avait pas à rougir de ce qu'il avait accompli. Convoqué pour la guerre par lettre officielle, n'était–ce pas là le signe clair qu'il avait gagné ses galons? Au vu de ses faits d'armes, il aurait donc pu réclamer et obtenir de son supérieur hiérarchique une place stratégique lors de la bataille et l'adoubement immédiat, et en grande pompe s'il vous plaît, pour son ami Serpentard.

Certes, certes ça aurait été possible, si le chef, ça avait un autre que son père. Les chances étaient bonnes qu'il se fasse cracher à la figure, moquer ou bien complètement ignorer pour peu qu'il tente de formuler la moindre demande. Et puis de toutes manières, Godric refusait de s'aplatir devant un vieux, qu'importe qu'il fut issu de la paire de gonades de celui–ci, qu'importe qu'il ait besoin d'une approbation de sa part en bonne et due forme!

C'est sur cette conviction qu'il se dirigea seul vers le bastion Gryffondor, après s'être fait rappeler par Salazar en guise d'aurevoir que « le parricide n'est jamais une solution ». Après une course à cheval dans les landes tant parcourues autrefois, il arriva devant la grande porte et se fit accueillir par les serviteurs. Il fut conduit dans la tour de pierre à l'écart du bâtiment principale. Elle servait de bibliothèque et contenait moult cartes et plans dessinés pour les stratégies de bataille, et peut–être même aussi quelques livres. C'est au dernier étage, celui permettait d'embrasser la vue de tous ses fiefs, que le Griffon se trouvait, concentré sur son travail. Il ne releva pas la tête de ses atlas quand une servante l'introduit poliment à la présence de son fils. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui flatter le postérieur d'une petite claque en guise de réponse, sans faire mine de regarder. La bonniche sortit dans un gloussement, les laissant en tête–à–tête.

Au bout de dix secondes Godric en avait déjà marre d'attendre de se faire considérer à la place des cartes. Sans attendre l'invitation, il vint s'écrouler sur une chaise au côté de son père dans un tonitruant :

« Salut Pa'!

– Bonjour fils. »

Louis Gryffondor redressa enfin la tête et caressa les angles de sa courte barbe argentée en étudiant du regard son dernier né.

« Quand tu es parti d'ici, tu étais un imbécile. »

Godric s'était attendu à une introduction de ce genre et attendit donc la suite. Il faut dire qu'au niveau insulte, après quatre ans passés avec le fourchelangue, il lui en fallait désormais des un peu plus originales pour le faire réagir.

« ... au point que je ne te donnais même pas un mois de survie dans la chevalerie. » Ajouta son père.

Cette réflexion provoqua chez le jeune homme une grande exclamation amusée

« Ah là, Pa', c'est une preuve de plus que quoique je fasse, je déçois toujours tes attentes! »

Sans aller jusqu'à partager son hilarité, sire Griffon renifla à la réflexion. Visiblement son descendant possédait plus d'humour et moins de colère depuis leur dernière rencontre... Il méritait donc peut–être d'être reconsidéré.

« Alors, maintenant que tu es revenu, qu'es–tu donc? »

Il y aurait sûrement eu matière à réponse spirituelle devant cette interrogation de vieil homme, pensa Godric, mais d'aucune le faisait bailler.

« Je suis revenu pour la guerre. » Dit–il sans fard « Qu'est–ce qui se passe alors?

– Rien de préoccupant. Ce sont les propres cousins de France qui viennent se frotter à l'île, comme tous les dix ans. L'occasion de montrer ses nouvelles armures et épées, et de se faire de l'argent grâce aux rançons des chevaliers capturés.

– Pfff... Moi qui pensais que c'était du sérieux et tout...

– Tes cousins sont des normands. Même lorsqu'ils viennent pour jouer, l'un d'eux vaut vingt pouilleux de l'Eire. Mais, comme ils débarquent sur mes terres, je me fais fort de leur réserver bon accueil... Les troupes seront au complet d'ici dix jours. »

Louis Gryffondor aurait bien joué encore un peu les fines bouches avec son fils, pour tester à nouveau sa petite personne. Mais le temps lui manquait pour cela. Et s'il voulait savoir, autant profiter de l'épreuve du champ de bataille. Elle lui montrerait bien assez vite de quel bois était fait l'homme qu'était devenu son descendant.

« Je suppose que tu veux participer à l'assaut?

– Ben ouais bien sûr!

– Détachement à l'Ouest, sous ma juridiction. » Affirma–t–il d'un ton sûr, en pointant l'endroit de l'index sur une carte. « Je demande totale obéissance de ta part à mes commandements, Godric.

– Je sais, ouais. Quel classe? Et... Quel grade?

– Cavalerie. Je serais foutrement tenté de ne pas te donner de grade, mais comme je veux m'assurer que tu es capable de suivre MES ordres, tu n'auras d'autre supérieur que moi. Tu auras ton propre contingent de vingt hommes montés. »

Le jeune chevalier n'en revenait pas : il s'en était mieux tiré à meilleur lot qu'il n'aurait cru possible, et sans courbette. Mais pour son malheur, la discussion ne pouvait s'en arrêter là.

« Et pour mon compagnon de chevalerie? »

Louis Gryffondor plissa des narines.

« J'ai entendu parler de lui, après que Garric et Gernic aient croisé ton chemin. »

Le cadet ne manqua pas de tordre la bouche. La, ou plutôt les rencontres avec ses frères ne s'étaient jamais ni bien commencées, ni bien finies. Ce qu'ils avaient dû en rapporter ne devait pas être bien glorieux.

« Un chevalier bien jeune, à ce qu'il paraît. Pas fait pour les armes... Enfin, puisqu'il est adoubé, je ne saurais rien dire sur sa chevalerie. Il fera partie de ton contingent à cheval, sous tes ordres. »

Une violente grimace déforma le visage de Godric à ses mots. Adoubé, Salazar ne l'était pas encore, et il n'accepterait jamais de lui être hiérarchiquement inférieur... mais ce n'était pas cela le pire de l'offre.

« C'est pas... C'est pas un bon cavalier.

– Tu m'en vois navré pour lui. » Conclut celui des Douze, peu enclin à revenir sur son offre.

Godric sentit sa nuque s'échauffer devant le ton sentencieux de son interlocuteur. Comment expliquer que faire rentrer Serpentard dans la cavalerie, c'était courir droit à la boucherie ?

Ni étalon ni jument digne de ce nom ne supportaient la présence du fourchelangue, en particulier s'il se mettait à parler, et il ne voyait pas bien comment en faire part sans s'empêtrer dans le ridicule. La première fois que le duo de chevalier avait voulu acquérir des montures, Godric avait bien cru que les bêtes du haras étaient toutes consanguines et débiles, pour réagir si violemment à la présence du brun. Puis, comme ça c'était renouvelé dans le village voisin, il avait accusé les serpents que son ami cachait dans ses manches d'exciter les naseaux des bêtes. Mais, une fois l'autre débarrassé des sauriens et frotté de pied en cap pour éliminer l'odeur, et même une fois qu'il accepta de ne plus ni siffler ni parler, rien ne changea. Pas un cheval qui ne réagissait nerveusement à son approche, et encore moins un qui ne tentait de le désarçonner aussi sec qu'il fut assis. Si encore il réussissait à s'asseoir, vu que jamais Salazar n'avait tâté de l'équitation auparavant... Godric en avait hurlé d'exaspération. Finalement ils s'en furent compte pour une antique jument sourde et pourrie de vieillesse. Une seule pour deux, vu qu'à ce village–là c'était la seule bestiole assez gaga pour ne plus se souvenir d'avoir peur. Le blond devant et l'autre en croupe, leur chevalerie ne fut jamais depuis que succession de vieilles carnes à chevaux mourants, dans un manque total d'élégance et de rapidité.

« J'insiste Pa. Vu que c'est un sacré sorcier, ce serait gâché que de le foutre sur un bête de cheval sensible à la magie, hein...

– ...Un bon sorcier dis–tu? La guerre, c'est pas pour les gus qui manient du bois sans savoir se faire obéir d'une bête, fils. »

Godric bondit hors de sa chaise et dégaina son épée, qu'il posa brusquement en travers de la table couverte de plans. Il n'était pas prêt à laisser son camarade se faire insulter sur la base des on–dit de ses frères.

« Je suis de ceux qu'aiment les épées plus que tout, tout le monde le sait! Au point que personne d'autre que moi forge ma lame! » L'acier confirmait les dires, beau et brillant malgré les traces d'usures qui courait sur toute la trempe « Mais après tout ce que j'ai vu Pa', plus jamais je mépriserais la magie. Et lui, il t'en prouvera la valeur! » Il se rassit et rengaina, et en guise de conclusion il maugréa :

« Pour peu que tu lui files l'occasion... »

Le visage de Louis Gryffondor avait gagné en inflexibilité avec le discours de son fils. Aujourd'hui comme hier, il supportait mal les éclats insolent de son fils et il y réagit ainsi :

« Je connais justement un recoin où la magie fait défaut. Qu'il s'en aille me prouver sa valeur, à la tête des combattants moldus que je compte mettre à l'Est. »

Godric gagna une autre teinte en rouge de colère. Les « combattants moldus », contrairement aux « chevaliers moldus » qui méritaient eux de l'estime, n'étaient que des paysans mal dégrossis servant à augmenter les rangs d'une troupe. Certes, les moldus de sa région n'avaient rien de ceux qui brûlent les sorciers, ils étaient des vassaux aimants. Mais il n'empêche que combattre parmi ce bataillon de fourches et de faux était bel et bien le poste le moins honorifique. Un poste qui ne permettrait nullement la capture d'un chevalier de l'autre rang, vu que chacun préférait se battre contre les gens de son espèce, et qu'on organisait les armées en vue de cela. C'est une voix étranglée de rage qui répondit :

« Bien. On ira se battre à l'Est, ok.

– Non, fils, non. Lui seulement. Toi, je te garde sous mon commandement. » L'homme gratta sa barbe dans un sourire peu amène « Sous ma discipline. En seras–tu capable? »

Godric le défia du regard, les poings furieusement serrés sous la table. Qu'il lui était détestable, avec toute sa grandiloquence et son ego démesuré, son vieux! Et le parricide qui ne pouvait être une solution! Sans échappatoire, il conclut seulement, avant de s'excuser hors de la tour :

« Les chevaliers feront ce qu'ils doivent faire. »

_oOoOo_

Lord Serpentard embrassa du regard le contingent d'hommes –de moldus plutôt– dont on lui avait confié le commandement. Il y en avait bien plus que ce qui était prévu au départ : de manière tout à fait arbitraire il avait ordonné à des groupes de corps d'armée de le rejoindre. Ces réquisitions lui avaient permis d'augmenter le nombre de ses « guerriers » et aucun sorcier ne s'était froissé de quelques moldus en plus ou en moins dans ses rangs.

_Quitte à avoir une armée de porc, autant qu'elle grogne beaucoup._

Grogner, c'est bien tout ce qu'ils auraient été capables de faire, au vu de leur armement personnel déplorable. Les plus riches brandissaient alors des marteaux de forge ou de grandes faux, et le reste de longs bâtons de bois ou des fourches. D'aucun possédait son propre bouclier, ou même un simple casque. Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient tous des paysans ; les seuls moldus connaissant l'art de la guerre étaient des chevaliers, au même titre et rang que lui, et donc nullement sous sa tutelle.

_Comment peut–on seulement considérer ces fouilles–bourbes sans pouvoir suivant le même critère que moi!_

Contre cette mauvaise fortune, Salazar ne fit pas si bon cœur que bon voleur. A chaque personne qu'il avait empruntée, il avait dit d'amener son pesant d'arme avec elle :

« Toi, toi et toi, vous avez changé de contingent. Vous êtes maintenant sous les ordres du Serpent : allez donc amener vos miches et ces douze écus de chêne à côté de la tente verte, là–bas. Dépêchez–vous, les porteurs de marteaux vous attendent. »

Il renouvela souvent cette opération et tous obéirent, n'imaginant nullement qu'il s'agissait là d'une roublardise. Bien sûr, nul autre chef ne remarqua ses paysans s'affairant avec sérieux, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient à botter les derrières des tire–au–flancs.

La nuit, c'est de ses propres mains qu'il alla furtivement voler flèches et arcs à ses voisins de campement. Magie et serpents l'aidèrent tant et si bien dans sa quête, qu'à la fin il fut obligé de ramener quelques objets devant l'ampleur du larcin.

Puis, le jour revenait, et il se retrouvait à hurler pour désigner qui serait porteur de piques, qui d'arc ou de marteaux parmi ses gens, avant de les obliger à former ce concept étrange à leurs yeux qu'était « des rangs ». La plupart des campagnards étaient ravis de ces entraînements, d'abord parce que leur chef les fournissait avec générosité – et qu'ils comptaient tous se garder l'arme une fois finie la bataille– et ensuite car ça faisait chauffer l'ardeur, que de mimer l'assaut à l'avance.

A l'inverse, devant le spectacle de moldus bouillonnants et bien équipés en engin de mort, Salazar sentait littéralement ses tripes se liquéfier. Il lui fallait toute sa morgue pour garder la face malgré ses boyaux peu consentants. Il se rappelait souvent à sa conversation d'avec Godric pour se convaincre de la nécessité de la chose.

« Point de sang sur ton pourpoint? Ce rendez–vous ne peut être aussi terrible que ta mine le laisse supposer alors! » Avait–il badiné en voyant le blond revenir de son entretien avec son père, une moue de colère déformant son visage.

«Quelle enflure de première! Gavage extrême, là! Oh la guerre j'y serais hein, mais comme je le sens, il va me laisser cramer au soleil sur un cheval sans jamais m'autoriser à me battre! Toi au moins, tu pourras tâter de l'acier...

– Il nous a séparés? »

En y réfléchissant le fourchelangue n'avait pas été si surpris de cela Le fait qu'ils passaient leur temps libre à se battre entre eux n'avait pas pu échapper aux rumeurs...

« Ouais... Je serais en cavalerie sous son commandement direct à l'Ouest, et toi à pied sur cette colline–là, sous les ordres de je–sais–pas–qui. On aura chacun un contingent à nous.

– Cela ne s'annonce guère mal...

– Ah! Crois pas qu'on aura la moindre chance de gloire! Tu seras paumé au beau milieu du coin des moldus et moi, condamné à poireauter, jusqu'au bon vouloir du Griffon mal léché! »

Salazar avait senti le sol se dérober sous pieds. La guerre, au beau milieu des moldus?

« Est–ce là une boutade Godric? »

Ce dernier soupira et lui lança une oeillade du plus sérieux.

« Ecoute l'ami, je sais bien que t'es pas trop à fond dans les moldus, vu que tu méprises ceux qu'ont pas de magie, tout ça... Mais là les ennemis, ce sont des Normands, des brutes bien féroces qui sont encore moins polis que moi, une arme au poing! Si tu fais style que c'est pas une menace, tu vas finir une massue dans la tronche, talent magique ou pas. Alors, c'est qu'il va falloir faire avec l'armée qu'on te donne et pis frapper là où que les Normands ils pêchent : dans la discipline. »

Salazar en resta raide et silencieux, même quand son compagnon de chevalerie ajouta :

« Allez, je t'emmène au Bastion, on va pas crécher dehors. Même les sales tronches de mon sang pourront pas nous empêcher de bien boire et de bien bouffer avant l'assaut ! Et qui sait, moi j'ai jamais réussi à convaincre le paternel, mais toi t'es ben le type le plus têtu de ce monde–ci, alors... »

Godric s'était alors mépris sur les possibilités de changer les choses, ainsi que sur la cause du teint pâle de son ami dès qu'il reparlait tactique de combat. Non, ce n'était pas le déshonneur d'affronter des moldus qui le gênait. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentirait plus d'attaque, l'ego regonflé, si l'on vantait la férocité des Normands...

Salazar avait juste eu le cœur aux bords des lèvres depuis son assignation. Et quand vint cette aube rose qui annonçait le début de la guerre, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu armer et enseigner la discipline à ces troupes entre temps, il se sentait plus mal que jamais.

Il hurla néanmoins les ordres de préparation à ses soldats sans rien montrer de son trouble et, brandissant vivement sa baguette, il visa le ciel. Vert et serpentin, l'étendard magique qui apparu au–dessus de son crâne ne le quitterait plus. Il serait le signe de ralliement autour de sa personne. Beaucoup de moldus parurent effrayés par ce geste, s'attendant sûrement à un drapeau de laine au bout d'une hampe en guise de blason, pas à cette glauque diablerie.

_Tant mieux. Vous seriez avisés de craindre ma magie, tous autant que vous êtes._

_oOoOo_

Aux confins du champ de bataille dont les limités étaient marquées par les cours du Ru du Moulin et de la Bielle, Godric scrutait l'horizon tandis qu'un écuyer ajustait les plates d'acier de son armure sur ses cuisses. Des dizaines d'étendards sorciers et moldus commençaient à se dresser sur la plaine et le serpent auréolé d'argent de son ami finit par apparaître sur la colline Est. Il sourit et, férocement revigoré par la vue de si nombreuses troupes, se mit en selle aussi prestement que possible. L'étalon couleur bai qu'on lui avait donné était une bête puissante et nerveuse comme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en monter depuis ce qui semblait des lustres. Qu'il ne serait parti juste avec, galopant à l'assaut seul !

Mais il avait des hommes à conduire, et c'est vers une vingtaine de chevaliers montés qu'il se dirigea. Il n'avait eu guère l'occasion de causer avec avant ce matin, son créateur l'ayant gardé sous le coude tout du long pour tester son obéissance.

Un coup d'œil sur le groupe d'homme sous son commandement l'informa qu'il ne s'agissait pas du plus brillant des forces de l'armée, question prestige. Des chevaliers trop vieux, ou pas encore dégrossi par l'expérience, et certains un peu trop blonds pour être autre chose que des bâtards de son père.

« Holà chevaliers! » Tonna–t–il en guise de salutations « C'est sous ma bannière que vous combattrez aujourd'hui!

– Et sous quel nom je vous prie? »L'interrogea un chevalier qui semblait fort apprécier la bonne chair, vu qu'il dépassait un peu par toutes les jointures de son armure.

« Godric Gryffondor, messires. Le troisième fils du seigneur et maître de ces territoires. » Ânonna–t–il comme il l'avait tant fait autrefois.

L'aîné de la troupe, un chevalier dégarni du crâne mais pas des oreilles, chevrota en retour :

« Que d'honneur pour une famille en cette guerre!... »

Godric n'était pas dupe du prétendu compliment. Les mécontentements s'étaient faits entendre depuis la veille, quand son frère Garric avait été nommé pour commander l'infanterie Est. Ce corps d'armée avait beau se composer à grande majorité de moldus, il n'en allait pas moins que donner la direction de quinze bataillons à un chevalier aussi « jeune », c'était du jamais vu. Apparemment, le chevalier prévu à l'origine n'avait jamais répondu à l'appel, et les esprits s'étaient échauffés d'ambition pour récupérer le poste. Le Griffon avait finalement coupé court à cela, en nommant son premier héritier.

Qu'on l'accuse en lieu de la famille qui lui pompait l'air plus que de raison, voilà qui ne le mettait point dans de bonnes dispositions. Il répondit à la provocation par la provocation, toisant l'autre :

« Espérons donc qu'il t'en reste un peu en réserve de ta jeunesse, hein, de l'honneur. Parce que si on est appelé, t'en auras besoin pour pouvoir me suivre! Ahaha! »

Le vieil homme bleuit devant l'irrévérence du ton.

« Godric Gryffondor, comment que je me souviens du môme que t'es! Tous ceux qui t'ont croisé savent que t'es né sous la moitié poulet du griffon! » Cracha–t–il en se désignant la tempe pour le traiter de crétin.

Le chevalier s'aveugla de colère.

« Parce que tu crois que t'as à faire à un griffon ici! » S'exclama–t–il en retour.

Il enfila le heaume sculpté au trait animal du blason de son grand–père et lança un rugissement profond :

« MOI, C'EST LE LION! »

Godric lança son étendard d'un coup de baguette et nul ne put ignorer le fauve jaune sur champ rouge qui s'éleva par–dessus lui.

« Si vous refusez mon commandement » Lança–t–il ensuite à la cantonade des chevaliers qui l'entouraient « Partez maintenant! Ou mourez dans mon sillage! »

Personne ne rompit le rang. Godric en sourit de toutes ses canines.

« Godric. Au rapport. »

La voix glaciale de son père entama légèrement son euphorie de puissance. Il s'éloigna au pas pour s'entretenir avec son chef militaire, laissant ses troupes en émoi.

« Quoi Pa'? T'es toujours le premier à dire qu'il faut de la discipline, laisse–moi gérer celle de mes troupes comme je veux... » Maugréa–t–il devant la froide fureur qui émanait des traits de son interlocuteur

« Un lion. Un lion! Veux–tu que je te déshérite sur le champ? Nombreux parmi mes fils illégitimes seraient plus que ravi de porter le griffon à ta place. »

Ainsi son géniteur n'était pas au courant de son changement de blason... Godric grimaça.

« ...T'as déjà « Les Griffures », tes fils aînés, qui perpétuent ta gloire en ton nom, Pa'. Moi... je voulais qu'être moi...

– Reprends ton blason habituel, ou passe de l'autre rang rejoindre les seuls lions qui restent encore, côté France. » Lui répondit une voix hachée et rauque de rage.

Il s'écarta de son père. Ses yeux bleus s'horrifiaient des propos mais sa mâchoire, elle, ne s'en serrait que dans une résolution implacable.

« Pa', pt'être que je suis devenu un homme grâce à tes bons soins, mais le chevalier devant toi c'est que l'œuvre du Lion, et aussi du Serpent qu'est là–bas. » Il désigna l'Est avec le menton « Jamais tu me feras renoncer à ça. »

Louis Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et sa descendance souhaita très fort qu'on lui aussi appris que le parricide n'était pas une solution. Mais au lieu de sortir son épée pour l'affronter ou le chasser, le grand Griffon, membre des Douze, flambeau du Sud de la nation, se mit à rire comme un forcené.

« Ahaha! Godric, surprise de mes vieux jours! Ahahaha... Sois un lion si tu le souhaites, mais auréole mon fief de gloire aujourd'hui! Uhuhu...Attaque à mon signal, Ahaha, à l'Ouest... »

Dans son armure dorée et sous sa cape de plume, le Griffon s'en fut vers ses autres obligations, en s'esclaffant toujours à pleins poumons.

Godric resta tout cois sur son cheval, n'ayant strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment était–il passé si près de se faire renier, à l'honneur d'attaquer parmi les premiers? Si Salazar avait été là, il aurait pu lui expliquer, sûrement.

_oOoOo_

« ...Le soleil darde ses rayons sur l'Angleterre en ce jour. Nécessité fait loi : les lames seront affûtées au poing du guerrier qui défendra ses terres... »

Le fourchelangue sentit poindre le mal de tête. Le discours de son commandant Garric Gryffondor était loin de faire naître des flammes patriotiques dans ses prunelles.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête et je vous le dis... »

_Merlin m'en soit témoin, ce n'est pas d'un poète dont j'ai besoin à la présente!_

« Le fer doit être battu tant qu'il est chaud et... et... Serpentard, c'est votre blason ça? »

Le fourchelangue vit se tourner vers lui les quatorze autres chefs de bataillons présents pour les instructions, mais son chef l'amena à donner sa réponse à l'abri de leurs oreilles en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

« Oui. Quelque trompeur que mon nom vous parut, mon blason est bel et bien un serpent... » Dit–il avec venin, une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

Garric le gratifia d'une moue. Par beaucoup d'aspects, il ressemblait à Godric : grand et épais comme lui, yeux bleus et barbe blonde. Mais il était plus âgé, comme en témoignait la longue tresse qui battait son dos, et surtout il avait un tempérament bien différent.

_Dugland, voilà ce qui te siérait mieux comme patronyme._

« ...Et mon frère? »

_Comment, son frère? Qu'il n'essaye même pas de m'impliquer dans leurs histoires de blason de fauves!_

« Votre frère se battait déjà sous le signe du lion quand je l'ai rencontré. De plus, et sauf votre respect, je n'en ai vraiment que faire de vos petites querelles intestines de Gryffondor. Si vous désirer connaître les raisons de son changement, adressez–vous à lui » Lança–t–il sèchement, irrité au possible dans l'attente du début du conflit.

Garric le scruta de pied en cap comme s'il le découvrait à nouveau, puis mira le blason magique au–dessus de sa tête et sembla murmurer quelque chose à propos de son « père pas au courant ». Enfin, il reprit contenance à l'aide d'une petite toux et, après une légère réflexion, il annonça d'une voix claironnante à ses généraux au complet :

« Serpentard sera en première ligne. Baron l'épaule à sa droite et Cadwell à sa gauche, en quinconces. Sur la coulée droite je veux le bataillon de... »

Salazar n'écouta pas vraiment la suite puis fit route vers ses troupes.

_...En première ligne... _

Il transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes malgré la rosée qui perlait encore au sol. Le poids de son armure lui meurtrissait les épaules.

_Je suis un sorcier. Un excellent, un puissant, un grand sorcier. Je ne dois pas avoir d'appréhension face à de vulgaires moldus. Jamais. _

« SERPENTS! »

Une cinquantaine de moldus se retournèrent vers lui.

« EN RANG! »S'époumona–t–il, et aussitôt les hommes se dépêchèrent à se classer par ligne, en fonction de leurs armes, ainsi qu'il leur avait appris ces derniers jours. Salazar alla se placer devant les rangées bien peignées, debout dans l'attente du cor qui annoncerait le début du conflit.

Il mit au moins dix mètres d'écart entre lui et le premier homme. Il n'était pas sûr que sa résolution, si forte soit–elle, masqua l'odeur de la peur.

« Aahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. »

La guerre débutait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Pas de panique, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, il arrive la semaine prochaine sans faute !

Vous vous en doutez, ce ne sera pas folichon pour Salazar. Mais les lectrices fidèles pourront surement prévoir quelque chose à son sujet... Et oui, à vos paris pour deviner ce que je veux dire! Ahaha, heureusement Godric est là.

Je vais m'activer un peu pour écrire la troisième suite, avec toujours plus de suspense, de combat, de flashbacks de la mooort qui tue! Rien que ça!

Et encore mieux très bientôt : la présentation plus poussée de Gernic, le second frère de Godric. Non, ne fuyez pas, je vous jure que c'est encore une expérience anthropologique des plus fascinantes! Mwawa, jolie famille.

Allez, à la semaine prochaine, et si vous vous ennuyez entre temps, votre avis sur le chapitre est le bienvenu à l'aide d'une petite review!

Frudule retourne dans son tombeau

* * *


	14. Les deux fronts de la guerre

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **__:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril, Ouranos le façonneur de mort et Louis, Garric et Gernic de la terrible famille Gryffondor maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_–_il.

* * *

_**Remarque importante**_ : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Et si je vous faisais un léger résumé de la situation jusqu'à maintenant, notamment un petit rappel de la merveilleuse famille Gryffondor ? Allez !

**Louis Gryffondor :** Le patriarche de la famille, le chevalier adoré de la confrérie des Douze, le général désigné de la guerre en cours contre les Normands, qui a lieu sur ses terres, rien que ça mesdames… Il n'y a bien que Godric pour pas pouvoir le voir en peinture. J'en dis pas plus, la suite arrive !

**Garric Gryffondor:** le premier né. Fait partie du duo des Griffures avec Gernic. Une barbe, une grande tresse dans le dos… Il ressemble physiquement à Godric. Il utilise un peu trop de proverbes quand il parle et possède, d'après Salazar, le charisme d'un lichen. A été élu commandant de l'infanterie à l'est (donc il est commandant de Salazar).

**Gernic Gryffondor :** le deuxième né. Fait partie du duo des Griffures avec Garric. On en parle de suite.

**Godric Gryffondor :** le fameux, se trouve actuellement en cavalerie à l'ouest, sous les ordres de son père. C'est le dernier né de la famille. Les bâtards de son père ne comptent pas.

**Salazar Serpentard :** aucun lien de parenté avec ceux nommés ci–dessus – que Merlin en soit loué. Il est actuellement à l'est, à la tête d'une troupe de moldus allant se battre contre d'autres moldus, et sous le commandement de Garric Gryffondor. Dire qu'il a connu des jours meilleurs serait un euphémisme.

**Quelques petites précisions :** Cette guerre n'est pas restée dans les annales moldues, car elle était essentiellement le fait des magiciens. Pas la peine de chercher dans vos manuels ! Simplement ce genre de guerre était bien courante autour de l'an mille (J'ai jamais réussi à coller de date précise à ces chevaliers, ils sont trop bordéliques pour ça )

Et aussi, de nouveaux personnages arrivent, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.

Bonne lecture et Taiaut !!

* * *

De toute sa glorieuse vie, Louis Gryffondor, dit le Griffon, s'était rarement senti aussi bête. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que de s'être ainsi fourvoyé le faisait bien rire ; la mauvaise étant qu'il perdait un peu de son aura de sérieux à passer littéralement plié en deux devant ses généraux. Peu importe, c'était une méprise si fantastique qu'il se devait de partager son hilarité avec quelqu'un, et en l'occurrence, son deuxième né.

Ce dernier, Gernic, était un bon chevalier qui lui apportait honneur et fierté quand il vainquait sous le nom des Griffures, en duo avec son frère aîné. Il n'empêche, c'était quand même plus le fils de sa mère que le sien. Celui des Douze se souvint du temps où il avait rencontré sa femme Grüdüle et se dit que finalement, il s'en était pas trop mal tiré, question descendance – vu ce qui courait dans les veines côté maternel...

L'Angleterre d'alors s'entredéchirait suite à une nouvelle invasion des barbares de mer du Nord et pour régler le conflit, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller enlever la fille du chef. Par lettre, il promit au clan rebelle de l'épouser si paix il y avait, de l'étriper si querelle se poursuivait.

Ce n'est pas la peur qui fit céder la horde des Scandinaves comme il aurait cru en kidnappant la donzelle. Au contraire, il en fut félicité : les barbares trouvèrent qu'Albion était moins décadente qu'ils n'avaient d'abord pensé, s'il y vivait des hommes dignes de ce nom pour enlever des jeunettes en bonne et due forme et les prendre pour épouse! C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils acceptaient de vivre en paix parmi des anglais qui partageaient les mêmes saines coutumes qu'eux... Oh oui, tradition étrange que celle du Nord, mais qui prenait tout son sens quand on savait à quel point il avait dû user de toute sa force de Normand pour maîtriser sa furie de dulcinée, scramasaxe entre les dents et massue cloutée au poing! Par ce geste d'éclat, il fit d'une pierre deux coups, s'arrogeant l'appui de sa féroce belle–famille et gagnant l'acceptation totale en tant que compatriote par ceux qui le traitaient naguère de « sale français ».

L'épouse qu'il y gagna ne fut pas non plus décevante, petit bout de femme aux épaisses tresses blondes, aux yeux bleus perçants et aux belles mamelles. Par bien des côtés elle était moins pénible que nombre de dames : elle ne s'offusquait point s'il allait prendre maîtresse ailleurs ou s'il venait à lui hurler de se la fermer – au contraire, elle trouvait cela « trrrre virrril Hømme, bieN, bieN » Cependant, même après des dizaines d'années passées à ses côtés, elle n'en demeurait pas moins fondamentalement... _exotique_. Elle vénérait toujours ses dieux cruels du Nord, croyait dur comme au fer au Valhalla, le paradis des guerriers morts au combat, et possédait une force de caractère et une franchise que l'on retrouvait chez peu de femmes du coin. Ainsi qu'une sacrée poigne.

Peu ou prou ses fils avaient suivi ses croyances à elle, et Gernic était de loin le plus fervent. Quatre tresses dans les cheveux et une cinquième au menton, ses penchants scandinaves se montraient aussi dans une insolence plus grande à son égard que chez son aîné. Sans toutefois jamais déborder vers le manque total de respect dont faisait preuve le plus jeune des trois enfants, Godric...

Sans la présence du regard sévère de Garric pour museler ses paroles, le Griffon était impatient de savoir ce que Gernic allait bien pouvoir lui sortir, en apprenant la nouvelle...

« Viens me voir, mon fils » Dit–il quand il fut à portée de voix depuis son cheval. Le blond avança lui en taquinant du talon son hippogriffe, pendant qu'il rajoutait : « J'en ai une bonne à te dire, Ahahaha...

– C'est la guerre qui vous met de si bonne humeur, père? Je comprends, je partage! »

Louis Gryffondor démentit d'un léger mouvement de tête, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et demanda :

« As–tu entendu ton frère tout à l'heure? Je veux parler de Godric.

– ...Ouais, même en face ils ont du l'ouïr, je suis sûr... 'Moi, c'est le lion'? Bordel à vierges! Le lion? Quoi, il veut faire croire qu'il est un Berserk ou bien! Comme s'il pouvait mériter tel honneur... »

Gernic en cracha par terre de rage ; personne ne devrait salir l'image des Berserk, ces guerriers divins ivres de la rage des fauves. Et à ses yeux, encore moins son taré de frangin!

L'hilarité du vieil homme repartit face à ce chapelet de haine. Pas que cela fut hors du commun, jamais Godric n'avait suscité la sympathie de ses aînés et l'âge adulte n'y avait visiblement rien changé. Mais cette mésentente prenait une toute nouvelle dimension depuis qu'il était au courant... Il poursuivit :

« Qu'elles que furent ses intentions, je ne sais mais je me demande juste si tu as remarqué son blason, de lion également...

... Moi je suis pas fâché d'avoir qu'il est plus rien en commun avec nous, hein... Qu'il garde son lion et qu'il ne prétende plus jamais au griffon, voilà qui est bon pour nous tous... »

Gernic sembla attendre un soufflet pour ses paroles osées. Il ne vint pas, son père répliqua juste en reniflant d'ironie :

« C'est ton frère, traite le comme tel. Surtout que tu risques de regretter de « n'avoir rien à voir avec lui »... Le Lion, ça ne te dit vraiment rien? »

Gernic fit la grimace mais resta cois. Il se remit à ricaner.

« Le Lion, ahaha... et le Serpent... Tu sais, rien que les chevaliers les plus en vogue du moment! Adulés de la populace et des jeunes chevaliers car parfaitement héroïques et invaincus jusqu'à ce jour! Ahahaha... Mais ne dit–on pas aussi qu'ils sont indisciplinés, brutaux et impitoyables? Qu'ils sauvent les donzelles que pour mieux les séduire et qu'ils terrassent plus de bars qu'aucun autre?... Ca ne te rappelle personne, vraiment? Ahahahaha!!

– ...

– Uhuhu... Content de ne pas être le seul à n'avoir rien vu venir... »

Louis Gryffondor riait et riait, mais, il fallait l'avouer, cette révélation lui avait porté un petit coup dans l'ego. Godric n'avait pas vraiment été un fils exemplaire : à sa désobeissance pathologique, se rajoutait un esprit pas très éclairé et une virulente inconscience face au danger. Sans exagérer, on pouvait affirmer qu'il fut une calamité ambulante dans sa jeunesse. Lui en avait même douté qu'il ne fut pas un cracmol, tant il semblait préféré aller se terrer parmi les moldus plutôt que d'apprendre la magie... Non, vraiment, l'adouber avait déjà été une concession difficile – autant préparé son marbre commémoratif!– et le savoir en vie à présent, un soulagement suffisant. Il se serait aisément passé de découvrir qu'il était désormais un chevalier célèbre... et aillant renier tout lien avec lui, question gloire. Autant pour la pomme du grand Griffon!

Gernic ne semblait pas prendre la nouvelle avec tant de philosophie. Il pâlit et se crispa de tous ses membres, s'insurgeant contre l'hypothèse en ces termes :

« Que mon frère soit le Lion, ça me ferait déjà bien mal au fondement mais on me fera pas croire que sa copine c'est le Serpent! C'est pas sensé être un grand druide, du genre puissant mais impitoyable? Les rumeurs s'y accordent! Et je vois rien du tout de grand chez cette petite fouine vicieuse, laissez–moi en jurer! »

Louis Gryffondor tapota l'épaule de son fils pour le calmer. Il n'était pas certainement pas du même avis : il savait reconnaître les ambitieux, lui, depuis le temps qu'il était l'homme du gouvernement. Et il savait que ça suffisait souvent, question grandeur... Ce garçon–là donnait tout l'air de savoir tracer son chemin par force de langue acérée ou cajoleuse.

Quelques jours auparavant, il était arrivé au Bastion en croupe de cheval, mené par Godric comme une princesse. Petit et sec comme un roseau, il fit des salutations d'une politesse exemplaire. Elle ne lui fut pas vraiment rendue.

« Quelles horreurs on voit pas à la guerre! » S'exclama alors Gernic en voyant le duo débarqué au repas du soir.

« Sois poli avec les _étrangers _» Lui intima aussitôt Garric, dévisageant à ses mots son cadet revenu à la maison.

En temps normal ces deux réflexions auraient suffit à déclarer le début d'une bagarre : son dernier fils n'avait guère d'amour pour les joutes verbales. Pas l'autre.

« Les Griffures! Quel plaisir de vous voir en meilleure forme qu'après notre dernière rencontre! »

Godric, qui semblait sur le point de sauter à la jugulaire de ses interlocuteurs la seconde d'avant, se mit à ricaner et à prendre un petit air supérieur à leurs égards.

« Ouaip, même qu'on comprenait mieux pourquoi que vous vous appelez comme ça, Griffures et tout... Héhéhé...

– Allons, si je m'abuse c'est un hommage au Griffon... » Une oeillade du brun glissa de son côté « Messire, il est difficile d'échapper aux louanges que l'on vous chante aux quatre coins du pays. »

Le patriarche Gryffondor n'avait rien contre un peu de cirage sur ses bottes mais cela se multipliait trop en temps de guerre pour qu'il s'en émut.

« Moi par contre, je n'ai pas entendu parler de vous. Salazar Sess? »

Deux de son engeance toussotèrent d'hilarité contenue mais pas pour longtemps. C'est avec un visage de marbre que le garçon lui répondit :

« Salazar Serpentard, messire. Et cela ne m'étonne guère. Les mages noirs et autres créatures contre–nature ne se plaisent point à fréquenter le sud civilisé et sur–armé. Nous avions donc mieux à faire que de fréquenter la région ou d'aller se divertir tous les quatre matins à la capitale, à faire regorger le mérite de nos noms. »

_Contrairement à vos fils – _Lui sembla–t–il entendre par–delà la mine sans émotion.

« Ben ouais! On sait se battre, nous! » Confirma Godric dans un petit haussement de menton orgueilleux. Louis Gryffondor se retint de soupirer.

« Vous en aurez bientôt tout votre content de bagarre... La guerre ne saurait tarder.

– GueRRE, GRand Hønneur! SuRtout si mouRir au cømbat, Aller dans VALHALLA! » S'exclama son épouse, restée jusque–là merveilleusement silencieuse.

« Notre invité n'est peut–être pas au courant de ce joli concept... » Dit le Griffon, se rappelant alors que le courage n'était point le fort du compagnon de son fils d'après les dires de ses Griffures. « ... La gloire suprême de tomber sous l'épée au champ de bataille... Un présent que sera ravi d'offrir mes cousins normands! Qu'en pensez–vous donc, vous qui combattez au nord? »

Sans ciller le moins du monde, le garçon lui répondit ainsi :

« Je ne sais encore rien des guerriers d'Outre–Manche. Par contre j 'ai ouï dire de l'incommensurable puissance des druides de Brocéliande. Qu'ils soient de la partie, et, de ce que j'en sais, je ne doute pas qu'ils feront cadeaux du bois et du fer pour notre repos éternel. »

En d'autres temps et d'autres circonstances, il aurait été curieux d'en entendre plus sur ses informations. Mais Godric avait vendu la mèche malgré lui, peu avant : à ses côtés se trouvait un bon sorcier, avide de faire ses preuves à la baguette. Tout ce qu'il dirait de plus ne servirait qu'à vendre son changement d'affectation, pour se retrouver non pas face à des moldus comme intimé précédemment, mais face à des mages ennemis.

Celui des Douze n'était ni du genre à revenir sur ses décisions, ni de ceux qui aiment la magie plus que les armes. Il aimait encore moins l'idée d'être passé près de se faire embobiner et, de plus, ce jeune mage semblait avoir quinze ans, rien qu'à la mine... Le tester au fer devenait plus que jamais de circonstance.

« Soyez donc rassuré pour votre vie, puisque vous ne combattrez que des moldus.

– Alors je serais celui qui leur offrira l'honneur du Valhalla de cette manière. » Conclut–il froidement. Il partit dès le lendemain matin rejoindre le campement.

Même si, en repensant à cette rencontre, le Griffon ne pouvait dédaigner une personnalité certaine au chevalier, il devait reconnaître que son deuxième fils n'avait pas tord : il était difficile de reconnaître en lui ce qu'en rapportait la rumeur. Mais son nom – Serpentard! Y'avait–il besoin d'autres preuves, en sus du spectacle de son lion de fils? Un lion, un serpent, et un duo célèbre dans ses rangs qu'il n'avait su reconnaître.

« Remet–en aux faits, Gernic. Sois donc un bon perdant comme ton père! »

La chair de sa chair fit une moue des moins convaincues. C'est plein de morgue qu'il commenta :

« N'empêche, si ce sont bien eux, et ben je les aurais pas séparés, moi. On dit qu'ils valent rien s'ils sont pas ensembles, et pour ça je veux bien croire les racontars. Ca fleure le désastre. »

A cet instant Louis Gryffondor en eut pour son compte d'impertinence. Sans plus rire, il lui délivra les ordres de guerre et s'en fut. En se dirigeant vers son poste de commandant, il se souvint de ce que Grüdüle lui avait répondu, quand il l'avait questionné sur son avis à propos de la rencontre avec ce mage ami de son fils.

« SerPent Pas stuPide. Jamais møRdRe le bâTon, il møRdRe main au Bout! » Avait–elle menacé.

Il n'avait pas écouté ses boniments de femme alors, surtout qu'elle avait ensuite continué dans sa langue propre. Mais visiblement elle avait compris avant lui qui il était. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que son épouse n'ait pas juste aussi sur sa nature traîtresse, ni que Gernic ne soit perspicace en annonçant une catastrophe.

Mais c'était la nature même de la guerre que de se foutre de tous vos espoirs et de vos souhaits. Pourtant c'est sans ciller que, quand il fut l'heure, Louis Gryffondor sonna le cor.

« Aahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. »

OoOoO

Pour un peu, Salazar en aurait oublié l'armée en face. Pour si peu, il ne se serait plus souvenu de son titre, de son sang noble, de sa chevalerie, de ne pas compisser ses chausses. Pour un rien, il aurait pu omettre qu'il était bien lui–même. Et fuir, fuir, se terrer jusqu'à l'oubli..

Mais ce peu, ce rien, c'était l'orgueil, et il donne aux hommes des ailes plus sûrement que l'amour ou la raison.

_Avance Serpentard. Merlin que cette armure est lourde... avancer, avancer, encore. Non, non, pas se retourner, tu sais qu'ils sont derrières, tu les entends! Godric se moquerait de toi s'il te voyait..._

Le mage se redressa et se força à regarder en face, ne serait–ce que pour ne plus concentrer sur les cris. Décollant les yeux du sol, il ne vit plus le champ de bataille comme c'était le cas depuis la colline, il était désormais embourbé dans le plat de campagne et son horizon était bouché de toutes parts. Sur le côté Est, le bourbeux Ru du Moulin et ses hautes rangées de joncs ; à l'Ouest, le déploiement des forces en escalier des moldus et chevaliers, à pied et montés. Enfin, droit devant ses pas se trouvait la ligne des ennemis, ondulante de son avancée. Ou plutôt, battante, vibrante d'une course enragée à leur encontre...

_...Ce n'est rien, plus ou moins vite, idem, nous finirons par nous battre, ce n'est rien s'ils courent..._

En dessous de la haie de lances et de hampes, on ne pouvait encore distinguer les visages. Mais même depuis cette distance, le flot se montrait brun des bures et laines des simples gens enrôlés en tant que soldat. Exactement comme ceux de son camp.

_Comment les reconnaître, une fois que l'on sera submergé... De toutes façons, moldus d'ici ou d'ailleurs, quelle différence... Ils hurlent de même, ils tuent pareil..._

La peur pesait en lui. Son pied se mit à traîner et la bile lui brûla la l'arrière de la langue. A ses oreilles, le bruit du sang pulsant dans les tempes, sa respiration haletante et plus loin, par delà le heaume, le vacarme des armées en marche. Et les vagissements, surtout eux.

« A MORT! Abattez–moi ces fils de chienne! Tuons–les tous! Mort! A mort! Etripez–les! »

_Des cris, des cris, des cris, des cris..._

« On va les avoir! Leur faire mordre la poussière! Ils vont crier leurs mères! Mort! MORT! »

_Mais ce n'est pas comme avant, je... je ne fuirai pas, je dois..._

« MORT! MORT! MORT! » Scandaient les soldats moldus derrière lui, et cela lui remplissait les tympans à en faire s'écouler un voile noir devant ses yeux.

_Je dois... mais quoi? Qu'est–ce qui est plus important que rester en vie? Je ne sais plus... _

Il en oubliait de donner ses ordres, de faire former les rangs et d'opérer en attaques successives, comme il avait prévu depuis ces derniers laborieux jours d'entraînements. Il en perdait de vue qui il était devenu, le chevalier entraîné et émérite. Tétanisé dans son armure, il luttait contre sa mémoire et son désormais souvenir unique, ce qu'il s'était passé une dizaine d'année auparavant. L'effroi s'ancrait en sa chair jusqu'à la douleur, jusqu'à pourrir sa jambe et dévaster sa gorge. Ce souvenir... à vous faire tout lâcher.

OoOoO

Depuis que le cor avait sonné, Godric avait le pied qui trépignait nerveusement dans l'étrier. Son étalon en bronchait, soufflant des naseaux par moments en guise de protestation. Le blond n'aurait pu s'en soucier moins : lui–même soufflait copieusement dans l'attente de l'assaut.

Il se dressa sur sa selle et observa le front Est. Le choc moldus contre moldus avait déjà eu lieu et il y distingua sans grande peine le blason vert flottant à quelques mètres du sol au dessus de la masse des hommes. Son ami Salazar se trouvait à cet endroit précis, qui par ailleurs était la ligne exacte du front. Belle précision! Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, qui s'était si sérieusement appliqué à la discipline ces derniers jours.

Godric en eut un soupir tout à la fois ému et envieux : il aurait bien voulu être là–bas pour pouvoir le voir entrain de hurler des ordres à tout va avec une rigidité jamais démentie. Il aurait encore plus voulu être de ceux déjà entrain de se battre...

Le chevalier avait franchement craint pour son ami lorsqu'il avait été affecté avec les moldus. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais montré la moindre sympathie envers les non–magiques, même les gens très bien! Il s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas faire une boucherie générale sous prétexte de guerre... Mais ces derniers jours, à le voir passer son temps à se démêler avec eux, l'avaient rassuré quant à ses capacités à gérer les choses. Un vrai soldat. Certes, une fois en pleine mêlée, il agirait sans trop d'équité non plus : Godric savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à dégainer sa baguette face à des gens incapables de lui rendre la pareille... Mais bon, c'était Salazar, quoi. Fallait pas non plus espérer de la belle chevalerie pleine d'honneur! Il attendrait son but, en louvoyant de toutes parts, comme d'habitude. C'était d'ailleurs bien ça qui était marrant avec lui, la surprise constante dans ses manières d'agir. Malheureusement il lui faudrait attendre les bavardages de taverne d'après la victoire pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de se passer à l'Est.

De toutes manières, cela ne saurait guère être exaltant. Cette guerre était une pacotille, et ce n'est pas le nombre conséquent d'ennemis qui allait le faire penser autrement. Les Normands, ses propres cousins, venaient juste se dérouiller un peu et tenter de se gagner un peu d'or en capturant des chevaliers d'ici. Tant soit peu pour les grands faits d'armes...

Il n'empêche, même si ce n'était pas une lutte de pouvoir ultime qui se déroulait ici même, il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout et faire tâter de ses talents à l'épée à sa lointaine famille. Il l'aurait fait avec encore plus d'enthousiasme sur sa famille proche mais bon, il se vengeait sur ce qu'il pouvait.

Du poste de commandement d'où se trouvait son père jaillit dans le ciel une oriflamme rouge et or d'allure de fauve. Enfin! C'était là le signe qu'il pouvait entrer en marche! D'une ruade de cheval, il capta l'attention de tous les hommes sous ses ordres en hurlant :

« Les lions! Avec moi! »

Et sans plus attendre, il lança son destrier à pleine puissance sur la nuée d'ennemis qui se trouvait à une demi–lieue sur le devant.

L'ordre et les tactiques de guerre n'avaient jamais été le fort des Normands. Tous aimaient à en découdre en mêlée directe, la seule gloire possible au combat à leurs yeux, et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'usaient guère de corps d'armée distincts tels des porteurs d'arcs ou de hallebardes. Une des raisons qui les faisaient perdre régulièrement, malgré leurs férocités et leurs adresses supérieures à toutes autres, d'après son paternel. Après avoir fréquenté Salazar un bon bout de temps et avoir reçu quelques monumentales raclées à la baguette, le blond aurait pu contrecarrer que c'était le manque de protection magique qui allait se faire sentir aujourd'hui.

Car Godric, épée à la main dans sa lancée furieuse, comptait bien ne pas qu'utiliser le fer de son arme, mais aussi la magie intrinsèque façonnée en son intérieur, pour se créer une victoire des plus mémorables. Parvenu devant ses adversaires en quelques coups de sabot, d'un grand mouvement de bras il projeta une bourrasque de puissance pure qui fit s'écrouler la première ligne, et il sauta par–dessus les guerriers mis à terre. Il fonça droit devant, creusant parmi les hommes à pied par la force de l'élan de sa monture, pour aller trouver les vrais adversaires de ce jour, les chevaliers montés de France.

Cette percée profonde au cœur de l'ennemi était une tentative des plus audacieuses mais il n'était plus seul, ni en simple duo dans cette lutte. Il avait ses troupes léonines derrière lui, et à entendre les clameurs bestiales des cris et des entrechocs de lame, tous les siens partageaient son ardeur dans ce ratissage de Français. A sa droite, il porta une longue estafilade magique en biais qui fit choir cinq ou six preux en une béquille brutale. A sa gauche, il donna contre l'air un impact fort comme un coup de poignard et un mur d'air en jaillit, déferlant assez pour faire culbuter deux hommes et effrayer un cheval.

La fièvre de la bataille gagnait Godric, qui souriait de toutes ses canines en maniant le glaive avec force adresse. Son exaltation se répandait tant et si bien à son approche que les uns se mettaient à hésiter, tandis que les siens ne cessaient de s'enhardir, allant jusqu'à rire.

« Allez, allez! Rattrapez votre retard sur moi! » Cria–t–il plein de zèle à ses troupes, tandis que ce qui avait été un véritable rempart humain de se délitait sous leur poussée.

Mais bientôt un homme dans une armure bleu cobalt galopa jusqu'à ses devants, un puissant étalon gris pour monture. Au–dessus de lui, flottait un blason orné d'un léopard d'or sur fond rouge, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Godric le sien propre, dont il avait hérité de son grand–père. Le chevalier était certainement de sa famille. Du signe de son épée tenue droite à l'endroit du cœur, ce dernier le mit au défi. Lui fut rendu le même geste en guise d'acceptation du duel, une mine carnassière en sus de la part d'un Godric déchaîné.

Le vide se creusa encore plus autour des deux hommes : les soldats s'écartèrent prestement pour former un large cercle respectueux pour la joute à venir. Certains attendirent pour assister à la confrontation, glaive au repos. Nul autour d'eux ne toucherait à son arme avant l'issue du duel, selon la tradition. Les autres, dont la soif de sang était trop grande, s'en furent continuer à guerroyer au large.

Après s'être tourné l'un autour de l'autre pendant quelques minutes pour se jauger, le Français fit en guise de salutations, avec un fort accent dans la voix :

« Je reconnais le poil, mais pô la bête! Dites–moa votre nom, Chevalier, que sache si me trompe pô!

– J'suis Godric Gryffondor, le troisième des fils! Mais le blason, le lion, tu devrais le reconnaître, je parie que c'est celui d'un tes aïeuls.

– T'as pô tord toi! Ahaha, première fois que je vois ta tête, toa le petit cusin, mais tu me plais si tu chéris le blason de chez nous, plus que celui de ton anglois de père!»

Le sourire de Godric se crispa. Il n'avait pas quitté le blason d'une famille pour se faire alpaguer et revendiquer par une autre! Il se fit la remarque qu'il eut mieux fait d'écrire « Godric » pour simple emblème, histoire d'être sûr de rester toujours tout seul et incomparable.

« Le problème, grand cousin que j'sais pas le nom, c'est que le lion, ça bouffe du léopard aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait un griffon.

– Il parle cômme un preux dites–moa! Alors pour ta gouverne, on est de ton sang mais pô du même côté que cet aïeul–lô. Moa c'est Ferdinand de Normandie, et le gros lô–bas c'est Paul, à ses côtés avec le grand nez c'est Marc, celui avec le casque à cornes c'est François et pis le petiot écuyer lô, c'est mon fils, Guillaume. »

Godric salua rapidement du menton, peu ravi du déploiement de son engeance et de la longueur des formalités. L'épée lui démangeait de plus en plus.

« Maintenant que t'connais lô famille, j'm'en vais te montrer qu'est le plus fauve de nous deux! »

Ferdinand attaqua vivement d'une tranche de son glaive et Godric para le coup facilement. Il en retourna la lame pour mieux frapper à son tour mais son adversaire possédait grande force dans les bras et lui renvoya sa tentative d'une bourrade. A nouveau ce dernier lança contre lui coups sur coups des plats d'une brutalité à faire assommer un bœuf mais d'aucun ne touchèrent but, par la grâce de prestes esquives. Les assauts de l'homme dans son armure cobalt redoublèrent et se firent de plus en plus précises, gageant par–là de sa solide expérience de guerre comme le laissait prévoir son âge respectable. Mais le blond avait la vigueur et la célérité de sa jeunesse dans ses atouts, et il maîtrisait son ennemi. Pourtant il eut été difficile pour un oeil extérieur de deviner l'issue du combat car notre Anglais menait clairement son animal avec bien moins de dextérité. Son cheval fit à plusieurs reprises des incartades nerveuses sur le côté, preuve accablante qu'il n'avait pas mené de bataille montée depuis trop de temps.

Pourtant Godric ne doutait pas le moins du monde de son futur succès. En plus de la taille de son orgueil qui le berçait dans une confiance absolue, il avait appris ces dernières années à affûter son oeil aux faiblesses d'un opposant. Dix fois, vingt fois depuis les échanges de lame qu'il aurait pu le mettre à bas s'il s'était servi de la magie, celle de son épée ou de sa baguette. Mais dans ce genre de duel jamais il n'aurait été permis d'agir ainsi, l'honneur voulait que seul le poids du fer compte. Et si jamais lui venait à l'esprit de s'écarter de ce code de conduite, les spectateurs sauraient à le lui rappeler en punissant vivement tout manquement.

De toutes façons, ô grand jamais il n'aurait voulu manquer de grandeur pour le simple nom de la victoire. Il ne s'appelait pas Salazar! Simplement, l'habitude de recueillir des informations sur les adversaires, comme ce dernier le lui avait enseigné, se révélait bien utile même dans ce cas précis – il devinait alors la faiblesse de l'armure sous les bras, remarquait que le bras gauche était bien faiblard par rapport au droit et scrutait la manie de l'autre de dresser le pied lors des attaques basses... Encore quelques échanges et il serait capable de prédire tous les futurs mouvements.

Godric fit durer l'échange un peu plus, pour ne pas faire perdre la face à son cousin devant ses proches, mais le challenge n'était plus à ses yeux. Quatre attaques sur le devant essuyées sans surprise finirent de le lasser.

D'un grondement de gorge, il se mit soudain en branle, à asséner son adversaire de coups avec une puissance qu'il avait cachée jusque là. Ferdinand de Normandie contra mais ne fut pas assez rapide : par deux fois l'épée vint marteler les plates sur ses côtes et, malgré la douleur, elle ne lui laissa pas de répit quand elle s'attaqua à la tranche de l'épaule.

Godric l'encercla littéralement, le martyrisant de toute part, et finalement, en un éclair d'acier, visa l'avant–bras de son ennemi, en entailla douloureusement le cuir protecteur, puis d'un leste retour de poignet, vint encocher sa pointe dans la garde de l'épée cobalt. L'arme sauta du poing. Il venait de gagner son premier prisonnier.

« Changement d'arme! » Cria alors le Français, pas décidé à se laisser prendre comme cela.

« Changement d'arme, changement d'arme » fit l'écho des spectateurs en guise de témoignage et Godric était bon pour un autre tour de jeu.

Il en aurait bien soupiré, l'envie de repartir frapper la foule le reprenant, mais se ressaisit bien vite à la vue de l'impressionnante masse d'arme que sortit son cousin. Son père avait eu raison une fois de plus : les Normands ne plaisantaient pas dans leur férocité.

« Désolé cusin, tu me laisses pas d'autre choix que d'abîmer ta belle gueule!

– Enfin c'est que ça va devenir intéressant! »

Il fallait de l'audace pour l'affirmer, vu qu'il ne possédait aucun bouclier et qu'il manquerait de faire broyer l'épée au premier choc face au plomb hérissé de piques du mastoc d'arme. Mais Godric se sentait fin prêt à tout risquer pour un combat digne de ce nom, et il sourit d'exaltation retrouvée.

Les ennemis reprirent leurs cercles d'intimidation, de vieux fauve aguerri à jeune lion ivre d'en découdre. Mais au moment de talonner leurs montures pour démarrer l'échange, de l'azur du ciel s'épanouit brusquement des teintes oranges et vertes peu naturelles. Ces couleurs s'irisaient depuis une boule de feu lancée en en l'air, sphère de puissance magique qui redescendit en arc de cercle pour s'écraser dans un grondement qui fit trembler le sol.

Anglais et français tournèrent la tête vers l'Est dans un même élan, et la stupeur se lisait sur tous les visages. Mais Godric plus que tout autre semblait choqué par la vision.

« Ils s'amusent bien de l'autre côté lô–bas »Dit Ferdinand de Normandie pour capter l'attention de son opposant dont le regard persistait à l'Est.

Mais celui–ci ne détourna pas les yeux et sa bouche s'agrandit encore d'hébétude lorsque de nouvelles flammes colorèrent les cieux.

« C'est que des boules de feu! T'auras pô le temps de te faire brûler que je t'aurais explosé avec ço! » Menaça le Français en brandissant sa masse d'arme, de plus en plus énervé du dédain qu'on lui réservait.

« ...C'est pas... C'est pas que ça... »Balbutia Godric.

Et il savait, cela ne s'arrêterait pas avec cela. Il se souvenait. Il reconnaissait. Il avait appris la peur au rougeoiement de ces flammes! Et encore à présent, le ventre lui tordait parfois s'il tentait de ce souvenir de... cet inconcevable qu'il avait vécu autrefois.

« Ca ou pô, tu te bats ici et maintenant avec moa! La mort que tu l'auras de mon fait si tu me regardes pô! »

La mort, c'est plusieurs années auparavant dans les marécages qu'il l'avait plus senti qu'avec aucune des lames ayant transpercé son corps. L'effroi, c'est plus glacial que les blessures... Mais alors, dans ces instants–là, il s'était quand même dressé et avait lutté de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à l'abattement. Qu'il s'en fut sorti miraculeusement à l'époque ne le délivrait pas pour autant de ses devoirs face à... _ça_.

« Prêt ou non, tu vôs voir! » Intima Ferdinand de Normandie et dans un cri rauque, lui lança la masse d'arme en plein corps.

Elle ne toucha pas Godric, qui se débarrassa du français avant la fin de son geste, d'une brutale vague magique depuis la pointe de son glaive.

Aussitôt, face à cette traîtrise du code des duels, tout le reste de sa famille normande s'élanca pour l'attaquer de concert mais bien avant d'être atteint, il usa de sa botte secrète : il concentra sa force contre le sol pour le faire exploser et ainsi faire renverser tous les cavaliers.

Pas le temps de savourer l'étendue des dégâts, il se retourna vivement vers ses chevaliers stupéfaits et s'époumona :

« FINI DE JOUER! CA SE PASSE A L'EST! »

Godric savait qu'ils étaient bien trop avancés en camp ennemi, et que pour y aller, ils devraient repartir sur leurs traces, faire un demi–cercle par l'arrière... Trop long! Le plus court chemin vers l'Est c'était encore de suivre directement l'endroit d'où naissait la magie.

« ON FAIT UNE TROUEE!

– POUR GODRIIICC!»

Et dans des hurlements de rage destructrice, tous partirent au grand galop à travers le cœur même des troupes adverses, dévaster, anéantir ce qui barrerait leur chemin vers le foyer de cette pyromanie. Ils taillaient la route vers Salazar Serpentard.

OoOoO

Louis Gryffondor savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Mais le fait de deviner juste n'empêcha pas pour autant le plat de sa main de venir frapper son front de par un dépit profond. Effectivement, comme il l'avait craint, d'être devenu un chevalier célèbre n'avait point fait de son fils un être subtil ou répondant à la prudence élémentaire. Dès qu'il lui avait fait signe d'entrer en marche, Godric s'était empressé de charger comme un âne vers le front. Il en perça bien profondément les troupes normandes, quitte à risquer se faire ravaler par un repli de la première ligne et manquer de se faire encercler sans chance de s'en sortir...

Au moins, il avait eu le bon goût de réussir son coup d'éclat, en atteignant le cœur des guerriers importants et en se reposant sur un défi en bonne et due forme. Depuis son destrier, le Griffon pouvait voir les deux blasons rouges et or des siens danser l'un autour de l'autre dans leur lutte.

Cela ajoutait à ses sujets de préoccupation : la guerre s'emballait bien trop rapidement par rapport à d'habitude. Que l'audace de Godric agite le bord Ouest et taquine déjà les plus nobles chevaliers adverses fut une chose, mais ce n'était pas bon de cumuler deux fronts en émoi si tôt dans la journée. Car à l'Est aussi, un remue–ménage de mauvais aloi semblait s'opérer depuis le début même des hostilités.

« Serpentard » Avait grogné aussitôt le patriarche Gryffondor quand des éclats de magie s'étaient mis à voler en plein territoire essentiellement moldu. Outre les pressentiments qu'il avait eus à l'encontre du jeune homme pour lui faire avoir de telles suspicions, le rouleau qu'il reçut de la main d'un écuyer, au nom de son fils et commandant Garric, annihila tout doute possible.

« J'ai commandé à Serpentard d'ouvrir l'assaut » Lui écrivit–il « Sitôt que j'ai réalisé qu'il était le Serpent en duo avec mon frère qui serait donc le Lion – L'aviez–vous compris mon père? Je ne cacherais pas l'étonnement qui fut le mien en tous cas. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais je n'aurais su deviner. »

Louis Gryffondor ne pouvait blâmer son premier né pour une telle décision, cela semblait évident d'envoyer un élément, reconnu comme brillant, en tête, pour motiver le reste des troupes sur ses pas. De plus, par ce geste il montrait bien tout son zèle à honorer le poste de général qui lui avait échu, allant jusqu'à renier ses animosités personnelles pour le bien de la victoire.

Mais le fait était que, la bataille avançant, il y avait tout lieu de croire que l'ordre fut des plus mal venus. Cela tempêtait de magie à l'Est, tant et si bien que le Griffon se demanda si Serpentard n'était pas tout aussi dépourvu de bon sens que son fils, pour aller jouer les Merlin au milieu des moldus si facilement effrayés par les sortilèges.

Un second rouleau lui fut amené peu après, qui aggrava ses doutes et fit plisser son front.

« Le front Est s'agite beaucoup, et il me faut stopper nombre de moldus fuyards. La situation est sous contrôle mais je ne peux envoyer d'autres troupes en renfort du front pour le moment. »

Cela ne ressemblait guère à la prose habituelle de Garric.

« Ecuyer. »

Le garçon fit timidement avancer son poney.

« Mon fi.. Le général n'a–t–il rien ajouté quant à cette lettre?

– ... Messire, je... je ne sais pas...

– Rien?

– Il a didit... »Balbutia le garçonnet « Mais je sais pas si ça à voir, messire...il a dit quelque chose sur les souris... Non, les rats, que les rats ça quittent les ... les bateaux mais... l'a dit pour lui, alors je sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, avec les bateaux...

– C'est bon, je vois. »

Que son fils imagina déjà être le dernier à devoir rester en poste, à l'image d'un capitaine de navire, mettait en lumière que la situation était bien pire que celle mentionnée dans la missive. Le Griffon s'apprêtait à envoyer des renforts depuis l'arrière et le milieu, quand il vit la première boule de feu.

« Foutre Merlin! » S'exclama–t–il sous le choc, n'ayant jamais assisté à telle déferlante magique « Le gosse aurait eu raison? Ils auraient amené des mages de Brocéliande! »

Il allait hurler de nouveaux ordres, pour contenir ces ennemis–là grâce à ses contingents les plus expérimentés, mais fut une fois de plus coupé avant l'exécution des signaux de guerre.

« Messire Gryffondor! Pardon messire, mais votre fils Godric...! »

Le commandant poussa brutalement le chevalier messager pour observer le champ de bataille : que le blason de Godric fut en berne et cela signifiait qu'il était capturé. Mais qu'il ait disparu, c'est que Godric... était mort.

Il chercha follement du regard où pouvait se trouver le lion d'or sur fond rouge, parmi tous les léopards de même teinte des Normands. En vain.

« Pas ici messire, là! » Lui pointa le chevalier en indiquant presque le cœur de la mêlée adverse.

« Comment!

– Il fait une trouée! »S'enthousiasma le chevalier.

Louis Gryffondor passa du blanc au rouge. Les dernières miettes de patience et de compréhension qui restaient en lui moururent en un craquement.

« Bonn et quatre contingents pour contenir l'Ouest qui n'a plus de soutien. » Dit–il sèchement au préposé des sorts d'indication, et les flammèches de contrôle s'élevèrent en plein ciel.

« Que soit lancés les contingent de Dearn et de Pete par l'arrière de l'Est avec pour but de faire cesser la fuite des moldus » Les signaux s'envolèrent et il poursuivit sur le même ton glacial « Que mage Desmond et mage Little s'avancent au quart sud–est, dans les pas de sir Thomas, avec pour objectif d'éradiquer les druides ennemis. »

Les ordres furent exécutés mais il céda devant l'ampleur de sa rage avant de donner les dernières directives. C'est en hurlant à son descendant qui se trouvait quelques mètres en contrebas qu'il décréta :

« GERNIC! TOI TU VAS STOPPER TON FRERE, MAINTENANT! »

Aussitôt, ce dernier et ses hommes montés à dos d'hippogriffe décollèrent d'un même ensemble, pour pourchasser le point fugace du blason au lion qui perçait toujours le plus fort des troupes ennemies. La guerre se transformait en course–poursuite.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Godric fait une trouée ! Les Normands ont un accent ridicule et très mal imité ! Grüdüle, c'est ma cousine ! Et surtout… SALAZAR !!

Boudiou, pour un peu, notre mage favori, on aurait oublié que t'étais capable de tout détruire comme tu l'avais fait dans les marais… ( voire « quand Godric rencontre Salazar » ;) )

Mais comment en est-il arrivé à ce point de folie sans retour ? Et bien… La réponse dans le prochain épisode, ahaha… Qui sera publié la semaine prochaine au même jour !

A ce propos, j'ai toujours plein de personnages secondaires qui s'incrustent dans cette guerre mais il y en a un… Vous avez déjà eu le nom vaguement dans le chapitre précédent (attention, c'est vague)… Et bien je pense que tous les amateurs du fandom HP le reconnaîtront. Oui oui, vous le connaissez !

Je pensais vraiment pas l'introduire dans l'histoire à ce moment-là mais il s'est imposé ! Je me fais kidnappé par mes propres personnages !!

Bon, je retourne à l'écriture de la suite, c'est que j'ai des Normands à pourfendre moi.


	15. La trouée vers le pire

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

* * *

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…_

* * *

_**Disclaimer **__:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril, Ouranos le façonneur de mort et Louis, Grüdüle, Garric et Gernic de la terrible famille Gryffondor maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_–_il.

* * *

_**Remarque importante**_ : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse, je poste un jour plus tard que prévu… ce qui ne doit pas trop vous émouvoir, vu que j'avais laissé tomber cette fic pendant plusieurs mois avant cela, ahaha…. Toujours est-il, un petit résumé des épisodes précédents de cette guerre :

**Louis Gryffondor :** le patriarche, général de la guerre. Il a légèrement pété une durite en voyant son fils Godric faire une trouée. Il a envoyé des renforts de tous côtés, dont Gernic checher son frère.

**Garric Gryffondor :** le premier né, commandant des fantassins de l'est. Fait de son mieux pour contenir la fuite de ses troupes moldus à cause de la magie de Salazar

**Gernic Gryffondor :** deuxième né, est à la poursuite de Godric suivant l'ordre de son père. Commande des troupes montés sur hippogriffes.

**Salazar Serpentard** : est parti en mode berserk, à lancer des boules de feux sans n'être plus lui-même, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans les marais. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Godric Gryffondor:** fait une trouée pour rejoindre l'est, où se trouve Salazar. Une grosse trouée.

Il y a encore une quantité de « nouveaux personnages » dans ce chapitre… trois pour être précise… Un que vous connaissez par le monde d'Harry Potter ( on dit oooh ! ) et deux autres, dont l'un a été évoqué il y a fort longtemps, et très regretté par la suite. Et non, je ne parle pas de Saucisson le charismatique ! Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Certaines personnes, ayant frôlé la mort de bien trop près, évoquaient parfois ce tour de la mémoire qui a peur de disparaître.

Quand le pire semblait ne pouvoir être évité, soudainement des éclats de souvenirs s'imposaient à vos yeux. A cet instant-là, vous voyiez des bribes de votre vie passée, et des moments que vous aviez cru enfouis et terrés dans l'oubli ressurgissaient brusquement. Une nouvelle clarté semblait même en émaner tant les souvenirs se faisaient précis : oh, revoir le premier jouet de bois que vous aviez construit de vos mains, ou les taches de rousseur du premier amour, ou l'ombre du grand-père au coin du feu... Tout revenait en des teintes si vraies, si proches, si humaines, que l'injustice de votre décès à venir n'en semblait que plus forte.

Mais au comble de la terreur, là où meurt l'espoir, Salazar Serpentard, lui, ne se souvenait que de ceux qui l'avaient précédé dans le tombeau.

OoOoO

Baron jetait sorts sur sorts, grognant littéralement ses incantations. De plus en plus, il lui semblait s'être fourvoyé jusqu'à l'os.

D'ailleurs « Baron », ce n'était même pas son vrai nom. Depuis qu'il avait épousé l'antique baronne de Corth, débris de femme cousue d'or, les persifleurs avaient cru pouvoir l'atteindre en le gratifiant à tout va de « Baron », voire même « Le Baron » pour se moquer de son rang de parvenu. Que nenni, il lui en fallait bien plus pour le mettre à mal et il s'était même bien habitué à se faire constamment citer par son titre.

L'arrangement de ce mariage était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête d'après lui : il y avait gagné un titre et de l'argent sonnant et trébuchant, elle y avait gagné un jeune sang-pur qui, à défaut d'avoir la mine charmante, avait la vigueur de l'homme jeune pour atout... Mais allez savoir pourquoi, profiter de la lubricité d'une aristocrate décrépie, de quarante ans son aînée, n'avait pas si bien marché que cela dans son ambition de se tailler la part du lion. Malgré son nouveau titre, mais aussi sa lignée – de bon sang magique au moins, certainement pas entaché de bourbe moldue comme trop d'autres au gouvernement – les autres chevaliers le regardaient de haut et se permettaient de le rabaisser ou de l'écarter à la première occasion.

Comme en ce jour de guerre où, honte suprême, on s'était permis de le flanquer à la tête d'une poignée de moldus et sous le commandement d'un type sûrement plus jeune que lui.

N'aurait été un petit détail, il aurait quitté vite fait ce poste à infamie et serait retourné à la capitale. Simplement, quand il était arrivé au campement, il avait vu un type gueuler sur tout un tas d'autres ; rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est le comique de voir une bande de gros bourrins de paysans moldus répondre au claquement de doigts d'une petite teigne de quinze ans d'âge ou presque. Mais là où ça devenait franchement original, c'est que le type s'appelait Serpentard, un nom loin d'être banal qui l'interpellait déjà. Mais encore mieux, si on y regardait bien, quand le gus rajustait ses manches, on pouvait voir de l'agitation courir dans le tissu.

Baron ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes dont de vrais serpents ornaient les bras en guise de bracelet. En fait, il n'en connaissait qu'un, celui dont la rumeur faisait grand éclat en ce moment : le Serpent, grand ami du Lion, le mage terrifiant du duo de chevaliers imbattables. Sûr, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'on en racontait, question prestance. Mais on disait aussi qu'il pouvait faire jaillir des vipères du sol, quand apparemment il les gardait juste dans ses manches...

Le Baron fut intrigué par cette rencontre et décida de se donner le temps de juger la célébrité. D'abord, il semblait bien trop jeune pour être déjà une légende, mais l'était encore plus pour être à la tête de quiconque en temps de guerre. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il n'avait jamais guerroyé. Lui se souvenait de ses premières armes en tant qu'écuyer, et il avait alors passé plus de temps à dégueuler au sol d'écœurement qu'à aider les vrais combattants. Pourtant il n'avait jamais montré de cœur sensible face à la boucherie humaine avant cela... Faut croire que multiplier le nombre, ça vous multiplie l'horreur.

Mais Baron devait avouer que le Serpent faisait une jolie figure de composition. Il ne laissait rien passer de son mécontentement ou de sa trouille – qui devait pourtant exister. Même quand le « commandant » Garric Gryffondor l'envoya ouvrir la marche, à peine son teint blanchit-il. Mais lui savait mieux que se fier à la mine des gens : sa seule vérité pour tout comprendre, c'était de se fier à ce que ça pouvez vous rapporter. Et le Serpent, avec tout ce qu'il était connu, il possédait sûrement de l'or, et des connections dans le beau monde à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Au pire, même sans cela, au moins n'était-il pas dans les petits papiers des Gryffondor pour se retrouver avec les moldus en temps de guerre, à son exemple. L'ennemi de son ennemi, qui de mieux pour se faire un allié de première? Merlin sait qu'il avait besoin de plus de gens de son parti.

Baron était déjà tout décidé sur la marche à suivre. Si l'autre se mettait à paniquer, comme c'était à prévoir au vu de son manque d'expérience et de sa position d'éclaireur, et bien lui serait là pour sauver sa petite personne. De quoi se payer une gratitude éternelle! Par contre si jamais il faisait honneur à sa légende et bien... Il faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles pour valoir sa place de digne compagnon de bataille. Mais ça pouvait se gagner encore.

Dès que le cor sonna, il suivit les consignes comme un bon petit soldat en se plaçant sur son arrière-droite, puis se mit à l'observer. Le mage attendait le flot ennemi sur la future ligne du front, droit comme un piquet, tandis que ses propres troupes hurlaient à tout va. Le Baron renifla. Quand bien même les Normands ne furent plus qu'à quelques centaines de pas sur le devant, l'autre n'esquissait toujours pas le moindre mouvement.

« Faudrait pas paniquer avant même le début de la bataille, futur allié... » Murmura l'aristocrate pour lui-même.

Mais ses encouragements ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de l'intéresse, et il fut bien obligé de sortir sa baguette avant que le choc ne se fasse. D'un trait magique, il vida la première ligne de l'avancée adverse pour tenter de faire réagir son petit protégé. Sans succès. Les moldus autour de lui se mirent à beugler d'effroi à cause de son geste surnaturel et ils les fit taire d'une gueulante.

« LA FERME! Tenez-vous prêts! »

Deux fois, trois fois, il réussit à repousser à lui seul la rencontre entre les deux armées mais les Normands étaient bien trop enragés pour s'émouvoir de quelques hommes tombés en premiers.

« ON POUSSE! » Ordonna-t-il, et lui et ses hommes avancèrent de force parmi la légion des Serpents. Il n'avait guère d'autres choix s'il voulait aller coller un peu de bon sens guerrier à ce fichu mage qui jouait toujours au piquet.

L'air commençait à se saturer de magie tant il jouait de la baguette pour disperser les rangs d'en face, et il se mit à douter d'avoir miser sur un bon cheval, en prenant le parti de la supposée célébrité.

« Serpentard, je me suis gouré sur toute la ligne avec vous... »

Il n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre tant les péquenots en laine de bure couraient de tous côtés, qui mort de trouille ou mort de rage, qui françois ou anglois, et le front ressemblait à une guerre civile tant la confusion faisait rage à cause de sa propre magie.

« Bon sang, faites quelque chose Serpent de mes deux, et vite! » Invectiva Baron en tailladant le gras humain qui se jetait sur lui.

Mais quand effectivement l'autre se mit en branle, et que, depuis ses deux paumes nues, le ciel s'embrasa sous les feux des sphères brûlantes... Baron ravala ses paroles.

OoOoO

La dernière fois que Salazar avait perdu quelqu'un proche de lui, c'était de son fait. Ou techniquement, celui de Godric. Oui, c'était bien ce dernier qui avait déchiqueté le corps d'Innocent, leur camarade de chevalerie durant deux années, en poignardant et poignardant sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la rage et la peine ne trahissent son bras. Mais, qui lui avait enjoint à boire la coupe? A s'humecter la gorge de ce miel d'hydromel, ô si doucereux, tant que le poison en prenait la saveur sucrée? Lui.

Lui, qui acheva deux ans d'amitié et d'affection d'une seule farce burlesque de l'empoisonneur empoisonné. Lui, qui vainquit malgré la traîtrise de son ami, qui fut d'une démesure maléfique qu'il n'aurait su soupçonner malgré tous ses talents en magie noire.

La victoire avait coûté cher, elle coûtait cher encore, et le prix en était les souvenirs d'avant ce jour-là. Ils s'éclipsaient lentement, au profit de sa légende personnelle de survie face à l'adversité.

« Mais qu'importe! » En aurait-il pensé avec dédain, s'il s'était rendu compte de sa douce amnésie « Que Godric garde le chapeau noir en guise de trophée s'il le souhaite. Moi, je ne veux certainement pas m'encombrer d'un bagage d'émotions inutiles. »

Oui, Salazar Serpentard voyageait léger. Le poids se faisait d'autant plus affligeant quand il revenait sans prévenir.

« Tu m'as assassiné. »Criait le souvenir.

« Tu m'as trahi. » Y répondait-il, mais cela ne sonnait pas aussi fort qu'il aurait voulu.

OoOoO

Godric sentait une énergie peu habituelle lui courir dans les bras. Même son cheval, même ses hommes, ils s'élançaient eux aussi au travers des rangs ennemis comme mués par une rage hors norme. Ils hurlaient tous de concert en tranchant toute résistance devant leurs sabots, et leur lancée ne semblaient connaître de fin qu'en une traînée sanguinolente derrière eux. La fureur guerrière qui les prenait et faisait s'abattre les Normands sous leurs coups n'avait d'équivalent que la nécessité de leur action. Cette trouée, elle les menait directement vers Salazar Serpentard.

Godric avait craint pour lui. Avant ce jour, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés longtemps et encore moins pour un combat. Il ne pouvait simplement imaginer qu'il lui arrive malheur tant il en resterait inconsolable. Mais, quand il avait vu l'azur changeait de couleur, que de l'horizon décolla de puissantes boules de feu, alors eut raison de lui une terreur bien pire.

De l'estoc de son épée il lançait force magie, creusant le sol et la foule des adversaires, et en renversait d'autres sous la puissance du galop de son étalon. Suivaient, comme son ombre, la vingtaine d'hommes dont le commandement lui avait été confié et, malgré leur loyauté et leur dévotion guerrière, il ne voulait se retourner vers eux, sachant qu'il verrait ses rangs clairsemés au fur et à mesure de l'avancée. Godric sacrifiait.

Cela lui en coûtait, mais quel autre choix avait-il? S'il n'arrivait rapidement à destination, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux tous? Brûlés vifs, calcinés comme autrefois la terre même des marais, retournés et asséchés comme les anciens étangs, voilà quel serait leur sort, et jusqu'au dernier. Une hécatombe. La providence n'était pas toujours bienveillante, elle ne s'appliquerait pas à les sauver, comme ce fut son cas la dernière fois.

Salazar... Son ami... était un monstre.

Cette simple pensée révolta Godric qui s'appliqua de plus belle à passer sa haine sur les obstacles qui lui barrait la route. Les Normands tombèrent encore et encore, sans l'honneur du poids du fer.

Non, Salazar, en fait, cachait un monstre en lui. Ce qui pouvait bien le réveiller, Godric n'en savait rien. A la vérité, il n'avait pas voulu vraiment savoir, tant ce qui s'était passé dans les marécages s'apparentait au cauchemar à ses yeux. Il avait vécu avec Salazar des années durant, vécu le mieux et le pire, et il avait décidé d'oublier. D'enterrer ce léger détail... au profit d'une amitié sans faux-semblant.

Mais voilà que maintenant sa lâcheté et sa négligence se payeraient à prix fort s'il n'arrivait à temps... A temps pour arrêter tout ça lui-même...

Godric en hurla de rage, talonnant son cheval pour accélérer encore.

OoOoO

La fois d'avant que Salazar dut subir l'affliction de la mort, elle se passa dans les marécages et il n'en avait le moindre souvenir. Même pas en ces bribes sauvages qui sautent aux yeux aux moments les plus sombres, comme à la présente.

Par contre, d'habitude, ô combien lumineuse et simple semblait la vie dans les marais, à étudier d'antiques parchemins et à rechercher la perfection autour d'un chaudron. Une vie dont la solitude s'allégeait un peu, grâce à la présence de ses sauriens et surtout, du plus fidèle serpent qui ait existé, celui qu'il avait nommé Gwendoline.

Elle avait été la première à le rencontrer alors, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans les marais et qu'il s'était écroulé, à bout de force. Au départ, elle avait plutôt cherché à le boulotter qu'autre chose, cherchant de quel côté il valait mieux commencer pour l'avaler : Gwendoline avait tendance à oublier qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout ingurgiter, et surtout pas un garçon de onze ans quand elle ne faisait même pas deux pieds de long... Mais dès qu'il lui siffla d'arrêter de lui mordiller le pied, elle se prit de folle passion pour lui et sa capacité à lui parler – et surtout à l'écouter. Elle n'eut alors de cesse de lui apporter oeufs et rats morts pour le rétablir et ne le quitta plus jamais. Il s'en était bien occupé en guise de remerciement, et jamais serpent ne fut si gros et si gras après seulement quelques années.

Oui, elle lui semblait nostalgique la vie dans les marécages, d'autant plus que la fin en avait été si brusque. Et bien vite fut mise de côté dans son esprit, cette même réalité des marais de ses pieds dans l'eau boueuse, avec ces jours sans manger, sans parler la langue des hommes, avec ces fièvres qui vous menaçaient à la moindre plaie! L'insécurité permanente et la peur de l'imprévu y étaient de loi et le seul être qui l'avait aidé à les surmonter n'était plus.

« Tu m'as laissé mourir. »Criait le souvenir.

« Je n'ai rien pu faire » Avouait-il douloureusement, et sa propre faiblesse le dégoûtait.

OoOoO

Gernic Gryffondor avait beau se trouvait bien plus en hauteur que le reste des troupes anglaise, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place contre n'importe quel péquin ayant une hache à la main.

Monter un hippogriffe n'avait jamais été chose aisée : un mot de travers qui soit un tant soit peu vulgaire et, si jamais la bête le prenait pour elle, elle était capable de vous désarçonner. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles les hippogriffes avaient toujours été la spécialité de son frère, au langage toujours mesuré, et non pas la sienne. Mais avec l'élection de Garric au poste de commandant des fantassins à l'Est, non seulement il se retrouvait séparé de son compagnon d'armes, mais en plus il lui avait été échu de diriger les bestiaux ailés à la guerre. Encore pis, voilà que son père l'envoyait secourir son cadet à moitié fou qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de réaliser une trouée au milieu de l'ennemi! Lui qui pensait ne pouvoir détester plus Godric...

Et, évidemment, tout cela n'aurait été encore qu'une tâche trop aisée s'il n'y avait eu les boules de feu en plein ciel, issues dont on ne sait quelle magie noire sans nom, pour effrayer sa monture et toutes celles de ses troupes. Allez expliquer à des bêtes affolées qu'elles devaient suivre les ordres de son père, quand même lui aurait volontiers laissé son frère se faire capturer – dans le meilleur des cas - par les Normands pour gage de sa bêtise.

Mais il ne serait pas dit que Gernic Gryffondor manqua à ses devoirs ou même, l'aveu en coûtait, à sa famille. L'avancée de son frère et des troupes au Lion était impressionnante à voir depuis le ciel. Une véritable lame de rasoir qui tronçonnait les épaisses troupes des attaquants, et un sillon rougi de sang pour traînée... Mais l'état de grâce ne saurait durer, surtout si l'ordre qu'il avait reçu était de l'arrêter.

Il plongea vers le sol quand il fut en vue du blason au lion sur champ rouge, et, suivi de ses hommes, s'apprêta à atterrir. L'endroit était en avant de l'assaut de son frère, si bien que la rencontre ne tarderait pas. Il se ferait une joie de contrer ce que les Normands échouaient à faire, et s'il se débrouillait bien, en rabattant ses hommes et ceux de Godric vers le front, ils seraient capables de prendre à revers une bonne partie des ennemis et de les abattre aisément. Qui sait, ce serait peut-être même là une victoire spectaculaire... Si Godric se montrait raisonnable.

La descente se déroula bien, suffisamment rapidement pour éviter la volée de flèches et suffisamment brutalement pour écraser quelques malchanceux. Il dégagea le terrain à coups de becs et de griffes et de quelques tours de glaive et, avant peu, il vit surgir Godric à pleine allure sur son étalon.

Il lança son hippogriffe contre la course du cheval et la monture fit une violente incartade, ruant brutalement face à l'attaque de la créature ailée. Godric réussit à ne pas tomber de selle et jeta son épée dès que les sabots retouchèrent le sol. Gernic para, sans ménager sa force, forçant l'autre à stopper le début d'un nouvel essor.

« GODRIC!

- Gernic? »

Le jeune chevalier semblait abasourdi en réalisant que celui qu'il avait pris pour un adversaire n'était que son propre frère. La colère déformait toujours ses traits et le rouge du sang qui tachait son armure se retrouvait sur son visage, empourpré par la rage.

« Godric, toi et tes troupes devaient vous rabattre vers le front! MAINTENANT! »

Les Normands n'avaient pas attendu la fin de la touchante réunion de famille pour attaquer de nouveau de toutes parts. Les deux Gryffondor tranchèrent tout autour d'eux, aidé par les monteurs d'hippogriffes et les chevaliers qui avaient suivi la trouée jusqu'à son arrêt.

« JE DOIS ALLER A L'EST!

- TU TE RABATS! C'EST UN ORDRE!

- NON! »

Godric s'élança de nouveau, profitant d'une attaque de son frère envers un Normand pour le contourner.

« ARRETEZ-LE! En MAGIIIE! » ordonna Gernic et aussitôt l'ensemble de ses hommes montés dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

« NON! NOON! » Rugit Godric devant le piège de l'attaque de concert. Les traits fusèrent.

Mais d'aucun ne le toucha... Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à toucher. En un éclair, il n'y avait eu plus eu ni d'étalon, ni de cavalier!

Gernic tourna sur lui-même, scrutant le ciel des yeux pour y voir le blason de son frère. Mais tout avait disparu.

« Bordel à vierges de foutre-Merlin! » s'exclama-t-il dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, et son hippogriffe le désarçonna.

OoOoO

Mais avant, bien avant tout cela, avant d'entrer en chevalerie et d'y perdre le camarade Innocent,

_Un traître de toutes façons, un traître._

avant même le temps où il régnait sur les marais, entouré des ses reptiles répondant à ses ordres

_Juste un serpent au final... _

Salazar avait vécu une autre vie. Une gentille petite vie close, dans un manoir modeste, fermé à tous, où vivait seule sa famille. Juste deux parents, un père, une mère. Mais ils l'aimaient, et il les aimait eux. Et il n'avait autorisé aucun souvenir à rester en lui.

Parce que se rappeler la main de son père guidant la sienne dans l'élaboration d'une potion, c'était ramener le désespoir d'être seul à jamais désormais. Parce qu'évoquer les étreintes de réconfort de sa mère, c'était surtout s'étrangler soi-même face à la honte de n'avoir su la chérir dignement en retour.

Il n'avait gardé que la bague et le nom, en sachant ne pas les mériter. Mais le flou se faisait autour de leurs personnes, autour de ce qu'il fut lui-même aussi, depuis le jour où tout était partit en cendre sous ses yeux. Quand il avait laissé les moldus blesser, pendre et brûler sa famille sans esquisser le moindre geste pour les sauver.

« Quel est ton excuse pour notre perte? » Criait le souvenir.

Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse à cela, et la hallebarde était déjà tombée de la main gourde. Le voile noir devant ses yeux avait eu raison de Salazar, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles s'était tu. Il n'était plus.

OoOoO

« Le diable! Le diable! » Conjurait-on de toutes parts autour de lui, et peu s'en fallait que Le Baron se reconvertisse à ces croyances-là : une communion s'établissait maintenant entre les moldus et lui, au moins niveau trouille.

Il n'avait pas vu grand chose, avant de suivre le mouvement général visant à s'enfuir ; à peine avait-il entraperçu une silhouette mal redressée, à la démarche déglinguée de hanche malade. Mais la magie qu'il avait sentie en provenir était si épaisse, si anormalement dense qu'elle en devenait presque urticante. Comme le souffle du fauve sur la nuque, l'atmosphère vous jetait la peur au ventre rien qu'à elle seule.

Alors étaient venus les feux, boules et fouets de flammes dont la chaleur si intense les faisaient se colorer de bleu et de vert. Les flammes avaient éclaté rageusement au milieu de la mêlée de la bataille et elles avaient embrasé en un éclair des dizaines de combattants. Les corps avaient été calcinés, disparaissant aussitôt dans un relent de fumée noire, car ces feux-là ne s'offraient pas le luxe de consumer en des lèchements de flammes leurs victimes, non, ils tuaient juste. Seuls restaient alors les odeurs, de terre et de chair brûlée, et des cendres qui voletaient au-dessus des survivants et les saupoudraient comme des flocons de neige.

« Trop près ! Trop près! » Scandait Baron avec effroi quand, un parmi les fuyards, ils se firent tous repousser une fois de plus. Face au mur des troupes qui avançaient encore vers les Normands, aveugles au cataclysme en présence dans leur rang, la foule se faisait chaotique. Qui voulait s'échapper loin de cette folie, qui voulait combattre le diable, les Normands, ou les deux, qui avait pour ordre de mener tout le monde vers le front... Tous se poussait et se repoussait et la cohue se faisait si violente et si serrée qu'il s'était retrouvé brinquebalé brutalement comme le moindre d'entre eux, sans même pouvoir user de sa magie. Baron n'aurait voulu user de sa baguette à aucun prix, le risque était trop grand qu'on le prenne pour un acolyte du « malin » et qu'on l'attaque. Mais quand en un grand mouvement de balancier, le flot humain l'éjecta en direction du danger, il la tira malgré tout. Pour vivre.

Quelle ironie que de se retrouver prêt à lutter pour sa vie avec celui dont on avait voulu assurer la protection... Baron ne riait guère pourtant, terrifié qu'il était avec son pauvre bout de bois glissant au creux de sa paume moite. La magie pyromane de son opposant, le guerrier l'avait vu naître depuis sa peau nue, comme le font les créatures magiques. Et malgré l'assurance habituelle de se savoir bon sorcier, à la présente il n'aurait donné cher de ses chances de victoire contre un tel monstre hybride... A peine pourrait-il se protéger des prochaines flammes... A peine... Pourvu qu'il ne se tourne vers lui et qu'il attaque de l'autre bord en premier et que...

Comme l'air vicié d'une chambre s'échappe en un tourbillon à l'ouverture d'une fenêtre, Baron sentit les maléfices disparaître avant de voir de ses propres yeux son sauvetage.

Un Cheval. Un cavalier. Sortis de nulle part... Tombés en pleine course, là où une seconde à peine avant se trouvait l'être à la source des flammes...

Baron se demanda s'il était sauf. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Et comme les grouillements autour de lui ne s'arrêtaient pas, les gens courant encore et toujours, poussés par l'inexplicable dynamique de cette folie de guerre, il se leva et fit de même, sans chercher à comprendre.

OoOoO

Godric sentait un goût terreux sur sa langue. La sensation avait beau être convaincante, il mit tout de même un certain temps à réaliser que non, ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Il était réellement entrain de manger de la terre. Relevant la bouche du sol en une série de déglutitions écœurées pour cracher la poussière engloutie, il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.

Il était tombé de son cheval. Ou plutôt il avait été éjecté par-dessus la bête et avait fait une chute en tonneau de quelques mètres sous le choc. De s'en rendre compte, il eut soudainement mal un peu partout, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de se plaindre, on le retourna et une baguette fut plantée sur sa gorge.

« Un enfoiré de chevalier Normand... Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez les moldus? Comment êtes-vous arrivé là? » le questionna un homme au visage épais et aux dents tordues qui commençait déjà à faire crépiter de magie la pointe de son arme.

« Pas un Normand... Kofoff... Un Gryffondor, du schnokkkof... KofffKofff... » éructa Godric avec peine, recouvrant doucement ses esprits après sa chute « ...Je dois aller à l'Est... »

Le chevalier sembla étudier sa face un instant, et elle dut le convaincre qu'il était de son parti car il répondit :

« Vous y êtes déjà, bâtard du Griffon... mais ça ne me dit pas comment vous êtes arrivé là, vous et votre cheval à deux pattes! » dit-il en le relevant d'une poigne ferme.

La position verticale tournait la tête du chevalier mais il n'en avait cure, il devait se battre. A l'Est, il était à l'Est, il devait donc combattre...

« Vous avez transplané! » Cria alors l'autre avec dégoût, s'écartant de lui comme s'il allait exploser sous peu. Godric devint subitement vert et en oublia ses impératifs de bataille.

Il se mit aussitôt à se toucher de partout, remuant tous les doigts, tripotant avec horreur son visage dans la peur d'y sentir quelque chose en manquant. Il sautilla sur place, fit quelques mouvements pour vérifier qu'il pouvait encore bouger de partout et, dans un sursaut d'horreur, se mit soudainement à fouiller son entrejambe pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait personne à bord. Non, il était sauf et entier. Rassuré sur ses abattis toujours bien en place, Godric poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il faisait un tel tour de disparition : plusieurs fois, dans sa jeunesse, il s'était échappé d'un cours de magie trop ennuyeux de cette manière. Comme il s'était montré insensible aux menaces dont l'avertissait sa famille au sujet de cette pratique, son père l'avait même emmené voir un hôpital pour transplaneur malchanceux, histoire de le décourager. Voir les entrailles d'un type scié en deux, toujours vivant, malgré la coupure magique, ça avait de quoi vous refroidir les ardeurs. Mais ce qu'il l'empêcha à jamais de recommencer, ce fut plutôt le jour où il décapita son chapeau. Un plan où on perd son chapeau est toujours un mauvais plan. Plus de transplanage pour lui, il suivrait le bon sens de la société sorcière et s'abstiendrait.

« Chance de bâtard »conjura l'autre homme après cette vérification corporelle, tout en menaçant, l'épée à la main, tous les moldus qui s'approchaient trop près d'eux.

« Woh là, suis pas un bâtard, moi, je suis Godric Gryffondor, ok? Et pis t'es qui, toi, hein?

- Le Baron » Répondit l'homme, une grimace aux lèvres « Et le vrai Godric Gryffondor aurait une bannière au-dessus de lui, pauvre gueux. »

A ses paroles, le chevalier regarda au-dessus de lui avec angoisse et effectivement, n'y découvrit rien. Plus de lion or sur fond, rouge, la magie du sceau magique s'était éteinte. ...Tout le monde devait donc le croire mort.

« Oh. Oh. »

Avec hâte il ralluma sa bannière, et l'envoya bien haut dans le ciel à destination de ses alliés – ses troupes léonines surtout et un peu de sa famille, quand même.

« Bon, j'suis vraiment Godric Gryffondor, là, maintenant je dois trouver Salazar! Où qu'il est? »

Baron ne paraissait pas vraiment ému, ni par la révélation, ni par l'impératif chevaleresque. Il répondit avec morgue en continuant à défendre sa peau à coups de plats d'épée :

« Il est sous votre cheval, le Lion. » il pointa du menton la direction « Vous l'avez écrasé. »

Godric émit un son très peu digne et se précipita vers l'animal étendu au sol. La bête, à qui il manquait les deux pattes arrières, sûrement restées de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, hennissait pitoyablement. Une moitié de corps dépassait de sous l'étalon.

« Baron, viens m'aider! »ordonna-t-il en tentant de soulever la bête pour abîmer le moins le garçon en dessous.

Malgré l'invective, ce dernier n'approcha pas.

« Baaaarrrron... Vitttte... »

L'homme semblait confus. Il tourna le regard vers le blason vert, devenu pâle comme la santé déclinante du garçon, mais encore bel et bien présent.

« Enfoirrrééé... Grouille j'y arrive pas... »

Puis, au bout d'un temps qui semblait infini à un Godric portant à bout de bras un demi-cheval, Le Baron se mit enfin à courir vers lui pour l'aider. Il posa d'abord un sort de protection autour d'eux contre les moldus puis, à deux, ils réussirent enfin à déloger le corps de Salazar en le tirant par l'armure.

« Pardon pour... Je crois que j'ai reçu un sort de confusion en pleine tête... » Murmura à voix basse l'aristocrate pour s'excuser de son hésitation mais Godric n'écoutait plus, tout concentré sur l'état de son ami.

Il était inconscient mais, même sans vérifier son pouls, il le savait en vie de part la présence de la bannière au serpent. L'avant-bras formait un angle très malsain au niveau du coude... un bras cassé... Sûrement une jambe aussi, à voir le sang... Le reste allait, à peu près, grâce à la présence de l'armure. Qui avait fondu par endroits. Godric ouvrit de grands yeux, et sembla soudainement se rappeler pourquoi il avait fait une trouée jusqu'à l'Est..

« Baron... Vous... avez vu Salazar se battre... Hein?... »

De ses dents tordues, l'autre lui sourit tout en lançant quelques sorts de guérison :

« C'était absolument incroyable. Un tel spectacle, j'aurais pu payer pour voir ça!

- Guh? »

La mâchoire du Lion tomba lourdement de surprise. Un spectacle?

« Oui, évidemment vous savez très bien de quoi je parle puisque vous faites équipe avec lui. C'est hors du commun, n'est-ce pas? »

Godric sentit le sang quitter son visage. Il serra la main de Salazar. Hors du commun. Pour ne pas dire monstrueux. Se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans les marécages c'était ouvrir les vannes d'un cauchemar.

Baron continua, indifférent à sa mine.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un homme si jeune eut une telle maîtrise de la baguette! Et de soi!

- Hein quoi à la baguette! Vraiment? Maître de soi? »

Le chevalier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela ne collait pas avec ses souvenirs des marais.

- Mais bien sûr! » répondit Baron, un ton de surprise dans la voix.

Godric s'était fourvoyé. Salazar n'avait pas... n'était pas devenu... Il était heureux. Il était embarrassé.

« Euh oui, oui, je veux dire ouiiii, bien sûr, c'est un vrai petit Merlin, ahahahaha, c'est le Serpent après tout, et il fait plein de tours et ahahaha, il utilise sa baguette, comme tout le monde et... Et... Héhéhé…

- Et vous lui êtes rentré dedans avec un cheval en transplanant.

- Oh. » Godric se gratta le crâne « Il va tellement me tuer pour ça. Je mérite, un peu. »

OoOoO

Les deux chevaliers se séparèrent peu après cet entretien. Baron avait convaincu Gryffondor qu'il pouvait ramener seul Serpentard à la tente des blessés, et que lui avait tout intérêt de prendre la tête des troupes moldus à la guerre, histoire de remplacer le chef qu'il avait abattu. Le blond avait obtempéré et s'en était allé, l'épée déjà haute et la voix hurlant des commandements destinés à Merlin sait qui. Le fait que son frère le commandant Garric approcha avec ses troupes l'avait apparemment motivé pour avancer très vite vers la nouvelle ligne du front.

Le mage toujours inconscient sur son dos, Baron avançait vers le campement.

« Serpentard... » soufflait-il pour lui-même, sous le poids du jeune homme « Serpentard... vous manquez de me tuer et moi... je vous sauve... je vous sauve encore... je vous porte même! Pis encore, je mens pour vous... Seriez-vous un tel génie de la manipulation? Non, non, juste un monstre... Tout cela n'était pas gratuit... »

Il tapota sans douceur la tête qui pendait sur son épaule.

« Vous allez me le payer, et cher, foi de Baron. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bienvenue, cher Baron ! Mais vous êtes mieux connu sous le nom de Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la maison Serpentard ! Vous l'aviez reconnu hein ? Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'on entend parler de lui.

Oh, Gwendoline, jolie serpent, tu as eu fin bien cruelle. Mais si ça peux rassurer ton âme saurienne en son paradis marécageux, Godric t'a vraiment trouvé délicieuse.

Quant à Innocent… Même si il fait parti du passé et que tout ce qu'il reste de lui, c'est un chapeau… Il finira par faire parler de lui, je vous l'assure.

(Je me permets de faire une parenthèse sur Salazar. Vous l'avez vu, sa vie a été horriblement douloureuse. Mais il n' a jamais choisi la voie facile non plus : par exemple, pourquoi avoir fui dans des marais ? A l'âge où il a du fuir, vers onze ans, il était déjà assez malin pour faire son mignon petit orphelin plein de talent à recueillir. Mais non. Il a choisi d'être tout seul, quitte à manquer d'en crever. Voilà, juste pour vous dire que Salazar n'est pas qu'une victime de son passé comme ce chapitre le montrait un peu. C'est aussi un homme pleinement responsable de ses actions, et, vous connaissez l'histoire de JK, elles ne sont pas bonnes. )

Il reste un chapitre à écrire sur cette guerre. Tout ce qui s'est passé, toutes les actions dont vous avez été témoins au travers de cette lecture, elles ont des conséquences plus qu'importantes pour nos chevaliers… A suivre donc… En attendant, je veux bien votre avis sous forme d'une petite review ;)


	16. Les conciliabules d'aprèsguerre

**Salazar et Godric, compagnons chevaliers !**

_Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor partent sur les routes défier tous les dangers pour la gloire et la fortune !… Enfin, s'ils ne s'étripent pas mutuellement avant d'y arriver…

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer **__:_ Sainte JK Rowling, mère exclusive de Salazar et de Godric, priez pour moi, Frudule, qui ne possède que Saucisson le charismatique, Gwendoline le serpent à la broche, Matthiole à la forte voix, les gobelins Manuel Draps mouillés et Flegmon le Trublion, Nono la gourde moineau, les cousins Ollivander, Joséphin Toisedouble le tailleur viril, Ouranos le façonneur de mort et Louis, Grüdüle, Garric et Gernic de la terrible famille Gryffondor et Baron, maintenant et pour toujours. Pour les siècles des siècles. Ainsi soit_–_il.

* * *

_**Remarque importante**_ : Les pensées intimes (donc non prononcées…) de Salazar Serpentard sont en italiques

* * *

_**Dame Frudule vous parle**_

Boudiou, j'ai enfin fini l'arc de la guerre. Il était temps ! Notez bien que cet arc est l'avant-dernier de la fic… Et oui, plus qu'un autre avant la fin des chevaliers. Mais peut-être pas celle de l'aventure.

Pour ceux qui ne se souviendrait pas, et c'est normal vu à la vitesse à laquelle j'update, je vous faire un petit récapitulatif :

Après quelques années à faire les marioles en tant que chevaliers errants, le Lion et le Serpent, Godric et Salazar pour les intimes, sont amenés à participer à une vraie guerre. Pas que ça a été une partie de plaisir jusque là (Bonjour Feu mystérieux Innocent, dont il ne reste que le chapeau) mais là ils combattent sur les terres de l'honorable patriarche Louis Gryffondor, dit le Griffon, contre une armée de Normand de parenté éloignée.

Nonobstant que les frères peu aimés Garric et Gernic Gryffondor, dit les Griffures, soient de la partie, il faut aussi compter sur le fait que nos amis chevaliers se retrouvent séparés… Malheur arrive, Salazar craque et dans son cas, ça donne forte flamme et destruction.

Un certain Baron se trouve aussi mêlé à l'histoire et assiste à tout ça en première loge. De loin, Godric nous fait une belle trouée pour aller retrouver son camarade/affronter le monstre aux flammes qu'il est devenu (Rayez la mention inutile) aux mépris des ordres et finit par transplaner accidentellement sur Salazar.

K.O le monstre, gagnée la guerre, mais ça se finit pas aussi facilement que ça…

* * *

Salazar se réveilla mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le montrer. Il cligna des yeux comme sous l'effet d'un rêve et ne bougea plus, s'appliquant à imiter la respiration profonde d'un lourd sommeil.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas qui était à côté de lui. Ami, ennemi ? La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tous ses membres lui apprit que cela ne changerait guère son sort : si l'on avait voulu l'abattre, ce serait déjà fait.

Il prit le risque de soulever un peu plus les paupières et découvrit que celui qui le gardait était un homme dans la force de l'âge, au visage large, en habits de chevalier anglais. Un ami donc. Ou peut-être pas, vu qu'il tenait en sa main la chaîne que lui avait offerte Godric pour son dix-septième anniversaire.

Comme le blond avant lui, l'homme semblait fasciné par le système de fermeture du collier, un petit mécanisme en forme de tête de vipère qui s'ouvrait pour mordre la fin des maillons en queue de serpent. Il appuyait dessus pour faire s'enclencher les crocs d'argent, faisant et défaisant sans cesse l'ouroboros que formait le collier en son entier. Salazar n'avait jamais eu le cœur d'avouer à son ami que ce cadeau, de part sa forme même, avait une signification bien plus grande que celle d'un simple accessoire…

_Je remercie Merlin qu'il se soit contenté de chapeaux pour les anniversaires d'après._

L'homme ne lui était pas inconnu, il avait déjà vu son visage. Il s'octroya le temps de se souvenir avant de signaler son retour à la conscience.

« Bonjour Baron » Dit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Ce chevalier avait combattu à ses côtés sur le front Est. Ou du moins, « avait du » combattre, vu qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? » répondit l'homme d'un ton sans surprise « Bien, bien, je vais pouvoir vous rendre vos affaires. Je ne souhaite guère porter plus longtemps vos serpents, même en métal. »

Il lui mit l'argent au creux de sa paume et poursuivit par une taquinerie « Vraiment, votre fétiche des sauriens a beau être connu, le Serpent, il pousse à l'extrême. En venir à porter l'ouroboros, ce signe d'auto empoisonnement perpétuel autour du cou…

-…C'est aussi un symbole purificateur en alchimie. »

Baron sourit, dévoilant sa dentition mal formée.

« De l'alchimie ? Ah, ne m'oubliez pas quand vous aurez trouvé le secret de la pierre philosophale, mage Serpentard ! »

Salazar, pourtant à peine sorti de son sommeil comateux, comprit quel genre d'homme il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas un médicomage, ni un assigné de service et encore moins un quelconque bon samaritain. Le ton badin ne cachait qu'une demande à venir.

_Dans un sens, je préfère cela. Plus honnête que ceux qui se cachent derrière la simple bienveillance. Mais que veut-il ?_

Baron roula une couverture en boule et la plaça dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. » Mentit le jeune chevalier, ce qui fit renifler l'autre.

« Vous vous souvenez de comment vous en êtes arrivé là ?

- Non.

- Cela ne m'étonne point. Vous étiez inconscient quand je vous ai porté jusqu'ici. »

_Subtile manière de me dire que je vous suis redevable…_

« Mais avant ? Le champ de bataille ? »

Salazar en eut mal au crâne rien qu'à l'évocation. Les fantômes qui avaient peuplé ses angoisses étaient encore là, de même que les cris déchaînés des moldus assoiffés de guerre, quand bien même il n'était plus là pour les affronter.

« Non…

- Vous êtes sûr ? »

Le sang se mit à couler depuis ses narines et tomba en gouttes quand il répéta.

« Non. »

Baron lui tendit un mouchoir et il l'attrapa de la main qui n'était pas bloqué par une attelle de bois.

« Vous avez tout oublié ?

- Oui » Se renfrogna-t-il en s'épongeant le nez.

Baron le scruta, incrédule. Se rasseyant dans une pose plus informelle, les pieds levés sur une malle en bois posé au sol, il lâcha dans un haussement d'épaules :

« C'est étrange mais… Il est vrai que vous avez subi un grand choc.

- Lequel ? »

Le Baron soupira, emprunt d'une moue faussement gêné.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire… » Le regard qu'il reçut eut raison des égards qu'il n'avait pas « …Mais j'ai bien peur que la raison de votre présence ici ne soit la faute de votre ami le Lion… A moins que je doive l'appeler Gryffondor, difficile à dire avec ces histoires de changement de Blason. »

L'homme renifla de dédain tandis que Salazar essayait de cacher sa colère, outré par l'idée que Godric fut son agresseur.

« Ne lui en veuillez pas trop. Un accident de transplanage… Il n'a rien eu, mais son cheval a atterri sur vous. » il attendit une grimace de son interlocuteur qui ne vint pas « …Il a fait une magnifique trouée, dit-on et juste pour venir nous aider contre les mages de Brocéliande. Oh, mais j'oubliais, vous n'êtes pas au courant de cela non plus… Les Normands avaient caché leurs mages parmi leurs troupes moldus. Cela aurait été un plan habile si vous et moi n'étions pas là pour les contrer. »

_Il ment._

« Belle magie d'ailleurs, je ne me serais pas attendu à cela de la part d'un sorcier si jeune ! » cajola-t-il et Salazar se sentit plus méfiant que jamais.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent. Le crépuscule est déjà là, c'est l'heure d'aller faire mon rapport aux commandants. Je leur dirai que vous n'êtes pas réveillé, cela vous épargnera les formalités pour cette fois. Reposez-vous bien. »

_Vous ne partiez pas comme cela, non !_

L'autre se leva mais fut interrompu par le chevalier alité.

« Attendez ! Baron… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes venu pour quelle raison ? Ne répondez pas par charité, je me sentirais vexé. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

L'homme sourit à ces propos, sa denture tordue toute révélée, et il se pencha vers lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment plus alerte que je ne le pensais… Mais vraiment, une discussion formelle n'est peut-être pas de mise vu les circonst…

- Il suffit. Parlez.

- Je vais être franc alors. La seule chose que je veux, c'est devenir votre ami. Non, non ne soyez pas incrédule. Pour être précis, j'ai besoin d'allié.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais l'être?

- C'est que, vous voyez, votre façon de traiter les moldus… Avant l'arrivée des mages tout ça… Je dois dire que ça a été… » Baron roula des yeux dans sa recherche pour le bon terme « …ça a été inspirant. Je crois que nous partageons le même point de vue à leur encontre. »

L'anglais sourit de plus belle pour sa déclaration de haine :

« Plutôt les faire reposer sous la terre que nous foulons, que de partager une vie avec eux. »

Salazar battit des paupières et ne répondit pas.

« Chevalier Serpent, vous n'êtes jamais encore venu rencontrer les hautes instances de notre gouvernement sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Cela viendra bientôt, et alors vous comprendrez à quel point la lie des sangs de bourbe et des demi-sangs empoisonne et corrompt notre société. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'allié. Je saurais donc vous rappeler à mon souvenir en temps et en heure. »

Baron lui fit une courte révérence en gage de ses paroles.

_Je n'aime ni les chantages, ni me sentir obligé en quoi que ce soit... Mais..._

« Vous n'aurez nul besoin de me rafraîchir la mémoire à l'avenir, Baron, je n'oublierai pas. Je n'oublie jamais, si cela m'arrange. » s'engagea Salazar en retour.

Les lèvres toujours étirées en une moue de grande satisfaction, le large sorcier s'excusa hors de la tente.

« Nous nous reverrons très vite. De longues discussions nous attendent. »

Salazar resta longtemps à regarder d'un air vague la toile blanche découpée de la sortie, une fois l'autre parti. En sus de la douleur, dans son bras et dans sa jambe surtout, il se sentait perdu, plongé entre les souvenirs du passé et les engagements futurs auxquels il venait de se soumettre.

_Des moldus… sous terre…En ai-je seulement réellement tué aujourd'hui ? Baron mentait, j'en suis certain, mais… Quoiqu'il en fut…Plus ou moins à nourrir les corbeaux, cela n'excuse en rien…Cela ne paye pas pour mon père…pour ma mère…L'honneur de mon sang, pour le racheter… »_

Salazar se rendormit, épuisé par ses blessures, et ce malgré l'écho de ses fantômes qui l'accablaient encore.

OoOoO

Baron était fier de lui.

D'une part, il était en vie et bien portant, ce qui était toujours source de joie à la fin d'une guerre, surtout celle-ci. Mais, en plus, il venait à l'instant de se dégoter un nouvel allié, exactement comme il l'avait prévu en arrivant dans cette campagne maudite. Certes, ce n'était là qu'une première approche, mais il avait grand espoir de parvenir à ses fins.

Au début, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à jouer la carte de l'amitié, mais le temps qu'il ramène le Serpent à la tente des blessés et le confit au médicomage Trust qu'il savait de son parti, il avait bien mieux réfléchi à cette dette qui lui était échue.

Le garçon était monstrueux de puissance, dangereux à la démesure pour pouvoir ainsi éliminer tant d'hommes d'un mouvement de la main. C'était encore pire si l'on prenait en compte la possibilité qu'il ne fut réellement pas au courant de ses propres capacités de pyromane, comme l'en prouvait son amnésie. Mais ce n'était pas sa seule caractéristique : il possédait aussi un compagnon de chevalerie de l'illustre nom de Gryffondor, et ce dernier était prêt à pourfendre une armée entière pour venir jusqu'à lui. Baron avait donc tout intérêt à ne pas jouer au rançonneur pécuniaire face à qui était de meilleur parti que lui.

Et puis il y avait un autre point à prendre en compte : le Lion était décidé à cacher le secret de son ami question magie maléfique, comme l'avait prouvé sa confusion maladroite sur le champ de bataille. Ainsi, mieux valait participer au mensonge également, ne serait-ce que pour mieux utiliser ce savoir pour ses fins personnelles… Vraiment, pourquoi réclamer de l'or, ou d'autres contacts dans l'aristocratie, quand il pouvait prendre sous son aile un prodige de la destruction ?

Baron n'avait jamais aimé les moldus mais sa haine n'était devenue farouche que depuis qu'il participait au gouvernement sorcier. Tous ces sans-magie aux postes d'importance, ces parvenus de sang de bourbe qui osaient le regarder de haut! Lui, le véritable sorcier! A cause de son mariage insolite avec une vieille rombière ? Quelle impudence, quand leurs propres cousins à eux, leur engeance des champs, brûlaient sans relâche de nobles familles sorcières de part le pays ... Il voulait changer la donne. Il voulait l'honneur et les rétributions à ceux qui le méritaient, et en l'occurrence, lui.

Alors, en ce jour, il allait tourner et retourner les faits pour mieux changer le cours de l'Histoire. Que le crétin qui avait hurlé de pourchasser les mages de Brocéliande soit loué : leur menace inexistante servait de parfaite couverture pour étouffer l'affreuse anomalie de son nouvel associé le Serpent. Et comme la providence était bonne avec lui, celui à qui il allait raconter ce bobard éhonté en ce jour n'était autre que le grand Griffon, le commandant en chef. Un Gryffondor, encore un, mais surtout celui qui l'avait collé à se battre parmi les moldus, pour sa plus grande honte… Que c'en était cocasse, un tel retour du sort ! Oui, vraiment, Baron se sentait pousser des ailes.

OoOoO

Godric en avait soupé de toutes ces assemblées d'après bataille. Alors que tous les combattants anglais scandaient au loin son nom et sa fameuse trouée sur tous les tremolos possibles, il avait du se plier aux ordres de son paternel et venir faire table ronde. Si encore ils avaient pu discuter autour d'une choppe de bière de cette éclatante victoire ! Mais non, il fallait supporter, en la bouclant, les incompréhensibles inflexions rageuses de son père le Griffon qui demandait des comptes à tous… Ca, en sus des regards fratricides de ses deux aînés, pour un peu il serait cru revenu en arrière lors d'une attablé en famille au bastion !

Mais peu ou prou il s'était habitué aux ambiances orageuses depuis qu'il était chevalier en compagnie de Salazar et, chantonnant dans sa tête l'hymne à sa gloire, il n'écoutait que peu les rapports des subordonnés de son général de père.

Il estimait que, dans un sens, il avait déjà donné tout ce qu'il fallait à sa famille pour un moment. D'abord, il avait auréolé de succès le fief de son sang, comme son vieux lui avait demandé. Ensuite, il avait réussi à laver son honneur bafoué d'avoir rompu un duel de fer d'avec ses cousins de Normandie.

Juste après la mise en berne des étendards des chevaliers de France, témoignant là de leur défaite, Godric s'était avancé vers la famille de Ferdinand le Normand. Ils avaient tous les mains liés, capturés pour réclamer rançon.

« Ceux-là sont à moi. » avait-il imposé aux gardes.

Le chevalier Gryffondor sortit à ce moment son scramasaxe qui logeait dans son fourreau au creux de ses reins. Ferdinand se raidit alors, gonflant la poitrine d'un air digne. Mais loin de se faire attaquer, le Normand écarquilla les yeux devant le geste du blond : ce dernier enroula sa paume si fort autour de la lame que le sang perla. Et c'est avec ce poignard empourpré qu'il trancha les entraves de poignets de l'homme.

« J'ai pas payé le prix du fer comme fallait tout à l'heure, et maintenant la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est racheter votre prime. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Godric tendit le scramasaxe à l'homme après l'avoir libéré. Ferdinand le prit et pointa directement l'estoc à la gorge de son opposant.

« Pourquoa que je te trancherais pô la gorge, tont que j'y suis hein, petit cusin ? »

Un haussement d'épaule du blond lui répondit. Ferdinand tint un moment puis finit par soupirer.

« … Bon, après tout t'as déjo payé le prix du sang hein… Et pis tu t'es battu comme un vrai Normand, t'as fait d' dégâts… T'os peur de rien hein, messire Lion ?

- …Mmmm….Y'a bien le Serpent, c'est mon camarade de chevalerie, qu'il va bientôt m'écorcher vivant m'enfin…rien sinon !

- Ahaha, un lion qu'a peur d'un serpent, ço prend l'sens, ouaip ! Allez, on se borre. Envoie donc des nouvelles por hibou, petit cusin l'preux, après celle-lo faudra bien dix autres années avant qu'on se retente… »

Godric, répondant au hochement de tête de Ferdinand, le salua à son tour d'une boutade :

« Vous êtes les bienvenus pour un autre tour hein ! Je suis toujours prêt pour un échauffement ! »

Des « Oooohh » indignés lui firent écho et il n'en rigola que de plus belle. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, le jeune écuyer de sa famille vint se planter sur ses talons, le forçant à rester. Il se fit toiser d'en bas

« William c'est ça ? » renifla notre anglois devant le garçon.

« C'est Guillaume, borbore. Et moa quand j'reviendrais, vous plierez tous genoux.

- Joli programme. C'est vrai qu'il faudra ça pour qu'on soit à ta hauteur, mioche !

- Mais d'ici lô vous serez un vieillard, messire Lion, l'échine déjô courbé devant moa ! »

Le jeune Guillaume s'enfuit aussi sec sous l'épaule de son père hilare tandis que Godric retenait une insulte entre les dents. Regardant s'éloigner sa famille d'Outre-Manche, le chevalier avait alors souhaité qu'elle reste pour toujours par delà la mer.

En y repensant, désormais qu'il était bloqué dans un cercle de confrérie à écouter tous les témoignages des sorciers guerriers, Godric se demanda s'il n'y avait quelque malice inconnue qui pesait sur sa personne pour se cogner à chaque fois tous les nabots ambitieux de ce monde. En plus il n'avait même pas de nouvelle du sien attitré, n'ayant pas revu Salazar depuis qu'il l'avait tiré de dessous son cheval.

Mais bientôt une silhouette connue s'approcha du rassemblement et il prit enfin un peu d'intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour de lui.

OoOoO

« Baron, au rapport. »

C'était la voix du général en personne qui le sommait de s'approcher du cercle des discussions, grillant par là la politesse à son supérieur directe, le commandant Garric, son fils.

« Je suis prêt pour mon rapport sur cette brillante victoire, messire Griffon. »

La tête de son interlocuteur semblait tout sauf victorieuse. Il était blanc de rage, et ses inférieurs à ses côtés avaient le profil bas. Seul le Lion, dernier rejeton à la bannière différente arborait un sourire extatique, tendant l'oreille vers les louanges qu'on chantait de lui au loin. Ses exploits avaient visiblement inspiré les troupes en une véritable chanson désormais, et l'on ne cessait de la fredonner dans tous les recoins du campement anglais. Baron avait vraiment envie de rire.

« Que s'est-il passé à l'Est ? »

L'invective était froide et pressante. La badinerie n'était pas de mise et pourtant…

« Oh moi qui croyais que tout le monde avait pu voir la puissante magie qui a été mise en œuvre là-bas…

- Répondez !

- Bien messire. Avant même que la rencontre entre les deux armées se fassent, je remarquai le Serpent envoyant des sorts à l'ennemi. Je l'imitai, par précaution… A vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi, vu que c'était des moldus mais… Je me disais qu'il y avait une raison, puisque le commandant Garric avait envoyé un sorcier si jeune en éclaireur… »

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard haineux et le chevalier crut bon de se taire.

« Vous mentez Baron. Cadwell dit que vous avez initié le feu face aux Normands.

- C'est vrai, messire.

- Le Serpent n'a donc pas envoyé des sorts en premier ! Comment osez-vous ?

- Sauf votre respect, messire, il a commencé en premier, mais je n'étais pas habilité à l'imiter. J'ai donc agi selon mes ressources avec de simples sorts d'attaque. Poser des pièges de pyromanie sur le sol bourbeux d'une prairie n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

La plupart des chevaliers se regardèrent, cherchant qui d'entres eux pourrait infirmer de telles paroles. Mage Little, vieil homme fatigué par le poids des ans mais pas par celui de son cerveau inexistant crut alors bon de faire semblant de savoir.

« Oui, c'est en effet possible… J'ai lu des théories dessus…

- Cadwell n'a parlé de cela...

- Mais Cadwell n'aurait su le voir si cela avait été en face de lui. » reprit Baron, levant les paumes en signe d'un apaisement qui ne se retrouvait pas dans ses paroles « C'est une magie fine, faite pour poser des pièges… Elle n'est donc pas visible aux yeux inexpérimentés. »

Cadwell grommela. Mage Desmond, qui était bien plus rusé et plein de fiel, l'interrogea :

« Alors comment l'avez-vous vu, Baron ? Vous n'êtes pas non plus Merlin…

- Je me targue de savoir mes basiques en tous cas, mage Desmond. » Répondit-il, tout sourire « Quant à cette magie particulière, j'ai eu vent d'elle au cours du dernier colloque sur la magie noire auquel vous étiez regrettablement absent.

- Serpentard est donc coupable d'avoir employé de la magie noire !

- Non messire, cet enchantement a seulement été évoqué alors, il n'a pas été classé comme tel, faute de renseignement. Mais je suis certain que lord Serpentard nous fera l'honneur de nous aider à déterminer si ce qui nous a tous sauvé aujourd'hui peut se classer comme magie répréhensible… »

Le Griffon coupa court aux discussions sur la magie noire en un grondement.

« Il suffit. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos débats. Le Lion, pouvez-vous confirmer que votre compagnon de chevalerie est capable d'une telle magie? »

L'idiot de fils Gryffondor, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis d'autant plus qu'il n'écoutait pas, répondit ainsi :

« Ben tu sais, il fait toujours un tas de truc à la baguette que je comprends pas. En tous cas poser des pièges, ça lui ressemble bien, enfin si c'est bien ça la question. »

Le commandant en chef plissa les lèvres de honte en regardant son dernier né, puis lâcha d'un ton rauque :

« La suite, Baron.

- Bien, messire. J'ai vite réalisé le pourquoi de ces fameux pièges… La cible n'était pas les moldus, mais les mages Normands qui s'étaient cachés parmi eux. A peine le premier eut-il brûlé qu'ils se sont révélés à nous, et la bataille prit un autre tournant. Ces sorciers étaient capables de détourner les feux sous forme de boules dans le ciel…

- Oooooh! » Cria Le Lion sous la révélation. Il avait oublié ce détail entre temps. Baron toussota pour cacher son amusement et reprit :

« ...Jamais je n'avais senti de magie si puissante, si dévastatrice… Je crois que ce qui nous a sauvé, Serpentard et moi, c'est l'affolement des moldus et le chaos qui s'est mis à régner de part leur panique. Beaucoup se sont retournés contre ceux qu'ils nommaient « Malin » dans leurs ignorances de toute magie, et moi-même j'ai dû me résoudre…à sacrifier des alliés pour me préserver.

« Comme vous devez être triste d'avoir dû tuer des moldus, Baron. » Persifla le commandant en chef. L'autre ignora l'invective.

« Quant à l'ennemi, je dois aussi avouer ne pas voir fait la fine bouche pour déterminer qui était un simple moldu Normand et qui un mage sous cape… En tous cas, je suis certain d'en avoir abattu deux et achevé un troisième. Mais peut-être en ai-je eu d'autres sans le savoir.

- Tout cela sans vous faire toucher… »

Des chuchotements se mirent à circuler dans la ronde des chevaliers après la remarque de mage Desmond. Mais rien n'ébranlait le sourire de Baron en ce jour.

« Hélas non messire. Je sais avoir reçu un sort de confusion, qui fait que je ne me souviens guère de la bataille jusqu'à l'arrivée de messire le Lion, mais le médicomage Trust affirme qu'en sus mon armure était couverte de magie immonde. Je l'ai conservé, si vous souhaitez l'examiner pour des recherches… Elle a été coulée avec des poils de licorne pour me protéger, c'est pour cela que j'ai évité le pire.

De nouveaux murmures, cette fois de convoitise en rapport avec le prix d'un tel équipement.

« Et Salaz…Serpentard ? Quel état pour le Serpent ? » demanda son blond compagnon de chevalerie, feignant de la mine un viril détachement.

« Je sors de sa tente. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais maître Trust m'a fait savoir que ses blessures sont profondes : apparemment les os se sont cassés là où il avait été touché par des sorts. La guérison sera donc longue, mais il a été traité à temps pour éviter des séquelles. Mon rapport s'arrête là, puisque je l'ai amené au campement moi-même pour nous y faire soigner. »

Le patriarche Gryffondor semblait toujours aux combles de la rage froide, regard glacial et cou crispé, au point de laisser échapper, encore, un excès de fiel.

« En effet vous semblez bien reposé, chevalier. Peut-être parce que vous êtes resté au chaud pour un simple sort de confusion alors que la bataille faisait encore rage. Vous pouvez sortir Baron. »

L'heure de la victoire pour ce dernier, qui se permit un petit plaisir irrévérencieux en guise de conclusion :

« Je vous remercie messire. Je reste à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin d'autres détails techniques sur la manière dont j'ai agi, pour nous éviter à tous, un lynchage de la part de mages surpuissants. Et ce au péril de ma vie.

- Sortez ! » Mugit le Griffon, et Baron ne se le fit pas répéter une autre fois.

OoOoO

Louis Gryffondor comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il était devenu l'un des plus puissants d'Angleterre.

Certes, il se savait vraiment doué aux armes et de surcroît un grand tacticien. De plus, son esprit chevaleresque dictait la conduite de sa vie entière, et, un jour, le conduirait également à sa mort sans qu'il hésitât un instant.

Mais tout cela n'aurait du être que les qualités fondamentales de tout chevalier, et non l'apanage du meilleur! Vraiment, si à présent il était l'un des Douze chargé de la protection du pays entier, ce n'était pas dû à sa seule valeur, si droitement qu'il eut toujours agi l'épée au poing. Une partie de son mérite venait de part la comparaison : les confrères chevaliers qui l'entouraient étaient tous des crétins ou des lâches. Ou les deux.

Et en ce jour, assis à présider l'assemblée d'après la guerre, il pouvait officiellement rajouter « menteurs » à la liste. La présence et l'aplomb insolent de ce parvenu de Baron avait fait remonté la bile jusqu'à ses lèvres. Qu'il eut aimé pouvoir le redescendre à sa nature pusillanime devant témoins en le confrontant à ses mensonges...

Simplement, semblable à tout autre homme rassemblé à cet instant, la réalité de ce combat sans queue ni tête lui échappait. Il avait écouté chaque récit personnel de cette guerre, de la version confuse de ses plus fidèles vassaux moldus, à celles sans fard de ses fils aînés, en passant bien sûr par les versions romancées de ses seconds de chevaleries... Rien ne s'accordait. Pire encore, l'histoire de Baron était presque la meilleure, ou du moins la plus logique... Cependant, un de ses lointains cousins Normands, pris entre quatre yeux, avait juré que nul mage de Brocéliande n'avait été intégré dans leurs troupes – quoique la prochaine fois ils le seraient sans faute, avait-il rajouté dans ses promesses. Le Griffon savait qu'il tenait au moins là un morceau de vérité : son lointain parent de sang, lui au moins, ne se serait permis le parjure. Il ne pouvait pas en dire de même des « héros » du jour du front Est, Baron et Serpentard.

Front et lèvres plissés, le général réfléchissait encore, malgré l'impatience qui commençait à bourdonner autour de lui. Car, vraiment, sans mage dans l'histoire, alors d'où était venue toute cette puissance magique hors norme? Et surtout, pourquoi? Si c'était pour le simple plaisir de faire une boucherie de moldus, il y avait tout de même des moyens plus discrets...

Et son fils Godric, tout imbécile qu'il soit, pourquoi donc s'est-il senti obligé de traverser une armée entière? Il avait tout de même, selon ses propres aveux, brisé un combat de fer pour démarrer sa trouée, poussé ses troupes montés à le suivre, désobéi à un ordre direct, puis, finalement, pris le risque énorme de transplaner pour parvenir à l'Est! L'amour immodéré du risque de son dernier né n'expliquait pas son coup d'éclat. Quant à considérer son attachement à son ami comme explication, cela en devenait trop chevaleresque.

Louis Gryffondor releva les yeux vers ses subordonnés, dont les murmures se turent aussitôt. Il était temps qu'il brise son silence et conclut cette bataille sur une note victorieuse. Mais comment aurait-il pu en avoir envie ; personne autour de lui ne souhaitait la vérité à propos de cette guerre. Ni la justice. Les seules personnes qui avaient trouvé mérite à ses yeux dans cette folie étaient son fils aîné Garric, pour avoir su empêcher son armée de devenir un tas de fuyards, et son second Gernic, pour avoir rabattu la moitié des Normands et permis leur capture.

Dommage pour eux, il allait devoir les trahir et se contenter de faire ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, omettant ses sentiments personnels pour le bien de la chevalerie d'Angleterre.

« Chevaliers, » le Griffon capta l'attention de tous par la forte invective « certains d'entre vous se demandent sûrement le pourquoi d'une telle réunion formelle, lors que nous venons d'obtenir une telle victoire sur nos ennemis. »

Des regards coupables ou de défis lui répondirent et il poursuivit de son ton autoritaire « En tant votre commandeur, membre de la table des Douze au service de l'oligarchie d'Angleterre, moi le Griffon ne permettrait jamais que notre armée ne manque à la discipline! »

Et, vraiment, il aurait pris grand plaisir à redresser tout ceux qui le méritait – nombre parmi les gens présents le devinait et suait en attendant la sanction. Mais son devoir passait avant tout le reste, même au prix de sa propre honte.

« ...Cependant un chef doit aussi savoir reconnaître quand ses hommes font preuve d'un courage extraordinaire au service de leur patrie. Nulle répression en ce jour, vous méritez tous mes félicitations, et celles du gouvernement qui viendront par la suite. »

Un chapelet de sourires voraces s'épanouit devant la promesse de récompenses, et, sans se tourner du côté de ses fils les Griffures dont il devinait les regards outrés, le chevalier conclut ce qui resterait de la guerre.

« Enfin, qui serais-je pour ignorer l'exploit du jour dont les chants traversent la toile de cette tente? Bravo à Godric Gryffondor, le Lion, pour la bravoure qu'il a démontré lors de cette trouée déjà devenue fameuse. Bravo au Serpent, pour sa clairvoyance salvatrice quant à la fourberie de nos ennemis. De tels actes ne seront pas ignorés en haut lieux, en ce qui concerne un adoubement honorifique. Vous pouvez disposer, chevaliers, allez donc fêter dignement cette victoire. »

Des exclamations enjouées se firent entendre à cette déclaration, la moitié des chevaliers y voyant là un encouragement à l'expression de leur admiration à la célébrité du jour. Godric, ahuri en premier lieu des honneurs donnés par son propre père, retrouva très vite sa nature de crâneur sous les compliments. L'autre moitié de l'assistance se força à applaudir, la mine contrite, avant de quitter rapidement la tente. Seuls deux chevaliers ne firent rien de tout cela, Garric et Genric, et leur père sortit avant eux sans leur offrir un regard.

Louis Gryffondor, marchant seul vers sa tente personnelle, ralentissait respectueusement devant les courbettes qu'on lui adressait de bon aloi. Lui savait parfaitement pourquoi il était l'un des Douze d'Angleterre, et pourquoi on lui montrait tant de respect. C'était car il n'avait pas hésité à trancher dans ses convictions et dans sa moralité, afin de donner à la chevalerie ce dont elle avait grand besoin en ces temps troublés : deux héros, dissemblables mais pourtant unis, et une légende de plus. A moins que, au fond, il n'avait compromis à ce tissu de mensonge que par lâcheté et par peur de perdre sa place de général aimé et respecté... Ou bien les deux, peut-être, il était difficile de dire quelle prise de décision aurait été la plus courageuse. La seule chose dont le grand Griffon était sûr à la présente, c'est que chevalier commandeur d'Angleterre, c'était vraiment un boulot à la con.

OoOoO

A son réveil, Salazar fut instruit par les bons soins du médicomage Trust. L'homme s'intéressa moins à ses plaies qu'à sa capacité à mémoriser la version officielle de la guerre et sa participation dedans, sous le prétexte fallacieux d'aider sa mémoire à revenir.

_Baron dit qu'il a besoin d'allié mais j'en vois là un déjà tout dévoué à sa cause. En tous cas, il sait comment monter et faire vivre un mensonge, c'est le moins qui puisse s'avouer. Je pourrais désormais répondre à toutes les questions sur ce qui s'est passé... A défaut d'être en mesure de le refaire. Des pièges de pyromanie? Jamais entendu parler de cela... Il va falloir se renseigner discrètement. _

Le Serpent, qui avait en haine viscérale les médicomages comme d'autres les usuriers, ne put cependant pas aviver son animosité au contact du très professionnel Trust, et pour cause :

« Afin de vous informer des risques que comporte la magie dont vous avez usé face aux druides de Brocéliande, qui sera probablement classée comme magie noire dans le futur, voici le relevé du dernier colloque à ce sujet. Ainsi que la façon de réaliser le sort, même s'il est prouvé que vous n'en avez pas besoin, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

- Tout est à votre discrétion, étant donné que ce sont des papiers du gouvernement, et que vous n'y avez pas encore fait votre entrée. »

Malgré ses blessures qui le lançaient plus intensément qu'avant, Salazar se jeta avec délectation sur cette nouvelle connaissance. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous servait sur un plateau la possibilité d'apprendre une telle magie! La signature de Baron parmi toutes celles qui approuvait la teneur du document lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, il lui était redevable pour ces bons soins...

_Tant que je reste ici à me faire dorloter, je suis clairement en position de faiblesse. Il a dit qu'il voulait des alliés? Soit, c'est à voir. Après tout j'en ai besoin moi aussi. Mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de devenir sa marionnette. _

Alors, une fois finie sa lecture, sans le moindre intérêt pour les recommandations sévères de Trust, le sorcier se leva de sa couche. Il serra les dents devant les multiples douleurs que le fait de se vêtir lui procura, et, une fois ses attelles camouflées au mieux sous les plis de ses capes, il sortit.

Son hallebarde en guise de canne, il fut surpris des les premiers pas par deux choses que la douce magie de la tente bloquait auparavant : d'abord par la lune qui indiquait l'avancée certaine de la nuit, et, surtout, par le brouhaha immonde des soldats enivrés. En contrebas à l'ouest, dans le village bordé par le Ru du moulin, des chants se faisaient échos l'un à l'autre. A cette distance, seuls quelques mots paillards et le trémolo d'un nom qu'il connaissait bien était reconnaissable.

Intrigué, Salazar décida de s'y diriger mais ce fut la foule qui le rejoint en premier, chantant à l'unisson ces quelques vers maladroits :

« La trouée de Godriiiic!

Le transperceur héroïiiique!

- Avant comm' maintenant,

ça commence par maman,

ça finit par les Normands! »

« La trouée de Godriiic!

Le déchireur magiiiique!

- Dans son village natal,

il y est né à cheval,

le Lion est incontrôlabl'! »

« La trouée de Godriiic!

Le perforeur lubriiique!

- Ta femme est peut-être ben p'us jolie,

mais i' fera le même sort qu'à l'ennemi,

c'est un cocufieur de maris! »

La chanson n'eut pas le moindre effet hilare sur le fourchelangue, surtout lorsque, l'ignorant complètement, passa à quelques mètres de lui un Godric en parfaite santé et resplendissant d'une ébriété avancée. Au contraire, aussitôt une vague histoire de transplanage raté et d'aplatissement par cheval lui revint en mémoire.

Alors, sans complexe aucun, il brandit sa baguette et lança un trait vers le couvre-chef de son ami, lequel fut fauché violemment.

_Bien fait. Ta faute, Gryffondor, si j'ai du repenser à ce traître d'Innocent malgré moi. Quelle idée de toujours garder son chapeau aussi... _

« QUI A FAIT CA? QUI A OSE! » rugit aussitôt le chevalier mais ce n'est pas tant ses exclamations énervées que sa moue de colère reproduite par l'ensemble du troupeau de ses fans qui firent regretter à Salazar sen geste hâtif.

_...Je n'avais pas besoin d'une autre foule en fureur ce soir..._

« Juste un autre trou pour ta collection, le Lion... » répondit-il avec fausse nonchalance, baguette à la main exhalant déjà une magie qui effrayait les gueux.

« Uh ? » L'expression de son ami changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il le reconnut. Il s'élança vers lui, s'écriant « Salazaaarrr ! » avec plein d'émoi et l'enlaça avec force devant tout le monde.

Le fourchelangue ne sut alors ce qui le blessait le plus, les biceps du blond qui tordaient l'attelle de son bras ou la terrible honte qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

« Oooohhh » s'ébahirent certains combattants devant le chevaleresque de la scène et Salazar regretta amèrement d'avoir quitté sa tente. Surtout quand Godric se mit à déblatérer dans son embrassade des propos au fort taux d'alcoolémie :

« Même que j'ai essayé de venir te voir, genre plein de fois, chez les malades mais que j'ai trop pas réussi, genre je me suis fait trop jeter parce que je faisais trop de bruit. Enfin pas moi, eux, les autres quoi. Et un peu moi aussi, quand même. A cause de ma chanson, elle est trop bien, même que le village il va s'appeler pareil même si c'est un peu long « la trouée de Godric » mais ça sonne bien, ça se retient trop et même que je suis content que tu sois pas mort et que tout soit la faute des mages de Brocéliande parce que sinon ça aurait trop craint, genre trop. »

Et durant la longue minute que dura cette confession aux vapeurs éthyliques, des voix se mirent à réclamer « Le baiser du chevalier ! » pour parfaire à la tradition d'une si virile accolade. Et là, Serpentard se dit qu'il était plus que temps de se barrer.

« Je te répare ton chapeau si tu me trouves rapidement un coin désert avec un tonneau d'hypocras.

- Ouaiiisss ! Tiens, tiens ! »

Et avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce que le blond tentait de faire à se mettre à quatre pattes, Salazar se retrouva perché sur ses épaules, obligé de garder le couvre-chef haï entre ses mains.

_Je déteste ma vie. …Heureusement que je déteste encore plus celles de tous les autres._

Sous lui son ami se mit à courir, fendant la foule amusée du spectacle à grands renforts du refrain de sa chanson, et en un rien ils furent peu plus isolés.

« Tu sais Salzaaa… Salarr… Zalasarrrr… Ahaha, j'y arrive pas ! Tu sais, Sally ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire, Riquet. »

Ces infamants surnoms revenaient perpétuellement contre leurs propres grés, mais toujours en cas d'ébriété et jamais devant public. Salazar, tristement sobre encore, ne pouvait que faire semblant de jouer le jeu en sirotant sa toute première gourde volée à l'arrachée, toujours porté par son instable compagnon. Ils avançaient en zigzag entre des tentes désertes, cherchant du coin de l'œil un tonneau délaissé.

« Genre comme je t'ai transplané un cheval dessus et que maintenant t'as une jambe de bois…

- Cela se nomme une attelle, crétin. Et arrête de taper dessus pour conjurer le sort.

- …Ben tu vois c'est pour ça que je fais le cheval ce soir. Ca compense hein ? Hein ? Allez dis-le ! »

_L'œil de Merlin, oui. Le ridicule de cette situation, plus le fait que nous allons surement finir par nous écrouler… Ne daigne pas croire que tu vas échapper à ma vengeance aussi facilement, Godric. Le fait que je sois content de ne pas marcher ne compte pas._

« Même que si genre on y réfléchit trop Sally, ben comme les chevals y peuvent pas te sentir, c'est maintenant ou que c'est jamais ! Hein Sally ! Genre je serais le seul étalon que tu monterais jamais !

- La ferme ! » s'étrangla Salazar à ces propos, noyé d'embarras « Le cheval, tu scelles ton clapet de non-sens et tu me trouves à boire, vite. »

Godric hennit joyeusement en guise d'accord et repartit en courant.

OoOoO

Dans la retraite pitoyable de sa tente, Garric se demandait quelle offense il avait bien pu faire aux dieux et à Merlin pour mériter un tel sort.

Il avait été proclamé commandeur, mais seulement en guise de remplacement, et bien entendu sans que personne ne s'inquiéta de son avis. Il s'était tut et avait obéi. Puis il avait choisi d'envoyer au front Serpentard, le plus compétent selon la rumeur, contenant là son inimité personnelle. Le résultat avait été de longues heures passées à essuyer les frais, et quoique fut la version officielle de la guerre, il se doutait que son choix était en grand partie responsable de ce désastre. Car il avait vraiment dû user de la force face à des moldus apeurés pour les obliger à retourner se battre, et que ce fussent de la faiblesse ou pas, il en avait ressenti un dégout profond.

Il avait supporté tout cela sans broncher, sans même seulement s'autoriser à penser aux alternatives possibles. Car Garric croyait à son devoir d'ainé et de chevalier, et qu'il respectait -et aimait- son père plus que tout.

Autant dire qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment comment il venait d'être récompensé pour sa fidélité. Le Griffon avait tourné le dos à ce que son frère et lui avaient accomplis en ce jour ; non, à ce qu'ils avaient accomplis en des années… Il avait plutôt choisi d'offrir à leur renégat de cadet, Godric l'insolent brute de service, l'honneur d'un adoubement d'éclat à la capitale.

« Le destin conduit celui qui consent et tire celui qui résiste » soupirait-il dans sa bière, tandis qu'à ses côtés son frère et compagnon de chevalerie jurait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures.

Mais pour leur malheur ils entendirent soudainement une voix bien connue, et bien haie à la présente, s'écrier ainsi du dehors :

« Sally ! …Genre je serais le seul étalon que tu monterais jamais !... »

Jetant un œil abasourdi vers Gernic, il vit ce dernier se tordre d'une même moue que la sienne face à la révélation.

« Je n'ai rien entendu ! » glapit-il ensuite, finissant brusquement sa chope pour mieux oublier par la grâce d'un éventuel coma éthylique. Vrai, pour une journée comme ce jour-là, ils vraiment auraient pu se passer d'avoir en plus la confirmation des vieilles rumeurs qui couraient sur le Lion et le Serpent.

Mais le mauvais sort ne les lâchait pas 'en avait pas fini avec eux ; à peine le temps de descendre quelques lampées de plus que l'extérieur se peupla à nouveau de rascals aussi mal venus que les précédents, à en juger par leur introduction :

« La trouée de Godric… _Godric_… La trouée de _Godric_… Cette vermine du Nord croit tromper quelqu'un à jouer les preux anglais ?

- Moitié barbare de viking, moitié traître de Normand, pour qui ils se prennent ces Gryffondor! »

C'était, à l'évidence, la seconde phrase qui portait préjudice. Les Griffures cessèrent de boire à cet instant et tendirent l'oreille. Un troisième homme parla ainsi, de sa voix aux inflexions typiquement londonienne :

« Les imposteurs sanguinaires, cette famille est allée jusqu'à monter une fausse guerre pour mieux faire dorer leur nom, vous vous rendez compte ! »

Les yeux de Gernic s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à tripoter sa nouvelle cicatrice du jour, l'estoc d'une lame ayant strié sa joue et emporté son lobe d'oreille gauche. Comme à l'accoutumée Garric leva la main pour couper court à tout élan que son frère ne manquerait d'avoir. En tant qu'ainé, la décision lui revenait toujours.

En temps normal Garric aurait surement réussi à retenir son ire face à une calomnie si immonde : il n'aurait jamais osé débuter une bagarre en état d'ivresse. Ce genre d'impulsion aurait porté l'opprobre sur sa personne, sur son duo de chevalerie, sur son chevalier de père.

Mais à la présente le premier fils n'avait plus trop à cœur ces trois choses.

« Il est temps de purifier l'Angleterre de tous les fils de chienne ! Les prétendus vikings comme eux n'ont pas leur place dans notre civilisation !

- Ils sont nos ennemis ! Eux ! Les faux chevaliers ! » glapit une énième voix, et Garric sentit sa retenue fondre.

Il n'avait plus de laisse à sa haine, se sentan

t pour la première fois aussi libre que son petit frère qui, la tresse au menton et la hache à la main, n'avait jamais « prétendu » être un viking : Gernic avait dans son cœur les valeurs du Nord, bien avant celles des chevaliers. Alors que lui… Lui avait toujours voulu être irréprochablement chevaleresque. Comme son père, ou plutôt l'image qu'il en avait de lui jusqu'à maintenant.

« Pas seulement les chevaliers ! Tous devraient périr, en vrai, même les femmes et les enfants. On ne peut faire confiance à leur engeance, il est prouvé qu'ils encouragent les nouvelles invasions et les pillages des côtes. » professa finalement un dernier membre du groupe à l'extérieur de leur tente, lequel reçut nombre d'approbation.

Et aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, lorsque Garric le preux n'écouta plus que sa soif de vengeance et se lança à l'assaut, un scramasaxe dans chaque main, jamais il n'eut autant l'impression de bien servir sa patrie et de faire son devoir d'homme de toute la journée.

Dire qu'il avait toujours cru que Gernic était le fils à maman de la famille.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

A hollow (nom) : creux, renfoncement, cavité

Godric's Hollow… La trouée de Godric ! Aha, qui avait deviné ?

En tous cas, il est temps d'aller à la capitale pour tous nos héros! Moi j'y suis déjà, puisque je suis à Tokyo, hehe. Vous pouvez m'envoyer tout votre jalousie à travers un petit commentaire.

Au fait j'ai reçu des questions intéressantes dans les commentaires :

Pourquoi les français ont toujours des accents ridicules? Mais sinon on ne les reconnaîtrait pas voyons! Et puis les Normands ils ont un drôle d'accent, non? (Dit la fille du sud, ahaha)

Salazar n'est-il pas trop jaloux des nouveaux personnages? Si, affreusement. Il désapprouve totalement la poussée de virilité de Garric à la fin du chapitre. "C'était pas prévu dans le script!!" hurle-t-il, mais il est juste jaloux parce qu'il sert de traumatisé dde service en ce moment. et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger!


End file.
